


Skin Deep

by bookwormchocaholic



Series: Skin Deep Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anti-Snow White, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Magic, Marriage of Convenience, angsty, anti-Prince Charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 87,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rumpelstiltskin's father presents him to the royals, the king and queen know a good thing when they see it. They barter for him and keep him as their "pet." Years pass and the new royals wish for him to marry. Opposed to it at first, he soon agrees to it upon meeting his bride. Unbeknownst to him, Belle has secrets of her own. Can the two fall in love despite all of their differences and overcome those who seek to use them to their advantage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the tale of Petrus Gonsalvus and his wife Catherine; the true story of Beauty and the Beast. For more information:  
> http://www.davonnajuroe.com/beauty-and-the-beast-the-real-historic-couple-who-may-have-inspired-a-tale-as-old-as-time/  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Petrus_Gonsalvus

 

 

 

Whilst his father made his case to the palace guards, Rumpelstiltskin drew his hood down lower and dipped his head. He was about to set foot in the royal castle for the first time in his entire ten years and he didn’t dare look up. His father – Malcolm, as Malcolm insisted to be called- had trained him well. _Never look at anyone and never let anyone see your face… unless I give you permission,_ the man drilled into him.

Hiding within the shroud over his head was also for his own good. _If someone were to see what you looked like, they could take you from me. You wouldn’t want that, would you?_ His father asked. You would be alone and you would never see me again. Therefore the hood stayed up. Only to be pulled down when his father dictated.

Malcolm snapped his fingers, bringing Rumpelstiltskin back to reality. “Come now, don’t drag your feet.”

Rumpelstiltskin scurried after his father, amazed the man was able to manipulate the palace guards into permitting them entrance. Over the years he had seen his father worm his way in and out of trouble. Malcolm was not a good man - not by anyone’s standards - but he did what he did for the greater good. Malcolm explained time and time again that if he did not con people out of their hard earned shillings, that the two of them could not stay together. It was the only way.

And now this. Malcolm said they would have an audience with the king and queen and the royals would take a fancy to them.

 _Then we can go honest and be together forever,_ his father vowed.

The only thing Rumpelstiltskin had to do was perform his trick. The rest would take care of itself.

The guards ushered Malcolm and Rumpelstiltskin through the foyer, their mud encrusted boots clicking against the tiled floor. They left a trail of dust behind them. The boy was tempted to peer out of his hiding place and gaze upon the beauties of the castle, but that would ruin everything. They needed the element of surprise on their side.

Two huge doors swung open and Rumpelstiltskin made certain to hide behind his father. He had only a small gap in which to see the king and queen were perched upon their thrones. King Leopold was a plain looking, middle-aged man with nothing to recommend him aside from his royal robes and a simple crown upon his head. Queen Eva, however, was beautiful. Adorned with silks, she was bejeweled from head to toe. No doubt their union was arranged, for she was at least twenty years the king’s junior.

Rumpelstiltskin tugged on the collar of his homespun tunic and trousers. His clothing wouldn’t be good enough to polish the floors of the castle, let alone be worn in the king and queen’s presence. Yet this was all he had. A single set of clothing to his name.

“Your majesties, Malcolm the Spinner, at your service.” His father offered the royals a sweeping bow at his waist. He straightened to his full height. “I have something that may interest your majesties. Something very unique and powerful. Something that will benefit you and your kingdom immensely.”

King Leopold raised his brow. He and the queen swapped a skeptical look. “Is that so?” he asked.

“Yes, I am all ears.” Queen Eva gave a simpering smirk.

Rumpelstiltskin gulped. The king and queen appeared unimpressed. No doubt they had encountered their share of cocky showmen before. He prayed to the gods above that this would work. This was their last chance.

“Better for me to show you, otherwise you would never believe me.” Malcolm’s voice raised an octave. It was his paltry attempt to make his secret sound tempting.

“Make haste.” King Leopold sighed. “We do not have all day.”

“Come now, boy.” Malcolm stepped aside and motioned the boy. Rumpelstiltskin shuffled forward a few paces, but when fear began to overtake him and his knees began to knock, he froze in place.

Malcolm jerked back his hood, revealing Rumpelstiltskin’s face.

A collective gasp echoed throughout the throne room. The palace guards - the strongest and greatest of men - quaked before him, a mere child.

“The gods protect us!” The queen crossed an invisible “X” over herself, as a means of protection. She grasped her husband’s arm and cried out, “A demon spat up from hell! Make him go away. Send the beast back where he belongs!”

“Sir, what is the meaning of this?” The king grimaced.

Rumpelstiltskin felt like crying, but blinked his tears away. He knew he was a monster; he had been told so many times by Malcolm and by any other who paid to see him. His skin was like that of a snake, scaled. At least he didn’t shed his own skin. His eyes were large, twice the size of a normal pair of eyes. Rather than the white teeth of humans, his were yellowed, sharp, and crooked. His hair was kinky, wiry…a crop of frizz. Then there was his voice. A strange, raspy guttural sound that made the hairs on his own neck stand up on end.

“This is Rumpelstiltskin. He was born like this, damned by the gods themselves. Or perhaps a darker force.” Malcolm rested his hands on his shoulders and nudged him closer to the king and queen. “That is not all, I have saved the best for last. Have you a spinning wheel and straw handy?”

Queen Eva recoiled in her seat, as though she feared he might contaminate her.

King Leopold, however, studied him. He stroked his chin, morbidly curious.

Rumpelstiltskin gulped and tossed up a litany of prayers to the gods that he wouldn’t let his father down. That his fear wouldn’t get the better of him.

#

Flanked by two armed guards, King Leopold, with the queen in tow, escorted Malcolm and Rumpelstiltskin to an upper room in one of the towers. It was enclosed, aside from a barred window for a single view. Off to the side was a pallet on the cold, cement floor.

A large spinning wheel was positioned in the corner. Next to it was a small mound of straw. Rumpelstiltskin hurried to it, feeling more comfortable near that contraption than in the company of the people watching him. He laid his hand on the wheel and whirled it.

He exhaled. The spinning wheel always calmed him.

Looking back to his father and the royals, he hoped they would reassure him. That no matter what, everything would be all right.

“Show them, child,” Malcolm said.

Rumpelstiltskin took a few strands of straw and fed it through. He took a seat on the bench and he went to work. What had begun as crispy straw was transformed into a glimmering strand of gold.

He picked up the strand and promptly brought it to the royals, offering them his best attempt at a smile. The queen ducked behind her husband whereas the king took the golden strand.

King Leopold examined it, holding it up to the candle light.

Rumpelstiltskin had done this little trick hundreds of times. Maybe thousands. First to benefit his father and then for the “performances” before crowds. Malcolm thought people would love to watch a goblin child turn straw into gold. His father spun fantastic tales; almost as fantastic as the gold Rumpelstiltskin could spin. At first folks were awestruck, but the more people saw him and his monstrous countenance, the more they were convinced that he was practicing a darker magic. That he really was a demon. They were chased out of the last village and barely escaped being burned alive.

Malcolm then decided that they needed an audience with the king and queen. They needed protection.

“All of your kingdom’s financial woes would be solved.” Malcolm’s voice broke through the silence. His father gestured towards him, his fingers trembling from excitement.

“Rumpelstiltskin can be yours... for a price, of course.”

“Is that so?” The king asked. “What do you require?”

“Knighthood and financial security.” Malcolm said.

The Queen Eva peered over her husband shoulder. “You have financial security via the gold he produces. Why give him up?” she asked.

Rumpelstiltskin swung around to his father. He waited for the man to correct the queen. To make that snooty lady understand that they were a package deal. Malcolm had promised that nothing would separate them.

 _Papa…_ Rumpelstiltskin mouthed the word, knowing better than to say it aloud.

Malcolm looked down on him. There was no love in his eyes. Nothing at all. “I never wanted him. Fatherhood doesn’t suit me.” His head snapped back up as he addressed the king, “Will you take him off my hands? This is the best chance for us both.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s face crumbled and he wheezed out a cry. This couldn’t be happening! He hugged himself, wishing - but knowing better of it - that one of these grownups would hug him. No one wanted him, let alone to touch him.

“Very well. We shall take him.” King Leopold crossed his arms. “You will be knighted, provided with a home and a living. But keep in mind, sir, that I find nothing more reprehensible than a man who sells a child.” He nodded to the men off to the side. “Guards, escort Sir Malcolm out.”

The guards stood on either side of Malcolm and escorted him out. His father didn’t so much as cast a backwards glance.

The royals gaped at him, for a moment unsure of what to do.

Once more the queen grasped her husband’s arm, tugging on it frantically. “Leopold, we cannot have this creature in our home. He could eat us in our sleep. What will he do to our future children?”

King Leopold broke away from the queen, approached Rumpelstiltskin. The man put his hands on his hips. “Rumpelstiltskin, do you promise to never eat us or our future children?”

Rumpelstiltskin gave a meek nod.

Queen Eva scowled. She lifted her skirts and hastened from the room.

“Very good, lad.” King Leopold patted his head, as he might a little pet. “There is no need to be afraid, you are quite safe here. As long as you obey and behave, we will get along just fine. Now, can you speak?”

“Yes, sir,” Rumpelstiltskin croaked out.

“Good. Let us find you something to eat. Non-human, of course.”

Rumpelstiltskin felt like crying again. He might look hideous, but why did everyone think he would eat humans? He could barely utter more than two words to another human being, let alone eat one.

“We shall have to work on that.” King Leopold shook his head. “Laughter.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and mutely followed the royal to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/139906554924/skin-deep-prologue
> 
>  
> 
> You may want to read "Into the Deep" next because it is about young Rumpelstiltskin's early days at the castle. Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7511381


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are fans of Snow White/Mary Margaret and Prince Charming/David Nolan, then this is probably not the fic for you. I'm not a fan of them and in this verse, they are not the heroes. Just giving a fair warning.

 

 

Thirty-five years later…  
The Royal Castle

Rumpelstiltskin shifted on the bench. His rump was growing numb. _Rumpelstiltskin’s rump_ … He chuckled.

He had been sitting there for hours on end, without a break, without sustenance, without rest, without human contact. That was no matter. Unlike the mortals of this world, he had no need for such creature comforts. Years of dabbling deeper and deeper into magic, the last bits of his humanity dissipated. Now he was more imp than man.

The whirling of the wheel had a soothing effect on him. It mesmerized him. Calmed his unruly spirit better than any spell or drink.

A shiver crept down his spine. _Rumpelstiltskin…_ His name was on the tip of someone’s tongue. The new king and queen were discussing him. The corner of his mouth lifted as he slowed his hands. The royals were coming. They rarely ever ventured to his chambers, therefore it must be something dire.

Rumpelstiltskin stopped the wheel and by mere thought he made himself invisible.

The door opened and King David and Queen Snow White barged in, side by side. The two were rarely apart, as though they were adjoined at the hip. If you wanted one, you got the other too. True love, something or other…

“Rumpelstiltskin. A word please.” The king said.

The royals scanned the room, confused as to why they found the chamber empty. He was not permitted to leave his cell – chamber – unless summoned by one of them.

Rumpelstiltskin reappeared not two feet from them, a cloud of purple surrounding him and slowly tapering off.

Queen Snow White yelped and jumped back. She composed herself, straightening her crooked crown. “Don’t do that! You know I hate it when you do that.”

“Sorry, Your Majesty.” Rumpelstiltskin lisped.

The queen narrowed her eyes. Like mother, like daughter. Although this new queen was a little braver, though not nearly as wise. Queen Eva kept her distance; never looked him in the eye nor did she speak to him directly. He did not mourn her when she died. King Leopold was a good man and had been somewhat decent to him, yet various conflicts and the king’s thirst for an endless supply of gold had been his downfall. When the sole heir Snow White took the throne and married her charming little prince, they set about to restoring the kingdom to its former glory.

The new king and queen were better than most, but he had seen it happen time and time again. The gold he produced corrupted those who touched it, therefore it would only be a matter of time before they too would be ruined.

Rumpelstiltskin bared his teeth at her, his version of a grin. “What can I do for you? More gold? Or perhaps annihilation of your enemies. Might I entertain for a dinner party? Spit it out, dearies, I don’t have all day.”

King David crossed his arms over his muscular chest. “It has been weighing on my conscience that we have - the whole royal family - has been taking advantage of you. That we have demanded much from you without a second thought to you or your happiness. Everyone is deserving of happiness.” The royal’s jaw was set, a sign of his determination.

“Including a beast such as I?” Rumpelstiltskin laid a hand on his chest. “What do you have in mind, my king?”

“Well, I, uh...”

“Marriage. He is thinking of marriage.” Queen Snow White piped up.

Rumpelstiltskin released a string of giggles, ones that always made the humans uneasy. “I’m flattered, dearie, that you would ask for my hand. But uninterested. Alas, your majesty, I am a fairly monogamous being.” He sniggered, narrowing his eyes at the queen. “That you have tired of your little bride speaks volumes.”

King David changed color and back tracked a step. “Not that!”

Queen Snow White gasped at his insinuation. Sometimes it was simply too easy to make these two look the fools. “The king wishes to find a bride for you.” she explained.

“Wouldn’t you like to wed and have a family? To have someone carry on your legacy?” King David asked.

Rumpelstiltskin merely stared. This was too precious, really. His senses were tingling from their deceit. Since he had apprenticed with the great Apprentice as a lad and had tapped into the Deeper Magic within himself, he had been able to detect when someone was lying. Oh, a mere human could watch for physical signs, such as guilty expressions and oddities of speech. But he could feel the imbalance of a human’s soul when they lied. And these two were about as unbalanced as they could be.

The king and queen had much to hide, but a quick glimpse at them and he was able to deduce their motives.

“Ah, and there it is.” He raised his right hand, into a pose he often used. One that he had used for so long that he forgotten how it originated. “You wish for me to reproduce, that way one of my little goblins might inherit my curse. Baby Rumpelstiltskin would continue to support your kingdom and be your little pet. Fools.” He hissed, wishing that he really could strike at them the way a snake would. “Do you really think that I would permit a child of mine to do what I have done?”

The king had the grace to lower his head. He had more of a conscience than his wife did, but often allowed himself to be persuaded to do what she pleased. “It is my wish to free you, Rumpelstiltskin. But I cannot do that until you are in good hands. And I have never been happier now that I have my queen,” King David said.

“Don’t you want to find love?” Queen Snow White asked.

He swallowed back the bilious words that he yearned to spew at the royals. They may as well have asked him if he wanted to be free. No woman in her right mind would consider him husband material. No one could ever love him, hideous and dark as he was.

“Who would love me, let alone bear my little demon spawn?” Rumpelstiltskin spat out. If he could, he would never look upon their pious little faces again. “Hmm? That is what I thought. Now please, allow me to return to my spinning.” He spun around on his heel and headed back to the spinning wheel. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

“Wait! There is a girl,” the queen said. “And she is willing.”

Rumpelstiltskin stopped in his tracks. He glanced over his shoulder, past the fringe of his dragon hide coat. “Has she seen me?” he asked.

There couldn’t possibly be a woman out there willing to wed him. Not the way he was. Why, with age his condition had worsened, especially his skin. His skin was nearly as leathery as the dragon hide coat he wore. Long ago he had thrown off the tunics that the other male servants wore and taken to wearing leather. Suited him better.

Queen Snow White gave a mournful shake of her head.

“Then no deal until she does.” He waved them off.

Rumpelstiltskin perched on the bench by the wheel once more and breathed a sigh of relief when the royals departed.

Willing girl or not, there would be no wedding and no children. No force in this world or in the seven heavens above could entice him to permit a child of his to be used as the royal’s pet. Let alone allow the child to be bound by such a dark curse.

#

Avonlea

Belle reclined back in the cushion of the settee, basking in the newly read paragraph of her latest book. The weather was seasonable. Sun worshipper that she was, she spent all the time she could outdoors. The brightness of the sun seemed to shine down on her, filling her with peace. Well, a new book always put her in a good mood and one chock full of adventures for the heroine- especially when she saved the hero - was like a dream come true. If only real life was this thrilling.

She tore her eyes away from the pages and surveyed the garden. The roses were cropping up nicely, perfuming the air with their sweet scent. Her father’s manor house was showing its age, the structure was in shambles with it beginning to fall down around them. Despite their titles, they were simple people and as long as they had the bare necessities, they didn’t require much else.

Upon hearing his familiar footsteps, Belle set her book aside and rose to her feet when she saw that her father was pale.

“Papa, what is it?” She took his arm, to give him assistance. Feeling his forehead, he was a little clammy, albeit not warm. No fever, the gods be praised. She sighed.

Maurice started working his hands, rubbing them together. It was a nervous tick of his. “Queen Snow White has come to call. She wishes to speak to you.”

Belle’s heart did a funny little patter. She knew the royals via her father. In the olden days, she and her parents attended balls and banquets hosted by the royals. Since her mother passed and fate stopped smiling on their land, cursing it infertile, they rarely spoke to the king and queen. Why, it had been at least six – no, seven years - since they had interacted with King David and Queen Snow White. Only yearly letters during Winter Solstice passed between them now.

She flushed. “What could the queen want of me?”

Maurice didn’t respond. “Guilt” was written across his forehead. There was something he was not telling her. He guided her towards the door and escorted her into the sitting room.

The queen, the fairest of them all, was standing by the mantelpiece of the fireplace. Queen Snow White was near Belle’s age, at the start of her third decade. Her round, creamy face was framed by long, dark locks. A pair of dark eyes brightened upon Belle’s entrance.

Yes, the queen and her father were plotting something.

Belle curtsied to the royal and received a polite curtsy in return. They exchanged customary greetings and pleasantries.

The queen inched closer and in a soft tone said, “Lady Belle, this may have been presumptuous of me, but the last few weeks your father and I have been talking at great lengths of your future.”

Belle’s palms began to moisten. She turned to her father for an explanation. Maurice had gone into village a couple times the last week – at least that was where he claimed he was. Why was he discussing her with others? Particularly the royals?

She and her father had a mutual agreement to say the bare minimum in regards to her. Since her fall from grace, this had served them well.

“My future? Papa, what is this about?” she asked.

Maurice swallowed and his jaw tremored. The poor man was the emotional sort; more prone to tears when he grew sentimental. Unlike most of the male species, he was not ashamed of relaying his feelings. “My dear girl, I am an old man and there will come a day when I am no longer here.” He sniffed and his eyes watered. “My greatest concern is what will become of you. You are long past marriageable age, but something must and can be done.”

This was news to her ears. A single girl of three and twenty was considered a little long in the tooth to hope for a husband. But one of thirty was ancient. In their land, men liked their brides fresh out of the school room. The younger the bride, the less chance of being corrupted by worldly influences.

Belle remembered those days, when she too was a husband hunting little butterfly and had come close to marriage. She had formed an attachment with a man of good standing and would have had made an advantageous match, if it hadn’t been for…

For years she had been unmarriageable. Damaged goods. Spoiled. No better than a soiled dove. Many euphemisms floated about in her head, but all meant one thing: in the eyes of society she was not pure.

What had changed now? Her circumstances hadn’t altered and neither did society.

“There is a man...Rumpelstiltskin the spinner. He is in need of a wife.” Queen Snow White exhaled. The royal was stalling, to find the right words to describe such a man. “I will be frank, he has some peculiarities, but he has always been loyal to the crown and to the kingdom. What say you, Lady Belle?”

Belle had to wonder if rumors of her past were still rife. It had been years, but she had the impression that the queen was well aware of her secrets. Her father wouldn’t disclose anything too personal, yet the two seemed allied in this.

Maurice sent her a beseeching look. He was desperate for her. He only ever wanted what was best for her. Considering all that she had put him through over the years, she owed him this.

Belle nodded. “Yes, I accept.”

“Wonderful.” Queen Snow White clapped her hands gleefully. The diamond ring on her finger was twinkling from the fire in the fireplace. “Will you dine with us tomorrow to meet your affianced?”

“Of course,” Belle said.

“Until tomorrow then,” The queen concluded, preparing to take her leave.

Belle curtsied once more and held her breath until the royal swept out of the home.

Now that the queen had left, was Belle assaulted by numerous thoughts and questions. That, and the reality of in the span of five minutes she had engaged herself to a man she knew nothing of. Other than the fact that he had the favor of the royal family. From the time she was in her cradle until her middle-teens, she had been groomed with marriage in mind. An arranged marriage was expected. Yet in the last fourteen years she had no hope of matrimony.

And now she was betrothed. To this unknown man… what was his name again?

 _Rumpelstiltskin._ What an outlandish name! It had the flavor of the Frontlands, strange and exotic. None of that mattered to her, really. But this mysterious man, with his peculiarities - who knew what he would be like? Her last suitor, Gaston, had been nice enough. Polite, intelligent, an avid hunter. A little too boisterous, rough around the edges, but she had known no harm of him. He made for a decent suitor.

Once she became impure though, he wanted nothing to do with her. No one did.

This Rumpelstiltskin, only the gods knew what kind of man he was, one who was willing to take on an old maid with questionable character. Or perhaps the royals kept him in the dark.

Sensing her unease, Maurice gave her a hug. Somehow one of his hugs always set things to rights. Parting, he patted her cheek.

“My child, you made the right choice. Your mother would be proud,” he choked out. “I am so proud. You are as beautiful and brave as she was. If not more so.”

Belle swallowed. Now she felt like she wanted to cry. Sitting down in a nearby chair, she gripped her skirt. “Papa, I will have to tell this Rumpelstiltskin the truth. About my past. My secret.”

Maurice shook his head. “No, my child. Better to leave that dead and buried. Men - no matter what peculiarities - are all the same in that regard. They prefer their brides to be white as Snow.” His voice cracked on the last three words.

 _White as Snow._ That phrase had become en vogue when the reigning queen had been born and had been christened “Snow White.” The babe had been declared a beacon of purity, and once of age, many throughout the land emulated her manner of speech, behavior and dress. Every young lady aspired to be like the Snow White, to be white as Snow. There had been a time when Belle could have described herself in such terms. However, that season of her life had long since passed.

“And I am not.” Belle lowered her head, her chestnut curls shielding her face, hiding her shame.

Maurice sniffed. He reached for her chin and tipped it upwards. “You are to me.”

His aged eyes testified to his earnestness. No matter the difficulties and the pain, he never faulted her. He stood by her side throughout it all, shielding her when necessary.  
Kissing her brow, he drew her into his embrace. “But husbands look upon such matters quite differently. Please, say not a word. Let me have the comfort of knowing that you will have a home and a good husband.”

“All right, Papa. For you.” Belle nodded against his plush frame.

“That’s my girl.” Maurice’s voice rumbled in his chest.

She couldn’t worry her father, not after all he had been through. If it soothed his weary spirit for her to keep her secret from her fiancé, then she would do it.

But what if this peculiar Rumpelstiltskin could tell? What if he figured it out? Gaston had been beastly towards her when he learned the truth and refused to forgive her. Only the gods knew what her future husband might do.

Belle couldn’t fight the shudder that shot through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/140571428254/skin-deep-chapter-one


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumpelstiltskin meet.

 

 

The Royal Palace

After the housekeeper received their cloaks from them, Belle went to her father’s side and clung to his arm. He gave her hand which a comforting pat. She offered him a timid smile as they followed the butler into a parlor. Glancing down at her baby blue gown, she hoped to the highest of the heavens that it wasn’t too shabby. She hadn’t worn it in over a decade.

The king and queen shot to their feet when they entered. King David pumped Maurice’s hand while Queen Snow White air-kissed her cheeks.

“Good afternoon, you both look well.” King David gestured toward the spread on a coffee table. The royal tea set, a lovely collection of white porcelain trimmed in blue, awaited them, along with an array of mouthwatering treats. “Please have a cup of tea. Rumpelstiltskin will be with us shortly.”

Belle’s fingers trembled as she accepted the little cup from one of the maids. Though not a stranger to courtship and suitors, it had been a lifetime since she kept company with a man. Let alone one she was betrothed to yet had never met. The fact that he was peculiar didn’t help matters any. That could mean a variety of things from social awkwardness to mental instability. But there was no going back now, come what may. An awkward husband or a mentally unstable one was better than no husband at all. Either would be a punishment befitting for her.

Queen Snow White engaged her in a discussion of her upcoming nuptials and what she might like for a celebration. The royal dominated most of the conversation, to the point Belle realized that the wedding wouldn’t really be her wedding. It was to be a social affair, in the hands of the royal family and the wedding planners.

There was a roar in the door way, one reminiscent of a bonfire. It released an overpowering metallic stench. A lightening quick current, sizzled through the room, making all five of her senses tingle. Belle whipped around in time to see a cloud of purple smoke tapering off into sparkling bits of stardust.

_Magic._

A creature was standing before them, a reptilian being whose skin was a scaled as the dragon hide coat he wore. He had the features of a man and the body of one too, but the remainder of him- was something else entirely. A crop of frizzy hair floofed out down to his chin, framing an angular face. Large, beady eyes possessed a manic spirit. A mouthful of crooked yellow teeth gleamed at her.

What he was - reptile, imp, demon, or wizard - she did not know. The royals looked startled by this man’s sudden appearance, but not worried. He was a friend, not a foe.

The creature’s dark eyes surveyed the room and only stopped when they landed on her.

Belle gulped. The trembling of her hands grew more pronounced and she dropped the cup. _That creature is here for me!_ Surely this could not be her Rumpelstiltskin.

“Sorry I’m late, dearies,” the creature sneered. He sounded as though he had swallowed hot coals, leaving him with nothing more than singsong rasp.

The cup had landed on the ornate rug. The tea soaked in.

Maurice hastened to her as fast as his stiff body would allow. Her father might not be a match for this man, but he would do his utmost to prevent her from being harmed.

Belle squatted down to retrieve the cup and winced at the chipped rim. “My queen, please forgive me.” Neither she nor her father could afford to replace such a piece.

Queen Snow White stalked over and helped Belle to her feet. “Not to worry.” The queen laid the cup aside. She swung around and addressed the creature. “Rumpelstiltskin, you promised to be on your best behavior.”

“Yes, yes, my apologies.” Rumpelstiltskin placed his hand over his chest. “Do pardon my rudeness.”

Maurice gasped. Forgetting his place, he shot the king a glare. “Your majesties, is this some kind of depraved joke? You cannot expect me to permit my only daughter to marry this beast!”

King David’s face reddened, but he did not form a reply. Queen Snow White bowed her head, shamefaced. They did expect it. This was their plan all along.

Rumpelstiltskin swaggered towards her. “Ah, and this must be my blushing bride.” He swept back his hands and bowed at his narrow waist. “Rumpelstiltskin the spinner, at your service. And you are?” His inflection rose upon the rolling of his “r’s.”

Uncertain of how to react, Belle relied on the manners that her mother had drilled into her so long ago. “Lady Belle of Avonlea.” She bobbed a curtsy.

“Ah, Lady Belle of Avonlea. Your name suits you; you are enchanting.” He snapped back to his full height, which was no more than a few inches more than her. Clapping his hands together, he asked, “Well, dearie, are you about as fed up with this charade as I am? Ready to run like mad back to Avonlea?”

Maurice sent her a beseeching look. He was silently pleading with her to end this, that way they could return to the safety of their home. One word from her would decide all of their fates. Hers, her father’s, the royal’s…even Rumpelstiltskin’s.

Studying her father’s haggard face, she could not disappoint him. She could not be the old maid, a burden to her father. Over the years she had caused him much pain and he stood by her. No matter their reservations about Rumpelstiltskin, she had to see this through. There was no other way, no other alternative. In the end, such an alliance would not only benefit her and the kingdom, it would affect her father as well. The last years of his life would be ones of leisure. He deserved that much.

Belle sighed and willed herself to look at her fiancé. Perhaps once she grew accustomed to his beastly face and qualities, she might not be repulsed. “I thought... Queen Snow White said you wished to marry. Do you not want me as your wife?” she asked.

“I-” For a split second, Rumpelstiltskin’s expression faltered and he looked human. But then it was replaced with a skeptical squint. “You wish to continue with this? You still wish to marry me?”

“Yes. I gave my word,” she said.

“Then you have mine as well.” Not a trace of mockery colored his tone.

Her father grasped her shoulder. “Belle, you cannot marry this beast.” Maurice protested. “Please, my child!”

Belle shook her head. “No one decides my fate but me.”

No matter what mistakes she had made – past, present and future – she was the mistress of her own fate.

Maurice whimpered, but said not a word to contradict her. Perhaps he figured he could reason with her when they returned home.

The royals breathed a sigh of relief and exchanged triumphant expressions.

Rumpelstiltskin observed her, but said nary a word.

Powerful being as he, Belle wondered if he could read minds or could sense the truth. She called upon all of the gods that existed and prayed that he couldn’t.

Dark creature that he was, who knew what he would do to her if he did learn of her disgrace.

#

Belle somehow managed to choke down what was likely a delicious meal of swine, boiled potatoes and asparagus. But her nerves were too raw for her to savor any of it. Her taste buds quit working after the first forkful.

The king and queen carried most of the conversation, on occasion soliciting Maurice’s opinion. She answered when spoken to, but couldn’t think of much to say.  
Rumpelstiltskin ignored the royals when they addressed him, giving only a grunt as a reply. Her betrothed was more content poking at his meal, never taking a bite.  
Covertly Belle stole glimpses at him, until she realized that throughout the whole meal, he did not look at her once. He might hazard a glimpse at the royal couple or her father- but never her.

She licked her lips. If they were to be married, they had to have some amount of conversation. “R-rum-p-pelstiltsk-kin?”

The room fell silent as the grave.

Rumpelstiltskin finally met her gaze. “Yes, my dear?” he asked.

“You say you are a spinner?” Belle said. “What kind of wool do you spin? I know there are different kinds of sheep, so-”

Queen Snow White dropped her knife. It clattered against a plate and disrupted the moment. The king quickly took charge of the conversation, turning it towards a more neutral subject- the weather.

If Rumpelstiltskin could turn red, he would have. His oddly colored skin did darken a shade or two. Rather than respond, he returned to poking at his slice of pork.

Once dinner was over, King David and Queen Snow White led them out to the garden, which was deemed the most superior in the land. Whatever the fairest of them all touched was bound to thrive. Or so it seemed.

King David stopped short and turned to Rumpelstiltskin. “Rumpelstiltskin, why don’t you show Belle the gazebo?” he suggested.

“Unchaperoned?” Maurice gawked at him. His arm slid around her waist protectively and he drew her close.

Belle stiffened. It had never bothered her before when he doted like this. Yet here she was before her fiancé, a fully grown woman being treated like a child. She was going to marry this creature after all; they would have to be alone at some point.

“They are engaged.” Queen Snow White assured the older man. “It is quite safe.”

Maurice looked to Belle and once she gave a small nod, he released her.

Rumpelstiltskin offered his arm, which she shyly accepted. A sly smile found its way across his face. “Sir Maurice, I vow not to devour your daughter. I prefer children, much less gamey.”

Maurice harrumphed, his cheeks reddening. Knowing her father as well as she did, he wanted nothing more than to tear into this creature. He only held back for her sake.

Belle coughed, to conceal a giggle. She didn’t know why, but such a grotesque comment from the dark creature made her laugh.

Rumpelstiltskin escorted her down a narrow pathway and up to a pure white gazebo. No doubt the structure was erected in honor of the queen, to pay proper homage to her. It was no coincidence that the castle’s furniture and décor was all white.

Belle parted from her fiancé and rested her elbows on the railing of the gazebo that looked out onto a bed of roses.

Belle felt him studying her unabashedly. Rumpelstiltskin was silent until he asked, “Now, tell me, why do you really want to marry me?”

Unlike when they first met, there was no sense of mockery when he spoke to her.

“My father worries what will become of me when he is gone.” Belle gulped, hoping that he would buy her tale. Yet she was unable to look him in the eye and the wobble in her words no doubt betrayed her. “Besides, I must marry someone. Why not you?”

“Yes, but why me indeed? There are plenty of knights and princes out there, eager for a lady like you. Unless of course you prefer your suitors with scales and in leather.”

Belle decided she would have to face him head on, look him straight in the eye. Otherwise she would appear guilty.

Raising her gaze to meet his, she said, “The knights and princes find me too old and too odd to be a suitable bride. They won’t have me.”

“But a freak of nature won’t be so picky.” Rumpelstiltskin cocked his head and licked his lips as he looked her up and down. He promised not to devour her, but he appeared as though he on the verge of making a meal of her. “Very well, my dear, but I want a true marriage, in every sense of the word and it has to be forever.”

Her fiancé was allowing no wiggle room. Belle may have been born in the night, but not last night. She knew perfectly well what he meant. He wanted her to share his bed. That was not surprising since that is what eventually transpired in most arranged marriages. Sharing a bed with this creature… she pushed the thought from her mind. She would cross that bridge when necessary.

“Forever.” Belle nodded and held out her hand to shake his. “I understand.”

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her hand before grasping it and bringing it to his lips. He kissed her each of her knuckles. “The deal is struck,” he added, with a strange giggle.

Whether it was her nerves or that she genuinely found him amusing, Belle found herself laughing too. He was childlike; were a giggle to come from any other man, she would feel uncomfortable. But for him, it seemed right.

Rumpelstiltskin dropped her hand. His laughter died. “What is so funny?” he asked.

“Your laugh. It’s cute. It’s like a child’s laugh.” Belle answered.

Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth to respond and then snapped his lips shut. He jutted out his elbow once more, offered it to her and led her back inside.

Belle breathed a sigh of relief. Despite a strange meeting and an awkward conversation, she would call the evening a success. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to believe her story. That no man wanted her because of her oddities instead of her ruined character.

Now was the difficult part, living out a lie for the rest of her days without a magical being divining the truth.

#

Rumpelstiltskin produced a little flame on the end of his index fingertip and lit the wick of the candle. The size of a normal flame would provide scant illumination, but considering it was the product of magic, it burned as bright as he wished it, lighting up his entire chamber.

He took his seat on the bench beside the spinning wheel, about to feed a piece of straw through, but his concentration was elsewhere. Rather than lose himself in his work, he rose to his feet and peered in between the bars on the window.

 _Belle._ Beauty. That didn’t even begin to describe her. Had the royals not introduced her as his fiancé, he could have easily mistaken her for a goddess or a fairy or a siren swathed in blue. He had quipped to her father that he wouldn’t devour her, but the second he clamped his eyes on her, he wanted her for himself. In his life, in his bed…wherever, however. And somehow – thanks to those two simpletons on the throne or the gods above- she was to be his bride. Oh, he was no fool. Lady Belle didn’t want to marry him; she was repulsed by him. Yet she persisted and attempted to treat him as she would any other man. That was more consideration than the rest of them offered him.

Closing his eyes, he whispered the cup she had dropped into his presence. He rubbed his calloused thumb over the chip. Moments before she dropped it, her lips had been there.

Sensing that the king was approaching, he made the cup vanish and went to work.

The chamber door opened and King David marched in, to see if he met his quota of gold for the day and to feel him out on the dinner.

“Go away,” Rumpelstiltskin said.

“If you are displeased with Lady Belle, we can call the whole thing off.” The king sounded amused. When Rumpelstiltskin whipped around to speak, the royal chuckled. “Yes, that’s what I thought. She is pretty.”

Rumpelstiltskin grit his teeth, hard enough for one of them to break off. “She lied to me. To my face.”

When he and Lady Belle were at the gazebo and he demanded to know why she chose him above all the others, she had spun a better yarn than he could spin of gold. That the other men rejected her because she was odd. No, no, no… it was something more. Something darker. Much darker.

“What about? Tell me. Don’t you know?” The king looked a little put out when he didn’t answer right away.

“No, I don’t. I can sense that she lied to me, I but cannot deduce what it was about. Unlike the rest of your lot, I cannot discern Lady Belle’s motives.” Rumpelstiltskin cursed himself for being so ridiculous.

Here he was, the darkest being in all the realms, and he had entered into an engagement with a woman he knew was lying through her pearly white teeth. Were it anyone else, he would feel the imbalance of their souls if they lied to him. But not Lady Belle. That confused him- there was a block or a wall there, one that his magic could not penetrate through. The only thing he could make out about her was goodness and purity. Such rare traits shined through, like sunshine, blinding him almost to the point that it hurt to look at her. He was only able to figure out her deceit by her nervous demeanor and guilt-ridden expression.

He knew better than to trust Lady Belle, yet fool that he was, he kissed her hand and agreed to the marriage. He was a glutton for punishment, risking himself with another woman who misled him.

“Whatever it is, she will betray me too. They all do after a while,” Rumpelstiltskin grumbled.

“Lady Belle is not Cora-” King David ventured to say.

Rumpelstiltskin’s shoulder twitched whenever he heard Cora’s name dropped or he remembered her. It was a tick that no magic could dispel. The harpy was no longer his concern, banished to another kingdom, stripped of her magic. Yet her memory was a dark cloud in his mind that often reared its ugly head. Lady Belle was certainly no Cora, but that didn’t make her a trustworthy ally.

“We shall see. I can play this game as long as Lady Belle can,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “And better too, I might add. She has a conscience whereas I do not.”

King David dared to advance a few paces. “I fear, my friend, that you are in this game alone. Not everyone has an ulterior motive.” He smiled but his happy-go-lucky expression waned.

Rumpelstiltskin curled his lips. “Of course they do. ‘Tis human nature, dearie. I know it well. And keep in mind, we are not friends. Never have been, never will be.” He dismissed the royal with a wave of his hand. “Now be gone, so that I can meet my quota.”

He turned his back to King David and soon found himself transfixed, first by the whirling wheel until gradually all he could see was a pair of azure eyes staring back at him. Lady Belle’s eyes.

Good she may be, but he would figure out her secret and what her ulterior motive in marrying him was.

 _Yes, that’s it._ And then he would decide what to do with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/140974851169/skin-deep-chapter-2


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin and Belle have a talk, from one desperate soul to another.

 

Belle had covered her eyes as she told her best friend all that had transpired since they had last seen one another. Unable to bear Ruby’s disapproval, she didn’t wish to see her friend’s initial reaction. Of course it was only a couple seconds before her curiosity got the better of her and she dropped her hand.

Ruby was visibly shaken by her news. The girl’s mouth fell open, then closed and then opened again before she could speak. “You can’t be serious. You are engaged. Since when? To whom?” She asked.

Belle linked her arm through Ruby’s and the continued on the well-trodden pathway that led past her friends’ cottage. Ruby and her Granny lived in the heart of the woods; their simple home was concealed behind a cluster of trees. For good reason. Ruby had a dark secret of her own. One of the reasons she and Ruby were such close friends was that Ruby was also an outcast.

To look at her, one would assume that the thin, lanky brunette was perfectly normal. Her wide, innocent eyes and easy smile gave nothing away.

The girl was part wolf.

Belle never guessed that of her friend, until she had witnessed it herself. They had been star gazing one night when right before her eyes her friend transformed into a deranged wolf. Ruby was a Child of the Moon. Somehow in her terror, Belle had been able to out run the wolf girl and climbed a tree; she stayed up there until Ruby returned to her human form. Ruby had assumed that Belle would drop the friendship, but considering that Ruby had befriended her years after her fall from grace, Belle was not about to abandon her friend in her time of need.

“Belle?” Ruby prompted. “Was it love at first sight?”

“Sorry. Since last night. To a... man named Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle chewed on her lower lip and then stopped. Her lower lip had grown sore from the number of times she had bitten it. This was a bad habit that she would have to break. “He is a peculiar. He is a wizard of some sort and he resembles a lizard.”

“Part man, part lizard wizard?” Ruby snorted. “Stranger things have happened. But why? Do you love him?” Doubt shadowed her friend’s words. The girl already knew the answer.

“No, it is not a love match. It is arranged. My father is an old man, he shouldn’t be burdened with me.”

Ruby stopped abruptly and faced her. “No one views you as a burden, least of all your father,” she insisted vehemently. Her large, dark eyes searched Belle’s face and she was soon able to discern the truth. “Belle, you are not happy about this. If this Rumpelstiltskin frightens you, then break it off. You shouldn’t punish yourself for a choice made a lifetime ago.”

 _If only it were that simple._ Belle frowned. No, she deserved this. She deserved the worst.

“There is no alternative. My parents intended me to have a marriage of convenience and I spoiled it,” Belle reminded her.

Ruby sighed. “None of that was your fault.” She reached out and grasped Belle’s shoulder. “Belle, don’t do this. Please, rethink this.”

“I have to.” Belle wrung her hands. Frightened as she was of Rumpelstiltskin, she feared letting down her father again. The older man had begged her to reconsider; he was brought to his knees, his eyes swimming with tears. Even so, she was doing this for him. “I gave Rumpelstiltskin my word. He is not the sort to be trifled with.”

“Words be damned. Rumpelstiltskin-” Ruby began to say.

That same lightening shock she had felt in the royal parlor the previous evening jolted through the area once more. To her amazement, the leaves on trees had turned and the birds shrieked as they shot out of the woods.

He had come.

The purple cloud rolled off like a fog, revealing her fiancé.

Rumpelstiltskin gave a sweeping bow. “Ladies.”

Ruby was dumbstruck. Her friend, who could transform into a vicious wolf and devour other humans, was frozen in fear.

Belle approached her betrothed. “What are you doing here?” she demanded.

“I can always hear my name used. Especially in vain. And I appear when one person says it three times.” He did a strange little gesture, raising his arm and his hand up. His giggle rippled through her.

“Ruby and I said it twice each.” Belle crossed her arms and pursed her lips. She was terrified of this creature, but she couldn’t let on. It would give him the upper hand.

Rumpelstiltskin dropped his pose. “Touché, my dearest dearie. Can’t a man visit his fiancé?” he asked.

“He can, but appearing out of nowhere and interrupting a private conversation is not appreciated.” She raised her chin a notch.

“My apologies. I will come by the front door next time, like a proper human gentleman.” He rolled his large, reptilian eyes. Turning to Ruby, he pressed his palms together. “Who is this wolf girl?”

“H-how did you know?” Ruby retreated back a step.

The people despised the Children of the Moon. Those who could transform into a wolf were considered freaks of nature. Ruby and her kind had to be careful. The clerics were eager to get their hands on a Child of the Moon. They wanted to study one… and then possibly cleanse it in the most inhumane manner possible.

“I know all. Well, except for what Lady Belle does not tell me.” Rumpelstiltskin looked smug. “Besides, you reek of canine. All Children of the Moon do.”

Belle took a deep breath. “I make certain Ruby is secure during wolf’s time, so that she harms no one and no one can find her. Otherwise she would be hunted.” In a shaky voice, she managed to croak out the words, “Will you keep her secret?”

Rumpelstiltskin hummed and then arrogantly circled her friend. “I believe I can do a little better than that.” With a snap of his fingers, a dark red hood appeared out of nowhere. He thrust it at Ruby. “Wear it during wolf’s time and you will not transform. Take it off, and you will. It is that simple.”

“Thank you.” Ruby took it from him and examined it. “How may I repay you?” she asked.

Rumpelstiltskin tapped his chin, careful not to nick himself with his claw. “Let me think. If you do so happen to transform, do not maul my fiancé. I’d like for her to stay in one piece. Do you think you can manage that?”

“Of course.” Ruby nodded, slipping the red hood over her shoulders.

They stood there awkwardly. In his own peculiar way, Rumpelstiltskin was trying to be kind to her. Such an odd creature could not be expected to possess civilized manners. No one had taught him better. He was making an attempt though and that had to count for something. The least she could do was meet him halfway.

“Ruby,” Belle asked, “Do you mind giving us a moment alone?”

Ruby said, “Of course. I should be going. See you later.” She went deeper into the woods and due to her bright red cloak, it was a few minutes before she vanished completely.

Belle folded her hands and whispered a prayer to the gods for guidance, that she might figure out how to behave around such a creature.

#

Rumpelstiltskin’s saliva dried out and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He wished he knew where to put his hands. Let them dangle at his sides? Or clasp one wrist behind his back? Now that the wolf girl was gone, he was all aflutter. Not even Cora, with her bold personality and quick wit had made him nervous. No one rendered him speechless like Lady Belle. She was a mere slip of a girl; a lady yes, but she wielded no power.

They strolled side by side.

Again she was the first to speak. “Thank you for helping Ruby.” Lady Belle ventured, giving him a meek sideways glance.

“It was no matter.” He shrugged. “She is important to you?”

Belle nodded. “She is my best friend. My only friend.”

None of that made sense to him. A smart, kind, pretty girl with only one friend? And a wolf girl at that. Then again who was he, a demon imp with no real friends, to judge? But it spoke volumes on his fiancé’s character. To have one monster as a friend and another monster as a fiancé.

Desire was not something he felt often. Cora had been the sole exception. Giving into temptation had cost him a heavy price. While he desired Lady Belle greatly, whatever her scheme was, he could not allow her to take advantage of him. He had to be on his guard.

When they reached the end of the lane, Rumpelstiltskin realized that he would have to put himself forward. Better to end this charade now than let it carry on. In the end it would do neither of them any favors. He’d be kind and make it easy on her.

“I confess, I did overhear part of your conversation with the wolf girl.” He admitted. “If you do not wish to marry me-”

“No, I do!” Lady Belle protested. “I am scared.”

Rumpelstiltskin crossed his arms. “Of me?”

“Yes. A little,” She admitted and hugged herself, drawing her blue and gold paisley cape around her frame. “I-I have never seen anyone quite like you before.”

Rumpelstiltskin eyed her. He had to admire her candor. Most of those he encountered hurled insults at him, cursed him to hell, or were too frightened to come near him. His fiancé was still withholding the truth from him, but at least she was being honest about her fears. If only he could divine her deceit, but the block was still firmly in its place though. Goodness, that was all he could see of her. A good person telling him a bald-faced lie. And that intrigued him further.

Like him, she was a desperate soul.

“I see. I would never hurt you,” Rumpelstiltskin said, surprising himself.

The girl dared to lie to him and all he could think of was how beautiful and soft she looked. How he’d like nothing better than to run his talons through her chestnut curls or tease them over her curves, which were displayed ever so nicely in her laced up blue bodice. Mark the side of her neck in the most primal way possible, claiming her as his mate…forever. Or best yet, kiss her senseless until he lost himself in her.

There was a part of him that didn’t mind her falsehoods. Did it really matter? Perhaps her conscience would get the better of her. Sometimes the good ones could surprise you and do the right thing. Lady Belle possessed that goodness…that unique purity; she might cease her scheming. Perhaps he could deal with that deceit down the line, and still have her as his wife.

“Why do you wish to marry? You do not seem enthused,” Lady Belle discerned.

“It was a backwards command from the king and queen. They have ulterior motives,” he said. Better she know that the royals were not to be trusted.

“Rumpelstiltskin... may I call you Rumple?” A wobbly smile worked its way across her face. “Your full name is bit of a mouthful.” She gushed.

Rumpelstiltskin felt his throat constrict. His collar was too tight. “Call me whatever you like,” he said. You can call me whatever you please, just smile at me again.

“You are a powerful being. You of all people can say no.”

Rumpelstiltskin looked away. Everyone assumed that because he had magic he was the master of his own agency. That couldn’t have been further from the truth. He wished he could explain, but that was not allowed. The king and queen made certain of that. No, he was quite powerless. He was their pet who did their bidding and produced their gold. Nothing more.

“Were it that simple,” he said ruefully. “What if I told you that there was a part of me that wanted a wife?”

“Many men do.” Lady Belle raised her chin.

“Ah, I am not a man.” He swiveled around on his heel and snapped his right hand up into his favorite pose. “Alas, I am a monster. And were you to be my wife, you would have to bear my little demon spawn. Is that something you could handle? For your child to be like me?”

Unlike before, there was no smile or giggle. His betrothed inched closer to him and laid her small hand on his forearm. “No, you are not a monster. Believe me, I have known my share of monsters and you are not one.” Her eyes shone with unshed tears. “A baby is the most magical thing two people can create. If we have children, however it turned out, it would be ours to love.”

Her touch burned him, more than any scourge or flail. The feel of her hand shot straight to the core of his soul.

He fought the urge to crush her lips to his and devour her right then and there. But the poor girl was already scared of him; if he did that she would be terrified. Take it easy. Take it slow. The lass was a maid, no doubt. Unused to the ways of a man. He would have to court her properly, she deserved that much, and then she would trust him. Maybe trust him enough to share the truth with him, whatever it might be. None of her lies mattered, really; good, pure soul that she was, they would figure it out…together. As husband and wife.

“May I call on you tomorrow? Properly.” Rumpelstiltskin tried to smile, but gave up. His facial muscles wouldn’t cooperate, he was that anxious. “The king and queen wish for us to wed within the fortnight and it might be easier for us to know one another a little.”

Lady Belle blinked. She was uncertain, but nodded. “Of course. Until tomorrow?”

“Until tomorrow.” Rumpelstiltskin looked down.

Her hand was still on his arm.

He pried it off and brought her palm to his lips, then pressed it to his chest, praying that somehow she might figure it out. That she would feel the scar beneath the leather vest. But he should have known better. His vest was too thick for her to feel his chest.

Lady Belle stood on tip toe, kissed his rough cheek and bid him farewell. Like the rest of the world, she had no idea. In all likelihood, she never would.

Rather than transport himself directly to the castle, Rumpelstiltskin chose to return by foot. He needed time to think.

#

Rumpelstiltskin had met his quota of gold for the day and reasoned that after his service to the crown and the kingdom, he deserved a little something in return. A little gold for himself. Since he could make gold, he never had the desire to hold onto any of it. Not when he saw daily proof of the depravity it caused.

But now…

He fed a single strand of straw through, spinning the wheel until he had a couple ounces worth. Tearing off a bit of gold chain, he fashioned it into a tiny ring. With a sharp claw, he etched the word Forever on the inside of it.

Lady Belle deserved better than a simple gold ring. She should be showered with jewels and baubles, but this ring was the best he could do. It was formed by his hands and his magic. He could only hope she would not be disappointed by it.

_Rumpelstiltskin…_

Those two fools were murmuring his name. The king was coming.

As if on cue, King David barged into the chambers. It never occurred to the man to knock. But then again, this wasn’t a traditional bedroom. This was a prison in a tower. The only difference between that and the dungeon was it was above ground and there was a window. There was no bed- he had no need for one because he never slept. Just the spinning wheel and a never-ending supply of straw.

Approaching the wheel, the king pulled a velvet box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

“Your majesty, really.” Rumpelstiltskin snickered. “I won’t marry you.”

King David grimaced. The joke truly was played out, but Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help himself. It unnerved the royal to have his sexuality questioned. And he liked nothing better than to get under the king and queen’s skin.

“This is for Lady Belle.” King David disregarded the barb and held the little box out to him. “Queen Snow White thought it would suit. As an engagement ring.”

Rumpelstiltskin wrinkled his nose. “Far too gaudy for my lady’s fair hand. I already made her one.” He pinched his simple gold band between his thumb and index finger and showed the man.

King David’s brow shot to his hairline. “From the gold you produce for the kingdom?”

“From the gold I created!” Rumpelstiltskin jumped to his feet and stood nose to nose to the royal. “A couple of ounces that I wanted for my bride. For a marriage that you are foisting upon me. Anything else you wish to know, Your Majesty?” When the king clamped his mouth shut, Rumpelstiltskin chose this moment to challenge the man. Better now before he or the queen got any other bright ideas. “Also, let me be perfectly clear, neither you nor the queen will interfere in my marriage or control my bride. You may own me, but you do not own her.”

“We do not own you, Rumpelstiltskin-” King David began to say.

But Rumpelstiltskin would have none of it. “I see. Am I allowed to leave? May I live my life as I see fit? No.” Rage surge through him. Over being denied freedom, for having to be at the kingdom’s beck and call, for being little more than the royal’s pet imp. “You may have me, but you won’t have Lady Belle. And you sure as hell won’t have our children. In return, I will continue to make you as much gold as you want and do your bidding. Do we have a deal?”

“It is my intention to free you.” King David said.

“You and I both know that’s a lie.” Rumpelstiltskin scoffed. “Do we have a deal, dearie?”

“Deal.” King David agreed, putting the ornate ring back in his pocket. He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Rumpelstiltskin sunk back down on the bench and studied the ring. _I hope Lady Belle likes it._ He heaved a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/141377787669/skin-deep-chapter-3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin and Belle venture into the village on a "date." Belle's past rears it's ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: For sexual assault and vague mentions of Belle's past. 
> 
> Also, rating has been upped to "Mature."

 

 

Rumpelstiltskin took several deep breaths before giving a spirited rap on the door of his betrothed’s home. A bright bed of red roses caught his eye and he wanted to brain himself for not gathering a bouquet for Lady Belle. Oh, sure, he could magic her one in a heartbeat, but that would be akin to cheating. Suitors gathered flowers one by one for their ladies.

 The door swung open and Sir Maurice filled the open space within the doorframe, determination set firmly in his jaw.

“Sir Maurice-” Rumpelstiltskin nodded.

“Rumpelstiltskin.” Sir Maurice spat his name as he might a vile curse word. The man looked as though he were about to slay a dragon…or an imp.

 _Where is Lady Belle?_ Certainly she had told her father about their planned outing. Doubt started to fester within him. Perhaps the girl had second thoughts and changed her mind. He couldn’t blame her if she did. To be seen in public with a demon would ruin her reputation. But what could she expect, uniting herself to him in matrimony?

“I am here for Lady Belle. To go into the village,” Rumpelstiltskin explained.

Sir Maurice glowered at him. If looks could kill…”I don’t know what you are, demon or wizard, but in my mind you are my daughter’s future husband. You hold her heart in your hands. Therefore you must earn her trust, as well as mine,” The older man advanced until he was mere inches from him. His fiancé’s father may not have magic or power, but his temper was menacing enough. “You may be the most powerful being in the land, but if you hurt my little girl, there will be no place for you to hide, no one to protect you, no force of magic that can stop me from avenging her. Do you understand me?”

Rumpelstiltskin could easily have turned the man into a snail or send him to a quicksand pit. Despite the earnest threats, Sir Maurice was no match for him. But he had to respect the man for protecting his daughter.  He took care of his own.

“Yes,” he promised. “I will do my utmost to protect Lady Belle and make her happy.”

Lady Belle was in the foyer and cleared her throat to claim their attention. “Papa, are you through threatening my fiancé?” she asked playfully.

“For now.” Sir Maurice turned his back to him and went to his daughter. “Belle, are you certain about this?”

“It will be all right.” Lady Belle squeezed his hand and placed a kiss on his plump cheek. Before Rumpelstiltskin had a chance to offer his arm, she linked hers through his. “Bye Papa. We will be back later.” As they started down the walk, she waved to him over her shoulder.

Neither uttered a word as they meandered in the direction of the village. Again, he found himself struck dumb in Belle’s presence. Aside from his affair with Cora, Rumpelstiltskin knew next to nothing of women and what they liked. Particularly this pure, little maiden.

“Sir Maurice is a good man. Lady Belle…” He let the sentence hang.

“Please, just Belle.” Her grip on him tightened.

 _By gods, she is still touching me!_ His heart did a funny leap into his throat.

“Just Belle.” Much as he basked in her touch, he drew back from her a fraction. Slipping the simple gold band out of his vest pocket, he held it out for her inspection. “Will you do me the honor of wearing this?”

Belle released a small gasp. “Yes.” She nodded.

Rumpelstiltskin took her left hand, parted her fingers and slid the ring onto her ring finger. He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them.

“This is beautiful, Rumple.” A couple of tears leaked from her eyes.

He released his grasp on her. Digging the toe of his boot into the wet soil, he confessed, “I-I made it.”

Belle looked surprised, but pleased. “Really? How?”

His mouth twisted into a grimace. He wanted to tell her more than anything in the world, he wanted to share everything with her. But everything regarding the gold and his enslavement to the crown was forbidden to be discussed. His lips were sealed on that matter, the royals made certain of that.

“Hard work. Will you- would you…um, there is a market place in the village. There are stalls filled with jewels and clothing and food.” Rumpelstiltskin hated that he was tongue-tied. He sounded like an idiot. A love struck fool. “Would you like to see it? With me?”

Belle was beaming…at him. There was softness in her eyes, one that he had not seen before. “Of course. But don’t feel as though you have to spend a farthing on me. It’s not necessary.” She continued, “Maybe I can find a ring for you there. I can’t make you something like this, but I want to give you something too.”

Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head while he gazed upon her. “Let’s go and see what we find.”

He would give her the world if he could. His future bride was a remarkable woman. Cora had made demand after demand on his time and magic, never satisfied with what he did, always desiring more and never being satisfied. But Belle… she was special. The king and queen may have had their motives for arranging a marriage for him to her, but that was the best choice those two simpletons had ever made.

They fell back in step and wasn’t long before they arrived in the village.

The market place was teemed with life. The villagers were in their booths, shouting out to those traversing through, bragging on their merchandise. They seemed to move in sync with one another, as though they were no more than marionettes, under the command of another. Dancing to another’s will. Rumpelstiltskin found that he could sympathize.

He hung back, allowing Belle to choose where she wanted to go. It wasn’t long before she gravitated towards the books. She stood next to the stall, picking up a variety of volumes, stroking their covers. He nearly giggled when he caught her sniffing the pages of one. _My little book sniffer…_

Rumpelstiltskin joined at her side and was soon examining them too. “You like books, aye?” he observed.

“They are my one weakness.” She blushed.

“The castle has a vast library. The royals certainly won’t mind you exploring it.”

Those two idiots never ventured into the library. If they did mind, he’d make sure they wouldn’t.

Facing him, she asked, “What is your one weakness?” Her lips pressed together, bemused. He could have sworn she was flirting with him.

“Magic.” He winked.

 _For crying out loud, now I am flirting too!_ He wanted to brain himself for being so ridiculous, but this was… fun. Teasing and flirting with Belle was enjoyable. He was letting his guard down. The more time he spent with her, her deceit became less of an issue. After all, he had his share of secrets. Many of which he could not tell her.

She was staring at him again. His future bride no longer appeared disgusted by him. Her look was thoughtful, as if she were trying to figure him out. Poor girl could guess all she liked, she’d never come close to the truth.

“You can ask.” Rumpelstiltskin said. “I mean, you can ask about this.” He held up his hand and brought it down the length of his frame and stopped near his hips.

“Were you always like this?” Belle asked softly.

“The story goes that I was born like this. A demon child, although I prefer goblin. Less gruesome. My father sold me to the royal family when I was a lad of ten. I-”

Belle cut off his little speech by throwing her arms around his neck and drawing him close. _She is hugging me!_ This was the first real hug he had in decades. His eyes smarted and a lump in his throat thickened. The girl was touching him willingly. Why, her body was pressed up against his so tightly that for a minute he couldn’t breathe! No one wanted to be near him. Except for her…

Rumpelstiltskin burrowed his face into her neck, inhaling her essence. This felt so right. _This must be what home feels like._

#

Belle stepped back, her hands still on his shoulders. Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes were widened, but not as dilated as they usually were. A mixture of emotion swirled in their golden depths.

The second those words were off his tongue, about his father selling him to the royals, all decorum went out the window. That poor child, the poor man. Whether he was born like that or not, whatever he was, no one deserved to be sold off and enslaved for years. No wonder he could be harsh, bitter, and manic. Beneath the layers of scales was a crushed soul.

Rumpelstiltskin was shy. When he proffered her that ring, he was boyish about it, digging his boot into the ground. Not only that, he giggled like a small child. Small wonder why he was child-like at times; he never had a real childhood. Her fiancé was drawing her in, bit by bit.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. That was wrong. You never left?” Belle wanted to cry for him, but forced herself to be strong. He needed a friend right now. “Rumple, don’t you want a life away from the royals? Freedom and happiness? Why don’t-”

Rumpelstiltskin closed the gap between them and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was chaste, but it took her breath away. He backed off from her, looking just as shocked as she felt.

Belle licked her lips. His taste was still there, a spicy flavor. It had been years since she had been kissed. Until now, she hadn’t realized she missed kissing.

“Forgive me, I should have asked permission first.” Rumpelstiltskin’s cheeks darkened. The scales spoiled the red, but if she didn’t know better, she would swear that he was blushing.

 Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all. Kissing him was…nice. What occurred between a man and his wife, that could be pleasant too. There was a chance that they could make a union work. Rumpelstiltskin might understand. But she would have to be honest with him.

“Rumple, there is something I need to tell you.” She took a deep breath.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and waited for her to continue.

“Why, if it isn’t little Lady Belle of Avonlea.” A strong, masculine voice rumbled from behind her.

Belle stood stock still. She would know that voice from anywhere. It was the voice that haunted her dreams, and on rare occasions made her tremble and soured her stomach.

She slowly turned around, coming face to face with Keith of Nottingham. In the fourteen years since she had last seen him, the man had aged well. He was tall and hale as ever. His dark eyes flickered over her, making her feel exposed.

Belle pulled the sides of her paisley cape together, shielding her body. His leer was one of a man who already knew how she looked beneath her frock. She had worn her blue dress again, the one with the laced up bodice, because of the appraising look Rumpelstiltskin had given her the other day. Now that plan had been spoiled.

“Like a fine wine, you improve with age.” Keith grinned, running his tongue over his teeth.

Belle felt herself being pulled back.

Rumpelstiltskin moved in front of her, putting himself between her and Keith. For a brief moment she had been caught up in her terror and forgotten he was there.

Keith’s face whitened. “Ye gods!” The man made the sign of the invisible “X” over himself, a means of protection.

“Who the hell are you?” Rumpelstiltskin growled. She could feel the heat of rage reverberating off of him, like a red aura.

“Keith of Nottingham. I was an old suitor of Lady Belle’s,” Keith answered.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to her. His features were ridged, as was his slight frame. “Do you wish to speak with him, my lady?” he asked.

“No.” Belle shook her head. Unable to look him in the eye, she averted her gaze.

Rumpelstiltskin took slow, menacing steps towards Keith. “If you do not wish for me to turn you into a snail, then be gone. Now!”

Keith may have towered over Rumpelstiltskin and no doubt outweighed him by fifty pounds, but that man broke out into a panicked run.

Once more, Rumpelstiltskin faced her. His expression was unreadable. “Did he hurt you?” he demanded. “Tell me.”

 _Oh gods, he knows! He can tell!_ That old tremor she felt whenever the memories of Keith surfaced, over took her. She wasn’t sure she could make it back to her home before she collapsed.

Belle shivered, reeling. “Please, I don’t wish to speak of it.” That familiar sense of doom was returning. The village seemed to be getting smaller. People were crowding her, sounding obnoxiously loud. “I want to go home now!” she cried out.

Rumpelstiltskin reached for her and she flinched. Dropping his hand to his side, he pleaded, “No, please. Let’s- let’s look at some more books. Or cloaks or baubles.” He was no longer furious. His words were gentle, as though he were crooning to her. “Whatever you want. Please.”

“Books?” Belle repeated.

Could it be that he didn’t know? That he had no idea. Wasn’t it obvious? Wasn’t her shame and impurity written across her forehead? Didn’t she wear it like a scarlet badge?

“Books it is.” Rumpelstiltskin laid his hand on the small of her back and guided her back to the stall of books. His sharp little fingers settled on her spine. “Belle, if you are not happy in our life together, it will not be my fault.” He rasped in her ear.

 _Dear gods, is he threatening me?_ She gulped, unable to tell. Her fiancé was not an easy man to read.

Pretending not to have heard his last comment, Belle plastered a smile across her face. What had started out as a pleasurable outing had turned dark, thanks to Keith.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

#

Belle had muddled through the rest of trip into the village. Despite her protests, Rumpelstiltskin bought her several books and insisted that she keep them. He saw her home and there was a sense of tension between them as they parted. Her fiancé might not know her whole story, but if he thought about it long enough, he’d put two and two together.

She picked at her dinner and took refuge in her garden, pacing the length of it.

What made her think that this could work? Rumpelstiltskin was only kind to her because he thought she was _White as Snow_. Once he figured out that she was a soiled dove…damaged goods…impure, he would be furious. He would hate her, and only the gods knew what he would do to her once he got his hands on her.

Belle turned around, beginning another lap around the garden and stopped short.

Keith of Nottingham stood before her.

“W-what are you d-doing here?” Belle sputtered.

Keith laughed. “What do you think? I’m here to see you, of course. Word has spread that you are engaged. Never did think you would marry after me. Here I thought I would be enough to last you a lifetime.” The man had no shame. He looked her up and down, enjoying the view.

Hysteria swelled in her breast. “Please, go away!” She shouted. “Papa!”

Belle darted for the house, but she was spun around and pinned to a wall.

Keith pressed his body into hers. He crushed his mouth to hers, his slimy tongue lapping at her lips until he worked them apart. His feverish kiss swallowed her cries. He mouthed his way down her jaw, his rancid breath heaving on her neck. “Your fiancé cannot know the truth. He wouldn’t take you off your father’s hands if he did. What would you be willing to do to maintain that secret? Hmm? Share my bed again?” Sliding his hand up her abdomen to her chest, he squeezed and palmed her. “No, you could not hide that from him. That beast would figure you out in a glance. The demon lives at the castle, does he not? It is rumored that the royals have an abundance of gold. Supply me with a portion of that and he will never learn of your shame.” He grazed his teeth along the base of her neck, sinking the blunt edges into her skin. That would leave a bruise, one she hoped would fade before the wedding night. “Do we have an agreement?”

Belle couldn’t think. She couldn’t form a coherent thought, not with Keith groping her like this. She would agree to anything as long as he wouldn’t touch her again.

“Yes.” She whimpered.

Keith gave her one last slobbery kiss and a final squeeze before releasing her.

Belle stumbled away from him, frantic to get in the house before he assaulted her again. But her legs had turned to jelly and she couldn’t stay upright. She dropped to her knees, then put up her arms to fend off any more of his advances.

Keith barked out a hearty laugh. “You are beautiful, Lady Belle. One of the best I’ve ever had, and I have had more than my share.” He proudly puffed out his broad chest. “I will be in touch.”

The man- who had promised her the moon and crushed all of her hopes and dreams- strutted off. This was the second time he used her up and tossed her aside like a dirty rag.

Belle was gasping, unable to catch her breath. She needed a scalding, hot bath. Bleach maybe. Anything to rid herself of this filthiness.

 _Oh gods, what have I done?_ When Keith had her pinned to the wall, he made her promise to steal gold from the kingdom! Not only had he ruined her purity, he was blackmailing her now.

Rumpelstiltskin was going to kill her when he learned the truth.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/142198012259/skin-deep-chapter-4


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding day and the beginnings of a wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: As the wedding night escalates, Belle panics.

 

 

The wedding preparations had occupied most of Belle’s free time, preventing any other outings with Rumpelstiltskin. Flowers, decorations and fittings demanded every free moment and though with each passing day the terror within her manifested, she was grateful to have a handy excuse when Rumpelstiltskin came to call and invited her out. He had been visibly disappointed with her refusals but didn’t press the issue. An odd, perturbed look would cross his features from time to time. He knew… he just had to know. He would have to be a fool not to, and this great man of power was no fool.

The morning of the wedding found her in what would be her and Rumpelstiltskin’s bedchambers. Her nerves were too frayed for her to pay much mind to the décor. The bed stood out in the center of the room, as though it was mocking her. She avoided looking at it. Better not contemplate all that a bed could entail until later on. First she had to make it through the ceremony.

Belle had reigned in her emotions until she emerged from behind the screen wearing her gown. Somehow putting on the golden laced wedding gown struck a chord within her spirit and she burst into tears. A virginal white bridal gown was forbidden to a fallen girl like her. White as Snow, White as Snow, White as Snow played over and over again in her head. At first it sounded like a taunt from Keith of Nottingham, but the longer she listened to it, the more it resembled Rumpelstiltskin’s twittering rasp. She could imagine a tiny version of him perched on her shoulder, chanting it in her ear.

Gazing into the mirror, she looked terrible. Her eyes lids were thickened from night after night of crying. Her complexion was a fraction paler than normal. She had lost weight. The bruise that Keith had given her that day in the garden stood out on her bare neck. No amount of cosmetics concealed it. Only her chestnut curls laid perfect and might make the perfect shroud for that shameful mark.

Belle sank to the floor and tried to hug her knees to her chest, unfortunately the layers of fabric bunched up, making this small comfort itchy and awkward.

Ruby fetched her a cup of water… the cup looked vaguely familiar but she couldn’t place it. The rim was chipped and she could have sworn she had seen it before. It had been in the room when she came into to dress.

Ruby urged her to take small sips but the cool liquid was souring her stomach.

Belle was shaking. The bile was rising up in her esophagus again. She had already vomited twice earlier.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her. “Please, Belle. It is not too late. Call it off,” she begged.

“No, I can’t.” Belle whimpered.

She already had one broken engagement in her history, she couldn’t have another. Not that her reputation – well, what was left of it- mattered much. But her father depended on her. He had been there for her in her darkest times, providing for her. A marriage sanctioned by the crown would secure provision for her father’s twilight years.

“Oh, Ruby, how will I be able to endure it?” she asked, gulping between sobs. “Be with him like that?”

The times she had spent with Keith, they were not pleasurable experiences per se. In her naivety she thought it would improve. After all, it stood to reason that what they had was True Love. But little did she know that that brute of a man was only using her. And now here she was engaged to Rumpelstiltskin. Her fiancé had shown her many kindnesses, but that didn’t amount to much. Men were such unpredictable creatures.

Ruby cried right along with her. She covered her mouth. “I don’t know. M-my granny has said that some men can be gentle.” After a moment’s hesitation, she added, “They can’t all be like Keith of Nottingham.”

“You saw him. Rumpelstiltskin will tear me limb from limb.” Belle dropped her head into her hands and moaned. After all, her fiancé had teeth sharp as fangs and claws to boot. “I haven’t told him anything about my secret, and if he doesn’t know now, he will soon enough. Only the gods know what he will do to me then.”

A light knock sounded. Sir Maurice entered before he could be beckoned inside. His face was scarlet, having done more than his share of crying the last few days.

Finding her on the floor in the fetal position, he squat down beside them. “Oh, my child!” he said.

Sir Maurice brought his fist to his mouth and bit into it.

“Sir Maurice,” Ruby tugged on his tunic. “Talk some sense into your daughter.”

Belle waved her off, but both were united in their arguments.

“My child, it was wrong of me to ask this of you.” Sir Maurice cupped her cheek and brushed off the dampness. “I only wanted to provide for you. But this man! This Rumpelstiltskin! Had I known this is what the queen had in mind...please, reconsider.” He grappled for her hand and kissed it. “You and I, we are doing all right as we are. Please, come home with me.”

 _My poor, old father._ It was never fair all that she had put him through. He had shown her love and forbearance time and time again. And now, in his advanced years, he intended to continue to take care of her. None of this was fair to him. He deserved a daughter better than she was.

Belle hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. “Papa, I love you. You have given me so much. Now it is my turn to give to you. I must do this. There is no going back.”

Who knows what the king and queen, not to mention Rumpelstiltskin, would do to them all if she backed out. She and her father might be able to weather the disapproval of the royals. They could move elsewhere, to a village far away. But Rumpelstiltskin; who knows what they might have to endure if they incurred his fearsome wrath?

“My beautiful daughter, so like her mother.” Sir Maurice said, before dissolving into tears.

 _Nay, I’m nothing like mother._ And that was the truth. Mother did the right thing in every situation and she did not.

Ruby had fallen silent while they spoke. “Then I am staying with you, Belle.” Before either of them could protest, she persisted, brooking no refusal. “I can be your companion and attend to you after the wedding night.”

Belle found herself nodding. It was selfish of her. Ruby had her own troubles and would no doubt be endangering herself. But Belle couldn’t help but be desperate for something familiar, something that would help her cope in the coming days. She could draw from Ruby’s strength and face whatever lay ahead.

The sound of a gong reverberated through the castle, signaling that it wouldn’t be long now.

“It is almost time. I must compose myself.” Belle summoned what fortitude she had left within her and rose. Her head throbbed from all of the crying, leaving her feel giddy.

Sir Maurice got to his feet and kissed her cheek. “I love you, Belle,” he said.

He retreated from the room, his sniffing could be heard in the hall.

Ruby helped her repair her cosmetics and fluffed her hair once more. “Perhaps it will not be so bad. Rumpelstiltskin has shown you kindness. He has shown me kindness too and he doesn’t even know me. You are to be his wife. If you explained, he might understand.”

“No other man understood. Why would he?” Belle stated bitterly.

Gaston had scorned her, saying that after what sins she had committed, that he didn’t want her. And no man of their class would either. That she wasn’t good for much else other than prostitution.

Belle blinked back the tears, ignoring the pressure building behind her eyes. She had to be brave and then bravery would follow.

#

Rumpelstiltskin tugged on his collar, which had been laced too tight. _Damned cravat._ He preferred his leather which contrasted perfectly with his ruffled shirts. But the stuffy brocade material that the king had coerced him into wearing made the pores of his skin close up. He loathed this putrid white monstrosity on his slight frame; no doubt it was the queen’s way to irk him.

The Great Hall was decorated from floor to ceiling, with the most god-awful gold ornamentation. An overt hint to the world of his little secret. He sensed none of Belle’s influence in the decorations. Of course there was no reason for him to believe that she had any more say on such matters than he did. This was the queen’s affair.

He wandered through the hall as the guests filled the room and the High Priest of clerics prepared himself in front of the thrones. It wouldn’t be long before he would have to join that man and wait for Belle to arrive.

 _Belle._ Rumpelstiltskin coughed, the lump in his throat expanding. She might not come. She might change her mind and leave him standing at the altar. His father and Cora, they abandoned him. Eventually Belle would too.

The day of the outing, when they encountered that young buck Keith of Nottingham, there was no denying the truth. Belle loved Keith of Nottingham. Keith had introduced himself as an old suitor of hers and she’d made a paltry attempt to save face. She had pretended to spurn Keith, but for the rest of the day, he was in her thoughts, Rumpelstiltskin could tell. For the remainder of their visit, Belle distanced herself and then later refused every invitation that he issued to her.

He half-expected her to call off the wedding, but she didn’t. The girl was determined to be married to him, whatever her reasoning. To punish her old lover or like Cora, to shackle herself to a magical entity. What bothered him the most, was that she wouldn’t admit it to him. Belle continued to lie and lie and lie. He could handle being unloved… No one had ever loved him and he would never ask her to.

He just wanted her.

A flit of white passed beneath his gaze. Queen Snow White had flounced up to him, swathed in a white gown. He found that a little odd since the bride was customarily the one to wear white, but what else could he expect from such a pompous little peacock?

The queen flashed him a dimpled smile. “Rumpelstiltskin, I know you and I have had our share of differences, but on today of all days, let us let bygones be bygones.” She extended her hand to him. “Shall we shake on it?”

Rumpelstiltskin wrinkled his nose. Bowing his head a degree, he curled his lips and released a hiss that made her jump back. “Do you think I am fooled by such niceties?” he sneered. Since she was pulling this little stunt right before the ceremony, he figured there was no reason to conceal his doubts any longer. “Why is Lady Belle marrying me? We both know it is not love...or my looks. What power do you wield over her?”

“None.” Queen Snow White blanched. “Nothing. I merely approached her and she agreed.”

The little fool was lying again. Unlike Belle, he could deduce the queen’s deceit. She was easy to read. He had gotten distracted by Belle’s falsehoods and forgotten that the king and queen had their own motives for choosing Belle for him. The royals were using his fiancé as a pawn.

“Lies!” His roar filled the Great Hall, drawing the attention of every guest. He didn’t care who heard him yelling at the kingdom’s beloved. “If you are blackmailing her or-”  
“It’s not that, I promise!” the queen said.

Rumpelstiltskin may have been mistaken about Belle, but he wasn’t mistaken about this. “But you know something. Tell me.”

An odd chatter fell on the lips of those who had shown up for festivities. They were not used to seeing their queen spoken to harshly, especially by such a hideous creature.  
Queen Snow White regained her confidence, remembering that she was the one with the power and ordered, “Stop it, you are making a scene!”

The queen hastened from him, fleeing to her charming husband’s side.

Rumpelstiltskin had only a second to himself before his bride’s father approached. The older man’s face was splotchy; he feared that the man might be on the verge of an apoplexy. That was the last thing he needed; his future father-in-law dropping dead during the ceremony.

“We need to talk. My daughter -” Sir Maurice paused and sniffed.

“None of that sniveling,” Rumpelstiltskin said, grinding his teeth. There was nothing he detested more than tears. Human emotions were such fickle things. “What are you keeping from me, dearie?”

“I cannot say. But I beg of you, please, be kind to my child. If you want revenge, then make me pay the price. Do not be cruel to Belle.”

Rumpelstiltskin felt his eyes bug. “What?” he exclaimed.

Soft music started to play and wafted through the room. The ceremony was beginning.

Sir Maurice shot him one last beseeching look and rushed to the doors to await his daughter.

Rumpelstiltskin picked at the cravat one last time before heading over to where the High Priest was standing. He situated himself on the right hand of the cleric, leaving an open space for Belle on the left. Clenching his fist, he yipped when his claws bit into the center of his palm. But the pain kept him focused.

The doors opened and Belle appeared on her father’s arm. The walk down the aisle seemed to take an eternity. Sir Maurice deposited her in her rightful spot, parting from her with a kiss on the cheek.

Rumpelstiltskin’s heart hammered within his chest. _Gold. She is wearing a gown of gold!_ Any bride could wear white, but Belle was wearing his color and looked divine in it.

Furious as he was for her loving Keith of Nottingham, he couldn’t bring himself to hate her. He still wanted her for himself. Her heart was unreachable for now, but he could have everything else and then maybe someday he could have her heart too. Provided he could find a way to win it.

Belle raised her eyes, daring a glance at him. She was sheepish, as though she was frightened of him.

He couldn’t have that and softened his expression. The last thing he wanted was for his bride to fear him.

The cleric started to speak and after singing praises to the gods, the earth and the royals, the officiate motioned for them to join hands.

Rumpelstiltskin took her hands into his own. The cleric wrapped a cloth of blue and gold around their hands, binding them together.

The man instructed them to repeat after him: “You cannot possess me for I belong to myself / But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give / You cannot command me, for I am a free person / But I shall serve you in those ways you require / and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. / I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night. / And the eyes into which I smile in the morning. / I pledge to you the first bite from my meat, / And the first drink from my cup. / I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, / And tell no strangers our grievances. / This is my wedding vow to you. / This is a marriage of equals.” The High Priest offered them a cold smile. “You may kiss the bride.”

He brushed his lips against hers, noting how her mouth trembled beneath his. As they were joined in this sign of affection, the cleric loosened the binds of the cloth.

Rumpelstiltskin could feel his skin warming, considering what lay ahead of them a few hours from now. Belle was his wife now; she belonged to him as much as he belonged to her. The lies, Keith of Nottingham, the royal’s manipulation… it no longer mattered.

#

The feast lasted only a couple hours. While others wholeheartedly took part in the “eat, drink and be merry” sentiment, Belle couldn’t bring herself to do more than pick at her venison and sip her wine. Rumpelstiltskin had done much the same, except for casting frantic glances in her direction. No doubt he had tired of the events and was ready to have her to himself. Men were like that. Keith of Nottingham always had been.

The dreaded moment came, when the queen announced it time of the bride and groom to depart. Rumpelstiltskin gave her a shy nod before heading for their chambers. The queen escorted her and Ruby to a spare room for Belle to prepare her toilette. Queen Snow White showed her that the door to the right adjoined to the chambers that she would furthermore share with Rumpelstiltskin.

He was on the other side, waiting for her.

A gauzy blue gown had been laid out for her, one that would hide nothing and display everything. Ruby unbuttoned her back, gave her one last hug and promised to be there for her in the morning.

Belle stepped out of the golden wedding gown and draped it across a settee. Her petticoats, drawers and slippers were next to go, leaving her bare as she was the day she was born. A quick splash of lavender water on her wrists and neck, then she slid the gown over her head. The hem fell past her knees but a quick glimpse in the mirror showed her that she had been right. The gown revealed all.

She took a deep, cleansing breath, prayed to the gods for strength and willed herself to go through the door.

It took a moment for Belle’s eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. Soft candle light illuminated part of the room near the bed. A pathway of rose petals led her to the bed.

Rumpelstiltskin was sitting on the end of the bed and scrambled to his feet when he saw her. His amber orbs devoured her, flickering over her most intimate parts. His fingers twitched.

Belle stopped midway, her courage floundering.

Rumpelstiltskin went to her, his breath exhaling in puffs. He cradled her cheek with one hand. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered.

He kissed her softly at first, then his tongue worked its way past her lips. Kissing him was fine, she could handle that. _Maybe I can do this. When it comes time to use the bed, all I will have to do is lie back and think of the Frontlands._ The man was touching places within her mouth that she hadn’t known existed. Ones that made her moan.

But when his hand rested on her breast and he massaged her there, the recent encounter of Keith in the garden flashed through her mind.

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself up right. What had started out as a small tremor developed into severe shakiness.

Rumpelstiltskin moved his mouth to the side of her neck. “Belle? Shh…” His pressed her other breast, squeezing gently. “It’s all right, I won’t hurt you. Just let it feel good.”

When he nipped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, her ears started to ring. She heard Rumpelstiltskin yell out, “Belle!” before the world went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumpelstiltskin's wedding vows are actually Celtic wedding vows. You can find them here: http://mobio.tumblr.com/post/119846082926/traditional-celtic-marriage-vows-better-than
> 
> During their vows, the cleric binds their hands together with a cloth. That is called handfasting; it is another Celtic wedding tradition. 
> 
> Apparently, on their wedding night, on seeing Petrus Gonsalvus for the first time, his bride Catherine fainted. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/142786063984/skin-deep-chapter-5


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle confesses her past to Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin has his revenge on Nottingham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : For an underage relationship. Not shown, but discussed.

 

Rumpelstiltskin face went aflame when Belle had appeared in the doorway, wearing that transparent blue ensemble. Her body was in full view, all for him to see and bask in. Goddess, angel, sweet siren, ethereal being… and she belonged to him. He suddenly loathed himself more for being a shriveled up, golden imp. If only he had gotten permission from the royals, to use enough magic to alter his appearance. Make himself look more like a man. A normal man…

Had he not any self-control, he would have taken her right then and there…and again and again. But with her being a maiden and her skin white as the sheets on the bed, the last thing he wanted was to overwhelm her. He had started slow, kissing her and then he allowed his hands to test out her curves. Let her grow accustomed to his caresses. Her breasts were better than he imagined, fitting perfectly in his hands. They were like ripe, unplucked fruit. He cursed the barrier the gown created between him and her flesh. Her neck had tasted better than the fine wine they served during the feast, and she was far more intoxicating. He was completely drunk on her.

He had assured her that all would be well, that there was nothing to fear. But evidentially that was not enough.

Her eyes rolled back into her skull and she fainted.

He was quick to catch her before she hit the floor. Drawing her into his lap, he cradled her in his arms.

“Belle?” Rumpelstiltskin murmured, stroking her upturned cheek as she roused.

Belle flinched when she realized how close he was in proximity to her and folded her arms across her chest.

 _Am I that hideous? That she faints at the nearness of me!_ Rumpelstiltskin ground his teeth. No, of course she hated him. He wasn’t her precious Keith of Nottingham. His appearance made everyone sick; he was insane to have thought that she would be any different.

Belle rolled off his lap and cowered by the foot of the bed. With each gasp for breath, her body shuddered.

Rumpelstiltskin mumbled a curse. “What the hell is going on? I’ve been patient and put up with your deceit. I deserve honesty.” He pointed one of his sharp claws at her. “You owe me an explanation, dearie.”

The last thing he wanted to hear was how her heart belonged to Keith of Nottingham. How that smarmy piece of slime was her one True Love. But he was tired of her blatant lies and her guilty expressions. The truth would hurt, but once she confessed it, he would be furious for a while but then they could work through it.

 _I’ll make her love me,_ Rumpelstiltskin swore. Or he’d die trying.

Belle nodded meekly. “Yes, I’m sorry.” She drew her knees to her chest, depriving him of that lovely view. “Years ago, I was engaged to a man named Gaston. We were betrothed. It wasn’t a love match, but that was the norm in our social class. Gaston was a bore, yet not a bad man. It could have been a good union.” Her eye lashes fluttered as her a tremor developed in her voice. “My mother died suddenly and at the funeral, a man approached. Keith of Nottingham. He was very kind with his condolences and I started to bump into him in the oddest of places.”

“He was seeking you out.” Rumpelstiltskin concluded. His patience was wearing thin. He wished she would just get to the part about love that way this charade could end. But no, she wanted to disclose every little detail to torture him further.

Again Belle nodded. “We started to meet in secret and papa found out and forbade me from seeing Keith again. Papa said Keith was not to be trusted, but I wouldn’t listen. Keith swore that what we had was True Love and that we were meant to be together.” A couple of tears fell and she brushed them away with the back of her hand. “Since he promised to wed me later on, he said it wouldn’t be wrong for us to share a bed. So we did.”

“By gods.” Rumpelstiltskin’s mouth slackened. He had not expected that of her.

Even with his limited dealings with society, he knew that the people liked to keep their girls virgins until marriage. That Belle would share a bed with a man before being properly wed was beyond showing a rebellious streak. She had gone against generations of tradition.

Her lips twitched. “I missed my mother so much and Keith made me feel loved. Comforted. We continued to meet, shared a bed many times and then…” Sucking in a deep breath, she continued, “Keith bragged to his cohorts that he had deflowered me and had me at his beck and call. Keith liked to make sport of ruining girls of my class. It was a favorite pastime of his. Word got around and the news reached Gaston and he broke the engagement.” She used the sleeve of her gown to dry her face. “Fallen girls like me are usually exiled from home and become members of the Oldest Profession. My Papa refused to forsake me. Because of his choice, because of his association with me, society’s doors were closed to us.”

Rumpelstiltskin scrambled to his feet and darted to the mantle of the fireplace, clutching it he braced himself. His thoughts were going to twenty different directions at once. He envisioned various ways of torturing Keith from boiling him in hot lard; to turning him into a snail; to ripping his heart out and crushing it, grinding it into dust.  
But right now he had his bride to deal with.

He swung around. “Is that all?” One glimpse into her guilt-ridden face, he sensed that she was still withholding the truth from him. “Belle?”

“No. After we encountered Keith that day in the village, later that evening he found me in my garden and he said he would tell you everything if I didn’t steal the king and queen’s gold for him.”

There was something in her eyes, a look he was well acquainted with. He saw it whenever he peered into a mirror. Shame. Belle was ashamed of herself. This was a different brand of shame though, one that only women could carry. Shame caused by the unwanted advances of a blackguard.

“Did he touch you?” he asked.

Belle didn’t have to answer. Her lowered head spoke volumes.

One thing was clear. Keith of Nottingham was going to pay dearly for what he had done. Perhaps even in blood. The bastard would have to suffer, not only for Belle, but for the other women he hurt. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do to Keith, but it would be just.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. A dark, frightening thought. Most of the girls who paid homage to the queen prior to their weddings were fresh out of the school room. No more than children, really. Belle was of that social station; therefore she would have been young when she had been engaged to that Gaston fellow.

“How old were you when... when Keith first came into your life?” Rumpelstiltskin saw her lips move but couldn’t hear her response. “Belle?”

“Sixteen,” she repeated.

Rumpelstiltskin clutched his chest. Belle had been a child, a mere babe. She had been used, abused, and tossed aside by someone who claimed to have loved her. Then the world turned against her. The similarities between her past and his own were not lost on him. Like him, she was an outcast in society. With no place to call home.

She needed a home.

Belle turned her eyes up to him. “What- what are you going to do to me?” she asked.

He wrinkled his nose. “Why would I do anything to you? It’s Keith of Nottingham who is going to die.”

“But I am not White as Snow.”

“What in the seven hells does that mean?”

“It’s a phrase.” Belle toyed with the fringe on her sleeve. “Queen Snow White is pure and I am not. I am damaged goods. No longer White as Snow.”

 _Ah, White as Snow._ He had heard that saying off and on for years, since the female spawn of King Leopold and Queen Eva had been born. Of course he had only ever heard it in reference to Snow White herself. Naturally that little harpy would have all of her subjects worship her in such a demeaning manner.

That Belle would compare herself to such a hypocrite irked him. His bride was the queen’s superior in every way that mattered. That she could not see her own inner goodness and purity upset him. That was all he saw when he looked at her.

If only she had told him! He could have spared her all of this worry. There was a part of him that was hurt that Belle didn’t feel like she could confide in him. That she felt like he would condemn her for a youthful mistake. Who was he to judge anyone? He had a checkered past, along with a failed amour of his own. Nothing of what she said changed how he felt about her. She was his wife now and that was all that mattered.

“That is by far the stupidest thing I have ever heard of. Snow White be damned!” Rumpelstiltskin spat out. He hoped that the queen could hear what he said, that her ears itched with his curses.

Belle released a gasp. She briefly looked up at the ceiling, as though she expected the gods to smite him down with a bolt of lightning for blaspheming the royal.

He resisted rolling his eyes. The last thing his bride needed was his cynicism. Alien to showing comfort to anyone, he didn’t know where to begin.

Kneeling down next to her, he curled his finger under her chin and lifted it. “You listen and listen good.” He lowered his tone, in hopes of sounding less reptilian and more masculine. “From the moment I met you, I detected your goodness and your pure soul. You... are a flicker of light in an ocean of darkness. I wanted you for myself. Sometimes you seem unreal to me, like I dreamt you up. Too good to be true.”

Belle blinked her shock. Unlike before, she didn’t recoil from him. Unfurling her limbs, she sat up. “I- I am calm enough now if you want me to fulfill my duties as your wife.”

His throat constricted and he drew back. That primal urge he had before to claim her as his own… that feeling had vanished when she had shared her story. Belle was fully grown now, but deep down she wasn’t that different from the girl who had been used and abused. Her wounds were still open and raw. To take her to his bed now would make him no better than Keith of Nottingham. It would make him worse.

 _I might be a monster, but I have a conscience,_ Rumpelstiltskin reasoned.

“No, Belle. Not like this.” He shook his head.

“I thought- I mean…” Belle sputtered, her cheeks flushing. “You said you wanted a marriage in every sense of the word.”

Rumpelstiltskin rubbed the back of his neck. She was no longer covering herself and her chest was showing for him to see. He averted his gaze. Gods, he had to stay strong. “Yes, well, I wanted you as my wife and now you are. But you are not ready for that, and if you aren’t, then neither am I. You need to heal.” He coughed nervously, praying to whatever god was listening that he had said the right thing. “There are many kinds of marriages, Belle.”

During his thirty-five years in the castle, he had witnessed his share of unions. Most were alliances of a political nature, many ended up broken with both man and woman taking lovers on the side. Of course he wouldn’t mention that to her. The last thing he wanted was to plant the idea of taking a lover into her head. Were she to choose someone else, he didn’t know how he would face life after that. He wanted her all to himself and to someday have a real marriage with her. But for now they could live chastely.

“What do we do now?” Belle asked.

Her azure eyes were dimmed, by exhaustion and nerves. Red lines streaked the whites of them. Who knew how many days she went without sleep for fear of this night?

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. “You need to rest. It has been a long day.” He stood and pulled her to her feet. “Come along.” He beckoned her to the bed. Turning down the covers, he patted the surface of the mattress. “Up you go, sweetheart.”

Belle climbed into the bed and settled on her side.

He draped the blankets across her. Dragging a chair over, he sat by her bedside.

“What about you?” She rested her head on the goose feathered pillow. Her long locks spilled across the pillow. “Aren’t you tired, Rumple?”

For the first time in decades, he did feel tired. But there was no use in him trying to rest. Sleep no longer came for him. “I don’t sleep,” he admitted. “Just rest, Belle. All will be well in the morning.”

“What about Keith and the gold?” Belle asked.

Rumpelstiltskin smoothed her hair back and took the liberty of running his fingers through her tresses. “Shh. Not to worry, I will see to him.” He quickly brushed his lips again her forehead. “Just rest.”

He laid his hand on her back and rubbed small circles, urging her tense muscles to relax.

Once her trembling subsided, Belle drifted off into a deep slumber.

Watching Belle rest was not how he had envision his wedding night. But considering she finally told him the truth and was placing her trust in him, he decided he wouldn’t change anything about it.

One thing continued to disturb him though. He could always sense another person’s deceit in the imbalance of their souls and it never took him long to figure out their motives. Yet until Belle told him her history, it had been a mystery to him. There was still a block, a wall his magic could not penetrate. It was a mystery that had yet to be uncovered.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. It was something he would have to work out later.

#

Belle slept fitfully for the first time since she had agreed to this marriage. She had ended up on her stomach and woke periodically, her mind muddled. Rumpelstiltskin was there each time she roused, offering her a drink of water, then petting her hair, and serenading comforting words in her ear until she fell asleep again.

She didn’t stir again until late into the morning when there was a knock on the chamber door. Wriggling onto her back, she cracked her lids open. The light filtering through the curtains pierced her eyes, making her want to burrow underneath the covers.

Rumpelstiltskin grumbled a string of oaths. He had gotten up and went to answer it. It was odd. Hours before she had been terrified of her husband. And now only twenty feet away from her, she felt bereft of his closeness. She marveled at him. He had been angry and impatient to hear her story, but once she told him everything, he had shown her such tenderness. More than anyone – aside from her father – had shown her.

Either her husband pitied her or… there was no “or.” He had to feel sorry for her.

“My bride is still resting, wolf girl.” Rumpelstiltskin’s hand was propped up against the doorframe, prohibiting the visitor entrance.

Belle scooted up in bed and saw that Ruby had come, bearing a basin of water and cloths. Her friend had promised to tend to her the morning after she and Rumpelstiltskin consummated their marriage, in case there were injuries. Of course no such consummation had occurred.

“My name is Ruby.” There was a wobble in her friend’s voice, but Ruby was not backing down. “Please, I just want to see Belle. To make sure she is all right.”

“You can chat with her later when she wakes. I am not disturbing her.” Rumpelstiltskin’s back was to her, but even beneath the leather, she could see his frame grow taut. He was becoming aggravated. “Belle needs her rest.”

Belle drew the covers up to hide herself. “Rumple, it is all right.” Her face warmed when he swung around to look at her. “Ruby knows about my… sins.”

“Sins? What sins?” Rumpelstiltskin spat out. But before she could say, he continued, “Very well. I do have a matter of business to tend to. If you ladies will excuse me.” He slowly returned to her bedside and taking her hand, he kissed the ridges of her knuckles. “If you need anything, call for me.”

“And you will appear.” Belle sat up on her heels and drew him into an embrace. Pressing her lips against his textured cheek, she whispered, “Thank you, Rumple. For everything.”

He backed off. “Until later, my lady.”

With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

Ruby took advantage of Rumpelstiltskin’s absence, and rushed to the bed. “Are you well?” She put the supplies down on the nightstand and grasping Belle’s shoulder, she looked her over. “Belle?”

“I am fine. Nothing happened.” Belle said. “And I mean nothing.”

Ruby lowered into the empty chair. “He didn’t force himself on you?”

Belle shook her head. “No, quite the opposite. I was upset and I told him of my past. Rumple was kind to me about it. Patient. He didn’t judge me and he comforted me.”

She still could not get over Rumpelstiltskin’s treatment of her. He was peculiar, rough around the edges, by all accounts a beast. From what he said about his past, he had known very little love. Yet he had shown her more kindness and charity than her supposed gentlemen suitors. When she had calmed down enough, she offered to warm his bed. She figured that she owed him that. After all, that was what he said he expected of her; a marriage in every sense of the word.

However he refused, insisting they should wait until she was ready. Because apparently she needed to heal. Rumpelstiltskin was the polar opposite of Keith - and Gaston, too.

“I am shocked, but happily so.” Ruby reclined in the chair. She tapped her chin, her expression was thoughtful. “What happens now?”

Belle noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There were two plump, juicy cinnamon rolls waiting for her on the nightstand. They had not been there a second ago. It was almost as if they had appeared out of thin air.

“Thank you, Rumple.” Belle said under her breath, knowing he could hear her, wherever he was. She took one and offered the other to her friend. Tearing off a gooey hunk, she closed her eyes as it melted in her mouth. Her stomach no longer in knots, she felt she could eat again. “He didn’t say. Rumple said that there were many kinds of marriages. I don’t think he will hurt me. If I continue to displease him, the worst he might do is banish me back to Papa’s house.”

If they wished, men displeased with their brides could exile them back to their father’s houses. That was the more merciful thing to do. Men who had no regard for their brides whatsoever - often sent them out to the streets. There the poor girls would eventually become members of the Oldest Profession. But from the way Rumpelstiltskin spoke, talking of continuing his union with her, mentioning that she needed to heal, Belle sensed that somehow everything would be well.

“Would you be willing to stay a little longer?” Belle asked. While she and Rumpelstiltskin had reached a new understanding, she still needed her best friend close, as a means of support. “Just to be sure.”

“Of course.” Ruby quirked her lips into a mischievous smirk. “Belle, maybe Rumpelstiltskin is in love with you.”

Rumpelstiltskin in love with her? Impossible. They had met only a little over a fortnight ago. When she was younger, she had been certain that love could strike like a flash of lightening. Sudden and burning with an intense white heat. That is what she thought she had with Keith of Nottingham. How wrong she had been. And now… the older she got, the more she convinced she became that love came slowly. That it developed over time.

“We barely know one another.” Belle replied, after swallowing another bite of the roll.

“Would it be such a terrible thing if he did love you? He is different, but he is far better than Gaston and Keith.” Ruby added, her voice cracking. “Rumpelstiltskin treats you like a princess.” Her petite features crumbled.

Belle sighed and reached for her friend’s hand, compressing it.

With Ruby being part wolf, love had been shut off to her. This had been something she had in common with Ruby. Love didn’t seem to be in the cards for either one of them and in their loneliness, they bonded. And now…

If she, who had fallen far from grace, could have a chance with someone, then there had to be hope for Ruby too.

#

It didn’t take long for Rumpelstiltskin to track down Keith of Nottingham. The bastard made a habit of using Lover’s Lane as a route to his cottage, leading whatever poor, unsuspecting girl by the elbow blithely to her ruin.

He magicked himself right before the road that led into the woods.

The girl let out a shriek when Keith flung her forward. No doubt the scum thought the beast would prefer the pretty blonde girl, which made Rumpelstiltskin all the more certain that he had selected the ideal punishment for him.

Rumpelstiltskin caught the girl before she tumbled to the ground. The poor thing was shaking in his grasp, terrified of his beastliness. Better that he scare the hell out of her than for her to endure whatever fate Keith had waiting for her.

“You go on home to your parents, child. Don’t look back if you know what’s good for you,” he ordered. “And don’t entangle yourself with a predator again.”

The second he released her, the girl bolted across the field, shrieking for help. By the time she reached the next village and enlisted someone’s assistance, Keith would have received his dues.

Keith had taken off, retracing his steps, thinking he could outrun him.

Rumpelstiltskin transported himself before Keith once more.

Keith skidded to a stop and lost his balance, falling squarely on his rear. He made the invisible “X” and cried out, “The gods protect me.”

“Too late for that. The gods never bothered much with the likes of me.” Rumpelstiltskin squatted down by the sniveling man. “After what you have done to my bride, you will pay dearly.”

“Lies! It wasn’t rape. She gave herself to me willingly.” Keith shook all over; he could not maintain control of his limbs. A damp spot formed on the crouch of his pants. He was a coward; a disgusting, pathetic coward. “Who knows how many other blokes she’s lifted her skirts for?”

Rumpelstiltskin could have killed him on the spot for that comment alone. Perhaps in the eyes of most, it wasn’t rape. Yet in his point of view, Keith had stolen so much from Belle and the other girls. She would have never consented, knowing that Keith was just using her. That she was nothing more than another notch on his bedpost. And this larva would dare to fault Belle for all of this…Were I not acting on Belle’s behalf I’d kill him in a heartbeat. He deserved to burn in the seventh circle of hell.

“Shut up! Shut the hell up!” Unable to resist, he made a fist and sent it flying into Keith’s nose. Blood spurted everywhere. The bastard rocked back and forth, his hands cupped over his nose. Rumpelstiltskin continued, “Belle was a child who had recently lost her mother and you took advantage of that. You seduced her when she was vulnerable. You broke her heart and made her feel shame. How many other girls have you meddled with? How many?”

“I don’t know.” Keith admitted. “I’ve lost count!”

Rage surged through him. It was all a game to Keith. He had seduced Belle fourteen years prior. Considering his expertise in the art of seduction, Belle had not been his first and obviously she had not been his last. How many girls had he ruined - all for a little fun?

“My wife also informed me that you assaulted her in her garden and intended for her to steal gold from the kingdom. That does not bode well with me, dearie.” Rumpelstiltskin declared.

Keith crossed his arms over his head, to block any further blows. Such a futile attempt. “Please, don’t kill me!” His begging soon led to ugly sobbing. “Please, have mercy on me!”

“Did my Belle ask you for mercy? Did the other girls? I believe I have a suitable punishment for you.” Rumpelstiltskin seized his neck, allowing his fingers to flex and his nails to dig into his enemy’s flesh. He whispered in Keith’s ear, “The pain of every heart that you’ve broken, the harm you did to every reputation, every disease you spread, every tear that was shed as a result, every death that occurred shall be inflicted upon you tenfold.”

Rumpelstiltskin let him go and then waved his hand before Keith.

Keith doubled over, clutching his abdomen. Pain wracked his large frame; an agony unparalleled to anything he had ever felt before. His screams echoed throughout the land and had to be heard far and wide. The man’s skin changed to a ghoulish gray and his eyes popped, becoming bloodshot. In many ways he was more dead than alive…but he was still in the land of the living.

Rumpelstiltskin straightened to his full height and brushed the dirt from his leather pants. A couple specks of blood left stains on his shirt. There was no way he could return to his wife in such a state, soiled in blood. Uttering a single incantation, his shirt was clean again. He was about to leave and remembered something else.

Snapping his fingers, he faced Keith, who was still writhing on the ground. He was now no better than a worm. Rumpelstiltskin grinned. “Ah, forgot to mention, dearie, that this for the remainder of your natural life span. You cannot hurt another girl now. And just so you know, you cannot kill yourself. You have to live with this. Someday my Belle will forget your name, but now you will never forget hers. I thought of killing you; I mean, it was really tempting, but death would not be enough revenge for me. You need to suffer again and again for what you have done to Belle and the others.” He giggled, shrugging over the fact that he was growing soft. But then again, Belle brought out the romantic side in him. He would literally move the heavens and earth to make her happy again. “Besides, I am newly married and if I hope to win my wife’s affections, I can’t go about killing people. Farewell.”

Rumpelstiltskin walked around Keith, and turned his attention to a more pleasant pastime: books.

Belle loved books and he had the perfect surprise in mind for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/143688427319/skin-deep-chapter-6


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple begin to bond and they begin to figure out some of the King and Queen's plans.

Prior to her marriage, Belle owned two serviceable frocks. She had brought both with her to the castle and a maid had hung them in the wardrobe for her. Once she and Ruby devoured their cinnamon rolls, her friend excused herself, offering Belle a little privacy to dress.

Belle opened the wardrobe and was shocked. It was chock full of dresses, gowns, boots, hats and reticules. Her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away. The royals could have supplied her with new frocks… but she had the feeling that they were a product of her husband’s magic. Running her finger tips over the materials, she could feel the sizzle of his power reverberate off of them. A busy burst of energy that had come straight from his mind.

She chose a purple dress. The bodice cinched to her waist perfectly, a line of buttons leading down her abdomen. It showed off her small bust, accentuating what little she had. The skirt flowed along her knees, while the boots she slipped her stocking feet into met at the dress’s hem.

The night had been difficult, but morning had come, promising hope. Having scarcely known her husband, somehow she ended up with a good man. He was more than a little peculiar, but then she was too. But Ruby was right; he was superior to Keith of Nottingham and Gaston.

Belle joined Ruby out in the hall and linked her arm through her friend’s. They strolled up one corridor and down another, poking their heads into the rooms, many of which were not being used. How ironic that these royals had all of these blessings whilst those in poverty had to scramble to keep hold of their ramshackle hovels. Yet somehow the royals were considered good rulers.

Ruby had cracked a joke and Belle had nearly popped the buttons off of her dress laughing when they came face to face with the queen herself. They skidded to a halt, leaving off their school girl giggles and sobering back into grown women.

The corner of the queen’s mouth curled upwards. “Good morning, ladies.” Queen Snow White’s sharp little eyes darted back and forth between them. “And who might you be?” She addressed Ruby.

“We met yesterday, at the wedding,” Ruby replied. “We had a conversation.”

Belle had been so distracted that much of the ceremony was a muddle to her. Of course Ruby had been present and had witnessed it all, and had to have interacted with the king and queen. That the queen did not remember Ruby was… interesting. The more she spoke with Queen Snow White, the more Belle was aware of how self-absorbed the woman was.

“It was a hectic day.” Belle said, hoping to smooth things over. Ruby still looked a little peeved by the queen’s forgetfulness. “This is my best friend, Ruby. Ruby, this is Her Majesty, Queen Snow White.”

Ruby dipped a curtsy.

“Charmed.” Queen Snow White blessed her friend with a little nod. She turned back to Belle and looked her over. “So, Belle, how are you today? Did the wedding night live up to your expectations?”

“Yes, it was lovely.” Belle said, a flush breaking out from the apples of her cheeks down to her collarbone.

Nothing physical had happened between her and Rumpelstiltskin. And yet, so much did happen between them. They connected on a whole new level. He had been gone a couple hours and she missed him and couldn’t wait until he returned from his business.

“Really?” Queen Snow White appeared taken aback. Then under her breath, she murmured, “You should know.”

Belle shuddered. The queen had never once reproached her about her impure past; she never thought it mattered to Queen Snow White. And now Her Majesty had intentionally wounded her with a cruel barb.

Queen Snow White’s gaze dropped to Belle’s waistline. “To think, you may already be with child. Time will tell, I suppose.” The sovereign remembered the other woman still standing there and suggested, “Ruby, perhaps I can arrange a marriage for you. I seem to be quite adept at matchmaking, after all.

Belle stole a glimpse of Ruby out of the corner of her eye. Her friend visibly stiffened and her lips drawn back in an almost wolfish snarl.

“Well, have a wonderful day.” Queen Snow White fluttered her eye lashes and flounced on down the hall.

Ruby waited before the royal turned a corner before grabbing Belle’s forearm. “Belle, whatever you do, don’t trust that woman. What she said about you having a baby, that was frightening.” Her friend inhaled deeply. “I can sense it. The queen is dangerous.”

Ruby possessed a keen intuition due to being part wolf. Members of the canine family were prone to heightened senses and being part wolf, Ruby was no different. In her human form, she could detect things, follow scents, and heard sounds that no one else did. A storm could be miles off, but she could tell when and where it would hit.

But…a baby? That had come out of nowhere. She and Rumpelstiltskin had been married no more than twelve hours; naturally the royals believed they had shared a bed. But to hope for a baby this soon and to mention it was indelicate. Ruby was right. The baby comment was unnerving. The king and queen were plotting something.

“I know.” Belle pressed her palm to her stomach, to protect what was not yet there. Why was her hypothetical baby important to the royals? “Rumple is not the one I should be wary of. He is not the monster; he was never the monster. It’s the royals I have to look out for.”

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ Belle wondered. She had only thought of her marriage in terms of her relations to her husband. It never occurred to her that the king and queen might meddle in their union. But then it made sense; they had arranged for her to marry Rumpelstiltskin after all.

“Belle, I can stay a couple weeks longer but during Wolf’s Time, I will have to hide.” Ruby’s weary voice broke into her thoughts. “Just in case. I can’t risk them seeing my cloak or finding out my secret.”

Belle closed her eyes. She had been so selfish lately. Ruby had willingly come with her to offer her some comfort, risking her own safety. If anyone suspected that she was part wolf, they would turn her over to the clerics in a heartbeat. Of course, only the gods knew what the king and queen might do if they learned of Ruby’s secret. The previous generation had bought her husband and kept him for decades. Clearly they had no qualms about owning another human being.

“Of course,” Belle said. She reached for her friend’s hand and squeezed it. “Forgive me for putting you in this position.”

“It’s fine. I think I am enjoying you and Rumpelstiltskin’s little romance. It is better than any folk tale,” Ruby flashed a wolfish grin.

Belle couldn’t think of how to respond. She wanted to deny that she and Rumpelstiltskin had a romance, but she couldn’t find it in her heart to do so. To deny it, that would have been akin to deny Rumpelstiltskin’s existence. He was her husband after all.

There was something there that wasn’t there before.  
#

Belle had finished eating lunch and was leaving the dining room when she found her husband pacing the length of the hallway, his hands balled behind his back. His puckered brow relayed his concern. If she didn’t know better, she could have sworn that he had been waiting for her but was too shy to interrupt her meal. Why he didn’t join her confused her; the man rarely ate. The night before at the feast, he picked at his food but didn’t consume more than a few morsels.

“Good day.” She cleared her throat and chirped. “Are you all right?”

Rumpelstiltskin jerked and swung around. He backed off a couple paces, as though he were a little intimidated by her after what had transpired the night before. Poor man; in her reticence to trust him she had wounded him.

“Rumple?” Her teeth sank into her lower lip. Extending her arm, she snatched his hand and squeezed. “Thank you for the dresses. And the cinnamon rolls. That was very thoughtful.”

His cheeks darkened into a golden rust. “Good day. And you’re welcome.” His gaze dropped to their joined hands. “Would you accompany me somewhere?”

“Yes.” She nodded.

When his grip loosened on her, hers tightened on him. Whatever fears she had leading up to their wedding night had dissipated after he tenderly cared for her. For all of his rough edges, he had a soft, sweet center. How she could have ever mistaken this wonderful man for a monster was beyond her.

Rumpelstiltskin compressed her hand and bashfully looked down as he led her to a room in the second story of the castle.

Belle was dumbstruck. She moved her lips, but was unable to make a sound.

Hundreds… nay, thousands of books cluttered the shelved walls from the floor to the ceiling. More books than she could read in a dozen lifetimes. She might never see the world as she once dreamed of doing, but now, through these books she had the world at her feet. This would help her cope when life became too dark.

“This is the castle’s library. Neither of those fools on the throne make use of it. No one does.” Rumpelstiltskin said. “You could have the run of it, if you wish. No one would disturb you here.”

“Thank you.” Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He turned his head a degree, his lips were mere inches from hers. Puffs of his warm breath tickled her, smelling of spicy cinnamon. His arms were loosely encircled around her waist. But she knew that after what she told him about her history with Keith of Nottingham, he wasn’t going to make any more advances. If there relationship were to progress forward, it would be up to her to initiate things.

Belle parted from him and for the first time since she had become acquainted with him, she looked at Rumpelstiltskin. Really looked at him. Previously she had only seen the frizzy hair, the golden mottled skin, the pointed blackened teeth and sharp claws, alongside of the dragon hide leather that he wore - that was all she noticed. His skin was scaly, but not as coarse as it looked. It was pliable, like any man’s skin. A little pitted, but she liked the contrast of his roughness on her softer skin. Is he scaly all over, I wonder? That mane of hair, it fluttered along her knuckles whenever she hugged him and it was more like silken waves. She had yet to work up the nerve to bury her hands into it and wind those locks around her fingers.

As for the dragon hide leather… he hadn’t worn it the last few times they had met. Her husband had taken to wearing a leather vest and tight leather pants, ones that molded to his rear. She found her eyes straying more and more over his lithe frame. Particularly his pert bottom. Beneath the vest, he wore a silk shirt, ruffled around the collar and the ends of the arms, which on most men would be odd, but it suited him.

The longer she looked at Rumpelstiltskin, the less gruesome he seemed. Perhaps he had never been gruesome and her own fear had clouded her judgement.

Belle walked the length of one wall, her eyes flickering over the titles, running her fingers across the bindings. Where on earth would she start? She glanced over her shoulder. “Do you read much?” she asked.

He shook his head. “Not at all.”

Her spirits sank. Rumpelstiltskin was an intelligent, inquisitive man. The wheels in his head were constantly turning. It didn’t make sense to her that he didn’t like books. He was cooped up in the castle all the time, what did he do for fun?

“Oh. Perhaps you haven’t found the right book. What interests you?” Belle waited for his response and was perplexed when he gave her a blank look. “Rumple?”

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged and flashed her a toothy grin. “Right book, wrong book matters little to me.” He jutted his thumb into his chest. “This demon cannot read.”

“I- I could teach you. We could have regular lessons.” Belle drew a volume from the nearby shelf. It was a reader, the kind a tutor would use to educate a child. “Then we could discuss what we read and exchange ideas.”

Again her husband had fallen silent. Had she offended him with her offer? She had only wanted to help him, as a way to thank him for his thoughtfulness. But her enthusiasm ran away with her.

“If you’d like,” She added, sheepishly.

His lips parted, clamped shut and then opened again. “Very well. You’ll find I am a very apt pupil.” Before she could suggest that they start on his lessons, Rumpelstiltskin interrupted, “Belle, Keith of Nottingham will trouble you no further. And he won’t hurt another young lady again. Keith is not dead, but he wishes he were.”

She was on the verge of asking what he did to Keith, but then decided that she didn’t want to know. Keith had stolen so much from her, the last thing she wanted to give him was another thought. There were more pressing concerns.

During their whole engagement, she had lied to her fiancé, leading him to believe that she was something she was not. And in his own way he had dueled against Keith, fighting for her honor.

“Rumple, can you forgive me for-” Belle began to say.

Rumpelstiltskin brought up his finger to her lips. “No, none of that. There is nothing to forgive. You had a life before this union, just as I did. We are together now, that is all that matters.” He let his hand fall to his side.

Belle wanted to cry. Not from pain, but from joy. None of the men in her life – save her father – had given her this kind of consideration. In society, men could sow their wild oats as much as they pleased, making conquest after conquest. But prior to marriage, women must be pure, White as Snow. Then after they were properly wed and under their husband’s thumb, they would become nothing more than extension of him and a broodmare, bearing child after child.

Rumpelstiltskin was not what she thought he was and she was glad. Their marriage would not be a traditional one. Other men might recite the customary vows at the wedding ceremony, but her husband had taken them seriously. He was going to live by them.

Her husband raised his arm, holding up a single index finger. “I need to ask a peculiar favor of you though. If the king or queen or anyone asks, we must lead them to believe our marriage has been consummated and that we continue to share a bed. Understand?”

“The royals want us to have a baby. The queen hinted around about it,” Belle said.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. “Aye. I think the royals hope our little spawns will inherit my magic,” he explained, his thin lips curled back in disdain.

“You do not want a child. Ever?”

“Not of it would become their pet as I have. Do not ask me to watch my child go through what I did,” he replied.

Belle could not fault him for that. But to never have a child… they had never discussed having children and for years she figured that she would never marry and therefore never be a mother. However, to know they could have a child if they wanted to and being told they could not made her feel as though an invisible hand was squeezing the life out of her heart.

She sat on the settee, placing the reader on her lap. “Our marital relations shouldn’t be anyone’s business but our own.”

Rumpelstiltskin was correct. The royals wanted them to have a child to benefit the kingdom; that much was clear. But something wasn’t right. Her husband was not an easy man, not with the king and queen. He bucked convention whenever possible; he would be a thorn in their side if he could. Why he would allow them to order him about didn’t make sense. He was a wizard of some sort and wielded an endless supply of magic. Why do their bidding at all when he loathed them?

The queen had manipulated her into a marriage, playing on her fears and insecurities. Belle was dying to know what Queen Snow White had on Rumpelstiltskin to keep him in line.

“Rumple, what aren’t you telling me?” Belle asked.

Rumpelstiltskin’s amber eyes appeared to glisten. He shifted from one foot to another and back again, like a fidgety child. He wanted to tell her, but for whatever reason, he didn’t. Or couldn’t. “Please, Belle, just do as I ask,” He beseeched her. “Let them believe we are living as man and wife. Please. For me.”

Belle didn’t needle him any further. He had given her time when she needed it. She too could wait. “Very well. Would you like your first reading lesson now?” Patting the empty space next to her, she beckoned him over. “Come sit next to me.”

Rumpelstiltskin blinked. He slowly edged closer and eased onto the cushion. His chest narrowed, as though he was holding his breath.

Belle slid her arm around his waist drawing him closer and laid part of the book on his leg. “We must begin with the alphabet,” she said.

Her husband was right. He was a very apt pupil. Rumpelstiltskin followed along as her finger pointed at each of the letters, memorizing one after another.

The more time she spent with him, the more Belle was convinced that something was wrong with Rumpelstiltskin. He claimed that he had been cursed from birth, but this curse was weighing him down.

There must be some way to break his curse that way he could be free. And the books in this library were going to show her how to do it!

#

Rumpelstiltskin tuned out much of his wife’s and the wolf girl’s chatter in regards to Belle’s new wardrobe. He was glad that they were giggling like a couple of school girls, enjoying themselves. This was a welcome change to his wife’s stark terror days before. They had been married four days and since her confession to him, the alteration was remarkable. Belle was like a completely different person. He had seen glimpses of her cheerfulness and vivacious personality, before her recent encounters with Keith of Nottingham. And now, she was like a dove who had been set free and was soaring.

A ripple of giggles erupted from Belle and Ruby, eliciting a dramatic eye roll from him.

The three headed down another lane of the garden, that wound around a hedgerow and tapered off into a maze. White roses were cropping up nicely, as were Snow Drops, lilies, Edelweiss, and every other white flower planted in honor of the queen. The sun bore down unmercifully upon them, a cool sweat broke on the top layer of his scales.  
Belle laced her arm through his. “Sorry that we’re boring you, Rumple. We can talk of something else if you wish,” she offered.

“No, no. Continue on, dearies.” Rumpelstiltskin feigned an uncaring shrug.

Ruby smirked knowingly. The wolf girl’s senses were too keen for her own good. She had figured him out even before he did.

He was in love with Belle.

How or when he had fallen for her, he couldn’t be certain. Hellfire and brimstone, perhaps it was at first sight. From the start he wanted her, to claim her as his own, for her to be his wife and mate for life. In all of his forty-five years, nothing was his…except for her. She would belong to him as he would belong to her. It would be the two of them, together, against the world.

When he had unofficially given her the library, he kept a safe distance from her. No use in traumatizing the girl further. Well, he tried to. Rather than taking advantage of the space he offered her, Belle sought him out. From giving him reading lessons, to taking walks in the garden, to having nighttime chats before they retired. She went as far as inviting him into bed to rest. He refused on the pretense that he didn’t sleep. In reality it offered him the chance to observe her unabashedly for hours.

In all that time it dawned on him that he was in love with her and that was why there was a block that his magic could not penetrate. Love was stronger than any Dark Magic, greater than the darkness in general. His senses were stunted by love and prevented him from feeling any imbalance within her soul.

“Wonderful news.” King David saluted as he strode to them. A widespread grin stretched itself across his face. The royal had never looked so elated, not even on his wedding day.

“The queen is with child. The clerics predict a girl.”

The king awaited their felicitations.

“Congratulations, Your Majesty.” Belle said quickly, bowing her head to him. “You must be ecstatic.”

“May she be White as Snow,” Ruby chimed in.

King David shifted his gaze to Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin released a raspy chortle. “Yes, may she be as sweet and pure and good as our perfect queen,” he sneered.

Belle tucked her lip between her teeth to keep from laughing. Ruby studied the lane they were in to distract herself. The ladies might have to play along with such civilities, but he never participated in that hypocrisy.

“Perhaps my daughter may soon have a playmate.” The king dared to gape at his wife’s flat stomach, as though the dolt could discern such a thing by sight alone. “No signs of that, eh, Lady Belle?”

Belle made no response and folded her arms across her midsection. His wife respected his wishes in regards to children. He told her what he could without delving too much into the truth. It was hypocritical of him to keep secrets from her after he demanded for her to confide everything to him, but he was trying to protect her the best way he knew how. The girl was clever; he would only be able to put her off for so long before she figured it out. Hopefully then she wouldn’t run for the hills.

Rumpelstiltskin wanted nothing more than to disembowel the king for prying into his marriage. For looking at his wife. The king had made the royal promise not to attempt to control his wife and whatever children they had. And now King David was going back on his word. Which was precisely why he and Belle shouldn’t have children.

“Your Majesty, I’m sure the second my Belle conceives, she will run to tell you and the queen first.” Rumpelstiltskin said.

King David laid his hand on his chest. “I beg your pardon!” he exclaimed.

“You ought to beg my bride’s. Such a momentous occasion should remain between my wife and me.” He allowed his eyes to grow feral, his pupils dilating to twice their normal size. “Is there anything else you have to say?”

The king gulped, his Adam’s apple quivering. “Have you met your quota today, Rumpelstiltskin?” he asked.

Belle slipped her hand into Rumpelstiltskin’s. “What quota is that?” she demanded, advancing forward. “Why does my husband have a quota?”

Rumpelstiltskin wished he could tell her. But the ability to spin straw into gold fell under the seal that the king and queen had placed over him, forbidding him from talking to anyone about it.

The foolish king had allowed his anger to get in the way of his good sense and nearly spilled the beans. He clenched his jaw. “That is the business of the kingdom. Remember our deal, Rumpelstiltskin.” King David shot him a sharp glare. He softened his tone when he addressed the wolf girl. “Oh, and Ruby, the queen was thinking of a match for you and came across someone. She will speak to you about it later.”

The king turned his heel and stalked out of the garden.

Rumpelstiltskin longed to rain curses down on the king and queen. First they stuck their noses in his marriage and continually pestered Belle about having a child, only four days after the wedding. And now King David made a veiled threat, this time targeting the wolf girl, to get him and Belle to do their bidding.

Ruby covered her mouth to conceal a wail. “I won’t let the queen do that to me! I can’t!” Her dark eyes flashed, betraying an array of emotions. As close as it was to Wolf’s Time, if she didn’t have a care, she might trigger a transformation. “It may have worked out for you two, but with my secret it wouldn’t for me. If they found out about me, they would send me to the clerics.”

“Don’t panic, we won’t let it come to that,” Belle vowed, grasping her friend’s wrists.

“Belle, I have to go.” Ruby tore away from his wife. The poor thing was terrified, but who could blame her? She had only been a guest in the castle for a few days. But she had witnessed what the king and queen were capable of. “It’s nearly Wolf’s Time. I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right. Rumple and I will take care of each other.” Belle assured her. She cast frantic glance in his direction and he nodded in agreement.

He would do his utmost to protect Belle.

“Good. I can visit in a few weeks.” Ruby had calmed down considerably knowing that soon enough she would be back in the woods. He could relate. Beasts were creatures of habit; they needed to be in their natural habitat. A Child of the Moon would be much of the same. “Send me word if... if you need my help with anything,” she said.

Belle and Ruby embraced.

Rumpelstiltskin scratched his scaly neck underneath his floofy crop. The wolf girl had shown his wife much kindness and had been a friend to her when the rest of society turned their backs on Belle. He figured her owed the girl something.

“Ruby, a piece of advice, from one beast to another,” he said, “If you embrace who you are - wolf and all- you will be able to control it. You won’t have to depend on a cloak to hide. But that is a journey you must take on your own.”

Ruby nodded to him. “I’ll try. Thank you. Fare you well.” She gave them a small wave and hastened out of the garden.

Belle was quiet for a couple minutes, her head dipped. Of course she missed her best friend. He yearned to touch and comfort her, but he didn’t want to make her feel pressured for anything.

Rumpelstiltskin settled for giving her shoulder an awkward pat.

Belle faced him. Her eyes were shiny. He prayed to the gods she wouldn’t sprout tears; if she did, he would have to conjure up something else to brighten her spirits. Maybe a new book this time…or another cinnamon roll.

“Rumple, thank you for being kind to Ruby.” Belle removed his hand from her shoulder and cradled it between her palms. “But I won’t hear you call her or yourself a beast again. That couldn’t be further from the truth.” Her words were gentle, but direct. For whatever reason, this girl did not view him as a beast or a monster. “Is that clear?”

“Clear as crystal, my love.” Rumpelstiltskin cocked his head to the side, mesmerized by her.

Of course he fell in love with her. He never had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com//post/144396682894/skin-deep-chapter-7


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle thinks she has figured out how to break Rumple's curse. And Maurice visits.

Belle slammed the book shut, a wave of smug triumph washing over her. She had figured it out. After weeks of compiling lists of little facts about Rumpelstiltskin and doing mountains of research, she finally stumbled across a book that told her how to break her husband’s curse! According to Rumpelstiltskin, the gods had cursed him from birth. He did not specify why, perhaps he didn’t know. The gods were unpredictable beings, finding favor with one and disapproving of another. Her poor husband could have been born under the wrong sign or perhaps his mother had committed some unpardonable sin. Whatever it was, there was only one avenue to lift the curse. 

_True Love’s Kiss._

From her youth, her mother had weaned her on tales of True Love’s Kiss, how it broke curses and saved lives. Of course when she got a little older, she believed it be nothing more than a fanciful fable. But this book, the hefty volume in her lap, contained recorded histories of successful attempts at True Love’s Kiss. 

Unease rippled through her. She liked and cared about Rumpelstiltskin; he was her husband and the best man she had ever known. She could love him. It was certainly possible. What she had felt for Keith of Nottingham was nothing compared to what she felt for Rumpelstiltskin. 

Belle worried her lip and realized she had to try. Rumpelstiltskin had been a friend to her; he had been understanding and patient, all the while demanding nothing in return. He deserved to be free from his curse and be whatever he wanted to be. Never mind that the kisses they had shared before produced no results. The book said that for True Love’s Kiss to work, it had to be enacted by two willing partners. While she allowed him to kiss her, her fear of him prevented it from being successful. 

Now, she no longer feared him. How could she fear the man who had given her a new wardrobe or gave her a library and who patiently took reading lessons from her? He was the man who kept vigil over her whilst she slept and left cinnamon rolls on the nightstand for her to wake to. 

True Love’s Kiss could work; it had to work.

Belle quitted the library and spent the next half hour hunting down her husband. The day in the garden when Ruby left, King David had made mention of a daily quota that Rumpelstiltskin had to meet every day. He had claimed to be a spinner; however she found it confusing that the king and queen would have a magical being such as he working as a simple spinner. 

As she passed by a room, a flicker of light blinking from the slit beneath the closed door caught her eye. She backtracked and gently turned the door knob, quietly pushing the door open. 

Rumpelstiltskin was situated on a bench before a spinning wheel. He fed a piece of straw into the device, turned the wheel and a chain of gold came out the other end, pooling into a basket. 

“Rumple?” Belle squawked, laying her hand upon her breast. The man could conjure something out of nothing, but for some reason she was taken aback by the fact that he could transform straw into gold. “What are you doing?” 

Rumpelstiltskin propelled himself upwards and he staggered to her. “Belle! You shouldn’t be in here.” He stuck his head out into the hall and when he was certain that she was alone, he drew her in and closed the door. “How did you find me?” he asked. 

“I was looking for you and I saw a light under the door.” Belle tilted her head, perplexed by the fact that while she had seen the glowing light from the hallway, the room was naturally lit. That was odd, but then again there was nothing simple about Rumpelstiltskin. “Is this the quota the king mentioned?” She went over to the basket. Kneeling down, she fingered the treasure. 

This made more sense. Naturally the king and queen found a being that could make gold valuable to the kingdom. Still, considering how powerful he was, she could not comprehend why he would willingly work for the king and queen. 

“I can’t talk about it.” Rumpelstiltskin’s dark eyes were clouded and he sounded hopeless. 

Belle squinted, attempting to discern his motives. “Can’t or won’t? Never mind.” She hurried over to the bench and sat down. Quirking her finger, she motioned him over and patted the empty space next to her. “Will you at least show me how it’s done?”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and eased onto the bench. Inhaling deeply, he fed another strand through. His fingers were nimble; he was like an artist dabbling in oils. Spinning was a lost art and he was the master of it. 

Belle watched him carefully. His mouth was drawn into a severe scowl and his jaw was set. His wiry frame was taut; the manner of which he was holding himself was not a comfortable one. In her thirty years, she had never seen anyone as sad as Rumpelstiltskin. 

She reached over and rested her hand on his knee. “It is beautiful. But you hate this.” she concluded. 

Rumpelstiltskin withdrew from the wheel and faced her. “How can you tell?” 

“Your eyes. You look so unhappy. They are so expressive.”

His amber orbs had dimmed as he had worked, but the second he tore his gaze away and focused on her, they lit up again. 

_Do the brave thing and bravery will follow,_ she told herself. This was for Rumpelstiltskin. He deserved to be happy and free from the yoke that weighed him down. 

Inclining towards him, Belle brushed her lips against his. “Was that all right?” she whispered into his mouth. 

“More than all right.” Rumpelstiltskin rasped. 

Belle nuzzled his lips once more, placing her hand on his jaw. His mouth was soft and flavorful, like two slivers of a succulent peach that she had a craving to suck on. Her chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace and she had to pull back for a minute to catch her breath. 

His clawed hand cupped the back of her head, nudging their foreheads together. 

“I like kissing you. I’m not ready for more than yet. But I like kissing you.” Belle admitted. 

Kissing Rumpelstiltskin was nothing like kissing Keith of Nottingham. Whenever Keith had kissed her, it was sloppy and demanding. Too much tongue was involved. But Rumpelstiltskin…it felt right. It was fun and he was safe. He would never consciously hurt her. 

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. “I like it too.”

A simple kiss had not done the trick. He was still cursed. She had gotten distracted by the fact that she actually enjoyed kissing her husband. This time she would have to try harder and really concentrate! 

Belle seized his mouth once more, plundering it. _This has to work! Please, gods above, let the curse break! Let Rumple be happy._ Straddling his thighs, she wiggled into his lap, hoping that nearness might accomplish her goal. 

He growled, spanning his talon fingers across her back, teasing her through the material. Her breasts melded against his chest, rubbing into him. 

_Any second now and it will break!_

Rumpelstiltskin disengaged his mouth from hers; his wide studied her, his pupils dilated. His breathing was labored from lack of oxygen and arousal. 

Belle swallowed, and then licked her lips. True Love’s Kiss had failed. Her husband was still very much cursed. That didn’t make sense.   
In one swift movement, he stood, spun around and settled her back on the bench. He jabbed a finger in the air. “What was that? What are you doing?” he demanded, his rotted teeth gnashing together. “Did the queen put you up to this?”

Belle blinked her surprise and shook her head. “What? Of course not. I- I like you.” She insisted, but her frantic words fell on deaf ears. 

“Don’t be foolish. No one could ever love me!” Rumpelstiltskin shouted, then he clamped his hand over his mouth. “I mean...like.” He corrected. “You don’t like me. No one could.”  
He hovered over her, placing his hands on either side of her hips. Mere inches from her; he gazed into her eyes once more. “Now exactly what were you doing, dearie?”

Belle’s breathing was labored; her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic beat. She had learned her lessons about keeping secrets from her husband. Eventually he would discern the truth. That, and she no longer wanted secrets between them. 

“I wanted to help you.” Belle admitted, clasping his wrists and stroking them. Despite his anger, he could not frighten her and she wanted him to know that. “I was reading and learned that True Love’s Kiss could break any curse. I only wanted you to be free, Rumple.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s temper cooled and the agitation visibly melted off of his countenance. He sank back down on the bench beside her. In the months she had known him, she had never seen him look so melancholy. Then she felt her own spirits plummeting. 

The reason True Love’s Kiss did not work was because they were not True Love’s. 

Belle gripped the material of her skirt, a lump forming in her throat. “But we’re not True Loves, are we?”

“Evidently not.” Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes were glassy, as though he might shed actual tears. He wouldn’t admit it, but she could tell that he was disappointed. “There is no freeing me, Belle. It would be fruitless to try. Fruitless.”

He might want her to give up, but she couldn’t. Her husband continued to fight for her happiness every day; therefore she would continue to fight for him. There had to be another way to lift the curse. She had to persevere in her research, she had to succeed. He deserved to be happy and free. 

“Well, I do like kissing you...and being near you.” Belle laid her hand on top of his shoulder and squeezed it softly. “Whether we are True Loves or not, whether you believe it or not.”

Rumpelstiltskin managed a half-hearted smile. “I believe you. But no more schemes, my dearie.” His gaze fell on her lips as he cupped her cheek. “Would you like to try again?” 

Belle nodded. 

Rumpelstiltskin slanted his mouth over hers, sliding his tongue between the seam of her lips, stroking the roof of her mouth. 

She moaned, allowing him to lead this time. 

They may not be True Loves, but at least they could have this intimacy. It could be a balm for of their loneliness. 

#

Rumpelstiltskin could not concentrate on this lesson, no matter how hard he tried. Not when Belle’s thigh was pressing into his as they read the book of fables aloud. Between that and seconds ago they had ceased kissing – and the fact that her gown dipped enough to show off her cleavage, whetting his appetite – he could not focus. It took whatever inner strength he had not to take her to his bed and make her his wife in every sense of the word. The little temptress was not making it easy for him. 

But it was for the best. They could not risk having a child, not with Queen Snow White and King David lurking in the shadows, using them as pawns. It was bad enough that they used Belle to their advantage; he would crumble if those conniving bastards got their hands on his baby. 

Rumpelstiltskin exhaled and feigned a smile when Belle turned to him. 

His heart nearly broke when True Love’s kiss failed. Oh, he would love to be out from under the bondage of his curse. But that they were not True Loves… he wanted to flee from her. He loved her more than life itself, but Belle didn’t love him in return. That’s why it didn’t work. The darkness inside of him chanted to cast her off before she hurt him the way Cora did, however, the tiny seedling of good that she had been nurturing won out. It hurt, but he would rather have her in his life than not at all. 

_I have enough love for the both of us._ Rumpelstiltskin reasoned. 

Belle shot to her feet and the book fell. “Papa!” she cried out. Rushing over, she threw herself into Sir Maurice’s embrace. Pecking his cheek, she said, “I’ve missed you.”

Sir Maurice had been standing in the doorway of the library, for who knows how long? 

Rumpelstiltskin had not even heard the man enter or be announced. Retrieving the book from the floor, he put it on the abandoned settee. Begrudgingly, he stood and joined them. Unwilling to interrupt their little reunion, he was happy that Belle had a good relationship with her father. A twinge of jealous was festering within him though, that he never had a loving parent. 

He screwed his eyes shut, to end the burning sensation that had developed. _Damn tears._ In the last month or so, little bits of his humanity had awakened within him. It had been since before Cora that he shed genuine tears or slept. Hellfire and damnation, the other day his stomach was grumbling and his mouth was watering for one of those cinnamon rolls! Years had passed since he had eaten a full meal. 

A giggle erupted from Belle. She was beaming at him. “You remember Rumple, of course.” 

Rumpelstiltskin snapped to attention, wondering how long they had been waiting for his response.

“Your husband would be difficult man to forget.” Sir Maurice snorted, then greeted with him a nod. 

“Sir Maurice, I trust you are well.” Rumpelstiltskin said, pumping his father-in-law’s hand. 

“Well enough.” The man harrumphed. He toured the library, his aged eyes surveying his daughter’s little sanctuary. “Ruby sends her greetings. She is safe, the cloak is helping. She worried me though; which is one of the reasons for my visit. Ruby said that twice she witnessed the royals pressuring the two of you to have a child.” His mouth was twisted into a grimace. 

Belle blushed, but nodded. 

Rumpelstiltskin noted the disgust in Sir Maurice’s words and felt his temper rising. He had no misgivings about himself; of course Belle could have her choice in mates. She could have a normal man, a good looking one. One who could provide her with normal children. She wouldn’t have to worry about giving birth to a little goblin. 

But that Sir Maurice would snub their offspring sent him into a tailspin of rage. Rumpelstiltskin didn’t want children for precisely this reason; their children would never be accepted. However, he could not permit anyone turning their nose up against their hypothetical babies. 

“You find it repulsive for your daughter to bear a spawn of mine?” Rumpelstiltskin sneered, prepared to tear his father-in-law limb from limb for being repulsed by a child that did not even exist. 

“Rumple, he didn’t say that.” Belle linked her arm through his and petted his forearm, in an attempt to pacify him. And it worked. “Papa, you didn’t mean that, did you?” she asked the older man. 

“No! My apologies, that is not what I meant!” Sir Maurice shook his head, his sagging jowls jiggling. “I was concerned though. I love our rulers, they have led us through the darkest of days.” Placing his hand on his chest, above where his heart laid, he vowed, “May the gods deal with me ever so severely if I speak against them. But what right do they have to pressure my little girl into having a baby? You are newly married; there is plenty of time for babies. Enjoy married life for a while, I say.”

Rumpelstiltskin offered Sir Maurice a weak smile. That was the best he could do in offering an apology. The man seemed sincere in his support of Belle, but Rumpelstiltskin wanted to make it known far and wide that he would not stand to have Belle or their non-existent children insulted. The royals caused them enough troubles and he wielded no control over them…but the rest of humanity had better watch out. 

“I think we are,” Belle said. Her fingers traced along the ridges of the scales on his wrist, making him want to arch and purr. He might be able to cast his share of spells and curses, but his wife had bewitched him. A few sweet words, kind looks, and passionate kisses and he was completely under her thrall. “We have become friends.”

“We have?” Rumpelstiltskin whipped his head around to face her. 

“I consider you my friend.” Belle said, her blue orbs piercing through him. 

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, averting his gaze. “Aye, friends.” 

Blinking several times, the stinging sensation in his eyes dissipated. _Damnation, tears again!_ He was going soft, he knew it. But Belle wanted to be his friend. He never had a friend before. A lover, yes. Cora had been his lover and he had thought of her as a friend, but he was mistaken.

Sir Maurice coughed into his fist. Then the corner of his mouth quirked into a small smile. 

Rumpelstiltskin reclined back in a chair by the fire, allowing Belle and her father to have a pleasant visit. She shared much about her new life at the castle, only withholding personal things that passed between husband and wife. Often she laid her hand upon his and squeezed. She might not love him, but if they could have this friendship, it would be enough to sustain him. 

Father and daughter embraced once more before Sir Maurice turned to Rumpelstiltskin and requested, “Walk me out, will you, Rumpelstiltskin?”

Rumpelstiltskin pressed a kiss to his wife’s palm before quitting the library, her father trailing behind him. 

As they traversed through the hall, Sir Maurice said, “Belle told you, didn’t she? About her past with Keith of Nottingham?” He colored.

Rumpelstiltskin brought out his hand to stop him. He faced his father-in-law, leveling his sharp gaze at the man. “Why she thought she had to hide it from me is a mystery to me. Look at me. How can I judge her for anything?” he asked. 

Sir Maurice looked sheepish…and Rumpelstiltskin was sensing something else. Regret? Guilt, maybe? The older man released a lengthy sigh. “Part of that was my fault. Society has not been kind to my girl and I feared that you would treat her badly, so I told her to keep it from you. I feared you might hurt her the way others had, which is why I asked you to show Belle kindness.” 

Rumpelstiltskin was torn between being angry with the man and feeling a certain amount of understanding. Sir Maurice did what most fathers did in society; he arranged a marriage for his daughter. None of that was extraordinary. But he did what he could to protect Belle after her fall from grace, loved her unconditionally, and then arranged a new match for her. He convinced her to lie, which caused troubles for her marriage. But considering who his daughter was marrying, he had a reason to worry. Rumpelstiltskin could really only fault him with meddling in their relationship, leading her to believe that her husband wouldn’t love her if she wasn’t a virgin. 

Such was the outlook of the world. Sir Maurice was no exception. His father-in-law was only guilty of being a product of his time. 

Rumpelstiltskin squelched the anger within him, tucking it back inside for another day. The man meant well and as long as he didn’t overstep his bounds again, Rumpelstiltskin would refrain from turning him into a snail. Besides, Belle loved her father dearly. His bride would hardly appreciate him magicking her father away. The kissing and the petting would cease and he certainly didn’t want that. 

Sir Maurice continued, his tone thickening and growing husky. “But I am relieved that you are not like the rest. You are not what I would have chosen for my daughter, but watching you together today made me realize that she needs you as much as you need her.” He proffered his hand. “Take care, Rumpelstiltskin.”

Rumpelstiltskin shook it once more. “You too, Sir Maurice.” 

He waited until the Sir Maurice had climbed into the carriage and was carried off before running all the way back to the library. What could he say? He was eager to have Belle to himself again. It wasn’t until later that he remembered that if he had used magic, he could have transported himself there faster. He had forgotten he was a magical beast and for one brief moment he was simply a man in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up. I hope to do a giveaway on my blog, http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com, in a week or two. 
> 
> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/146160343089/skin-deep-chapter-8


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of Rumpelstiltskin's secret is revealed; when Rumpelstiltskin receives a dark command from the royals, it threatens Belle's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: For anyone who likes Snowing/the Charmings, this chapter seals their villainy. Just want to give you all a heads up!

 

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin strolled hand in hand through the garden, drinking in the sweet fragrance of the blossoms. Somehow the sun was brighter, the flowers produced a stronger scent, and the birds crooned their serenades.

Nary a word was uttered between them. She and Rumpelstiltskin had talked for hours in the library and now they could enjoy each other’s company in simple solitude.

Occasionally Belle would steal a sideways glance at him. He would wink, and the apples of her cheeks would flush and she would look away. Something akin to joy was blooming within her soul.

The king and queen may have had their own motives for marrying her off to Rumpelstiltskin, but in the end she won out. She gained a husband, a friend and a mate for life. As long as he was forever by her side, she could endure anything.

The shadow the sun cast on the sun dial indicated that it was mid-afternoon. His fingers twitched inside of her grasp and she knew that he had to go. Rumpelstiltskin had not even begun on today’s quota of gold. To her delight he spent less and less time in that dank little room and joined her in her pursuits. When he did work, she continued to research curses and what she could do to break his.

He faced her, groaning his frustration. “I have to go in now. To spin.”

“All right.” Belle quirked her mouth into a smirk. His impishness was rubbing off on her. “Aren’t you going to kiss me goodbye?”

Rumpelstiltskin released an exaggerated sigh. “Oh, if I must, dearie!”

He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her flushed to him. Inclining his head, he dotted her eyelids, nose, cheeks, and chin with kisses, saving her lips for last. His clever fingers skittered along her sides, tickling her, making her squeak.

But she grew impatient with his little game and caught his mouth, nipping his bottom lip as punishment. The more interactions she had with him - the more kisses shared, the stroking, the exploring of each other’s bodies - the more Belle wanted. She wasn’t a maiden by any means, and though she had mixed emotions about sex, she had the feeling that sex with Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t be like it had been with Keith of Nottingham.

With Rumpelstiltskin, it would be making love.

His brow nuzzled hers, their foreheads touching in what seemed like their own special kiss.

Belle teased his tender scalp with the curve of her nails, eliciting a moan from him and then toyed with the ends of his floof. “Rumple, this thing that we have, whatever it is, it makes me feel whole. We may not be each other’s True Love, but it feels right,” she said.

“Yes, it does. See you this evening.” Rumpelstiltskin captured her mouth once more, then with a snap of his fingers, he vanished.

The purple wisps left his scent enveloping her, which was better than any perfume.

Belle spun around on her heel, drew her hands behind her back and started down another pathway, until she encountered the queen. Her breath caught in her throat. How long had the royal been there, watching her tete-a-tete with Rumpelstiltskin?

Queen Snow White smiled coyly, her dimples showing. “You and Rumpelstiltskin have become very affectionate. You won’t be far behind me.” She petted her tiny baby bump, not bothering to disguise her giddiness. “If you’re having trouble conceiving, we grow herbs in the garden that promote fertility. Mandrakes are especially beneficial.”

Belle’s eyes widened, her pulse quickening. The queen viewed her as nothing more than a brood mare and Rumpelstiltskin as the sire. The royals considered them no better than a couple of animals. Breeding stock. That was precisely why Rumpelstiltskin asked her to lie about the consummation of their marriage.

For whatever reason, Rumpelstiltskin could not stand up to the royals. They were his Keith of Nottingham.

Belle inhaled, asking the gods for strength, to face the most powerful woman in the land. That she would have the courage to fight for her husband. “Your Majesty, pardon my frankness, but what is it to you that Rumple and I have a child? We have been married only a little while. Can’t Rumple and I have time to ourselves?” There was a slight quiver in her tone, betraying her fear. But she met the queen’s gaze and she stood as erect as her petite height would allow. “Is that why you wanted Rumple and me to marry? So that there might be another like him?”

“You forget your place, Lady Belle.” Queen Snow White stuck out her reddened lower lip in a pout. She was as petulant as a spoiled child. The queen was never refused, never told “no,” never argued with. “I am not accustomed to being spoken to in such a manner.”

Belle squared her shoulders, refusing to back down. Rumpelstiltskin had been brave for her, now it was her chance to be brave for him! “There is a first time for everything, my queen. And my place is with Rumple.” She deepened her tone, firmly countering the haughty queen. “I will fight for him, even if he cannot fight for himself.”

Whirling around, her skirt snapping at her ankles, Belle departed without curtsying or receiving a dismissal from the queen. She could feel the royal’s enraged glower upon her retreating figure, but she didn’t dare look back.

From this point on, she would have to be on her guard against the queen and her machinations.

#

Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t concentrate on his spinning. What had once consumed his mind and soul, no longer could mesmerize him.

He rose from the bench, stretched his wiry frame, and proceeded to the window. Gazing over the courtyard, spying on the people below, he yearned to be down there with them. Or wherever Belle was. She was the reason for his wandering mind. No man – or in his case, no beast- could concentrate on something as dull as spinning; not when he had such a wife. The alteration in her since their wedding night was extraordinary. His bride no longer feared him. She was a different person…or perhaps without that underlying fear, Belle was more like herself than ever before. Whatever it was, he loved it.

 _“Rumpelstiltskin…”_ A whiny voice beckoned.

Rumpelstiltskin clutched his chest and staggered backwards into the wall. Damn royals. He ground his teeth, hissing a string of curses. He fought the pull, the one that had a claim on his soul. With every fiber of his being, he tried to disregard it. To pretend he didn’t hear the king and queen demanding his presence.

 _“Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee!”_ The harpy queen commanded.

Resigned, he shut his eyes and transported himself to the dungeons of the castle.

Rumpelstiltskin raised one eye lid and then the other. He was kneeling before King David and Queen Snow White, in total and complete submission. No better than a mongrel before its masters.

Queen Snow White’s arm was held out from her body; in her closed hand was a dagger. A dagger with a waved blade, bearing his name in dark letters. She was beaming, her luminous eyes fixated on the blade.

Being in such close proximity to the object, he drew his lip back and snarled.

There never used to be a dagger. Once upon a time, he was cursed, yes, but he had his own freewill. No one could control him; he practiced magic and produced gold. He did as he pleased.

Until Cora.

The darkness in her called out to the darkness in him. In that sense they were soulmates. He confided everything to her; every thought, every secret and every little fact in regards to his curse. How could he not? She had said if he truly loved her, that he would hold nothing back. He had denied her nothing.

Then Cora used that information against him. One night after hours of love making, while he slept, she cast a dark spell all her own over the dagger and plunged it into his chest, straight into his heart. He awoke, his screams flooding every inch of the castle, feeling as though he were dying as she extracted the blade from him and brandished it. From that point on, he was cleaved to the dagger.

In her pursuit of the crown, Cora wreaked havoc on the lands, using him as her pawn. Darkness had consumed him fully; he could feel it eating through his heart, blackening it. He no longer ate, no longer slept, no longer felt guilt. Whatever remnants of humanity he had retained from the curse he had as a child, had been extinguished. Thousands were slaughtered by his word: men, women…and children. The poor babes squalling in a bath of blood, their little frames wracked as he smothered them. Their pitiful cries continued to ring in his ears to this day.

Somehow, with blessings from the gods above, Queen Snow White and King David had conquered Cora and took back their kingdom. The dagger came to be in their possession and he now belonged to them. To maintain their control over him, they had forbidden him of speaking of the dagger, Cora, his ability to spin straw into gold, and many other things.

“Your Majesties, you called,” Rumpelstiltskin sneered. “What can I do for you? More gold? Finer jewels? Protection for your ‘White as Snow’ child.”

The king disregarded his snide questions and asked, “Rumpelstiltskin, are you displeased with Belle? Would you prefer another woman? If so, we can arrange an annulment and select another more to your liking.”

King David may have posed the question in a cavalier manner, but it was a veiled threat. The royals knew how important Belle was to him. There would be no hope for him if she was taken away. If he lost her, he would surely become dust.

Something snapped within him. Rumpelstiltskin could feel his sanity slipping. “Are you threatening to take her from me? Belle is mine; she belongs to me. She is my wife!” He shot across the space that divided him from the king, standing mere inches from the royal. Shouting like a mad man, he seized King David’s shoulder, digging his nails into the man’s flesh. “You swore not to interfere; you gave me your word!”

King David knocked Rumpelstiltskin’s hand off of him and ducked his head.

The queen drew him from her husband and flashed the dagger in his face. “Rumpelstiltskin, have you or have you not consummated your marriage?” Her pert mouth twisted in glee. “Answer me.”

“We have not,” Rumpelstiltskin spat out.

 _How did they know?_ Belle had given him her word not to tell anyone and he knew she wouldn’t betray him. He had thought that they could hide the true nature of their marriage from the royals. Hellfire, in the last couple weeks they had put on a convincing portrayal of a happily newlywed couple.

“And why not?” Queen Snow White demanded.

“Belle isn’t ready.” Despite his resolve, the words spilled out from him. He loathed himself for being so weak. Were he a better man, a stronger man, he could fight the pull the dagger had on him. But alas, with the dagger in the queen’s hands, he was out of his depth. “She was hurt long ago, she was betrayed. She needs to heal.”

Queen Snow White harrumphed. “Yes, we have all heard about her dalliance with Keith of Nottingham. Why do you think we chose her for you? No one else would have her. Beggars cannot be choosers.”

 _I’ll kill her!_ Rage flooded him. His talons tingled with the urge to wrap around Snow White’s pale neck and crush her windpipe.

He lunged for her, but the queen held up the dagger as a shield.

Rumpelstiltskin retreated, recoiling from the dagger. His mind was churning on various methods of retaliation, the various ways he could make the queen suffer. How dare she ridicule his Belle! The queen may be White as Snow but Belle was the one who possessed a soul free of darkness.

“I order you to take Belle to your bed,” The queen began.

Rumpelstiltskin cringed, putting his hands over his ears. The queen didn’t have to verbalize her command; he could sense what she had planned. Oh gods, please! No, he could never…Not to Belle. Anything but that!

The queen wanted him to impregnate Belle so that they might have their own collection of magical imps. She would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. If that included him taking Belle against her will, then so be it.

“Stop! Stop it!” King David wrenched the dagger from his wife’s grasp and hid it behind his back, out of her reach. Rumpelstiltskin could feel his soul being torn from one person to the next. As much as he despised the king, he preferred that man to wield the control. “This is not right. Belle is a human being; she deserves more consideration than this.”

The king shook his head mournfully. “Snow, this thirst for power has changed you. You weren’t always like this.”

“David, we are doing this for the sake of our daughter; she deserves the best.” Queen Snow White cupped her husband’s cheek, stroking it. “When she inherits the throne, she will reign over a majestic dynasty. It will be worth it. The end results justify the means.”

“Not at the expense of another human being,” the king protested.

Rumpelstiltskin wondered if he could sneak over and reclaim his dagger, but decided against it. Those two fools were so captivated by the dagger and the power they had because of it, they would notice him attempting to steal it. He would have to try something else.

“Aren’t I enough?” Rumpelstiltskin beseeched the queen, resting his hand on his chest. “I swore to produce as much gold as you wanted! Must you wound my wife and own my child too? Please, I’ll produce twice the amount of my daily quota. You will have more gold than you will know what to do with.”

Queen Snow White was unmoved by his frantic pleas. “There is no guarantee that you are immortal. You could die at any time and then where would we be?” Turning back to her husband she stated, petting his cheek causing him to fall into a hypnotic trance. “We must preserve the kingdom, David. For the next generation. Otherwise it is all for naught.”

The queen held out her open palm, expecting her husband to promptly hand over the dagger to her.

King David hesitated. For a moment Rumpelstiltskin thought the king might refuse. King David had promised to free him.

Rumpelstiltskin released an agonizing wail when the king handed it to Queen Snow White.

King David sheltered his face with his hand, to avoid meeting Rumpelstiltskin’s gaze.

“Spineless bastard!” Rumpelstiltskin growled.

Queen Snow White raised the dagger, smiling as she made her command, “Rumpelstiltskin, you have three days to prepare Belle. Then you will take her to your bed and consummate your marriage.” As if to make matters worse, she added, “All we need is one child like you. You can keep the rest.”

The order had been given; there was no rebelling against it. His soul was willed to it. But he had to try. He had to do something to avoid raping his own wife. He would be no better than Keith of Nottingham, using and abusing her. Of course he wanted to make love to Belle, nothing would make him happier. But he didn’t want her like that.

“Please, Your Majesty, don’t make me do this. Please!” Rumpelstiltskin begged, prostrating himself on hands and knees. He was groveling, but whatever pride he had before had vanished. “Please. Don’t force me to rape my wife. Please!”

Queen Snow White’s eyes were blazing. “Go.” She used the dagger to point at the dungeon steps that led back up to the castle. “You have your orders. You will obey me.”  
Rumpelstiltskin rose and on a teetering stride; he mounted the stairs to the upper level. He didn’t stop until he reached the room where he spun.

He plopped down on the bench and would have dissolved into tears if he weren’t so enraged. The queen may have commanded him to take Belle by force, but he’d jump out the window before he would harm a hair on her head. The queen was right on one score; he could not be certain about his mortality. If he survived, he would be in the same boat he was now.

Rubbing his face, he cursed the day he met Cora. Even beyond her grave, she was making his life hell. There was only one thing to do and that was to send Belle away. Now that she had seen what the king and queen were capable of, she would leap at the chance to be free of this life.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t know what he’d do without her. She was his whole world. But better that Belle be free and safe than be harmed by him.

#

Belle licked her thumb and turned another page. Her vision was blurring from reading for hours on end. She had a list of facts that she had accumulated about Rumpelstiltskin and his curse. He was cursed from birth. True Love’s Kiss didn’t work on him. The royals are able to control him somehow. The list went on, but she was no closer to uncovering the truth of what could break the curse.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the familiar pitter pat of her husband in the corridor. She sat up straighter as he burst breathlessly into the room.

“You’re finished with the quota already?” The cheerful grin she wore soon faded when she observed his agitated look. Her husband had a hundred or more expressions to relay his ever-fluctuating moods, but this one she had never seen before. “What is it? Are you all right?”

“You have to go. Run away. You have to get out of here.” Rumpelstiltskin pointed his index finger at the door of the library.

Belle rose and met him in the middle of the room. “What? Rumple, why?” she asked, reaching for him.

He batted her hands aside and shrank back from her. “Please, Belle, don’t ask questions.” Unable to meet her gaze, he lowered his head. “Get as far away from this hellhole as you can. It’s for your own safety.”

“Not without you. We can runaway together, Rumple.” Belle rested her hands on his shoulders before raking threading her fingers through his hair. She hoped that her touch would have a calming effect on him. It usually did. “We could travel and see the world. We could go to all the places we read about.”

“Stop! Don’t!” Rumpelstiltskin roared, prying her hands off. Darting to the other side of the room, he was determined to put as much distance between them as possible. “I can’t.”

Her first instinct was to give him the space he desired. Then she caught the shame etched in his countenance and she remembered that she too had carried shame on her shoulders. And he had not abandoned her in her time of need. Rumpelstiltskin had shown her more compassion and kindness than anyone else.

Now her best friend was in pain and he needed her.

Belle slowly approached, careful not to startle him. He was as skittish as a hunted deer. “Why? Why won’t you trust me? Please, I’ll do anything for you!”

Rumpelstiltskin’s face contorted. His large eyes watered. “Don’t you think I would tell you if I could? Gods, I want you to know everything! I would tell you in a heartbeat.” He sighed and shook his head, mumbling. “A heart...beat.”

Belle’s mouth swung open. Another clue! “That is a hint, isn’t it? The king and queen control you and you are not the master of your own fate!”

Rumpelstiltskin pressed his lips together in a thin line. He was blank, but then while under the control of someone else, he couldn’t verbalize what was wrong.  
“They have your heart!” Belle concluded.

She had read how some who practiced Dark Magic could rip the hearts out of people and control them by speaking their commands onto said hearts. King David and Queen Snow White hardly seemed the kind to practice Dark Magic, but that had to be it!

Belle closed the space between them and before he could slip away from her again, she ripped open his silk shirt. The buttons shot out, pinging every which way.

Rumpelstiltskin sucked in a haggard breath, but he didn’t stop her.

There was a puckered ridge that stood out on his golden chest, above where his heart should have been. It was a few inches long. The books mentioned nothing about a scar left on those whose hearts was extracted. However, her husband’s skin was scaled…that could have been an effect from that.

Tentatively, she brushed her finger tips along the scar and pressed her palm into his warm chest. There was a thudding beneath her caress, a wild palpitation that only a heart could create.

Rumpelstiltskin still had his heart.

“I don’t understand.” Belle stroked the spot on his chest. Her theory may have been wrong, but she loved touching him so intimately. It felt…perfect. “When True Love’s Kiss didn’t work, my books led me to believe that someone was controlling you another way. Some people can rip out hearts, you know. I thought they had stolen your heart. Did the royals stab you? Rumple? They forbid you to speak of it?”

He eased his fingers around her wrist and drew her knuckles to his lips. “Belle, I care about you. So much. Please go. Don’t make me hurt you,” he begged.

Belle shook her head; she slipped her arm around his waist and hauled him close. “No. We are bound to one another. The day we married, we made vows to one another and I will be true to mine. Can you speak of the king and queen’s intentions? Rumple, please, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yes. In their enthusiasm, they forgot to order me to be silent about their latest command.” Rumpelstiltskin squeezed his eyes shut. A couple of tears leaked out and followed the scaled valley down his face. “They have discovered that we have not consummated our marriage. They have given me three days to prepare you and then I will take you by force. I won’t be able to fight them. Don’t you see? You have to leave. I don’t want to hurt you like that, Belle.” He rasped, “Please, don’t make me do that to you.”

Belle blinked, stunned. She couldn’t form a response. The king and queen were cruel…the queen especially. But she never would have suspected this of the royals. That they were willing to have Rumpelstiltskin ravish her to achieve their goals. No doubt they were furious that she and Rumpelstiltskin initially thwarted their plans. In part, this had to be a punishment for her and Rumpelstiltskin’s disobedience.

Rumpelstiltskin feigned a smile. “Go.” He laid his palm on her jaw, thumbing her bottom lip. “It’s all right, really.”

Belle nodded. She understood. It wasn’t right that the royals were forcing their hand, but there was no way around it.

She had to do it.

Belle threw her arms around his neck and sealed her mouth over his. The momentum of flinging herself into his embrace sent them reeling backwards onto the settee where they had most of their reading lessons. She laid across him, loving how he felt under her. He was tense, like a coiled spring wound too tight.

Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth wider to protest. She took advantage of that, swiping her tongue within. He let out an impassioned moan as she situated herself in his lap and undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

Rumpelstiltskin broke the kiss and held her back. “What are you doing?” he gulped, licking his lips.

“What does it look like?” Belle heaved a roll of her eyes. She had thought she was being rather obvious. But then again, for a magically charged imp, Rumpelstiltskin could be really obtuse. “I am seducing you. I’m not scared now. Nervous, yes, but I am ready to truly be your wife.” Dipping her head, she kissed the scar on his chest, nipping at it, then she laved it with her tongue.

“Stop, stop.” His hands framed the sides of her face and pulled her back up. He rocked them sideways until they were sitting upright, her centered in his lap, rubbing her nose against his. “We don’t have to do this. You can still escape-”

Belle silenced him with a small peck on the lips. “Not without you. They may decide your fate, but no one decides mine but me.”

Ready to continue, she was disappointed when he stopped her once more. She hadn’t thought their first time together would be this soon. Or be prompted by the royals. But aside from abandoning him, Belle could not come up with another solution than for them to make love now. It would cancel out the order and after that she and her husband could do as they please. Whenever they pleased, however they pleased.

Rumpelstiltskin searched her eyes, studying her. Whatever he detected, it convinced him that she knew her own mind and that she was ready. “Belle, please. Let me, um... let me lead this.” He cradled her cheek and stole a quick kiss, avowing, “I swear, I will make it good for you. Please.”

“All right.” Belle agreed, nodding bashfully.

A wave of his hand, his magic transported them to their chambers, onto their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/147191477304/skin-deep-chapter-9


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumbelle married smut and a little talk afterwards.

 

Rumpelstiltskin’s magic deposited them safely upon the bed, his lap still full of Belle. This was the first time they were in bed – together - and it made what was about to transpire all the more real. He ducked his head bashfully, letting his hair hang in his face to shroud him. But his wife would have none of it.

She straightened her posture, balancing on his narrow thighs. Smoothing back his wiry locks, she wound them around her fingers. A bemused smile crossed her lips, leading him to believe that she knew something that he did not. Her finger tips danced across his jaw.

A pang of regret settled deep in his belly. While she was willing, this still wasn’t fair to her. First times should be special. Yet their first time was being manipulated by others, threatening a savage act, when it should have developed naturally.

“Rumple?” Belle murmured. “What is it?”

Rumpelstiltskin sighed. His wife was perceptive if nothing else. “Belle, we don’t have to. You can get away-”

She grabbed his face, smooshing his cheeks together and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. One that banished most of his doubts. Breaking away, she said breathlessly, “Rumple, I don’t want to get away. I want to be with you. Are you having second thoughts about me?”

“Never!” Rumpelstiltskin ground out. “Gods, I wanted you from the start. How I was able to keep my hands off you this long is beyond me.” His talons roamed up and down her spine, making her arch as a feline might. He wondered what he could do to her to make her purr.

“Well, you can have me now.” Belle swept her hands across the span of his chest, rubbing her thumbs into his nipples.

“Minx.” He growled and rolled her on the bed, onto her back. Fumbling with the line of buttons down her bodice, he nipped the side of her neck, marking her as his own he had wanted to from the start. “There, right where I want you.”

Rumpelstiltskin gently scraped his teeth against her creamy skin, and then soothed it with his tongue and a kiss. It would be a statement to everyone that she belonged to him, that she was his mate for life. As he undid her bodice, he exposed her bosom and what appeared to be a corset. He nuzzled into her breasts, wishing he could hide there forever.

Belle was panting, her chest rising and falling in rapid succession. He rose up a fraction to survey his work when he realized that his vest and shirt were hanging off of his elbows. His cufflinks were the only bits keeping it on. She must have done that when he was distracted. Rumpelstiltskin barely had the cufflinks unsnapped before she ripped the shirt off, balled it up and pitched it off the bed.

He felt as though his skin was on fire, from the roots of his hair to the soles of his feet. No one – save Cora – had seen him this bare. He was a hideous beast, yet by his wife’s dilated eyes, flushed cheeks and how her curious hands explored his chest, teasing the ridges of his scales, he could have sworn that she was attracted to him. That she genuinely wanted him.

Belle reached out and guided his head back down, seizing his mouth once more.

Rumpelstiltskin probed within her mouth, tickling the roof of it, and then sucking on her lower lip, he got her to buck her hips into his.

All of his boiling blood headed south. His leather pants were constricted, more so than usual and that did not help matters any. The urge to shed his clothing and plunge into her was overwhelming. The last thing he wanted to do was rut into her like some uncouth dog; their first time was already being foisted upon them. After all she had been through; he at least wanted to give her a little pleasure.

He tore his mouth from hers; now that he had the dress opened, he slid it off of her body and cast it aside. His arms encircled her and he tugged on the laces of the corset, cursing at how complicated the wretched thing was.

“Is this even necessary?” Rumpelstiltskin grumbled.

Belle chortled. “You would see everything through the dress if I didn’t wear it.”

He grinned, wiggling his brow suggestively. “Is there something wrong with that? Better yet, don’t wear anything at all. You won’t hear me complain,” he said, tugging on the constricting material. “Belle, the damned thing won’t come off. Can I just magic you out of it?”

His wife grinned and nodded. “Do what you must.”

He snapped his fingers and the corset was gone, and leaving her bare from the waist up. Only a pair of lacy pantaloons covered her bottom half.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her once more and then mouthed his way down to her collar bone. He dipped the tip of his tongue in her clavicle, savoring the sweet and salty taste of her skin. She was better than any cake.

He lowered to her breasts and his mouth captured the left bud. Suckling it, he made her mewl an unholy cry. Her finger nails dug into his scalp, pinning him in place. When Belle began to jerk on the ends of his hair, he knew that she was ready for the other breast to receive the same attention.

When he was finished, he looked up and saw tears pooling in her eyes. “Belle!” He caressed her cheek. “Are you all right?”

Belle nodded. “Y-yes.” She gulped for air, her chest puffing out. “Sorry, I didn’t know one could…could do that.”

A furrow creased his brow and then he understood. Keith of Nottingham. That bastard had never given her pleasure. He never wanted to. Gods only knew what that disgusting excuse for a man had done to his Belle. Whatever it was, Rumpelstiltskin vowed he would find a way to undo the impression that Keith left on her.

Rumpelstiltskin licked his lips, in anticipation of what he planned to do next. He stroked her thigh, plucking at the material of the pantaloons. “Can I get rid of this?” A smirk curled the corner of his mouth. “There is more, if you’re willing.”

Belle squinted in confusion but nodded again.

He unlaced her drawers and removed them, casting them on the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Sitting back on his heels, he surveyed the lovely view of his wife. She was beautiful, that was obvious to him the moment they met. But there was something so perfect about having the one you love most in the world trust you enough to show her most vulnerable, sacred parts. And feel no shame whatsoever.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her quivering stomach and worked his way down, while petting the outer side of her thighs. He parted her legs, sliding down between them, hooking her knees onto his shoulders.

“Rumple?” She whispered.

“Do you want me to stop, sweetheart?” He ventured a glance up at her. Perhaps in his enthusiasm he was moving too quickly.

His wife shook her head. Belle didn’t appear frightened…just uncertain. He rolled his eyes, raining down curses on Keith of Nottingham. Of course she was baffled; Keith would never have thought to do this for her.

A rough gasp caught in her throat as Rumpelstiltskin pressed a kiss in the midst of her glistening curls. Careful not to hurt her, he separated her nether folds and found what he was looking for. The swollen, little pearl stood out, ready for him. He rubbed lazy little circles into it before lapping up the honey that flowed from her. Her juices made him headier than any wine and he was addicted her flavor. He slid in two of his fingers and pumped, making her writhe.

Belle was soon wailing, loud enough for her cries to fill the castle. He magically locked the door, lest anyone barge in to interrupt them. She fisted the sheets, her heels digging into his back. When the last of her orgasm played out, he withdrew his fingers and placed a parting kiss on her mound.

Rumpelstiltskin crawled back up to the head of the bed to catch his breath and found him tackled to the mattress. Belle straddled his waist, bent forward and captured his mouth, sucking on his tongue. The two dueled for a moment over the control of the kiss, but he finally backed down, letting her take over. She could do whatever she pleased to him, good or bad, and he would take it.

“Off!” Belle croaked. Her voice was raw from screaming and he couldn’t help but feel a little smug. “This has to come off,” she ordered, jerking on the laces of his pants. “Please!”

“Sweetheart!” Rumpelstiltskin could barely muster the word, his eyes bulging out of his skull. Her hands were so close to his…“Are you sure? We can-”

“Damnation, Rumple!” she exclaimed. Never before had he heard her swear; he rather liked the idea of strong words rolling off her little pink tongue. “I’m not going to change my mind. I want you.”

He couldn’t fathom why, but far be it from him to deny her. A silent command and his pants and boots were gone.

A smirk slid across her face as Belle gazed upon him. Using her index finger, she traced the length of his cock, grasped it and bit her lip as she squeezed it. Rumpelstiltskin nearly bit through his tongue in an attempt to control himself. His wife wasn’t put off by him… rather, she seemed fascinated by his body.

“Belle, please, let me-” He couldn’t figure out what he wanted to say. Thankfully she understood.

Belle eased off of him and laid back into the rumpled sheets.

Rumpelstiltskin blanketed her with his body and situated the tip of his cock against her folds. “Breathe naturally, sweetheart,” he urged, easing himself inside of her, until he sheathed himself fully. A cold sweat broke along his brow; he was concentrating hard as he could. Running his fingers through her chestnut curls, he crooned a litany of praise in the shell of her ear.

This had to be what the seventh heaven felt like. His wife was wrapped around him, molding perfectly. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like two lost and cast aside pieces that made a puzzle all their own. They were one. He wished he could stay nestled inside of her forever; if he had his way, they would never leave their bed.

He lifted his head to find her smiling softly.

She stole a kiss, humming into his lips. “This feels so right.” Her eyes watered. “I’m ready.”

Rumpelstiltskin started to move, guiding her into a rhythm of rocking her hips. Her legs ended up around his waist, tightening each time he dove in deep. The curve of her nails caught on the edges of his scaled back; she was marking him in her own way, staking her claim.

He could feel his orgasm nearing. To urge her along, he snaked his head between them and pinched that little pearl of hers. Her cries rattled his ear drums as her channel clenched around him, milking him of his seed and his love.

It had never been like this for him, not even when he was with Cora. But then again, it made a difference when you truly loved someone. That Belle didn’t love him in return continued to pain him, but she was right. What they shared was beautiful. Besides, his love could be enough.

Slamming his hips into her a couple more times, Rumpelstiltskin finished and collapsed on top of her. When he drew himself out of her, her legs fell from his waist and intertwined with his. Too drained to move, he nestled his face into her breasts, making a pillow out of them. For the first time in years, he was tired enough to sleep. He never slept, he never needed to. But he felt safe and sated, and could think of wanting nothing more than to rest in her embrace.

Belle’s warm lips brushed the crown of his head; he felt her rubbing little circles into his upper back as he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

#

Belle couldn’t sleep right away, not after their love making session nor with her husband’s face buried into her chest. Rumpelstiltskin was clinging to her as though his life depended on it, warm puffs of warm air escaping from his parted lips. He looked so innocent when he slept. Childlike.

She marveled at their love making. Nothing irked her more than to think of Keith of Nottingham whilst cuddling with Rumpelstiltskin. But sex had never been like this with her seducer. The first few times with Keith were painful and difficult to endure, but she was so desperate for comfort after her mother’s death, that she put sting of their couplings out of her mind. She only wanted someone’s arms around her. So desperate was she to feel love that she let Keith do whatever he wanted.

But that was in the past and now she had Rumpelstiltskin. Somehow he had given back what Keith had stolen from her. He saw darkness in her beauty and she saw beauty in his darkness.

Belle dozed a little until she felt Rumpelstiltskin stir, rubbing his nose into her breasts. He moaned, brushing his lips along the valley. His large, sleepy eyes met hers. “Belle?” He sat up, suddenly alert and energetic. Like his usual self. “Are you all right? Did I hurt you?”

“I’m fine.” Her two front teeth sank into her lower lip and she could imagine a red flush breaking out across her skin. “I... it felt good. Really good,” she admitted.

“It’s supposed to. But you have no pain?”

“None. Rumple, I liked it.” Belle felt a fleeting moment of insecurity. She wasn’t naïve; from his expertise, he had probably been with other women before. Hopefully she wasn’t a disappointment to him. “Did you?”

“Gods, yes, little minx,” he said.

There was a melancholy expression spanning his face. Only when he spun straw into gold did he appear so unhappy. His amber eyes which usually gleamed bright as jewels, had dimmed.

“Then why are you sad?” Belle grabbed his hand and compressed it.

With his free hand, he rested his palm on her belly. “Now there is a chance of a child.” He shook his head.

She could understand his apprehension about bringing a child into the world, considering they had the royals to contend with. That King David and Queen Snow White had no qualms about sending Rumpelstiltskin to molest her, intending to impregnate her, they would have no problem with using a child as a pawn. But there was a part of her that wanted a baby. She yearned for her and Rumpelstiltskin to create a life, to carry it, to give birth. To be a mother…A baby would bind them in a way that a marriage ceremony and a cleric never could. They could leave behind a beautiful legacy in their children.

And perhaps, through having a baby, love might develop. Not True Love. For whatever reason, they were not True Loves. Their failed attempts at True Love’s Kiss more than proved that. Consummating their marriage did nothing to break Rumpelstiltskin’s curse. But there were different kinds of love. She and Rumpelstiltskin could have a brand of love all their own.

“There could be. The child may not be magical, Rumple.” Belle covered his hand, wishing with all her heart that they had begun on a baby. “There is no guarantee that it will inherit your curse. I mean, did you inherit it from your father?”

“No. No one in my family is like this.” Rumpelstiltskin blinked his shock and shook his head. The wheels in that head of his were turning.

Belle felt herself overflowing with joy. She hadn’t considered it herself, until the suggestion popped out of her mouth. Just because Rumpelstiltskin was cursed did not mean their child would be. The baby was half hers, after all. Their baby could be a normal child and be of no interest to the royals.

The way she figured it, there was no sense in abstaining from marital relations. The deed was already done; there was no going back now. The seeds had been sown and a baby could be taking root. After the passion they had shared, she no longer wished to live celibately with him. To live as husband and wife, as they had agreed upon in their first talks, that was what she yearned for.

“Then it stands to reason that any child we have could be a normal child.” Belle continued, resting her palm on his thin cheek. “Would that be so terrible, to have a baby?”

Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes turned glassy and his expression softened. “You want to make a baby with someone like me?”

“Not someone like you. But you, yes.” She chuckled, rolling her eyes. Her husband could be so silly sometimes. Edging closing, she planted a kiss on the tip of his aquiline nose. “We are conveniently man and wife, Rumple. And I love children. I never thought I’d be a mother, but we have this chance to create something more powerful than magic. Would you want to have a baby with me?”

Belle held her breath, pleading with the gods to give her husband the courage to take this leap with her. She only exhaled when Rumpelstiltskin grinned impishly.

He tipped her once more on her back. Cupping her right breast, he tweaked her nipple. “Nothing would make me happier.” He swallowed her whimpers in a kiss and then nuzzled his forehead into hers. “Well, then, my dearest dearie, we can have some fun on our own until our little goblin arrives.”

“I like the sound of that.” Belle said, moaning as he teased her other breast.

They didn’t leave the bed for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/148592905299/skin-deep-chapter-10


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple get some news and they celebrate.

 

Belle picked up her pace, traversing the manmade path, the heels of her boots sinking into the softened earth with each step. It had been awhile since she had seen Ruby and she desperately missed her friend. Belle had a vast deal to confide in her and many things to ask.

She had been indisposed earlier in the morning and though she felt better, Rumpelstiltskin didn’t much like the idea of her scampering about the countryside and in the woods on her own. He would have gone with her in a heartbeat, but he had been neglecting his quota of gold and had to catch up in order to quiet the royals’ complaints. The last few weeks, he had been more pleasantly engaged. So, he fashioned two mirrors, that way they may converse. If she encountered any kind of trouble, all she had to do was summon him by name and he would come to her aid.

Granny and Ruby’s small cottage came into view. It was a modest stone structure, complete with a tiny brook encircling it. Belle felt a twinge in her chest. She wished that she and Rumpelstiltskin could have something like this. After living in a castle the last few months, enduring the royals’ meddling and the politics, she yearned for a simpler life. Some place quiet where she and her husband could raise a family.

“Belle?” Rumpelstiltskin’s rasp emanated from her apron pocket.

Belle withdrew the mirror from her pocket and giggled as her husband’s angular face came into focus. “Yes, husband? I made it to Ruby and Granny’s safely.”

“All right, have fun, dearie,” he replied, his sly tongue wetting his lips. His wild curls were still disheveled from their intimacies before parting. “Let me know if you need anything. See you soon.”

She blew him a kiss and tucked the looking glass back into her pocket.

Ruby sprang out of the cottage and bounded down the trail. She hugged Belle. “I missed you.”

“I- I missed you too,” Belle chuckled.

Ruby drew back, one of her dark brows arching skeptically. “Really?” Her friend put her hands on her hips and gave her a knowing look. “Something tells me that you’ve been too occupied with your husband to think of me.”

“You were right.” Belle dug the toe of her boot into the soil. Ruby had said that judging by how Rumpelstiltskin had treated her, that he might be a committed lover. How right she had been! “Rumpelstiltskin is nothing like Keith or Gaston. He is... good to me.”

No sooner had the words left her lips, she doubled over laughing. Ruby joined in, their chortles falling in sync.

Claiming that Rumpelstiltskin was “good” to her was the understatement of the century. Her husband was extraordinary. The man was so focused and quite determined to please her. Gods, the man’s hands! His nimble fingers could search out her most sensitive places to make her see stars, no magic required. Compared to most new brides, Belle was experienced, however she had worried that Rumpelstiltskin would grow tired of her. He was powerful, fully acquainted with the ways of the world, and his magic must have made him more knowledgeable of carnal desires.

Her husband soon banished whatever fears that she had. Going into their marriage, she had not realized that there were different types of lovemaking. Passionate, playful, slow… he had given her quite an education. Belle could only hope that she brought him as much pleasure as he brought her. Whatever was on their hearts, whatever pain they bore, whatever ridiculous orders the royals had given, they were able to work it all out between the sheets. Their couplings were frequent occurrences. They might not be True Love, but their souls were very much knitted together.

Belle’s laughs subsided and she caught her breath. She didn’t want to go into too much detail with Ruby. What happened between her and Rumpelstiltskin in the bedroom ought to stay between them.

Ruby dried her watering eyes. “All right. Come inside.” Her friend linked her arm through hers. “Granny hasn’t seen you in an age.”

On entering the cottage, Belle was assailed with spices and scents that inflamed her sinuses. Granny liked to dabble in herbs and folk remedies, and operated as a healer far and wide. People sought her out to relieve them of their ailments and to impart whatever sage wisdom she was willing to bestow upon them.

Belle sneezed and dabbed her nose with a hanky.

Granny was squatting by the hearth, stirring a stew in a black cauldron over the fire. The older woman laid her wooden spoon in the ladle, wiped her hands and rushed into Belle’s arms. She was round and soft and full of love.

“Look at you; every inch the blushing bride.” Granny said after stepping back. Her eyes flittered over Belle’s frame. The apples of the woman’s cheeks reddened. “And...glowing.”

“Granny?” Belle blinked her confusion.

Granny laid her open hand on Belle’s stomach. “My girl, you are with child.”

A hot sweat prickled her skin. _A baby! So soon?_ She and Rumpelstiltskin had discussed the possibilities of a child and he quipped about having some fun until their little goblin arrived. And they certainly had their share of fun. With such frequency, a baby was bound to take root within her, but she had not thought that it would happen this quickly. Alas, his seed had fallen on fertile soil.

Ruby let out a high pitched squeal.

“But Rumple and I have only been…” Belle gave her friend a sideways glance, remembering that though her friend was wise beyond her years, she still possessed maiden ears.

“Well, we have been sharing a bed for a month and a half.”

“One time is all it takes.” Granny harrumphed.

Belle cupped her abdomen. A baby would explain why she was ill in the mornings and better as the day progressed. A precious little one blooming within her. She couldn’t wait until she had Rumpelstiltskin alone so that she could tell him the good news and then they could celebrate.

Granny urged Belle to sit and served her a bowl of her vegetable stew. “It’ll do you some good to put some meat on your bones.” The older woman clucked her tongue. “Be sure to eat well because you are eating for two after all. And don’t overdo it; make use of your husband. That’s what he’s there for.”

Ruby sat down and squirmed in her chair. “You should see them together, Granny. Rumpelstiltskin dotes on her. I can only imagine what he will be like now that you are carrying his child.”

She hoped her husband would be happy. Though he had expressed a desire for children, he was hesitant because of the control the royal’s wielded over him. Rumpelstiltskin didn’t want their children to be subjected to similar treatment.

Belle sipped from her tilted spoon. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until the broth touched her tongue. “There is something else I wished to discuss.” Her intention to visit had been two-fold: first to see her friends, second to get their advice on curses. Since both Granny and Ruby were Children of the Moon, they could give her much insight. “Rumple is cursed and controlled, but I don’t know how or by what. He must do the royals bidding; he has no free will. He has his heart, so they don’t control him through that. I have tried True Love’s kiss and that failed.”

“You are not True Love’s?” Ruby asked, the joy slowly disappearing from her face.

“No. I care about him and I hoped that love would develop between us.” Belle was solemn. “But it hasn’t.”

“Ridiculous. I’ve seen you together.” Ruby slumped back in her chair, shaking her head in disbelief. “If you’re not True Love, then True Love doesn’t exist. It must be something else.”

Granny pursed her lips. “What exactly do you wish to know, girl?”

“How does your curse work?” Belle laid her spoon down and pinned her friends with an urgent stare. “Perhaps Rumple’s works the same way.”

Granny dismissed that notion with a wave. “Our curse is in our blood. One of our forefathers was bitten by a werewolf and each generation after that was a Child of the Moon. Anymore, it is not so much of a curse as it is part of who were are. Ours is not a curse that can be broken.”

“What Rumpelstiltskin said to me about accepting who I am: it is helping. I have far to go, but I am on the right track,” Ruby said.

Belle touched her temple; her head was in a whirl. “Wait. Rumple told me that no one else in his family was cursed. He said that he was born this way. That the gods cursed him.”

“These days it is rare for the gods to smite a human.” Granny wrinkled her nose. If anyone were to know the ways of the gods, it would have been Granny. She was well versed in folklore and oral history; she had no fear of the collection of the distant deities. In fact, the older woman feared very little. “They have let man go his own way. In all my years I have never heard of the gods cursing a babe.”

“Perhaps Rumpelstiltskin’s mother was not so virtuous.” Ruby suggested gently.

Belle knew nothing of Rumpelstiltskin’s mother. In fact, he never mentioned her once. He rarely brought up his father, not that she could blame him. Her husband confided to her on their third meeting, that his father had sold him to Queen Snow White’s father. If the gods were to punish anyone, it ought to have been Rumpelstiltskin’s father. Or perhaps the royals. Entranced by his magic and what he could do for them, the royals had kept Rumpelstiltskin enslaved since he was a boy. Slavery had to be one of the greatest sins known to mankind.

“The more I think about Rumple’s curse and the more books I read, the more confused I am.” Belle admitted.

“You are clever girl; you will figure it out.” Granny reached across the table and patted the top of her hand. “My hope is that you won’t be too disappointed if the curse does not break.”

“The curse is not what bothers me.” Belle said.

If Rumpelstiltskin were to remain in his impish form for the remainder of his days – scales, dilated eyes, blackened teeth - she would be more than fine with it. As long as deep down that Rumpelstiltskin was being true to himself. But because of the king and queen, it didn’t end there. Because of their interference, Rumpelstiltskin didn’t get a chance at happiness. For years he had toiled for others, now he more than deserved freedom and to be the master of his own fate. She wanted the same for their baby.

“It’s the hold the royals have on him,” Belle continued. “And the hold they may have on our child.”

Belle stroked her stomach, envisioning her child. Were her child to come out like his father, wild and giggling, it wouldn’t change a thing. She would just have two little imps running around.

But if her child were cursed…the gods only knew what the royals would do to it.

#

Belle left the cottage with more questions than she had going in. Yes, Granny had helped a vast deal. Perhaps Rumpelstiltskin’s curse was in his blood and part of who he was, but if that was the case, then why didn’t anyone else in his family have the same woes? If the gods were displeased with one of his parents, why not curse them directly? Something was not right.

If only Rumpelstiltskin could talk to her. Unfortunately on certain aspects of his curse he was bound to silence.

As she and Ruby made their way down the path, Ruby laid her hand on Belle’s arm. “In a few weeks, may I visit?”

Belle instantly regretted being so selfish. Not once had she asked Ruby how she was doing. Most of their conversations revolved around her and Rumpelstiltskin. “Of course. So you are making progress?” she asked.

“I think by then I will have more control over myself. Once during the last Wolf’s Time, I went without my hood and did not change at all.”

Belle hugged her friend. “Wonderful. Bear in mind, the Queen will not let up on arranged marriages. She is on a tangent, especially now that she is expecting. Queen Snow White thinks that everyone should be pregnant.”

Ruby parted from her and made a face. “Misery loves company. I’ll be fine.”

Belle bid Ruby farewell and retraced her earlier steps on the trail, eager to return to her husband.

#

Rumpelstiltskin stuck his head into the chambers he shared with Belle, finding his wife examining herself in front of the full length mirror. When she had slipped into the green velvet gown that morning, he wanted to take her right back to the bed and tear it off of her. Alas, she had business with the Wolf Girl and he had a quota to fill.  
First her hands were on her hips and then she laid a pillow across her belly. His knowledge of women and their concerns were limited, but he hoped she wasn’t worried about gaining weight. In the last few weeks Belle had filled out; her breasts were rounder and her middle had thickened. He loved it. She ate well and a hearty appetite attested to personal happiness. His wife was growing comfortable in her new life.

Rumpelstiltskin crept up behind her and slid his hands around her, melding her back to his front. “What are you doing, love? What use is a pillow when we are not even on the bed?”

He snatched the pillow from her and tossed it aside. Trailing kisses down the side of her neck, he found a particular patch that he liked and nipped at it, grinning into her skin when she squeaked.

“Rumple, wait.” Belle panted, her chest heaving. With each breath her cleavage appeared and then disappeared, teasing him. “I have to tell you something.”

“Listening...” He giggled, his fingers tickling her sides before unlacing the back of the gown. It pooled at her feet in a velvet puddle. All that remained was a petticoat; a thin bit of cotton that he could do away with in seconds. Thanks be to the gods that she had forsaken that damned corset. With one hand, he tugged on the bud of her breast. With his other hand, he ghosted it along her hip, he dipped down, finding her wet, and he massaged her core. “I excel at multitasking. Mmm...so warm and all mine.”

Belle was about to come from that alone. He loved be able to be her undoing; after all she had been his.

“Rumple, please wait a moment!” She cried out and broke away from him.

For a split second, he feared he had pushed too far until she faced him. Her coloring was heightened and she was beaming.

Grabbing his hand, she placed it on top of her stomach. “Darling, we are having a baby.” Her eyes were glistening with tears.

Rumpelstiltskin was awestruck. They were going to have a baby! A baby! Somehow he and his beautiful wife had created a little miracle of their own. He could not wrap his mind around it. He was going to be a papa. He wanted to laugh and cry, rejoice, shout it from the roof tops!

He hadn’t realized that he hadn’t responded until her smile faded. “Please say something. Rumple?” Belle stared at him expectantly.

He rested his hand on the side of her face, leaned down and kissed her, pouring all of his affection into it, to show her how ecstatic he was. “You’re certain?” When she nodded, he exclaimed, “Gods, Belle, a baby!”

Rumpelstiltskin knelt down at her feet and rested his forehead against her belly. Hugging her to him, he dotted kisses where he imagined the child was resting. Just as he could detect the imbalance of a person’s soul, he could sense this child’s disposition. Their little imp was Light; he was goodness personified.

Belle was petting his hair, running her fingers through his locks.

“I feel it. It’s perfect, just like you,” he declared and then the realization hit him. The royals had gotten their wish: they had succeeded in breeding him. “Oh gods...” he croaked out and loosened his hold on her.

Rumpelstiltskin recoiled and got up. What have I done? Oh gods! He had allowed his desire for his wife to get in the way of his better judgement!

“What? This is a good thing. This is what we wanted.” Belle grabbed his elbow and spun him around.

“The royals will find out. Belle, I can’t protect you or our wee one. I can’t do the one thing a man should be able to do for her his family.” For all of his magic and power, he was useless. He was nothing more than a vessel, completely at the mercy of others. “There is a way for you and the child to escape this hell.” Rumpelstiltskin hated to suggest this, but he had to do what was best for his wife and child. He’d die without them, but they would be free and in the end that was all that mattered. “Before we consummated our marriage, the king asked if I was displeased with you. Let me say that I am, and then you and our child can be safe-”

Belle gave him the look. He had only seen the look once or twice since they wed, but he felt the full effect of it when he received it. Her eyes would narrow and her nostrils flare, her lips would shrink.

“Stop it! Get that idea out of your head right now!” Belle ordered, framing his cheeks with her hands. “We are married, we are a family. I am staying with you. You are my home.”

“Belle-” He began, but he was silenced with a furious kiss.

The little minx distracted him by nibbling on his lip, he didn’t notice that she had backed him up against the bed until she gave him a playful shove down onto it. She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Even though his leather trousers he could feel her heat. “No more of that kind of talk. Our place is by your side. Now,” she commanded, “clothes off.”

Far be it from him to deny her, he silently magicked them away. He hissed as she wriggling against him, position herself close to his hardened cock.

“Is this safe for the baby?” Rumpelstiltskin gulped. He was aching for her, but he didn’t want to do anything that would harm their child.

Belle snickered. “Oh yes, perfectly safe.” In one swift stroke, she sank down on his length, eliciting a hoarse howl from him. “Now lie back and think of me.”

“A little hard to ignore you, dearie. Especially with this useless bit of cloth.” He tugged on the skirt of her shift and lifted it over her head. “I still say there’s no need for you to wear a stitch of clothing.”

His wife was gloriously bare and his eyes began to roll into the back of his head when she started to rock. He rested his hands on her hips, helping her maintain a balance. When he could feel his orgasm building, he reached down and rubbed her where they met. They came together.

Belle slumped forward onto his chest, limp and slick with sweat. She kissed the scarred ridge on his chest where Cora had plunged the dagger. While unaware of what had happened, he knew that it was her way to soothe a past hurt.

Rumpelstiltskin rubbed her lower back.

“Please say that you’re happy about the baby.” Belle’s voice wobbled.

Rumpelstiltskin winced, hating that he made her question his devotion. “I’m not unhappy. Gods, sweetheart, I’m in seventh heaven. You and our little imp, you’re my whole world.”  
He could feel her body relax into his and he hoped he assuaged her fears. “But we must keep this a secret for as long as possible.”

“Ruby knows. Her Granny was the one who informed me of my condition. But neither will say a word,” Belle mumbled and she yawned, patting her mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin loved how she curled up like a kitten on top him.

 _A baby…_ He couldn’t, nay, he wouldn’t allow his child to go through what he did. Their child would be happy and safe, the babe would want for nothing. He would make certain of it.

Or he would die trying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle encounters someone from her past; Rumple comforts her.

 

In the last few weeks, Rumpelstiltskin had grown rather fond of the intimacies that he and Belle shared within the seclusion of their bedchamber. They seemed to be catching up for lost time and the royals left them to their own devices, permitting him to forgo his daily quota of supplying gold. He himself had never been in a better mood, of course, his bed had never been warmer. The king and queen were still desperate for them to spawn an imp of their own. In the royals’ minds, offering them privacy was an investment in the long run.

Therefore when he and Belle received a summons on Midsummer’s Eve, to join the king and queen in a celebratory feast, Rumpelstiltskin wanted to rain down curses on the sovereigns. The royals intended to show off their two best knights. He hated exposing his wife and unborn child to their beady eyes. Thus far he and Belle had been able to keep the wee one a secret. But the more they interacted with the royals, the greater the chance of having the truth revealed.

Rumpelstiltskin grumbled a string of curses as he donned his darkest leather, followed by the old dragon hide coat. He had not worn those pieces since he wed; leaving them off for clothing that was less menacing. Belle liked him better in simpler pieces; she said they were easier to take off and the silk shirts were soft. Forfeiting an evening with his wife to make mind-numbing small talk with the harpy queen and her lackey of a husband put him in a foul mood. Hence the return of the dragon hide. Perhaps his appearance would frighten off the guests and he and Belle could retire to their chambers early.

His mood mellowed as he felt his wife’s slim arms encircle his waist. Her pearly white teeth caught his earlobe and gave it a little tug.

“You’re not playing fair, dearie,” he drawled.

“I’m sorry. I know you hate this sort of thing. I do too.” Belle traced the tip of her tongue along the edge of one of his neck scales. Her flesh was always so hot compared to his. His mottled skin was cool, like that of a lizard. Yet she never complained of the contrasting difference. “If you’ll be good, I shall reward you later.”

Rumpelstiltskin felt himself begin to harden and disengaged from her, before his pants permanently damaged him. “Minx.” He faced her and crossed his arms. “You’re as bad as I am now. Insatiable.”

“Granny says it’s normal when one is expecting.” Belle replied, patting her still-flat abdomen.

He supposed that the Wolf Girl’s grandmother was right. Apparently in some cases, pregnancy caused a spike in arousal. Well, whatever it was, he loved it and would enjoy every second of it. There was a dark side to the pregnancy though. His wife now snored. It wasn’t the dainty, feminine snores that he would have expected of her, but large bellows. Trumpets lived within her nostrils. Too stunned that such loud, unholy noises could emanate from such a little creature, he kept the secret to himself and somehow fell asleep despite it.

“Perhaps.” He grinned. “I like to think that I corrupted you though.”

Belle wetted her lips. Her color was heightened and her irises were drowned out by her blackened pupils. Her chest heaved with each ragged breath, exposing her cleavage. He longed to dip his tongue in there.

He could sense her eager thoughts. Do we have enough time for…

They were interrupted by the gong sounding; a signal that dinner was about to be served.

Rumpelstiltskin ground his sharp teeth and hoped that he could control his temper for the duration of the evening. The royals would be lucky if he didn’t take his wife on the dining room table, for all to see. He’d love nothing better than to mark the place where Queen Snow White took her meals. Show them all that though he was a beast, he knew how to please his wife.

As he offered her his arm, Belle drew his head down and captured his mouth in a feverish kiss. She slid her hand down and pinched his backside. He growled into her mouth, his primal urges overcoming his better judgment.

She drew back, a little smug at having caught him off guard. “There. That is a prelude of what comes later.”

 _And they call me an imp,_ Rumpelstiltskin mused, leading his wife out of the room before he succumbed to temptation. Without another word, he escorted Belle to the dining hall. King David and Queen Snow White were positioned at opposite ends of the table. The two royals were adorned from head to toe in white, a reminder that they were innately good and pure. White as Snow.

A coy smile played on the queen’s lips. He loathed that look.

Rumpelstiltskin barely cast a glance at the royals’ two guests and wouldn’t have given them a second thought. But when Belle let out a strangled squawk and bolted out of the room, he swung back around and memorized their faces. That way if need be, he would hunt them down another day and punish them for upsetting his wife.

He detected the gleam in the queen’s eye. Whatever this was, she had planned it. Queen Snow White had intentionally wounded Belle. He would love nothing more than to retaliate, of course, that was impossible.

After a little searching, Rumpelstiltskin found Belle out in the garden, bent at the waist, heaving into the rose bushes. Were his wife not ill, he would have enjoyed the queen’s white roses stained by bile.

He talon-combed her curls away from her face and stroked her back, wincing at the strained noises that she made. To his relief, Belle’s vomiting soon ceased and she straightened up. Then the crying began, her hands fluttering near her face.

Rumpelstiltskin drew her into his embrace, his lips near her ear. “Shh, love, it’s all right. I’ve got you.” He praised the gods when her trembling began to subside. Since their wedding night, he had improved greatly at comforting his wife. But there was still a part of him who feared the world would end if Belle ended up in tears. “Here, deep breathes. Calm.”

Guiding her to one of the stone benches, he urged her to sit down and left a kiss on her brow when she did.

Belle looked as though she would crumble again. “Rumple, one of the knights - the tall, dark headed one – is Sir Gaston. He was my former fiancé.” Her head lowered and she twisted the material of her long skirt. “I’m sorry.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s mind harkened back to their wedding night, when Belle had told him of her past. She had mentioned Gaston, that he was a bore, but they could have had a decent union. After word had spread of her relations with Keith of Nottingham, society turned its back on Belle, including her then-fiancé. However their conversation that evening centered around Keith and how he had treated her so cruelly. Gaston had been nothing more than a footnote.

From her agitated state, he was certain that Gaston had been harsh with her. Belle was sixteen when her mother died; that same year she was seduced by a blackguard, lost her place in good society, and had a broken engagement. In the eyes of many she had been grown, however, in his opinion she had been a child. Though she had made many strides in the last few months, Rumpelstiltskin could well imagine how difficult it would be to have the past rear its ugly head, especially when she had just settled into a new life.

“No, there is nothing to be sorry about.” He dragged his knuckles against her cheek to dry it.

Her lower lip wobbled. “My past keeps coming back to haunt us.” Clutching her brow, she shook her head slightly. “I’m no better than a whore. Gaston-”

Unable to listen to this a second longer, Rumpelstiltskin crouched down at her feet. Were they in their private chambers, he simply would have raised up her skirts and soothed her in another fashion. But since they were outside, he had to behave himself. Besides, maybe she needed to hear words of comfort from her husband.

He cradled her face. “Listen to me. Gaston be damned, the king and queen too. May they rot in the bowels of the earth. Your father thinks you’re perfect. That Wolf Girl – Ruby - she thinks you hung the moon that she howls at. Our child will aspire to be like you.” He leaned down a little further and brushed his lips against her tummy and lifted his head back up to gaze upon her. “As for me, I adore you. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Belle’s lips parted and she stared, stunned by his professions. Rumpelstiltskin regretted that he had not said more – that he had not openly declared his love for her. But he knew he couldn’t handle not hearing those three words in return. His wife didn’t love him – she liked and cared for him, and for that he was grateful. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. They had a good marriage. Were he a braver man, or a man at all, he would have told her the truth.

But alas, he was selfish and wanted to be loved by her.

“Thank you. I adore you too.” Belle swiped at her eyes and then dipping a little lower, pecking him on the cheek. “I’m ready.”

“You’re certain? We can wait a little longer.”

“No. I want to face my demons.” Belle stood and tugged him to his feet. “You make me stronger.”

“I’ll be right by your side.” Rumpelstiltskin vowed, sticking out his elbow once more.

Belle ghosted her fingers down his forearm and laced her digits with his.

Returning to the dining room hand in hand, a sense of pride surged through him when his wife squared her shoulders and stared Queen Snow White down. Belle was not going to allow the queen to get the better of her. Her majesty might feign ignorance, but the harpy knew well and good that Belle and Sir Gaston had a complicated history. It was simply the queen’s way of showing them how far her knowledge extended.

He and Belle would have to have a care in regards to their child.

King David plastered an awkward smile on his charming face and gestured to the gentlemen. “Rumpelstiltskin and Lady Belle, may I present Sir Gaston and Sir Haemisch. They are veterans of the Ogaire wars.”

The king and queen’s kingdom had been entangled in an off-and-on-again war that spanned over one hundred years, an ongoing battle that generally was waged in the Ogaire kingdom. Neither kingdom would win the conflict; wars such as this were never won. The reason for the war had been long forgotten, but they were mortal enemies. Land would be claimed, lives would be lost, people would be enslaved, and plagues would be unleashed – all in the name of good. Each kingdom insisted that the gods were on their side. Of course the gods rarely trifled in such matters.

Cora had originally been from Ogaire. Rumpelstiltskin’s jaw clenched. She had seduced him, bound him to the dagger, and intended to use him in an attempt to conquer both kingdoms. Her thirst for power had been her undoing.

Belle compressed his fingers, her softness pacifying him.

“Of course, Lady Belle is already acquainted with Sir Gaston.” Queen Snow White simpered, inclining her head towards the large, brawny man. “Perhaps you have heard of Sir Gaston and his men taking Ogaire castle.” When Rumpelstiltskin grunted in the negative, the queen signaled to the second man, who was also tall, but slender, with a head of unruly flaxen hair. “And Sir Haemisch was the sole survivor of our capitol's massacre. They are our kingdom’s finest heroes.”

Belle offered a customary curtsy and Rumpelstiltskin gave a slight bow.

Queen Snow White continued to praise the men from the skies, referencing the great quantity of blood that had been shed by their swords.

Sir Haemisch sauntered to the table and before a servant could intervene, he grabbed a bottle of wine and poured a sufficient portion into a goblet. “Can we speak more of the merciless killings of all my comrades? Let’s go into gory detail. Gods, I need a drink.” He threw his head back and downed it all in one gulp.

The queen let out a haughty gasp.

Sir Gaston touched his brow.

The king coughed.

Rumpelstiltskin snorted and drew a chair out for his wife. “Entertaining company, my queen. You never cease to amaze me.”

He waited until Belle was seated before claiming the chair next to her. Etiquette dictated that husband and wife sit across from one another; but he wasn’t about to leave Belle’s side so soon after she’d been sick. They ought to have been excused and his wife should have been resting, however neither of them wanted to draw the queen’s attention the fact that Belle had been nauseated.

Sir Haemisch and Sir Gaston plopped down, the former guzzling his spirits and the latter rolling his eyes. Rumpelstiltskin could feel their curious gazes on him. They wondered what he was. Well, at least they hadn’t run screaming from the room or soiled themselves as some had done in the past.

“I hope you are well, Sir Gaston.” When Belle addressed her former fiancé, her light voice quavering.

“I am. And you?”

“Very well. Rumpelstiltskin is my husband.”

“You are a lucky…man, Rumpelstiltskin.” Sir Gaston said.

“I am.” Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes at the younger man, silently vowing that he would gut Gaston from navel to nose if the man dared say anything untoward.

Belle gave him a sideways glance. “No, I’m the lucky one.”

#

Belle thanked her lucky stars that the queen was chatty and carried most of the conversation, only requiring the bare minimum from her. She had managed to exchange a few pleasantries with Gaston and could only gape as Sir Haemisch consumed down goblet after goblet of wine.

 _Gaston…_ Belle nibbled on a bite of roast swan. She had never expected to see her former fiancé again. Since her fall from grace, they moved in very different circles. Her friends were the outcasts of society whereas his were the upper crust. She more or less went into hiding until her marriage while he went to war and was knighted for his efforts on the battlefields. As her star fell, his star rose.

Per the custom, her father had arranged the match after her sixteenth birthday. Though it was not a love match, and he bored her to tears rambling on about his collection of prized deer skins, they would have got on well enough. Gaston had been kind to her when her mother died. He accompanied her to all of the social functions, dances and balls. Jewels and baubles were presented to win her approval. She ought to have been more considerate to her fiancé, but then Keith of Nottingham came upon the scene and turned her head. Keith had been mysterious and exciting and he made her forget her grief.

Belle didn’t regret parting from Gaston, because it eventually led to Rumpelstiltskin and now the baby. But the pain that accompanied a broken engagement, the shame she brought on her father and her own good name – that was not something she could forget.

Gaston’s pride had been affronted. He could not fathom the thought of her straying from him.

_“How could you? You are my wife, save for in name and consummation!”_

_“I’m sorry! I thought- Keith said he loved me! He said it was True Love! Please, can you forgive me?”_

_“Forgive you? I can’t marry you, Belle. You’re damaged goods, no better than a whore. I need a White as Snow bride. This is where we part ways.”_

_“Gaston, please!”_

But her pleas fell upon deaf ears and the only one she had to turn to was her father. Thanks be to the gods that he didn’t forsake her.

Belle shuddered. She hadn’t thought of Gaston or Keith or her sins much since her marriage. But now the past was stepping on the heels of the present. The queen had a hand in that, but she ought to have known that couldn’t escape her shame.

She sent Rumpelstiltskin a grateful smile when he covered her hand with his. He stroked the back of it with his thumb. _Rumpelstiltskin and the baby are worth it. If suffering through all of that turmoil led me to my husband and child, then I would do it all again in a heartbeat._

The meal ended and they adjourned to one of the parlors. Belle went to retrieve a cup of tea, in hopes of settling her nerves, and was within earshot of Rumpelstiltskin and the very peculiar Sir Haemisch.

“I must say, I would not be happy if my wife were reunited with her old flame.” Sir Haemisch said loud enough for her and the rest of the room to hear. For a man heavily intoxicated, he seemed lucid. “It’s obvious. The royals are not exactly subtle.” The knight cackled, shooting a scathing glance at the king and queen.

Belle feigned particular interest in sweetening her tea, but stole a glimpse at Queen Snow White. Despite her customary pallid complexion, two red dots stood out on her rounded cheeks. The queen intentionally invited Gaston, conscious of their youthful engagement. The woman loved nothing more than rubbing salt into an open wound. But Sir Haemisch…why he had been invited was bewildering.

“I trust Belle. She has given me no reason not to. Besides, she needs to stand up for herself.” Rumpelstiltskin replied.

Belle slowed her movements. Gaston was in the corner of the room, gazing out a window. If ever there were a time to show her former fiancé that she was strong and capable, it was now. But she didn’t feel ready. Just an hour earlier she was hysterical and vomiting in the bushes. Now she had a full meal in her belly and it could easily happen again.

She looked to her husband and gave an ever so slight shake of her head. _I’m not ready!_

Rumpelstiltskin widened his already large eyes and nodded. _Yes, you are._

Sir Haemisch was still there, observing their silent – albeit private - conversation. He stood back, rubbing his chin. “So what the devil are you? The devil?”

“Indeed not, dearie. Worse, much worse,” Rumpelstiltskin said. “How long will you two be gracing us with your presence?”

The queen cleared her throat, a clear hint she wish for Sir Haemisch to use discretion. It was a hint that Sir Haemisch disregarded.

“Sir Gaston is being sent to the capitol to celebrate his victories. All pomp and circumstance. He’ll be paraded around like a pony; a sight to be seen, I’m sure. I am here indefinitely; to keep an eye on things while the king and queen are away.” The knight raised his glass of wine to the queen and winked.

“I see. You are their little spy,” Rumpelstiltskin concluded.

“And you are their pet. You stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours,” Sir Haemisch said.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. “Deal, dearie. Just stay out of my wife’s way too.” He dismissed the guest with a twist of his hand.

Belle knew that that wouldn’t be the end of it. Her husband wouldn’t allow this man an inch.

On hearing the queen bemoan her complaints to the king in regards to Sir Haemisch’s uncouth behavior, Belle couldn’t decide if she liked the knight or not. The man despised the king and queen; so it was safe to assume that he wasn’t knighted out of his fealty to the crown. Queen Snow White had mentioned that Sir Haemisch was the sole survivor of a massacre. His knighthood was likely a symbolic gesture, to rally support among the masses. However, just because he opposed the royals didn’t mean he was necessarily an ally of hers or Rumpelstiltskin’s.

Rumpelstiltskin caught her eye once more and jutted his chin towards Gaston.

Belle took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it. Her husband believed in her; he had faith that she could face her demons. If she faltered, she could call on him and he would lend a hand.

She abandoned the cup of tea that she spent so many minutes fixing and crossed the room. When she arrived at his elbow, she realized that she had forgotten how large Gaston was. He was a head taller than everyone else, meaning that he literally towered over her. She preferred her husband’s wiry, compact frame that brimmed with nervous energy. Energy that he always put to good use. Gaston’s shock of black hair hadn’t faded over time nor had his steely blue eyes softened. Handsome he might be, but his beauty was only skin deep.

Rumpelstiltskin was beautiful inside and out; heart, mind, body and soul.

Gaston’s jaw tensed when his eyes landed on her.

Belle curtsied to him once more. “Sir Gaston.”

“Lady Belle,” He dipped his head. “So, are you really happy with your beast?”

“Never call him that.” Belle straightened her shoulders, correcting her posture. The annoyance flooding through her veins gave her courage she didn’t know she possessed. Her former fiancé could ridicule her freely, but she would not allow Gaston to be vicious about her husband. “Rumple is kind, merciful, and compassionate. He has the gentlest soul. I won’t hear you criticize him.”

“My apologies.” Gaston placed his hand on his chest, his tapering fingers splayed out. There was a lingering pause before he continued, “On that note, I owe you a long, overdue apology.”

Belle blinked her astonishment. That was the last thing she had expected from him. On the off chance that she had an encounter from a member of society, she felt the brunt of their disapproval. In their minds she was no better than a common whore and she would have done the world a favor by disappearing entirely.

Gaston’s strong baritone awoke her from her dark musings. “I was angry and my pride was wounded. I mean, it was for the best that we broke our engagement. We wouldn’t have had a good union, we were too young. I’m not sorry for the separation, but the things I said to you were cruel. Will you forgive me?”

Gaston seemed sincere and though Belle didn’t want to hold a grudge against anyone, for her, forgiveness was not instantaneous. It took time and a lot of work. For years she had been drowning in her past mistakes; it was only as of late that she had begun to heal.

“Perhaps. Someday. But now my focus is on my marriage and a few other matters.” Belle could feel her husband’s gaze upon her; he may have encouraged her to fight this battle on her own, but it was sweet how protective he was. “For now I would like the past to stay in the past.”

“Fair enough. I wish you and your new husband well.”

Belle wished to end the conversation there, but that would have been rude. Small talk was required. Racking her brain, she recalled that Haemisch mentioned that there was to be a gathering in the capitol. “Are you looking forward to your ceremony?” she queried.

“Somewhat.” Gaston shrugged, puffing his chest out. He always did love attention, especially when people fawned over him. “It is drawing the royals away from the castle, that should give you a reprieve. Should you need anything, Sir Haemisch is trustworthy.”

“Is he really?” Belle crossed her arms.

“I would trust him with my life,” Gaston declared.

She watched him through narrowed eyes. Gaston had no reason to lie, of course, if he were in league with the royals, he might be putting in a good word for Haemisch, to give her and Rumpelstiltskin a false sense of security. From the conversation she overheard, Haemisch was to be a spying on them while the royals were away.

“There is something else.” Gaston’s voice dropped low enough for her to strain her ears to hear him. “No doubt the king and queen have not told you, but they have a formidable adversary. One that could lead to this kingdom’s downfall.”

The king and queen had said nary a word about it. Then again, she and Rumpelstiltskin were hardly their confidants. Yet none of the servants’ gossips referenced an enemy.

“How can that be? The kingdom has been successful in all of their campaigns.” Belle asked.

“Things aren’t always what they seem.” Gaston gave her a knowing look.

Belle nodded. She knew that better than anyone. Well, whatever happened, she and Rumpelstiltskin would face it as they faced everything else: together. As long as her family and loved ones were safe, she could rest easy.

Bidding a good evening, she returned to her husband’s side and kissed him squarely on the lips for all to see. Public displays of affection were frowned upon, but she didn’t care.

Belle wanted everyone to know that at this moment, she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an enemy to Snow White and David on the rise; I had not originally planned for that. But someone (can't remember who, sorry) suggested or questioned about it in the comments and now I want to do it. :~)
> 
> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/152199772799/skin-deep-chapter-12


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby returns for a visit and something terrible happens.

 

The day after the queen’s disastrous Midsummer’s Eve supper, she, the king and Sir Gaston left for the capitol. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle cheerfully saw them off and then danced a merry jig once the carriages were out of sight. Since they were not at the royals’ beck and call, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle divided their time between their chambers, the library, and the garden. It had slipped those fools’ minds to order him to continue producing his quota, therefore he had ceased making gold.

Though they had thoroughly discussed Midsummer’s Eve, a week after the royals’ departure, he and Belle had completed their laps in the garden and were in the hall heading to the library for an afternoon of solitude, when he brought it up again.

“So, the oaf actually apologized?” Rumpelstiltskin slid his arm around her waist.

He had heard the details at least a hundred times, but they could never grow old. When Belle faced her past, all on her own, he couldn’t have been prouder. Rumpelstiltskin strutted around the castle that evening, proud as a peacock. She had credited him for giving her courage, but the truth was she had that strength stowed away in that heart of hers all along. In many ways, he was envious of her, to have the free will to fight back. But then again, if it came down to it, he would want Belle to be free and to shine as bright as any star in the heavens.

Pink flooded her cheeks as she basked in his praise. “Yes. He was not a bad man; we were just ill-suited.” As they turned the corner, she simultaneously turned the conversation. “Gaston commended Sir Haemisch. What do you make of him?”

“Well, he has more than proved that he can hold his liquor.” Rumpelstiltskin tutted, winking at her. “He’s a fellow bastard, so I can respect that.”

Haemisch was…interesting to say the least. Unlike most of the spies for the king and queen, he did not attempt to befriend them, nor did he do anything to try to earn their trust. He spent the majority of his time staring blankly out a window, slurping his mead, or whiskey, or rum, or wine…whatever he could get his grubby hands on. Rumpelstiltskin had heard of men who had gone to war and returned broken. This fellow had been the sole survivor of a massacre. Rumpelstiltskin pitied him, but remained wary. Haemisch was more than another soused war veteran; like the king and queen, Rumpelstiltskin could sense the imbalance in the man’s soul. The knight was hiding something.

Rumpelstiltskin playfully tapped the end of his wife’s pert nose. “Be watchful of what you say, though, sweetheart. He is still the royals’ little stool pigeon.”

“I can’t wrap my mind around all of the political intrigues that go on here. The new enemy on the rise,” she said. Before he could draw his sharp finger back, she grabbed his wrist and pressed a kiss to his extended talon. “The storybooks never mention that. Well, while the royals are away, we could explore the castle. Unearth some of their secrets.”

He dipped his head and brushed his mouth against hers. “Ah, my little wife has a devious side. I rather like it.” Flicking his tongue against her bottom lip, he dove in when she opened her mouth wider, nudging her backwards into the wall. “You know, there are many advantages to the cats being away. The mice can play.”

Sniggering, he drew back. _Yes, I’d love nothing more than to play with her here…_

“Here?” Belle feigned an exaggerated gasp, eyes widened, she tilted her head coyly. “In the hall?” Her arms encircled his neck.

 _Vixen._ He smirked, lowering his head, lavishing kisses along her neck, followed by nibbles. The little noises she made echoed throughout the corridor. The servants kept their distance – particularly the female ones. Despite the fact that Belle was obviously still in one piece and was fond of him, the servants continued to give him a wide berth. Likely fearing he could devour them in one gulp. It never entered their little minds that the beast could be a generous lover.

Hellfire and damnation, if he had his way, he’d eat Belle out on the dining room table where the queen took her meals. Or perhaps they could use the king’s bed for their lovemaking. Then again, having her ride him on one of the thrones was just as fitting.

But for now, taking his wife against the wall in the hallway – having her wrap her legs around his waist as he wildly thrust into her – would be a nice start. He’d be careful though, for the babe’s sake. Belle assured him that he wouldn’t hurt the child during the couplings, but he couldn’t banish that niggling thought.

“Precisely. Wherever, whenever.” Rumpelstiltskin snaked his hand under her skirt and rubbed her through her pantaloons. “We’ll be marking our territory.”

Her head fell back against the wall and her eyes began to roll back. “Wh-what about S-sir Hae-Haemisch?” She asked between panted breaths, her fingers flexing, digging into his scalp. Lifting her right leg, she brought it around his hip, drawing him closer.

 _Almost there._ Rumpelstiltskin surmised, studying her pleasure-filled face, her thickened lips and reddened skin. Per her expressions, he could always detect when she was on the brink of an orgasm. He magicked away her pantaloons, which offered him easier access. Stroking her little pearl, he mouthed at her pulse point. Her nectar had begun to gush over his hand.

“Right. Well, I could put him some where he won’t be in our way.” Rumpelstiltskin applied a little more pressure, knowing that the pads of his fingertips gave her the friction she needed. “Perhaps the wine cellar. He’d be more than content there.”

He heard a shout, but it didn’t come from Belle.

Extracting his hand, he whipped around and shielded his wife while she composed herself.

A maid was at the far end of the hall, quivering all over. “If y-you please, m-milady,” Bobbing a shaky curtsy, she rose back up on trembling legs. “Y-you have a visitor in the foyer.”

“Damnation!” Rumpelstiltskin made a fist. For two farthings worth, he would turn the pesky girl into a mouse for interrupting their little tete-a-tete.

“I’m sorry.” The maid’s face crumpled on a whimper, and then she took off running.

Belle stood at his side and shook her head. “Well, we’ll never see her again.” Giving him a flirtatious swat on the rear, she lifted one of her brows. “Now, don’t get into an uproar. We shall just have to postpone it until later.”

“I suppose.” Rumpelstiltskin grudgingly concurred. Realizing his fingers were still wet from her juices, he stuck them in his mouth and sucked them clean.

Triumph seized him; he alone knew that Belle was bare beneath her skirts.

 _Gods, how can anyone fear me now?_ he wondered.

The servants had to see that he was wrapped around his wife’s baby finger. All she had to do was say a word, give a look, touch him some place, and he did her bidding. Belle’s influence over him was more powerful than any dagger or curse.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

#

Belle squealed as she rushed into Ruby’s arms. Scarcely a couple weeks had passed since she had reunited with her old friend, but much had happened since then. Her friend appeared unchanged, though Ruby’s posture was more erect and her smile a little wider. The last Belle had spoken to her; Ruby had mastered control of her curse and was weaning herself off of the red cloak.

Ruby stepped back and her eyes widened. “Granny sends her regards and offers her services for...later.” The girl swallowed.

Belle felt her face heat up. No doubt she still bore the evidence of Rumpelstiltskin’s attentions from the hallway. Her heightened color, the marks on her neck, her mussed skirt…her husband had no shame; the imp loved making it known that he could please her and that he pleased her often. Not that she minded; they might not be True Loves, but she genuinely cared for the father of her child and could find no better way to express that than in their bed. With the exception of trying to break his curse. Learning of the baby had sidetracked her a little bit, but whenever she could, Belle still researched curses and their undoings.

“What is she? A witch?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.

Witch was a bit of an exaggerated description of Granny, though the woman was far more knowledgeable than any cleric.

Belle drew him close. “Midwife,” she softly corrected into his pixie ear.

She bristled, as they were under the watchful beady eyes of two servants. The king and queen might have left, but their servants were loyal to them. Sir Haemisch was purportedly their spy - not that she didn’t believe it - but the servants would break their own necks in eagerness to report to the crown of her condition.

“Ah, so a witch of a different kind?” Rumpelstiltskin determined with a titter. “Wielding a more powerful magic.”

Belle shook her head. Leave it to her husband to draw up a unique conclusion like that.

Ruby cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable with their intimacy. “Congratulations.” She was smiling, but it was forced. “I am so happy for you.”

Belle grasped her friend’s hand and squeezed. When she had a spare moment, she and Ruby would have to talk in private.

“Where’s the red cloak?” Rumpelstiltskin asked, without missing a beat.

“I no longer need it.” Ruby replied, holding her head high, meeting his gaze. “I am able to control it now. Isn’t it wonderful?”

Belle concurred, “It is, Ruby.”

“Just marvelous.” Rumpelstiltskin’s mouth twisted into a mocking scowl.

Belle shot her husband a reproachful look and dug her elbow into his ribs.

“Oomph…I mean, good for you,” he grumbled.

Rumpelstiltskin had always been kind to Ruby – kind in his own way – no doubt for her sake. But that hardly meant that her two best friends were friends themselves. Ruby would be willing to befriend her husband. Rumpelstiltskin, on the other hand, was not inclined the trust others. There were moments that Belle was shocked that he so easily trusted in her.

The breaking of a bottle on the marble floor pierced her eardrums.

“Sorry about that.” Sir Haemisch huffed from a dark corner in the foyer.

He staggered out from the shadows, reeking of spirits, his eyes glazed over.

 _How much did he hear?_ Belle fretted. If Sir Haemisch had been there the entire time, then he had overheard their vague references to Granny as a midwife, the baby, and Ruby’s curse and cloak. Of course, if he were intoxicated, he might not remember any of it.

Calling upon her manners, Belle swept her hand towards their eavesdropping guest. “Ruby, this is Sir Haemisch. Sir Haemisch, this is my dearest friend, Ruby.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Ruby feigned a polite smile and curtsied.

Sir Haemisch stared straight through Ruby. “Yes, I will cherish this memory always,” he muttered dryly. Turning to Rumpelstiltskin, asked, “When do we sup?”

“Eat whenever you’d like, dearie.” Rumpelstiltskin gritted his teeth and waved his hand at the door. “However, my wife and her friend are visiting now, so run along.”

Haemisch drew up his lip in a wry smirk. He gave an odd chortle and swiveling on his heel, he marched off to the dining room.

Belle shook her head. Perhaps it would be best if Rumpelstiltskin put him in the wine cellar. Sir Haemisch would be in his glory and he would bother no one there.

“I pity the woman who ends up with him,” Ruby declared, her lips pinched together.

 _What an odd thing to say._ Belle thought. Sir Haemisch was hardly the typical knight; he was not robust, he was scroungy, and he was not chivalrous or a champion of good. Not like Gaston had been. Sir Haemisch was not the kind to attract women, so it seemed like a far-fetched thing for her friend to worry about.

Belle linked one arm with Ruby and one with Rumpelstiltskin, and then led them off to the parlor.

#

Belle noticed that the second Ruby stepped foot inside the castle that her friend was not as happy as she ought to have been. For someone who had mastered control of her own curse, Ruby was withdrawn and quiet throughout supper. She upheld her end of the conversation and even swapped a few barbs with Sir Haemisch, in between his gulps of wine.

When they finished eating, Belle invited Ruby out to the garden for an evening stroll beneath the dark sky and bejeweled heavens. The moon was full and round, casting a yellowish glow on everything below. Aside from a few lit torches burning to illuminate their pathway, the moon glow was their main source of light.

Ruby’s skin was almost ghoulish and her hair and eyes appeared darker than usual.

Belle laid a hand upon her friend’s shoulder. “You’re sad, I can tell. What is it? Is it Granny?”

“Granny is fine,” Ruby replied.

Of course Granny was fine, what a silly thing to consider. The woman had never been sick a day in her life. Besides she had an endless supply of home remedies at her fingertips. Aye, Granny could more than take care of herself. Along with everyone else in the world.

“What then?” Belle persisted.

“My best friend found a new best friend.”

“Ruby-” Belle wanted to deny but couldn’t because it was true.

Since she married, things between her and Ruby had changed. They were still friends, best friends even, but between her and Rumpelstiltskin there was an intimacy that she did not share with Ruby. Belle hadn’t meant to, but she had left Ruby behind and forged ahead into a new life. She had gotten so wrapped up in being a bride, and now a wife and a mother, that she had neglected her other relationships. Her relationship with her father had become lax too. They still corresponded, but she had not visited him in weeks.

Belle flung her arms about Ruby’s shoulders. “I’m sorry!” she exclaimed.

Ruby disengaged from the hug and wiped tears from her cheeks, shaking her head. “It’s all right. I’m happy for you. Rumpelstiltskin is the best thing that has happened to you. After everything, you deserve someone that special.”

“Ruby, I love you. I know things are different, but one thing will never change and that is our friendship,” Belle vowed. “It’s forever.”

While Rumpelstiltskin had become her best friend and was the father of her baby, Ruby was the first one to love and accept her as she was. They had been social outcasts together, shunned by the rest of the world. Not once did Ruby ever judge her for her impurity.

“Yes, but you and Rumpelstiltskin are connected in such a magical way. You-” Ruby’s words tapered off and her expression went blank.

“What? Ruby?” Belle felt a breath lodge in her throat and she couldn’t breathe.

Ruby’s eyes changed first. Her blue-green eyes flashed gold and then red and then she crouched down on all fours. A low rumbling growl began in her chest before being pushed out through her throat.

“Ruby?” Belle whimpered.

Never before had Belle witnessed Ruby’s transformation into a wolf. The one time that it happened, she had turned away and then before Ruby could maul her, she escaped to a tree and climbed it to safety. But now, as everything within her screamed to run, Belle could only watched, transfixed by the sight. A dark-gray – almost black – wolf was gnashing its teeth and snarling before it threw its head back and let out an ear-piercing howl.

Belle snapped out of her trance, and nearly stumbling over her feet, she broke out into a run, begging the gods to let her make it to the castle in time. Were it only her, she could accept her demise, but not her child’s. The baby had only begun its life; she could not allow its light to be snuffed out.

 _Gods above, please, spare me and my child!_ she beseeched.

“Rumple!” she shouted, or attempted to. Unable to catch her breath, she couldn’t get his whole name out, let along chant it three times to summon him. “Rumple!”

Her husband must have heard the screams or sensed her terror, because he appeared out thin air. As she fell into his arms, he swept her up, transporting them both to a balcony overhead.

Belle couldn’t stop trembling and felt as though she could vomit. Her breathing was labored and she gripped his leather vest, to remind herself that she was still alive and he was real.

“Shh, it’s all right, I’ve got you.” Rumpelstiltskin cupped Belle’s face and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “It’s all right, you’re safe.” Placing his hand upon her abdomen, he  
stroked her stomach. “The babe is fine too. I can feel him.”

Belle garbled out a “thank you” and let her head drop onto his shoulder. She could have stayed like that forever, but Ruby’s howls drew her from her husband’s comforting embrace to the balcony railing.

Sir Haemisch was down there, cornering her friend against the wall of the castle, his sword drawn!

“No, don’t hurt her!” Belle screamed. “Haemisch, its Ruby! Don’t kill her!”

Rumpelstiltskin joined her at the railing and conjured another red hood. Tossing it down to Haemisch, he ordered the knight, “Throw it on her!”

Ruby was primed to lunge at the man and Belle feared he might choose the sword over the cape.

To her relief, Haemisch listened, casting the sword aside. He draped the blanked over the animal. He was slack-jawed as the wolf slowly transformed back into her human form.

Ruby fussed beneath the red hood, like a child flailing under bedsheets. Kicking it off, she was on the ground, on her back, frantically surveying the garden for an explanation. Belle knew that her friend would have no memory of her sudden transformation, but that it wouldn’t take Ruby long to realized what had happened.

Haemisch extended his hand and drew her to her feet. The man was gaping at Ruby, still astonished by what had occurred.

“Belle?” Ruby cried out desperately.

“Up here, dearie.” Rumpelstiltskin called to her, his words sharp.

“Oh gods, I’m sorry.” Ruby glanced up and covered her mouth. Sobs overtook her. “I’m so sorry. I’m a monster.”

“I’m fine. Ruby, you didn’t hurt me.” Belle assured her.

“But I could have. I nearly killed you again!”

“Again!” Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed. “What in the seven hells is she talking about?”

Belle bit down on her lip, but didn’t answer him. She had never told him about the incident long ago when Ruby had transformed and attacked. They had always been careful after that, watchful of Wolf’s Time.

“Just come inside and rest,” Belle said.

Ruby hugged herself and slumped down onto a concrete bench. “No, I belong out here. Beasts aren’t allowed inside!”

Belle had forgotten about Sir Haemisch for a second, until he sat down next to her friend, declaring, “I will stay with her.”

She was loathed to leave her friend, but figured that she would be back downstairs in a matter of a few minutes. Then she could comfort her friend properly.

Rumpelstiltskin’s fingers wrapped around her wrist and he tugged her from the railing. “Come, come now.”

Belle nodded and followed her husband inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can ask the characters questions every Tuesday for TMI at http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
>  
> 
> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/153134831359/skin-deep-chapter-13


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ruby's attack; Ruby makes a choice; Belle and Rumple fight.

 

Belle shoved the balcony doors open and swept into their chambers, her husband right on her heels. He grasped her shoulder and spun her around, then he felt her over, making quick work of examining her for any bites or claw marks. She and the baby were perfectly fine; the crisis had been averted.  
At any other moment, she would have tackled him to the bed and gave him a taste of his own medicine for his explorations. But they had more pressing matters at hand.

Her friend was in turmoil.

Withdrawing from him, she said, hoping to assuage his fears, “I’m fine. Now I have to see Ruby, she needs me.”

Rumpelstiltskin made an odd guttural sound. “You’re not going anywhere near the Wolf Girl, not after what she did.” He raised one of his talons.

Belle couldn’t believe her ears. How could he of all people blame Ruby for her curse when he had no control over himself or his curse? Especially after the royals had more or less ordered him to rape her and impregnate her? He was no more able to resist than Ruby was.

“It wasn’t her fault!” she protested.

“Yes, it was.” The scaled lines in his face grew more pronounced when he snarled, “I gave Ruby that red cloak for a reason.”

Heat rushed to her cheeks. She couldn’t argue that point. Ruby shouldn’t have stopped wearing her cloak. But her friend had been doing so well in maintaining control. Belle herself had witnessed the strides that Ruby made when she visited Ruby and Granny at their cottage. Even Granny believed that Ruby had made progress, otherwise she would have ordered her granddaughter to continue wearing the cloak.

“She made a mistake; we all make mistakes.” Belle realized that her husband was not going to bend on this, and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. They would talk more later, but now they had more pressing matters. “I am going to her.”

She heard him snap his fingers, but didn’t think much of it until she went to the door and twisted the knob and found it locked. Whipping around, she gestured to the exit. “What have you done? Open the door, Rumpelstiltskin!”

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “No. I won’t let my wife risk her life or our child’s.”

Belle wanted to shake him for implying that she had not taken proper care of their unborn child. _How dare he!_ She would live and die for their child; there was no one – other than Rumpelstiltskin himself – who was more important to her. For him to suggest that she was taking unnecessary risks, that she was not a good mother, enraged her.

“And what is it that I hear?” Rumpelstiltskin continued, flipping his right hand up into a pose that he had used not long after they first met. “This is the second time Ruby attacked you. No, I won’t have it. I won’t let this stand!”

Belle attempted to swallow, but a lump had formed in her throat. She wanted to refute what he had said, but she couldn’t. From his perspective, his fury was justified. That this had been the second time Ruby had attacked her, of which she had barely escaped unharmed. Now that she was to be a mother and had someone else to think of, she could understand why Rumpelstiltskin was irate. But that did not mean she should abandon Ruby.

Stalking back across the room, she stood nose-to-nose with him, and their eyes locked. “I may be your wife, but you don’t make choices for me.” She stomped her foot, the heel of her boot digging into the carpet. “You don’t own me, Rumple!”

His expression softened and he appeared to be about to give into her when he lifted his hands and shrugged. “I’m sorry, Belle. I’m not changing my mind on this.”

“You’re behaving no better than the royals!” The harsh words no sooner left her lips then did Belle regret them. Though Rumpelstiltskin was being unfair and unreasonable, to compare her husband to the ones who treated him worse than a dog was beyond cruel.

He was taking away her agency, but he wasn’t forcing her to do something abominable.

Rumpelstiltskin backed away and a cloud of purple smoke materialized, then carried him off.

#

Rumpelstiltskin magicked himself to the garden, suddenly appearing before Ruby and Sir Haemisch, causing both to jerk.

The Wolf Girl shot to her feet and meekly approached, hands clasped in front of her. “Is Belle all right?” she queried, her eyes glowing brighter than the moon.

“Aye, no thanks to you.” Rumpelstiltskin lifted upper lip into a sneer. “The gods be praised that my wife is a fast runner. Both times.”

Ruby lowered her head and he heard her whimper.

“It wasn’t her fault!” Sir Haemisch broke in.

Rumpelstiltskin ignored the knight. He didn’t care to hear excuses for the Wolf Girl’s negligence, not when it had been his wife and child’s lives in danger. He had nearly dropped dead when he heard Belle summon him; the panic in her voice continued to ring in his ears. _I could have lost both of them._ Then what would be the point of living? Belle and the babe were his entire world; he would do whatever he had to to keep them safe.

Of course Belle did not take kindly to being forbidden to see Ruby. She had hissed and snarled like a fussy kitten that had been left out in the rain. He’d be willing to wager that the pregnancy was affecting her thoughts and moods, whilst his fear was affecting his. It had been rash and he knew how important free will was to his wife. Even so, she had been in the wrong, especially when she compared him to the royals. He might be a beast, but he was not like them. That his only friend in the world thought badly of him was heartbreaking.

But better an angry wife than a dead wife.

Rumpelstiltskin retrieved the pooled cloak from the ground and tossed it to Ruby. “You are not to go near Belle unless you are wearing this. Or I won’t let you see her.” He growled. “Understood?”

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Ruby nodded and draped it over her spindly frame. Hugging herself, she lowered her head, her dark mane hanging in her face. “May I at least say good-bye to her?”

“Good-bye?” Sir Haemisch echoed. The shaggy haired knight edged closer to Ruby, reaching to touch her elbow, but he dropped his hand to his side. “You just got here.”

Ruby’s eyes filled with tears. “I can’t stay. Not when I almost killed Belle.”

She barely cast a glance at the knight, perhaps fearing condemnation from him too. The silly Wolf Girl needn’t worry. The drunkard knight was completely besotted.

“Besides,” Ruby continued, “the servants know what I am now and they will tell the king and queen. They’ll turn me over to the clerics.”

That much was true. Rumpelstiltskin shuddered, remembering his own past dealings with the clerics. When Queen Snow White and King David had regained control of the kingdom, and the dagger fell into their possession, they sent him directly to the clerics for an “interview.” He had healed himself of his wounds, but the pains from the scourges and flails had left a mark on his soul.

“Can we not revolt?” Sir Haemisch faced Rumpelstiltskin, gesturing crudely to him. “You- you wield magic.”

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes. The knight was not thinking straight, but then again, love tended to stupefy the senses. “Do you think I am here of my own volition, dearie?” To Ruby, he responded, “Yes, I’ll get Belle. But make it quick. I am in no mood for hysterics.”

With a snap of his fingers he unlocked the doors and they only had to wait a couple minutes before Belle bounded out of the castle.

Rumpelstiltskin had his mouth open, ready to offer an explanation when Belle brushed past him, snapping, “I am not speaking to you right now!”

He sighed and stepped to the side. The silent treatment was not new to him. Cora had given it to him many, many times as a means to learn the source of his curse. But for Belle to give it to him – his best friend, who was also so understanding and patient – did not sit well with him. Especially when he had done nothing wrong. Despite being in the right, he would wait until later for them to finish their fight.

Belle threw herself into Ruby’s embrace and patted the girl’s back. “It’s all right.”

Ruby disengaged from Belle, her expression wild. “No, it’s not and it never will be. Promise that you will look in on Granny for me.”

“What? Why?” Belle asked.

For a second Rumpelstiltskin was worried too, that the girl might do something drastic.

“There is no telling who I could turn on next. I should not be around people,” Ruby explained. “I belong in the woods with the other wolves.”

The terror that had briefly seized Rumpelstiltskin subsided. Perhaps that would be best, until she got an actual handle on her curse. He would not have to worry about any more attacks on his wife and child. And she could hide from the royals there.

“But if you wear that hood, you will be fine.” Sir Haemisch reminded her, but Rumpelstiltskin could tell that the knight’s desperation fell on deaf ears. The man was grasping at straws, unwilling to admit defeat.

“That’s not enough, not enough for me. One day it might not work.” Ruby drew the edges of the red cape around her, until it swallowed her up.

Belle let out a gulping sob and hugged her friend once more.

Ruby pulled out of her friend’s embrace and departed from the garden, disappearing into the black abyss of the night.

Belle swiped at her cheeks. Despite his own resentment, Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t bear to see his wife in pain. He laid his palm on the small of her back and coaxed her into his arms. Her body was rigid at first, but as she cried against the crook of his neck and he rubbed the valley between her shoulder blades, he worked out some of the tension.

Sir Haemisch took a couple of steps in the direction that Ruby had gone and paused.

“Going somewhere, dearie?” Rumpelstiltskin observed.

“With her. Ruby shouldn’t be alone,” Sir Haemisch replied.

Belle peeked out from her little hiding place and told the knight, “You like her.”

Sir Haemisch made no response, but he didn’t have to.

Rumpelstiltskin could relate. The knight and Ruby just met, it still seemed too early to talk of love. Yet when he first met Belle, he knew that he wanted her and he wouldn’t let anything stand in his way.

He couldn’t help quipping though: “The Wolf Girl could maul you.”

Sir Haemisch shrugged. The knight jutted his unshaven chin at him and Belle. “Men do unexplainable things for the ones they care about. You should know that better than anyone.”

The knight strode off, in search of the Wolf Girl.

Rumpelstiltskin frowned as Belle eased away and slowly retreated into the castle; he already felt bereft of her presence.

A little time apart might do them some good, at least before they finished their fight.

#

While Rumpelstiltskin took refuge in his tower to spin, Belle retreated to her library. She spent the remainder of the night in there, too keyed up to sleep. Images of Ruby transforming and chasing her filled her mind; every time she closed her eyes, that was what she saw - a snarling wolf prepared to attack. Then her friend left and only the gods knew when – or if – she would see Ruby again. But the fight she had with Rumpelstiltskin was what occupied her thoughts the most. Other than a few spats, they had agreed upon almost everything, leading her to assume that their union would be a tranquil one. She ought to have known that no relationship was without its quarrels.  
After daybreak, Belle remained in the library, taking her meals there. Her time was spent staring blankly at a book, alternating with periods of crying. She retired to the chambers at dusk, ordered a bath to rid herself of the day’s filth, and then donned on one of her silky nightgowns. Sliding beneath the covers, she attempted to distract herself with a book until she heard the chamber door creak open and close.

Laying her book aside, she watched as her husband timidly approached the bed. His jewel-like eyes dropped to the side he usually slept on. “Am I welcome?” His tone was lower, husky sounding to her ears.

“Rumple, as angry as I am, I would never exile you from our bed,” Belle responded, vowing that no matter what arguments they would have as husband and wife, they would always retire together. “It’s as much yours as it is mine.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. A mumble under his breath, he was in his nightclothes, and climbing into the bed next to her.

No sooner had he settled in his spot, then Belle balled her fist and struck the mattress. “You can’t make decisions for me!” she exclaimed.

Their bed had been used for many things: hours of love making; late night talks, early morning cuddles, even the partaking of the occasional cinnamon roll. But they never fought there. It felt a little blasphemous to her that they would use their marriage bed, which had brought them much joy, for something negative.

“That is rich coming from you.” Rumpelstiltskin shifted and his blazing gaze fell up her. “You continue to attempt to break my curse despite the fact that I said it was impossible.”

Belle gulped and wondered how he had known, then remembered that there was very little that escaped his notice. Since she had learned that she was pregnant, her research and attempts to break his curse had fallen by the wayside. But her attempts to free him were not over. She had figured that once things settled down, she would resume her plan. Rumpelstiltskin deserved freedom from the darkness and the royals. Her child needed that too.

“You didn’t think I knew, did you? You won’t listen to reason about that.” Rumpelstiltskin quirked his finger and jabbed into the air.

“That’s different.” Belle shook her head and focused on the blanket’s tassel, twisting and winding it around her nervous fingers. “You cannot tell me that you are happy cursed. I see how miserable you are.”

“And you cannot tell me you would have been happy if Ruby mauled you,” Rumpelstiltskin countered, a smug expression crossing his face. “You called for me and I took care of matters. I won’t apologize for protecting you and or my child. I’d do it again in a heartbeat, whether you approve of my methods or not.” Gritting his teeth, he shook his finger at her. “How dare you compare me to the royals! I am nothing like them!”

Belle bristled under his harsh words and grabbed his offensive digit. “I’m not a child that you can scold, Rumpelstiltskin, I am your wife. I do apologize for comparing you to the royals, that was wrong of me. But you were wrong to take away my free will.”

“Well, then,” His lips straightened into a thin line. “I’m not sorry for anything that I did.” He extracted his hand from her grasp.

An awkward lull fell between them. He would not cave any more than she would, which left them at an impasse.

Feeling at a loss on how to proceed, Belle looked away and wrapped her arms around her waist. “So what now?”

“We agree to disagree, turn out the lights and go to sleep. Perhaps tomorrow will be a better day,” Rumpelstiltskin finished dourly.

She waited for him to extinguish the candles or scoot down into the bed and turn over, to grunt out a “good night,” but her husband remained sitting upright, staring straight ahead.

Belle glanced back at him and gasped.

A large, pear-shaped droplet was rolling down his craggy cheek. Rumpelstiltskin was crying. She had been a witness to the many moods of her husband, including the depressed ones, but never once had he shed a tear. _Dear gods, I made my husband cry!_

“Rumple, are you crying?” Belle cradled the side of his face and as he inclined his head towards her, she saw that the other side of his face was wet too. “I’m sorry I hurt you-”

Rumpelstiltskin flinched. “No!” He swiped at his cheek and examining it, he shook his head at his dampened fingers. “Yes...I never used to cry. Gods, what’s happening to me? I never use to eat or sleep either.”

He was right. When they first met, he would pick at his food, taking no more than a few bites before laying the fork aside. As for sleep, he never required any. He used to sit by her bedside while she rested, keeping vigil during the night. All of that changed after the first time they made love. After their first coupling, Rumpelstiltskin had fallen asleep with his head nestled in her breasts. He had slept regularly ever since and his appetite also increased.

The truth bombarded her all at once. They were slowly falling in love with each other. _How did I not see it?_ Their love was weakening the curse.

“It’s working,” Belle muttered, tracing the ridges of his cheek with her thumb.

“What is?” Rumpelstiltskin queried, sounding a little dazed.

“True Love’s Kiss…” Laying her free hand upon his other cheek, she framed his face. Sliding her fingers back, she clutched the ends of his hair. “True Love can break any curse.” She explained, ecstasy surged through her veins, making her tremble. “You’re freeing yourself. I can’t believe it. We are True Love after all.”

A whine rumbled at the back of his throat. He stared in disbelief, until a few more tears fell. Rumpelstiltskin drew her closer to him and pressed his brow against hers. “Of course we are.” His hand wandered downwards and he cupped her stomach, drawing lazy circles with his sharp little nails. “If our baby is not a sign of True Love, I don’t know what is.”

Belle sought his warm lips, teasing them apart, then straddled him. “I’m still angry with you,” She mumbled into his hot mouth, her tongue battling his over who controlled the kiss.

“And I you.” Rumpelstiltskin growled, pulling her nightgown over her head. His nightclothes soon followed. His hands cupped her breasts, kneading them until her nipples pebbled. Her nerve endings sang. “What is it about you befriending dangerous beasts, hmm?”

She dipped her head and nipped at the scar on his chest, loving the snarls he made when she soothed it with her tongue.

Belle rocked her hips, grinding against his pelvis. Positioning herself, she slammed down on his hard length, sheathing him, they howled in unison. They fell into a fierce rhythm, their bodies growing slick with sweat. He gripped her hips, tight enough that he would leave fingerprint-shaped bruises, however he took care not to bear his claws.

Rumpelstiltskin drew her closer and rolled them, situating himself on top of her. Adjusting to their new positions, Belle wrapped her legs around him; her heels digging into his back each time he pounded into her. Her inner muscles squeezed around him, draining him dry of his seed.

Belle dragged his head down and kissed him, sucking on his tongue as they finished together.

“Gods!” she rasped, gulping to catch her breath, her fingers tangled in his sweat damp hair. “What was that?”

Rumpelstiltskin sniggered as he mouthed his way down to her stomach. “Angry sex, sweetheart.” He dotted kisses along her small paunch. “Hope we didn’t frighten our little imp.”

Warmth flooded her body, particularly her limp limbs. _If that is angry sex, I should fight with him more often._ Belle mused, her lids getting heavy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Skin Deep characters love receiving questions, so if you have any, they'll welcome them on TMI Tuesday. :~)
> 
>  
> 
> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/154030632229/skin-deep-chapter-14


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Rumple's pasts resurfaces and his hidden past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its that time of year... T.E.A. (The Espenson Awards) time! Please consider nominating "Skin Deep" for the Best Courtship category. To do so, click here: http://theespensonawards.tumblr.com/post/155887283135/tea-nominations-are-up Of course, I would not be opposed to have this story also nominated in another category, but I really believe it has a better shot at winning Best Courtship.
> 
> A few of my other stories are under consideration for the T.E.A.'s. If you're interested in reading them, learning more about them, or would like to nominate them, click here: http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/155850948089/for-your-consideration
> 
> Thank you for your consideration, and for all of the support you have given this story.

 

Belle waited until Rumpelstiltskin was occupied with his spinning and the royals were holed up in their war room before she stirred out of her library and tiptoed downstairs. The royals had returned in the middle of the night, full of good cheer from their travels and she and Rumpelstiltskin spied from an upper story as they and another disappeared behind a door. She had never paid much mind to where that door led, assuming it was merely a pathway to the wine cellar.

Recognition crossed Rumpelstiltskin’s sharp features as he watched them. He couldn’t voice his thoughts, bound to some sort of silence. But Belle instantly knew that he had been down there and that perhaps the answers to his curse lie behind that door as well. Since they learned that they were True Loves and their love was weakening his curse, she became more determined than ever to see it broken before the birth of their child. It was heart wrenching to witness her husband at the queen and king’s mercy; she could not bear for their baby to be enslaved as well.

 _Rumple deserves to be free and our babe needs its father._ Belle reached the door and paused outside of it, fear swelling in her breast of what might lie behind it. I must be brave, for Rumple and the baby. The door resembled all of the others, but if it affected her husband, then it must be used for something important.

Her fingers curled around the door knob and twisted but her hand dropped on hearing the clacking of the queen’s heels on the floor. “Looking for something, Lady Belle?” Queen Snow White simpered from behind.

Belle plastered a smile on her face, turned and curtsied. “Your Majesty. I never did receive a proper tour of the castle.” She gestured to the room behind her. “Is this a wine cellar?”

In the few weeks that the queen had been gone, the royal had grown stouter with child, yet she was far lovelier than before. Color flooded her cheeks and her brown depths sparkled. Had Belle not despised her so greatly, she would have thought her beautiful. But beneath that innocent façade lie a corrupted soul, one twisted by deceit and power.

“Of course. What else would it be?” Queen Snow White gave a light-hearted laugh and shrugged. “My lady’s maid Joanna informed me of an incident that occurred whilst the king and I were away. One involving your friend Ruby.” She tilted her head to the side, her dark mane spilling off of her shoulder. “Did you know she was a Child of the Moon?”

Belle’s stomach rolled and she hugged herself, battling the nausea that was beginning to develop. “I did not. I only know her as Ruby.”

Of course the servants had reported to the queen what had occurred. Such a thing could not have gone unnoticed. A thought occurred to her, that perhaps Sir Haemisch had informed the royals of Ruby and her secret, since he was purportedly their spy. He was not entirely trustworthy, but he genuinely seemed captivated by Ruby and he bucked the king and queen at every turn. _No, he did not betray her._

The queen’s eyes narrowed skeptically. “It’s unfortunate that she left again. I was thinking of a position for her here. By chance, do you know where she went?”

“Unfortunately not.” Whilst Belle was dying to know of her friend’s whereabouts – to be assured that Ruby was safe - it was better that she was ignorant of them. The queen would only find a way to extract such information from her. Or from Rumple. “How did your tour of the capitol fair?” she queried, in hopes of distracting the queen.

Belle reluctantly left the door and moved down the corridor. Whatever lay behind it would have to wait for another day.

Queen Snow White followed, her words taking on a different tone. “It was illuminating. We came across Rumpelstiltskin’s father and he is here for a visit.” The queen watched her carefully, taking note of Belle’s reaction.

Belle stopped short. “Oh. I did not realize that the man was living,” she replied dumbly.

“Yes, Malcolm the Spinner is very much alive and full of stories of a young Rumpelstiltskin. Malcolm is quite a charming gentleman.” The queen merely smiled. The royal had bested her again, and likely congratulated herself for it.

Belle closed her eyes momentarily, to regain her composure. The world around her tilted and she felt off-kilter.

Rumpelstiltskin had said very little about his father, except that the blackguard sold him to the royals as a child and ran off with his payment. She couldn’t fault her husband for not wanting to speak of such a man, if he even knew of Malcolm’s outcome. In all likelihood, Rumpelstiltskin had no inkling that his father was still in the land of the living.

“To change the subject, might I say that you are glowing?” The queen’s gaze dropped to Belle’s midsection.

Unconsciously, Belle began to cup her paunch, to shield the child, but drew her arms back down lest she betray the child’s existence. “Thank you, Your Majesty,” she muttered.

  
_Oh gods, she knows!_ Belle swallowed a frantic whimper. The queen knew that she was expecting; perhaps Queen Snow White had known for as long as she and Rumpelstiltskin had. The servants…the servants must have informed the royals. No secrets could be kept for long whilst there were gossipy servants lurking about.

“Any signs of pregnancy?” the queen smugly taunted.

“None that I have noticed.” Belle shook her head, vowing to deny the child’s existence until she could no longer conceal it. For now she only had a paunch, which could be cleverly veiled by flowy, empire waist gowns. Another couple of months and the baby would be too big to hide.

“And you regularly share your husband’s bed?”

“Perhaps as much as you share the king’s,” Belle retorted, feeling a spark of satisfaction when the queen’s face paled. Rumpelstiltskin often joked that the royals’ union was a bland one. “Do pardon me, Your Majesty.” She left the queen alone in the hall and hastened back to her library.

Scattering books across the desk, Belle selected the thickest one and opened it. It was an ancient volume which contained information about the oldest curses known to man. She had skimmed it a couple of times but deemed it unbeneficial to her research. Her husband’s age was unknown to her; his countenance ravaged by his curse, but since the queen’s father had purchased him, Belle estimated that Rumpelstiltskin had to be anywhere from forty-five to fifty. It wasn’t likely that the ancient book could help her in regards to her husband’s curse, but she couldn’t leave any stone unturned.

With the queen aware of their baby’s existence, she had no time to lose. The curse had to break now, or else she and her small family would never be free.

#

Rumpelstiltskin snuggled closer to Belle, not satisfied until his chin was on her shoulder and their bodies were fused together. His scaly skin was always so cool that he craved her warmth. Now that she was carrying his child, he loved nothing more than cradling her stomach. The babe was still too small to be felt when it moved, but he could sense its presence. It was Light – perfect, incandescent Light. Pressing a kiss to the side of her neck, he cringed when she began to snore. The snoring had grown increasingly worse, an effect of carrying a child, but it seemed harmless to her.

He felt the pull of the dagger and hissed, reluctant to release Belle. Leave it to the damn royals to interrupt his favorite time of day – when they were in bed. Disengaging himself from her, he allowed himself to be torn away from his wife, hoping that the king and queen wouldn’t want him for long.

Rumpelstiltskin was deposited in the dungeon and gave a mocking bow to the royals. “Your Majesties. Are you here to order me to rape my wife again?” he snarled.

King David stammered, “That…that was not what happened!”

 _Silly fool!_ The king was blind to his wife’s faults. In his eyes and in the eyes of the kingdom, the queen could do no wrong. All of her actions and decisions had been done in the name of good. Queen Snow White was White as Snow, she was perfection personified. What small respect Rumpelstiltskin had for the king disappeared when the royal permitted the order for him to rape Belle.

If he had his way, he would snap King David’s neck too.

“Don’t delude yourself.” Rumpelstiltskin swaggered to the king, stopping only inches from him. “When your harpy is through with you, she will toss you to the dogs. You’re only useful to sire her spawns.” He crudely thrust his talon at the pregnant queen.

“Silence!” Queen Snow White shrieked, bearing the dagger.

He mashed his lips together, unable to fight her command, and recoiled from the king.

“Rumpelstiltskin, you have been lying to us about your curse. You implied that you were cursed from birth.” The queen stamped her foot, shouting, like an over grown, spoiled child. “Answer me now!”

“That is what my father said.” Rumpelstiltskin hedged, knowing that response would not be enough to satisfy her.

“But that is not the truth, is it?” Queen Snow White countered. “Speak!”

“It is not.” Rumpelstiltskin grudgingly admitting, hanging his head.

His father had concocted the lie, to promote his schemes and cons. There was something freakishly exotic about having a child cursed from birth, to show off. It added to the allure. That was the same story Malcolm had given to the royals when he sold him, and Rumpelstiltskin never bothered to correct anyone. Since Queen Snow White received the account from her father, she had no reason to doubt its veracity. After all, King Leopold’s word was as golden as she was pure. Rumpelstiltskin found that his father’s lie was his only loophole, his only way to deceive the royals. He was not about to correct them, relying on the phrase, _“So the story goes…”_

Rumpelstiltskin’s ears twitched as a figure stepped out of the shadows. He did not even have to look to know it was Malcolm. “Papa,” he growled.

Malcolm sauntered before him; thirty-five years had lapsed since Rumpelstiltskin had last seen his father. His hair was grayer and he had more than his share of wrinkles, but the man retained the charm that used to drive the tavern wenches wild.

“Laddie, so you’re still here? Too scared to spread your wings, eh? Did you even try to escape?” A smarmy grin slithered across Malcolm’s face as he tittered, “You always were a little coward.”

Rumpelstiltskin whipped around and charged at him, ready to inflict the same punishment on Malcolm that he did on Keith of Nottingham. “I may be a coward and a beast, but at least I have not sold my own flesh and blood.”

“You have been a thorn in my side since you dropped out of your mother’s diseased womb.” Malcolm shot back gleefully.

Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand but dropped it back down when the queen shouted, “Enough!” She waved the dagger and he retreated behind her, like an obedient dog. “Malcolm, how did Rumpelstiltskin come to be cursed?” Queen Snow White demanded.

Malcolm winked, lifting his hands. When he spoke, his fingers painted invisible images in the air. It was a habit he picked up years ago, in between schemes. It entranced the audiences. “Rumpelstiltskin was born as normal as you or I, a pink little larva of a child. Years later, I heard a tale from a disgraced cleric. He spoke of an enchanted tree, the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. When one tasted the fruit of the tree, his eyes would be open and he would be like the gods. Powerful, indestructible, immortal. I packed my boy up and we searched for the tree until we found it. I plucked the fruit from its obliging limb and had Laddie eat it first. And he turned into that abomination. Naturally I did not partake of the fruit after that.”

Rumpelstiltskin shuddered as the memory of his transformation surfaced. The fruit’s acidic juices had burned into his tongue and eaten away at the rest of him, devouring his humanity. He had been not more than eight or nine, the age when a boy needed his papa the most. When the darkness descended upon him, and he lay writhing on the ground, Malcolm had fled to a safe distance and didn’t come out until the transformation was complete. The natural world had fallen silent: birds had flown off; squirrels hid away; the sun disappeared and blackness swept through the vicinity; and the gods turned their faces from him, never to look upon him again.

Malcolm threatened to leave him there, but realized that if someone found him, they would learn about the tree and its powers. His father shouted for him to _“Quit lolling around and come along!”_ In spite of the excruciating pain, Rumpelstiltskin lagged behind his father until they reached their hovel. He was not to go outside ever again. He spent most of his time spinning… once, as a way to amuse himself, he slid a piece of straw through his spinning wheel and it turned into gold. Thus began a new scheme of his father’s.

“Why lie and say that he was cursed from birth?” King David broke in.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around himself, wishing that Belle were here. Not that he wanted to expose her to this, but her presence made everything more endurable. One caress of hers and the darkness was kept at bay.

“There was no one else like him and I intended to keep it that way,” Malcolm snorted, unaccustomed to the queen’s simplistic questions. “Otherwise he wouldn’t be a rare breed. He made me more gold than I knew what to do with. Then, of course, King Leopold was eager to acquire him and I couldn’t pass up a chance like that.”

In hindsight, as a boy he was probably better off at the castle than with his father. With such a potential for power, the gods only knew what Malcolm would have forced him to do if he had kept a hold of him. At least for a short time, Rumpelstiltskin figured, he had been safe. Of course it had only been a matter of time before the darkness corrupted his soul.

“Where is the tree now?” Queen Snow White asked, her redbud lips pursed in contemplation. She was determined to get her hands on another one like him. If she couldn’t accomplish it through breeding him, she’d likely send one of her loyal subjects to be cursed.

“In Dark Hollow,” Malcolm answered.

Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes. He had hoped the location of the tree would die with hm. Not that he could die. But no one should live under a curse like this. In the beginning he had it all, but like all magic it came with a price. Of course, his father would tell, if he thought it would benefit.

“I have been there and no trees are standing there.” King David argued, glancing in Rumpelstiltskin’s direction. “It is a barren wasteland.”

 _It is now._ Rumpelstiltskin could detect the rage boiling inside of the queen.

“Rumpelstiltskin!” Queen Snow White stormed to him and shook the dagger in his face. “Explain and explain everything!”

“When I was in league with Cora, I told her of my past of and of the tree.” Rumpelstiltskin flinched at the close proximity of the weapon, but he couldn’t tear himself away until the queen released him.

Cora had somehow learned of his existence and sought him out. He had mistaken her interest in his magic and power for love. Having never known love, he had fallen for her in the worst way. They soon became lovers and they were dark soulmates. Somehow she had figured out that there was more to him that he had admitted. _If you loved me, you would tell me the truth!_ She would wail. To prove his love, he told her the rest of his story.

The longer he looked at the dagger, Rumpelstiltskin could feel himself falling further under its sway. “She used the dagger you are holding now to cut into the fruit from the poisonous tree. It enchanted the dagger and then she plunged it into my chest when I was asleep.” He disregarded the simpering giggle that came from his father and continued, “I was then bound to the dagger. Whilst I was under her thrall, she made destroy the tree and everything in the vicinity. The tree is no more.”

“Can your offspring inherit your curse?” The queen queried.

The mention of his offspring – the thought of his baby – helped break out of the trance. The baby, my baby…He shook it off, but could not shake off the dagger’s pull and answered, “I do not know. Please, you don’t need a child of mine.” He dropped to his knees, despite the fact that begging never worked for him. “I am more than enough; I’ll do whatever you want.”

A kittenish smile bloomed on the queen’s face. She reminded him of a cat that had its prey cornered. “Rumpelstiltskin, is Belle pregnant?”

“Yes.” Rumpelstiltskin rasped, and then covered his mouth in horror.

 _Oh gods, I did it again!_ Once more he had sold out his wife to obey the queen. Not only Belle, but the baby too. When Belle had pointed out to him that his curse was weakening, he had hoped that it would break completely. Then the royals would have no use for them and he and his small family could leave. They could begin anew.

Rumpelstiltskin cast a frantic glance at his father. His father had never helped him in the whole of his life, but he had heard that grandchildren worked miracles in those with the hardest of hearts. But Malcolm was unfazed by the fact that he was to be a grandfather. Were it Belle’s father, Maurice, the man would walk on the hot coals of hell for the babe.

“Papa, please, help me.” Rumpelstiltskin beseeched in a loud whisper. “My wife and child.”

Malcolm shook his head and sputtered a laugh. “Laddie, I couldn’t care less for your wench or your little parasite.” He lifted his chin towards the queen. “I have been more than compensated for my help.”

Tears were soon slipping down his craggy cheeks, but thankfully the royals were too dense to realize the significance of it. Perhaps a few more weeks of Belle’s and the baby’s love and his curse would finally break.

“Good. This has been eye opening.” Queen Snow White lowered the dagger a degree, but it was still primed for her to give commands. “You will not tell Belle anything that you told us today. You cannot tell anyone anything. Not in words, or letters, or codes – no trickery. You are bound to silence on the matter of your curse and your past. Now, be gone from our sight.”

Rumpelstiltskin rose and meekly left the dungeon. He was too guilt-ridden to return to the chambers and spent an hour or two wandering the corridors. Belle would hate him for being so weak. They had agreed to keep the child a secret, to protect it. But one command and his resolve crumbled. Belle had forgiven him before - for telling the royals that they had not consummated their marriage. The royals had then ordered him to take her by force if necessary, yet Belle had been able to turn the tables on them.

But this…he had placed her and the child in harm’s way.

Lingering outside their chambers, Rumpelstiltskin sucked in a sharp breath and entered.

The moon bled through the curtains and cast a white beam on his slumbering wife. Belle was still snoring away, blissfully unaware of the recent events.

He climbed back into bed and traced her cheekbone. Once more, he broke down crying at a loss as to what to do; he wrapped his arms around Belle’s middle and clung to her. Tear drops fell on her – between that and his wretched sniveling, she woke.

Belle squinted, confusion clouding her tired features. Rolling onto her back, she cradled his cheek. “Rumple? What is it?”

No matter how hard he tried, his tongue would not loosen. He might as well be mute. _I missed my chance to tell Belle the truth._ He had been able to tell her the origins of his curse all along, but chose not to because deep down he didn’t trust her. Now it was too late. Because of his selfishness, she and the babe were in greater danger.

Rumpelstiltskin helplessly shook his head and slumped against her, burying his face into her hair, making a soft nest out of it.

“I’ve got you; it’ll be all right. I promise.” Belle cooed. Stroking his neck, she worked her way down his spine and she dotted kisses along his shoulder. “I found a new book in the library today, full of ancient names and their definitions. We’ll have to choose one for our baby. A nice, strong name.”

 _A nice, strong name._ Rumpelstiltskin exhaled and prayed that his baby would take after its mother and be stronger than he ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/155901994574/skin-deep-chapter-15


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple have a much needed talk; Granny examines Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonderful news!!! "Skin Deep" was nominated for Best Courtship in the T.E.A. Awards. Voting begins today - so please consider voting for it. Of everything I've written, I'd really like to see this one win this. Well, whatever happens - thank you for all of your love and support of this story. When I started writing it, I wasn't sure it would fly.

Rumpelstiltskin sensed his father nearby, prompting him to slide his arm around Belle’s waist and draw her close. He and his wife had been walking laps around the garden, soaking up the summer sun and drinking in the fragrant blossoms. Since the night he blabbed the truth to Queen Snow White, there had been distance between he and Belle. They hadn’t fought; but the inability to speak of matters had cast a burden upon their shoulders that was weighing them down. He and Belle continued to make love – somehow through that intimate connection they could express what words could not. 

Despite the unease between them, with his father lurking around, he didn’t dare let Belle out of his sight. His father had bedded many a tavern wench and a number of doe-eyed girls – both willing and unwilling. 

He would not allow his wife to fall prey to another lecherous man. 

Rumpelstiltskin wrinkled his nose in revulsion when his father came into view. 

“Well, well, well, Laddie. Is this your wench?” Malcolm stood back to get a full gander at Belle and nodded his approval. “Well done.”

Belle released a gasp and took a step back. 

Dark rage surged through Rumpelstiltskin’s veins. He would not permit his father to leer at his wife. “Don’t call her that! Stay away from her!” he snarled. 

“What?” Malcolm lifted up his hands in an innocent shrug. “I was merely admiring my new daughter-in-law. Comely little thing, and she looks fertile.” He leveled his feral gaze to her breasts and he licked his lips. “You should have a nice little litter in no time. Wonder if that little parasite will end up like you.”

Rumpelstiltskin was prepared to end Malcolm’s life right then and there. His father’s blood ought to spill for all the evil he had caused. Because of him, the babe was in danger.   
Yes, Malcolm deserved to die. 

But a loud _CRACK_ caught him off guard, making Rumpelstiltskin jerk. The sound of skin making contact with skin rippled throughout the garden.  
Malcolm’s palm was pressed to his cheek, nursing the spot where Belle had slapped him. 

“How dare you!” Belle’s generally bright blue eyes were darkened and her aflamed cheeks puffed out in fury. She stood beneath Malcolm’s nose, not at all daunted by her wicked father-in-law. “You are a disgusting excuse for a man. Not a man, a bastard thing. Selling your own child, you ought to be ashamed of yourself.” She slapped Malcolm other cheek and backed away from him, safely returning to Rumpelstiltskin’s side. Claiming his arm, she spat out, “Nothing would make me happier than if our children turned out like Rumple. He is twice the man you’ll ever be-”

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and tugged her away. “Belle, come away now. Come.”

Belle’s word’s died on her tongue, but she continued to shoot venomous daggers at Malcolm. 

Nothing would have thrilled him more than to watch his Belle slap the life out of Malcolm. Something I have longed to do my whole life. Rumpelstiltskin mused, leading her towards the fountain. He would deal with Malcolm –who was still collecting his wits over being smacked by a true lady – later. His father could go to the devil. 

For now, he wanted to relish the fact that his Belle was fearless, brave, and fighting gallantly for their small family. It was adorable, really; she had smacked Malcolm twice and then rushed back into his arms before the bastard could react. 

Rumpelstiltskin urged her to be seated on the fountain’s upturned edge and settled next to her. 

“I won’t let him abuse you, or our child,” Belle declared defiantly, gripping his thigh. 

_Gods, give me strength!_ He whimpered and shifted so that she would cup his knee. Had her hand landed farther north, his length would have hardened. Not that he would mind an intimate rendezvous in the garden out in the open, but at that moment they had more pressing things to attend to. 

“I know, sweetheart.” Rumpelstiltskin smiled sadly, leaned forward and then brushed his lips against hers. 

Belle drew back and studied him intently. Her face fell. “The royals know about the baby, don’t they? They know everything now? They made you speak, didn’t they?” 

Rumpelstiltskin was taken aback by Belle’s quick reasoning. Somehow without him betraying the dagger to speak a word, Belle knew all that had transpired. Perhaps she figured it out by what Malcolm said, or perhaps some of his own sixth sense was rubbing off on her. Either way, his clever wife would not be outsmarted by Queen Snow White. It would not take Belle long to figure out the truth. His selfishness and cowardly ways had put them all in danger, but she would be the one to save them.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not speak, nor write, nor mime the truth. Not to Belle, not to anyone. The dagger would not permit it and his body would not cooperate. When Belle first thought of True Love’s Kiss and attempted it, he told her it would be fruitless to continue. He was referencing the Fruit of the Poisonous Tree then…wasn’t much of a clue, but it was as close as he could come to the truth. 

_Aye, if anyone is to save us, it’ll be my Belle._

“I’m sorry, Belle. I failed you and the baby.” Rumpelstiltskin caressed her cheek. “I should have trusted you; I should have told you everything from the start, when I had a chance.” 

He desperately searched her eyes and could find no condemnation there. “I was afraid...Can you forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive,” she assured him. “I kept my impurity from you.” 

The way she uttered those forlorn words, made it seem like her one youthful mistake had nullified all of the evil he had ever done and would yet do. He stared at her in disbelief. 

“You are not impure!” Rumpelstiltskin exclaimed. Someday, she would see herself as he saw her…and as their child would see her.

“And you have done nothing wrong.” Belle insisted, grabbing his hand and cradling in her lap. “We barely knew one another when we married and we have come so far in a few months. The fault lies with the queen, the king and Malcolm.”

She was right; she was always right. The fault did lie with those three, but casting the blame at their feet that didn’t change matters any. His wife and child were still in grave danger.

“But now we are trapped here and so is the baby.” Rumpelstiltskin reminded her. 

“I’m not trapped here; I want to be with you.” Belle threw her arms around his neck and murmured in his ear, her sweet breath soothing him. “I won’t stop fighting for either you or our child.”

Rumpelstiltskin pressed his lips to her pulse point and buried his face in her soft tresses, loving the vanilla scent she emitted. She was sweeter than any flower in the garden.

His Belle… she was his salvation, his hero. 

#

Once Malcolm was no longer useful to the royals, they gave him a parting gift of gold and sent him on his way. 

Rumpelstiltskin watched Malcolm leave, strutting off, rummaging through the sack of coins to count them. He had placed his daughter-in-law and grandchild in peril and went on his merry way. Never did Malcolm count the cost when it came to others. He was the center of his own universe – in his mind, the sun, moon and stars bowed to him. Or they should.

Rumpelstiltskin chanted an incantation, sweeping his hand in the direction of his father. Malcolm’s punishment would be befitting for him, and long overdue. 

Three days later, Rumpelstiltskin learned that Malcolm was found on the side of a road, malformed by a hideous skin ailment…caused by a curse. He was taken directly to the clerics and was never seen or heard from again.

#

Rumpelstiltskin’s head was cradled in his wife’s lap and he was stretched out on a divan, dozing as Belle read from a book of magical tales. Combing through his frizzed floof, her delicate nails hit all the right spots on his scalp. So close to her sacred place, feeling the heat of her core burn next to his ear, he was on the verge of lifting up her skirt to pleasure her when a servant barged into the library and announced that they had guests. 

Perturbed by the interruption, he sat up and brushed his wiry hair down. Belle laid the book aside and stood. 

Sir Maurice and an older woman entered the room. His father-in-law looked heavier and his skin was flushed pink, a sign of good health. Rumpelstiltskin had never asked, but he was certain that Belle made arrangements for her father, that way he would be taken care of in her absence. 

Belle rushed into her father’s arms and kissed his rounded cheek.

“My beautiful girl!” Sir Maurice sniffed loudly and gulped. “You are radiant, you remind me of your mother.”

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. His father-in-law’s speech was slurred by emotion and he was gaping at his daughter’s stomach. Did the royals inform Maurice? Whilst the king and queen were the greatest threat, he didn’t much like the idea of the whole world knowing of Belle’s pregnancy. Especially when there was an enemy to the crown on the rise. 

“You know then?” Belle shrank back and turned to the older woman. “Granny, the baby was supposed to be a secret!”

Rumpelstiltskin studied the older woman in confusion. “Granny” was an older woman, graying, and with a thick waist. But she didn’t appear to be that much older than Sir Maurice, not enough to be his mother. He supposed that she could have been the mother of Belle’s mother, but they did not resemble one another. Whoever the woman was, he was peeved that she had divulged such a private matter. 

Granny gathered his wife into a brief, but strong hug. “Pfft, girl, a baby is not something to hide. Besides, you ought to be examined.” Her aged gaze darted to Belle’s little tummy and smirked. 

Belle’s cheeks flushed. “Rumple,” She summoned him closer for a proper introduction. “This is Granny, a close friend and Ruby’s grandmother. She was the one who informed me that I was with child.”

“Why would she examine you?” Rumpelstiltskin grasped her elbow to steady her, lest she felt weak or unwell. She had not complained of sickness, but then again she was not one to complain at all. “Are you ill?”

 _Gods, please no!_ Rumpelstiltskin sent a few prayers heavenwards. If something were to happen to Belle and the baby, he would lose the will to live. He would not be able to continue on without them. _Please, spare my wife and child!_

Belle shook her head and chuckled. “No. Rumple, it’s normal for a doctor or a midwife to examine the expectant mother, to ensure that all is well.” Rising up on tiptoe, she pecked his lips and added, “Now, entertain papa for me while Granny and I discuss a few things.”

Granny gave him a curt nod and left with Belle. 

In all likelihood, Belle and the babe were hale. She had a good appetite, she was active, and she often initiated their romantic couplings. Never once had she mentioned any trouble and if she were experiencing any, he hoped that she would not keep such things from him. 

Rumpelstiltskin slumped back down on the divan and exhaled. Belle was perhaps doing well now, but there was no guarantee that she would continue to thrive. Especially with Queen Snow White causing her so much pain. He knew very little of feminine matters, but he did know that his wife’s health was at risk, as was the babe’s, from being under such stress. If Belle continued on at the castle, she might get sick or there could be a miscarriage. 

Sir Maurice had no sooner taken a seat and gotten comfortable when Rumpelstiltskin stated, “Sir Maurice, you must speak to your daughter about returning with you and then going into hiding.” 

Sir Maurice sucked in a gasp and gripped the arm of the chair. The man was unaware of the recent developments, but he too had to know that his daughter was in danger. He had had his own reservations about the marriage and feared that Rumpelstiltskin would harm Belle. Little did the man know that Queen Snow White was the true enemy. 

Rumpelstiltskin winced; he didn’t know his father-in-law very well. Had they lived closer or were he and Belle not entangled in the royals’ schemes, he might have tried to strike up a friendship with Sir Maurice. Belle’s father was a good man, not a strong one or incredibly intelligent but he loved his daughter deeply and wanted what was best for her. 

“It is not safe here for her or the baby.” Rumpelstiltskin clasped his hands together and edged forward on the cushion. “I should never have involved her in this.”

Sir Maurice nodded his large head and promised, “I shall speak to her, but our Belle is stubborn. She wants to be here with you; she loves you, scales and all,” he declared, without a trace of mirth. 

It was on the tip of his tongue to deny that she loved him. But the power of True Love’s Kiss could not be repudiated. His curse was weakening and it might very well break in a matter of weeks or months. But he couldn’t wait that long. He had to get Belle and the baby to safety; they were more important than his curse. 

“Even so, I just want her and the baby to be happy and safe,” Rumpelstiltskin persisted.

He locked eyes with Sir Maurice and a look of understanding passed between them. His father-in-law loved Belle almost as much as he did and was the only one who could comprehend that she had to escape and go into hiding before it was too late. 

#

Belle sat up, scooted to the edge of the bed, and smoothed down her skirt. “So?” She cast an apprehensive glance at Granny. 

The older woman went to the wash basin and scrubbed her fingers clean, then dried her hands on a towel. “You have progressed well, my girl.” Granny said in her no-nonsense manner, but she offered Belle an indulgent smile. “You are at twelve weeks, give or take a few days, and you should be showing soon. I predict a nice, healthy babe.” 

Belle sighed contentedly and patted her stomach. “Can you tell if it’s a boy or a girl yet?”

There were scores of old wives’ tales, many involving pregnancy and babies. She would love nothing more than to hear predictions about her baby. But so far, her baby was healthy and strong – if she could secure its safety, she would be incandescently happy.

“Too soon for that,” Granny responded. The older woman gathered her instruments and stored them away in her bag. 

The woman seemed like her usual, strong self, but Belle could sense that her friend wasn’t happy. Granny’s world revolved around Ruby, it always had and it always would. Granny had raised Ruby from the time she was a small girl to adulthood. Now that her granddaughter was away from home and on her own, the older woman was at loss. 

Belle rose from the bed and comfortingly squeezed her friend’s wrist. “Have you had any word from Ruby?” She schooled her features, to not betray her pity. 

If there was anything Granny could not abide, it was people feeling sorry for her. 

“A couple weeks ago, Ruby sent me a missive that she was fine.” Granny’s eyes grew shiny. Inhaling, she blinked away the moisture. The apples of her cheeks were flushed. “I am worried for her; some knight is following her around like a sad puppy.”

“Sir Haemisch?” Belle supplied. 

The last she had seen of the knight, he was trailing after Ruby as her friend departed from the castle grounds. The man seemed to care for her friend and she had no reason to think his feelings weren’t genuine. She just hoped that wherever Ruby was, that she was safe and happier than before. 

“That’s the one.” Granny lifted her arthritic finger and harrumphed, “He visited me once; the fool wants to start a rebellion against the crown.”

Belle let her arm drop to her side. “He must be the enemy that Sir Gaston warned me about.” Her two front teeth sank into her lower lip. “Sir Haemisch wasn’t spying on Rumple and me...he was spying on the king and queen.”

“Clever girl.” Granny nodded and smirked. 

Sir Haemisch certainly despised the royals enough to stir up dissension and attempt a coup-d’état. He had gone unnoticed, the royals – as well as she and Rumpelstiltskin – initially shrugging him off as a lush. But that must have been part of his ploy all along. 

Belle had hoped that Rumpelstiltskin’s curse would break and that they could somehow escape the king and queen. However, a rebellion against the crown could play in their favor. It could distract the king and queen.

Belle hurried to the door, to throw it open and find her husband, to confide to Rumpelstiltskin everything she had learned. But she stopped herself in time and her shoulders sagged. She couldn’t tell him anything. If she did, he would in turn inform the royals and the rebellion would be squashed. He wouldn’t mean to, but whatever hold the queen had over him, she would force Rumpelstiltskin into it. 

Nothing irked her more than keeping secrets from her husband, but perhaps in a matter of weeks or a couple of months, they would be free. And then there would be nothing between them – no secrets, no walls, no curses. They could simply be husband and wife with a babe on the way.

#

Belle and Granny reentered the library. Rumpelstiltskin and her father were still there, deep in conversation. Belle smiled; it did her heart good that they were getting along. Their chatter waned and they two stood to greet her and Granny. 

Maurice beckoned Belle over to the chair next to his, patting the cushion. Together they sat down and she reached for his hand, finding comfort in her father’s presence. 

Granny took a seat next to Rumpelstiltskin on the divan and though their voices were low, now and then the words “baby,” “pregnancy,” and “birth” cropped up. From what she could gather, they were discussing the child and the care it would require. The cloistered life her husband had led had deprived him of the joy knowing many children, or how to care and provide for one. And there was no one better than Granny to speak to on such subjects. 

Maurice’s fingers clenched around hers, a subtle profession of his love. “How have you been feeling?” he asked. He was pale and worry marred his twisted expression. 

“Fine.” Belle shot him a knowing look. He was not referring to the examination she just had. “Why?”

“What if the baby is like Rumpelstiltskin?” He gave a small just of his chin in her husband’s direction. “Cursed and scaled. Why, it could have a tail!”

Belle choked back a giggle. The whole world seemed convinced that Rumpelstiltskin was some sort of beast – an abomination - and no matter what he did or she said, they would not be convinced otherwise. But she knew the true Rumpelstiltskin and she had seen him at his most vulnerable moments. There was nothing beastly about him. 

On the contrary, the one proclaimed White as Snow was the true monster. 

Rumpelstiltskin was the one who comforted her on their wedding night, avenged her honor, praised her at every turn, protected her, worshipped her in bed, thought of her and placed her above all others. He was the one who murmured professions of love and left kisses on her belly every night, for their child to hear. He listened patiently whenever she prattled on about baby clothes, baby toys, baby food, baby names – fully engrossed in her words. He continually demeaned himself for their sake and did everything in his power to fight the royals. 

Belle was not convinced that their child would inherit the curse or the scales, but if the babe happened to end up something like its father in disposition or looks, she would consider the child blessed. 

“It wouldn’t be any less my child,” she argued and flattened her left hand against her stomach. “I hope you can love the baby as I do - unconditionally.”

Maurice released a weary sigh and nodded. “I will. My apologies, dearest.” He drew her knuckles to his lips and kissed them. “Belle, your husband wishes for me to speak to you about returning with me and going into hiding.”

“Papa!” Belle exclaimed, and shot a glare at her husband.

Rumpelstiltskin dismissed Granny with a wave, now too preoccupied by eavesdropping on her conversation with her father, to attend to his own. Granny, too, eyed them carefully, curious as to how it would play out.

Belle withdrew from her father’s grasp and bit down on the inside of her cheek. She ought to have known that her husband would not cease his attempts in removing her from the castle. And the man had the audacity to scold me on my endeavors to break his curse! She fumed.

“Do not ask me to watch my child and grandchild be used as pawns.” Maurice continued, edging forward in his chair, wheezing a sob, “This is my fault; I never should have encouraged such a match.”

Belle frowned. Her father knew very little of their situation and whilst he was right, that she and the baby were being used as pawns, he didn’t know the extent of the queen’s depravity. Had she refused the match, the queen simply would have forced her into it. The goal was not to have Rumpelstiltskin marry – the goal was to have him bred. The wedding and marriage had been a mere formality, a veiled attempt for the queen to dupe her into believing that she had a choice. 

Abandoning Rumpelstiltskin and going into hiding would not ensure hers or the baby’s safety. The royals would simply tear the kingdom apart in search of her and the child. Nothing would stand in their way of getting their hands on another like Rumpelstiltskin, and others would be harmed in the process.

“What is done cannot be undone,” Belle declared to her father and before he could protest, she stated, “There is nothing more to discuss.” She rose and strode over to her husband and met his sheepish gaze. 

“Maurice, perhaps we should give them a moment alone.” Granny suggested, propelling herself up. She crossed over to Maurice, tugged him to his feet, and led him out into the hall. 

Belle waiting until the door clicked shut before climbing into her husband’s lap, bracing her hands against the base of his neck. “Rumple, you need to stop trying to send me away.” 

Rumpelstiltskin’s arms loosely encircled her as he objected, “Belle-”

She silenced him by slanting her mouth over his, swiping her tongue against his lower lip, before nibbling on it. Gulping down his primal growls, she flicked the tip of her tongue against the roof of his mouth. He relaxed beneath her, his talons plucking at the laces along her back. 

They parted, breathless from the kisses and from the arousal that was mounting between them. As soon as her father and Granny left, she and her husband would sequester themselves away in their bedroom and see to their needs. 

“Have you forgotten?” Belle rested her forehead against his. “No one decides my fate but me.” 

Rumpelstiltskin exhaled, unable to form any further arguments, and once more claimed her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/156539043744/skin-deep-chapter-16


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple feel the child; Rumple must go away.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Belle stifled a string of giggles as she flopped back onto the mattress and the pillows. Rumpelstiltskin lowered his head and quickly captured her mouth, his sharp talons tickling her sides. While others cowered from his presence and his appearance, she had grown to love his unique looks. How his scales rubbed against her softer skin during their love making; the friction of him inside of her; how his deft fingers could tease her into bliss and leave her craving more. 

She was in her fifth month of the pregnancy and her body had begun to change in order to accommodate the baby. Her breasts filled out, as did the rest of her frame, giving her curves that she never had before. That she was able to appreciate. A paunch formed, one that fully developed into a full-fledged belly. Everything was far more sensitive – her body, her moods, her actions. Rumpelstiltskin seemed to love it all, taking full masculine pride in getting her in her present condition. 

Belle whimpered as his hands roamed upwards and cupped her breasts. With only a few layers of material as a barrier, the heat of her burned through. 

“Dearest, what I have told you about wearing clothes in our chambers?” Rumpelstiltskin quipped, kissing his way down her neck. He stopped at her pulse point and scraped his teeth there. 

“You wear them too, husband.” Belle wedged her hands between them and undid the ties on his vest. His leather vests and pants suited him, but they were so tight she wondered how he could breathe. Not nearly enough room to wiggle her fingers in there, she knew that from failed attempts. “Very restrictive clothes.”

“Aye, but I’m not as pretty as you.” Rumpelstiltskin swiped the spot on her neck with his tongue, then kissed it. 

Belle abandoned his vest and seized his face between her palms. “You’re beautiful; you’re layered and you sparkle. Your eyes are like jewels and your hair is soft as silk.” Drawing him closer, she nipped his earlobe before murmuring in his ear, “I love your little butt.” Sliding her hand around, she gave him a light swat on his firm backside. Her skin against the leather made a loud cracking sound.

Rumpelstiltskin made a low, primal growl at the back of his throat and attacked her mouth with a barrage of kisses. He had started to stretch out on top her and then recoiled. “Wait, your stomach!” Her husband pointed at the small bulge. 

Belle clenched her fist and slammed it into the mattress. “I’m getting fat!” she wailed.

She should have known that like most men he would have become appalled by her new shape. And it would only get worse; she had four more months to go and as time went on, she would only become larger and more grotesque. 

Rumpelstiltskin pressed a finger to her lips. “No, hush now. I love the tummy,” he assured her, and drew lazy circles on her stomach. “The wee one, I don’t want to crush him. I’ll have to take you from behind.”

Belle felt her face warm, though she didn’t know why. They had made love a number of ways, although never from behind. She preferred watching her husband’s handsome expressions during their couplings. But now that the baby had grown so, they would have to make sacrifices and get creative. 

“It’ll still feel good, it’ll just be different.” Rumpelstiltskin added, looking a little uncertain.

They didn’t have much of an alternative if Rumpelstiltskin was right. She didn’t know what was and what was not permissible and safe during pregnancy. And she wasn’t about to give up sex with him until she had to. Their love making was a way for her to feel close to him, to express her emotions, to expel her fears. And there was the fact that she simply enjoyed it.

Belle nodded and shifted to her side. “All right.” Glancing over her shoulder she gave a timid smile as he settled right behind her, pressing his front to her back. 

He mumbled a string of words and then they were bare. 

“So beautiful.” Rumpelstiltskin peppered kisses down her neck and to her shoulder.

His arm encircled her. He nudged her thighs apart and brushed the tip of his length against her folds. 

That was when Belle felt a sharp jab in her abdomen and exhaled a loud gasp. Clutching her stomach, she cried out, “Wait, stop!”

“Oh, gods, I hurt you!” Rumpelstiltskin disengaged from her and coaxed her on her back. He hovered over, his hands searching for whatever pain he thought he caused her. “I’m sorry-”

“No.” Belle grasped his wrist and guided his hand to her stomach. “Rumple, the baby is moving!”

Butterfly wings. That was the only way she could describe the sensation in her womb. The movement was getting stronger and now, Belle imagined that the baby was kicking or tumbling about. But their little one, their sweet miracle had made its presence known. 

Rumpelstiltskin’s lower lip trembled and he shed tears of joy when the baby moved again. Whether he could feel it or not, she didn’t know, but he seemed to be to sense its presence. “Gods, Belle.” He lowered his mouth to her belly and kissed all over the soft mound. “I’m here, your papa is here.”

Belle sighed and felt the tears well up in her own eyes. Now that she and Rumpelstiltskin had each other and their baby, as far as she was concerned, the gods were in the heavens and all was right in the world. 

Rumpelstiltskin ceased his ministrations and raised up suddenly. A terrified expression stole across his face. “Belle...” 

Her husband disappeared in a blink of an eye. 

“Rumple?” Belle called out and received no reply.

Queen Snow White had summoned him. It had happened before. Rumpelstiltskin had been taken away from her during meals, in the middle of conversations, even when they rested at night. But this was different. They were enjoying one of their firsts with the baby and Queen Snow White had interrupted. She had ruined their moment.

_This is not to be borne!_ Belle fumed. She knew the queen cared nothing about the baby, other than what it might eventually offer her, but this time the White as Snow queen had gone too far. 

Biting back a curse, Belle rolled to the edge of the bed and got up. Throwing her silk robe on and belting it, she stomped out of their chambers.

#

Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the dungeon…with nothing on but a smile. They deserve to see the hideous beast in all of his manly glory. He relished in the sound of the queen squealing like a stuck pig. 

He gave a mocking bow to the royals. “My apologies, Your Majesties.” He crossed his arms and disregarded the cold chill of the dungeon that made his scales ripple. He wanted nothing more than to be back in his chambers with his wife, having her warm his bed as he explored her sumptuous new figure. “I was in the midst of ravishing my wife when you called.” 

Queen Snow White shielded her eyes and ducked behind the king, too traumatized to face the consequences of interrupting his free time with Belle. Being stolen away from those small, intimate moments that a husband and wife shared, and now being interrupted from feeling his child for the first time was more than he could bear. He scarcely had time to utter Belle’s name, a pathetic plea for her to save him before he was swept away. 

“Clothe yourself!” King David grimaced, thoroughly revolted. 

“As you wish.” Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and was soon dressed in his customary wares. His mouth twisted into a hurt scowl. In the months he had been married to Belle, he had forgotten how very ugly he was. She had always made him feel attractive and desired; it made him feel good and more like a man than a monster. Evidently his wife was the only one in the world who could stand the sight of him. “You called?”

The queen stepped out from her hiding place, the dagger primed. “You and King David are going on a journey - to the front lines,” she informed him, her eyes drifting no lower than his shoulders. No doubt she did not wish to be reminded of the rest of him. 

A rebellion had begun – a war between the crown and its people, had broken out. Tensions had been mounting for years. The people had remained silent when the taxes were raised; they had not uttered a complaint when a fourth of their crops were collected and sent to the castle. Even when the government interfered in their worship services and influenced the clerics’ messages, they let it go. However, the straw that had broken the camel’s back came when the royals conscripted everyone from thirteen to fifty into the military. 

The royals had come for their children. Farmers, blacksmiths, shopkeepers, fishermen, housewives – they took up arms. 

The queen and king sent out their strongest soldiers and their best knights in order to quell the uprisings. But the people no longer wished to be ruled by a corrupt monarchy and they followed the enemy that Sir Gaston had warned Belle about. The queen did her utmost to silence the news of villages and cities falling into the hands of their enemy. But no matter how loyal the servants were to the royals, they still gossiped. Such rumors eventually found their way to him and Belle. 

“No!” Rumpelstiltskin objected. “Belle is in her fifth month; our child is coming. I will not miss a moment of her pregnancy or the baby’s birth!” He ground his teeth, hard enough that his jaw ached. His pleas fell on deaf ears. The royals considered him a beast, a pet at best. They had no concern for his wants or needs, let alone Belle’s or the child’s.   
Of course they wanted him to fight for them. They needed his magic to win their little war. 

“We will be gone no more than three weeks.” King David dismissed him with a cold shrug. 

“Lies!” Rumpelstiltskin hissed. White hot rage surged through him, that they dare lie to his face. He could feel the imbalance in their souls. The queen’s was so great that he could feel it affecting the child that she was carrying. Their baby would not be untouched by darkness. “You forget that I can sense your deceit. You can’t do this, you can’t take me from my wife and child! I need them and they need me.”

“Our enemy has had one too many victories.” Queen Snow White’s gaze met his and only wavered now and again when she stole glimpses at the dagger. The fool did not realize that the more she used the dagger, the more entranced she became by the darkness. The effects of the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil and the curse itself wielded a power that no one could comprehend. Soon enough she would not be in control of the dagger; it would control her. And he would keep that little detail to himself, for as long as he could. “You have to go,” The queen insisted. “you must defend the crown.”

“The crown be damned and may you all rot in hell!” Rumpelstiltskin spat a mouthful of spittle at her white slippered feet and felt smug when he hit his target. 

The queen shrieked, repulsed that he dare soil her. “You will go and you will defend the kingdom.” 

She thrust the dagger at the king and shook it in David’s face until he grabbed the handle. Rumpelstiltskin could always feel a set of claws sinking into his soul whenever the dagger exchanged hands. 

King David held out the dagger and began, “Take me to-” 

“Wait!” Rumpelstiltskin shouted. Tapping into whatever remnant of strength he had, he fought against the curse that controlled him. He would only hold out for so long before succumbing to their will. Think of Belle and the baby. He tuned his thoughts unto them and covered his ears to prevent himself from hearing any more directives. “I have to say goodbye. Please, let me tell my wife and child goodbye. Please!”

The royals were not about to relent about taking him to the front lines, but at the very least he needed to tell Belle and the baby farewell. He needed to hear her tell him that all would be well and that no matter what happened, no matter what dark deeds he committed, that he could return to her and she would welcome him with open arms. Perhaps then he could face whatever awaited him. 

Queen Snow White heaved a withering sigh and with a wave of her hand she ordered, “Continue.” 

King David snapped to attention and he latched onto Rumpelstiltskin’s arm. “ Take me to the frontlines,” he commanded, his words devoid of any human emotion. 

Rumpelstiltskin snapped his fingers and through the haze of dark purple, they were carried off to no man’s land. He and the king were deposited in an army encampment. Soldiers of all ages, some children, wandered past, looking forlorn. Young ones that ought to be safe in their beds with their parents entertaining them with stories of fairies and genies. 

_Gods, the children._ Rumpelstiltskin swallowed the bile rising at the back of his throat. Why that was shocking was beyond him, especially when he had heard a number of reports of child soldiers fighting to the death. It was no wonder that the rebellion had begun. Thank the gods that my wee one is still in the womb. 

“Not to worry, friend.” King David slid the dagger into a scabbard and tucked it into his vest pocket. The royal clamped his hand down on Rumpelstiltskin’s shoulder, an asinine attempt at comradery. “I, too, want to be home for my child’s birth.” 

Rumpelstiltskin shoved him away and bit down on his tongue to keep from crying. His curse had weakened to the point that now he felt too much. Once upon a time he could act and obey commands without human emotion getting in the way. But since Belle had come into his life, all that had changed. Little pieces of his humanity were returning to him.   
He could not fathom how he would make it these next few weeks. 

_Belle, I’m sorry._ He screwed his eyes shut and shook his head mournfully. _Please forgive me._  
#

Belle hastened through the corridor leading to wine cellar, hoping that Rumpelstiltskin’s audience with the royals was over and that she could bring him back upstairs to resume their tender moment. If she encountered either the king or queen, she was hormonal enough to start screaming at them. 

She gripped her robe together, lest it fall open and she expose herself. Her bosom and tummy jiggled, her loose hair streamed behind her. Her belly lurched, the babe protesting her quick movements. “Rumple? Rumple?” Her flustered queries echoed throughout the hallway and did not go unnoticed. 

“Rumpelstiltskin’s not here,” was the cool response she received.

Belle whipped around and her fingers twitched, longing to smack the coy smirk off of the queen’s face. 

Queen Snow White filled most of the door way that led off to a parlor. The royal had materialized almost out of thin air, appearing like a dark fairy. She was further along than Belle, well into her sixth month and she carried her baby lower, more on the hips. 

Her fingertips danced across her stomach. “The king took your husband to defend the frontlines,” the queen simpered. 

“How dare you!” Belle furiously charged up to her, violently shaking from head to toe. “Why couldn’t I have seen him before you sent him away? Why are you doing this?” She raised her hand and was on the verge of slapping the queen, but she stopped herself in time. 

She had gotten away with slapping Malcolm, but doubted that she would fair so easily were she to assault the queen. Not only that, she didn’t wish to cause harm to the innocent child that the royal was carrying.

“You cannot be this cruel.” Belle inhaled deeply, trying to sooth herself, but it was of no use. She was still trembling. “There must be some goodness somewhere inside of you.” She grasped the woman’s hand and was astonished by how chilled her skin was. “Please, let Rumple come back. I need him.” 

“What’s done is done.” Queen Snow White sniffed and drew away. She wiped her fingers on her skirt, as though she had been contaminated by touch alone. Everyone hated it when Rumpelstiltskin came near…in all likelihood they feared that Belle was also contaminated by him. “It’s for the greater good.”

“Enslaving a man and bending him to your will, that is good?” Belle challenged.

“A man?” Queen Snow White scoffed and then rolled her eyes. “Rumpelstiltskin is not a man; he’s a monster.”

Belle gritted her teeth. Never before had she hated someone so. Her parents had raised her to forgive and show love towards one and all. But this infernal woman who threated her husband and child, deserved the worst. Were it not for the child the woman was carrying, Belle would have torn her limb from limb. 

Belle stepped closer and felt a wave of satisfaction when the queen flinched. “You are the monster, my queen. Rumpelstiltskin is the best man I know.” She extended a finger and jabbed it into the queen’s shoulder. “This will come back to haunt you.” 

Carefully turning on the balls of her feet, Belle ambled away and returned to the sanctuary of her chambers with a singular purpose. Quickly she dressed and resumed her studies in the library, her mind whirling. 

The other night, she thought she had stumbled onto something. About an ancient tree; one that bore powerful fruit. Legend had it that those who partook of it were struck down with a mighty curse. It was highly unlikely that it was connected to Rumpelstiltskin’s curse, as there were no longer such trees in existence and her husband was hardly ancient, but she had exhausted all other avenues. 

Perhaps she would find a clue that would lead her in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/158029467954/skin-deep-chapter-17


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple must carry out the royal's orders, he comes face to face with the enemy of the crown. Belle is reunited with Ruby.

 

Rumpelstiltskin perched on the hill overlooking the sleepy village below. Night had fallen hours ago and the people were slumbering dead to the world. And soon they will really be dead. He wrinkled his nose. It was similar to the one that he and Belle had spent on their outing. There was a prayer of thanksgiving on his tongue, that this was not that village. Otherwise that sweet memory would be tainted.

He had no false illusions about what the queen had in mind when she informed that he would be defending the front lines. He would have to kill. When he was in league with Cora he had shed enough blood to fill a lake. But he had thought that the killing was behind him.

_But a village?_

The world around him was peaceful. Clouds hung low in the sky, obscuring the stars and the moon. His eyes adjusted to the blackness of the night. He’d love nothing more than to have a cottage in a place like this, a nice idyllic home for Belle and the baby. A little place in the world where they could be happy.

King David stood at his elbow, his face blank. The man had always been spineless, but more and more he was devoid of emotion.

“Gods,” Rumpelstiltskin drug his clawed hand through his scraggly hair. “it’s just a village. What threat could a simple village be to you?”

King David opened his mouth as though he were about to respond and then mashed his lips together. He slid his hand into his vest and withdrew the dagger. Shaking it in Rumpelstiltskin’s face, he ordered, “I command you to eliminate everyone in that village. There shall be no survivors.”

Rumpelstiltskin cringed, every feeling rebelling against the dagger. But it was not enough. Unless the king rescinded the command, he would have no choice but to obey.

“There are children in there.” He reminded the king.

His and Belle’s baby came to mind. Both his wife and the child were safe at the castle. But now that he was to be a father, the thought of harming a child – taking its life – was soul crushing. He would have thought that since the royals were to be parents, that they would value the lives of the innocent.

“They won’t be the first children you have killed.” King David turned towards him, the dagger between them. His dark look was unfamiliar; he did not even look like himself. The dagger had fully possessed him, now laying claim to his soul. “We both know Cora had you murder innocents before. Go forth and do not return until everyone has breathed their last.”

Rumpelstiltskin moved forward, advancing upon the village. Please let them be asleep. He begged the gods above.

#

“It is finished,” Rumpelstiltskin announced as he entered the king’s tent. “There are no survivors.” He ground his back teeth, hard enough for one of them to break off.

Hundreds were dead, a crimson tide spilling out onto the ground, soaking into the earth. Their blood cried out to the gods, loud enough that the sky turned red. No house was left untouched; death passed over each one.

Rumpelstiltskin shivered from head to toe, his leather and thick skin unable to keep him warm. He worked as quickly as he could, to make it as painless as possible. The first few kills had gone unnoticed; his victims had been slumbering. But by the fifth house, people had begun to wake. Their wails continued to echo in his ears. They had no inkling that their own king and queen were behind this; they thought simply a hideous beast had come to annihilate them. It had taken hours for the cries to stop.

King David walked over and clapped Rumpelstiltskin on the shoulder. “Well done, our good and faithful servant.” The royal sounded more jovial, hopeful…more like his old self. In all likelihood, he still had the dagger on his person, but he was a little less under its thrall than before. “This will be all over in a matter of weeks. We will return home and forget all about this.”

Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand and bore his claws, wanting nothing more than to tear out the king’s jugular. “I just murdered innocent men, women, and children. Expectant mothers and their unborn!” He growled.

Unshed tears blurred his eyes. He wished he could have deadened himself against this, but Belle and her love and weakened his curse, which made him feel things more keenly than before. He might still have his scales and talons, but his humanity had been returning to him. There had been one woman he killed – she had chestnut hair and was pregnant. She reminded him so much of Belle. At any given moment, the royals could order me to kill Belle, I’d do it. He’d rather die than harm a hair on her head, but he was the royal’s pet. He did their bidding no matter what it was.

King David swallowed and averted his gaze.

Rumpelstiltskin continued, unwilling to stop until he had his say. He might not have free will, but he would have his say! “One man begged me to kill him but to spare the lives of his family. The animals are dead too.” He thrust a finger in the royal’s face, wagging it under the man’s nose. “I will never forget this.”

He stalked out of the tent.

#

Belle’s eye lids were drooping and her hands slowly lowered as she started to doze. Jerking herself awake, she blinked away the sleepiness and remembered that she was in the library on a chaise, knitting a blanket for the baby. The twisting and turning of the yarn had a relaxing effect on her. Combined with the fact that she hadn’t been able to sleep very well for a week, since Rumpelstiltskin had been taken from her, often left her napping when she could. She sniffed, fighting the tears that were welling up once again.

The first three days had been spent in bed, sobbing. She missed him. Her best friend, her husband, the father of her child. The nights were lonely and the bed was coldly empty. There was no Rumpelstiltskin to curl next to her and trade kisses with. All she knew was that he was at the frontlines. His well-being and safety were kept from her.

Her head snapped up when a servant entered the room and informed her that she had a visitor.

Laying her project aside, Belle rose from her seat and the second Granny Lucas swept into the library, she flew into the woman’s arms. The woman’s soft embrace brought her a world of comfort. She had not seen a friendly face in forever – at least that was how it felt.

Belle drew back and studied the woman’s strained expression. “Granny?” Grasping the woman’s hands, she hung onto her. “What is it?”

A lone tear slid down the woman’s careworn cheek. For as long as she had known Granny, she had never once seen the older woman weep. Belle hadn’t known that Granny was capable of showing that kind of emotion. Generally, when the woman was upset, she fumed and stomped her feet, shook her fists.

“Ruby was caught and taken to the clerics.” Granny croaked out.

The walls seemed to close in and Belle felt herself sway on trembling ankles. _Ruby!_ She had hoped and prayed that Ruby was safe. The last she had heard about her friend was that Ruby was on a journey and that Sir Haemisch was accompanying her. With the rebellion in full swing and the royals busy with the war, she had hoped that the interest in werewolves had died out.

Evidently not.

A wave of nausea hit her full force and for a second Belle thought that she would vomit all over the plush rug of the library. The clerics were more savage than any werewolf. They were more than mediators between people and the gods; they liked to “interview” and duel out punishments for those they were displeased with. Rumpelstiltskin never admitted it, not to her, but she knew that he had suffered at their hands more than once.

And now Ruby. Sweet, thoughtful, kindhearted Ruby was now with them.

Belle shook her head. She could not let this stand. “Gods, no!” Compressing Granny’s arthritic fingers, she pressed a quick kiss to the woman’s cheek. “I will try and learn what I can.”

Belle left the library, descended down the staircase, and headed for the south wing. The south wing contained a tower, which operated as a temple for the clerics. Only the clerics themselves and the royals were permitted inside. She could not set foot in there, but she could perhaps get close enough to learn something.

When she saw Queen Snow White emerge from the tower, Belle halted in the hallway. Drawing in a sharp breath, she stormed up to the royal.

“What have you done to Ruby?” Belle demanded, disregarding the royal’s astonished reaction. Whilst she and the queen had had several run-ins, Her Majesty was still unaccustomed to being opposed.

The dark-haired woman lifted her chin, her pert nose raised into the air. “Nothing. The clerics are merely interviewing her. Ruby shall live here from now on, but have somewhat free reign of the castle.” She tilted her head and gave a small, simpering laugh. “Well, except for nighttime; she will have to be confined then.”

Ruby could easily escape, if she were to transform. She could maul a number of people…but she wouldn’t. Knowing that Belle was somewhere in the castle, and was at the queen’s mercy, Ruby would comply. She wouldn’t allow her Granny to be harmed.

“You are going to use her like you use Rumple.” Belle’s heart went out to Ruby. The last thing she wanted to see was her friend go through the same suffering. “How can you sleep at night when you use and abuse so many?” She wrinkled her nose at the queen.

Queen Snow White took two steps forward and came nose to nose with Belle. “How dare you question me? I am your sovereign. You will obey me or suffer the consequences.” Her dark eyes dropped to Belle’s stomach. “You know, it would be a shame if something were to happen to those you love.”

Belle recoiled, instinctively cupping her belly. She didn’t think that the queen would hurt her baby, not when Queen Snow White was bent on having a child from Rumpelstiltskin, but Belle couldn’t be sure. The queen’s reasoning could not be explained. She had become more and more unhinged. And the safety of her baby, Rumpelstiltskin, or Ruby and Granny, could not be risked by crossing the queen.

She tore away from the royal and returned to the library.

#

The second Ruby entered the library, Belle and Granny hastened to her side and threw their arms around her thinner-than-normal frame.

Pulling back from her friend, so that Granny and Ruby could have a moment alone, Belle studied them. Ruby appeared like she had fared well under the cleric’s interview, except for the despondent look in her eyes.

Granny took her granddaughter’s face in her hands. “Ruby, are you all right?” she asked, looking her over from head to toe.

Ruby nodded and gently disengaged from her grandmother’s touch.

“What have they done to you?” Belle touched her friend’s elbow and nearly cried when Ruby flinched.

Belle pressed her palm to her chest. _This is my fault!_ She had drawn Ruby and Granny into this mess. Though Ruby had to be watchful of someone losing her secret, their lives had been simple before she had come to the castle.

“I’m fine, just a little shaken up. Sir Gaston caught me and brought me in.” Ruby assured them. She managed a sad smile and retreated to the sofa.

“Sir Gaston?” Belle murmured in disbelief. She wouldn’t have thought that her former fiancé capable of doing something so horrendous, but like most knights, he was loyal to the crown and was following the queen’s orders.

“The clerics interviewed me, chanted some prayers and some spells, and whatnot. I am to stay here from now on, to protect the castle.” Despite her attempts to shrug off her turmoil, her tremoring fingers betrayed her. Clasping her hands in her lap, she spoke to her grandmother, “Granny, please, try and escape-”

Granny huffed. “Girl, as if they would allow me to slip away, knowing that wolf’s blood pumps through my veins as well.” The older woman crossed the room and sat beside her granddaughter. Claiming one of Ruby’s hands, she brought it to her lips. “My place is with you, my True Love.”

Ruby let out a heart wrenching cry. “Oh, Granny!” Falling into her grandmother’s embrace, she succumbed to sobs.

Belle swallowed and thought that she should leave, to offer them some privacy when the older woman spoke to her. “And I can help you, Belle, while your husband is away.”

Belle nodded. “Thank you, Granny.” She mumbled and edged to the door. “I am going to get something to eat for you both.” It was a silly fib, but grandmother and granddaughter looked as though they needed time alone.

_And I need time to think._

Slipping out into the hallway, Belle decided she’d have to complete her research later, but she was convinced within herself that she was close to figuring out the source of Rumpelstiltskin’s curse. At some point her husband had partook of the fruit of the ancient tree mentioned in one of her books…and somehow the wound on his chest, made by a dagger, was connected to it.

The sooner she figured it out the better. Not only were Rumpelstiltskin and the babe relying on her, now Ruby and Granny depended on her as well.

#

Rumpelstiltskin crept out of the tent with the hand mirror and groped his way past the other soldiers and followed the pathway to a river. Settling his rump down on a tree stump, he waved his hand over the looking glass, enchanting it. Now it would connect to Belle’s mirror and they could communicate when he could. It was a poor substitution for her company, but what else could he do? Seeing her beautiful face and hearing her melodious voice, that would do for now. Just to know that she and the baby were well.

He was on the verge of summoning her when he stopped himself. _What can I tell her? That I’ve killed families and children…_ His whole being ached for hers, to be in her presence, cuddling with her, making love, and having their study session in the library. And his wee one, his child. How could they ever love him or forgive him? Belle would be disgusted by him, that he slayed so many, that she would keep the baby from him. _Not that I can blame her._ His filthy, bloodstained hands should never touch their child.

Rumpelstiltskin’s head snapped up when he heard a dark cackle.

A tall, raven haired woman stood before him, wearing a tan vest and trousers. Under the ghostly moonbeams, he could make out her wide open face, her dusky complexion, and the scar on the rim of her upper lip. He had never met her before, but she seemed strangely familiar.

The royals had drafted women into the army and while this woman was in men’s wear, he knew that she was no soldier. She had snuck into the encampment.

Rumpelstiltskin laid the mirror in the grass and shot to his feet. “Who are you, dearie?” he queried.

“Snow White and David call me the Evil Queen, however, I prefer Regina.” Regina flashed him a dazzlingly white smile. “I’d know you anywhere…Rumpelstiltskin.” She moved towards him on noiseless feet and answered his next question before he could even pose it. “Cora was my mother.

Rumpelstiltskin shirked at the mention of his former lover’s name. No matter where he turned, Cora continued to haunt him. He cursed the day he had taken up with her. No wonder this woman was familiar to him. Eyeing his former lover’s spawn, he could sense the same thirst for power festering in Regina that had originally festered in Cora. There was some darkness in her soul, but these days there was some amount of darkness in everyone’s soul. But he could handle that; what he couldn’t handle were self-righteous royals committing acts of evil in the name of good.

“Well, well, well.” Rumpelstiltskin playfully tapped his chin. “The rotten apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. Let me guess, you’re the enemy of the crown.”

“I am. They killed my mother.” Regina’s eyes began to water but she blinked them away.

Rumpelstiltskin felt a little sorry for her. She had only been a child when he and Cora become lovers. He knew Regina existed but had never met her. When Cora pierced his heart with the dagger and had him under her thrall, they wreaked havoc on King Leopold’s kingdom. King Leopold died of a heart attack and Cora had assumed power. She seemed unstoppable. Until King Leopold’s daughter, Snow White and her shepherd fiancé had discovered Cora’s heart in a vault and crushed it. The dagger fell into their possession and he had belonged to them ever since. He had not thought of Regina in years, but it came to no surprise to him that she viewed Snow White as her enemy. The Mills women viewed situations as they pleased.

“I will kill Snow White if it is the last thing that I do.” Regina vowed with a manic glee.

“The massacres are for you.” He deduced and shook his head.

Having been oppressed for years, the people allied themselves with Regina, in hopes of throwing off the yoke of the royals. Whether that was wise, he didn’t know. Power corrupted, it was simple as that.

“You hate the king and queen as much as I do, perhaps even more. We could be allies. Think of the power-” Regina prattled on, but he merely shook his head.

He had allowed Cora to persuade him, which led to his own downfall. The last thing he would do was make the same mistake. Let Regina and the royals battle it out. They could destroy each other for all he cared. The only thing he cared about was having his loved ones spared and having them taken to safety. The rest of the world could burn in the seventh circle of hell.

“No.” Rumpelstiltskin cut her off. Nothing she could say would tempt him.

“No? How disappointing.” Regina poked out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout and batted her lashes at him. “I expected that you of all people would want your revenge.”

“Oh, I do, dearie. I do.” Rumpelstiltskin countered, quelling that small part of him that did want to see the queen and king be grounded into dust. But he had his priorities. “But you see my family is in the queen’s custody and I will not risk their well-being.” He mockingly clapped his hands. “However, I do applaud your endeavors.”

Regina raised her lip in a sneer, accentuating that small scar. “There is a rebellion going on as we speak, Rumpelstiltskin. What side are you on?”

“My own.” Rumpelstiltskin replied and shrugged nonchalantly. Regina was as well-verse in false bravado as he was, but he had seen more and had lived longer. Though he was limited in his magic, she was no match for him. “Do what you will to the royals, I won’t say a word. But in return, my loved ones must be spared.”

At least he would try to keep this encounter to himself. He wouldn’t volunteer the information, or tell Belle when they talked. Unless the royals asked him outright, no one would ever learn of his meeting with Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes and nodded, clearly disappointed by his unwillingness to play her game. “Very well.”

Rumpelstiltskin watched her leave and grabbed the mirror. He stuck it in his breast pocket and decided to wait until the next night to summon Belle. He had been absent long enough to arouse suspicion; besides postponing this conversation would give him time to think of what he could say to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hadn't planned to originally write Regina into this verse, but some months ago someone asked or suggested it, and I thought she'd be great as the enemy to the crown. This Regina is not perfect, but she is not the villain of this story. This is also my first time writing her, so, please bear with me. 
> 
> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/160155312614/skin-deep-chapter-18


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple talks to Belle; Queen Snow White tries to corrupt Rumbaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very anti- Snow White chapter. So if you like the character, this may not be the story for you.

Rumpelstiltskin hunkered down behind the thick brush, thankful to the gods it concealed him from the others. He wanted to ensure that he would not be interrupted, not by the king or another soldier, or even Regina, if she happened to stumble upon him again. He wished Cora’s daughter well in her endeavors; the enemy of his enemies was his friend. But he had more pressing matters to tend to.

Withdrawing the mirror from his vest, he swept his hand over the glass and could see an image of a ceiling. It was the ceiling of his chambers back at the castle. _Thanks be to the gods that it worked!_ Belle couldn’t be far because it was near her usual bedtime.

He gulped, unsure if he had the strength to face her after all he had done. Will she be able to sense that my curse is stronger than ever? His murderous streak had polluted his soul; one look at him and his wife would know. Then she would forsake him and never let him near the baby. Whether he was immortal or not, he couldn’t say, but his soul would die an agonizing death if Belle were to shun him. The darkness would take root in him and there would be no hope after that.

His yearning for her was too great though; he didn’t think he could bear another second without gazing upon his wife.

“Belle?” Rumpelstiltskin croaked and prayed he wasn’t too loud, lest anyone overhear him. “Belle? Can you hear me? Belle?”

There was movement and he could hear the sound of Belle’s light footsteps echoing across the floor. When she came into view, he nearly cried out his relief. She still had her mirror that he had fashioned for her so many months ago, and they could communicate!

“Rumple, are you all right?” Seconds later, Belle’s brilliant smile faded and she burst into tears.

Her face was fuller and her skin was glowing from her pregnancy. Her hair was drawn off to the side and braided in a single plait. Dark shadows had gathered beneath her blue eyes, informing him that she was tired and stressed. The silk nightgown she wore was stretched across her ripe figure and showed off every inch of her rounded body. His wife had never looked more beautiful to him.

“I’m fine, sweetheart.” Rumpelstiltskin ran a finger over the glass, wishing that he had enough magic of his own to pass through it and be with her. To lie next to her, be in her arms, to have her assure him that all would be well. “How are you and the baby?”

“We’re well enough. I miss you, I wish you were here.” Belle wiped at her wet cheeks, shaking her head, mumbling apologies. She did not detect his recent sins and he was grateful. It would only be a matter of time before he had to tell her the truth. “Sorry.”

Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help himself and kissed the surface of the glass. It wasn’t the same as kissing her, but it would have to do for now. “I’ll be home as soon as possible. The king doesn’t want to miss his little snowflake’s birth,” he vowed, knowing his words rang hollow. The king was at the queen’s beck and call; King David would be at the front for as long as the queen pleased. But Rumpelstiltskin hoped that Queen Snow White would be eager to have her lapdog back to do her bidding. “You shouldn’t be alone there. Please, send for your father.”

He hated to entangle his father-in-law in their troubles, but he would rest easier knowing someone was there watching out for his Belle. And Sir Maurice, though a little inept at times, loved his daughter and would protect her at all costs.

“I’m not alone.” Belle replied and for a second went out of view of the mirror. Rumpelstiltskin was about to cry out for her when she appeared once more and he saw the headboard of their bed in the background. She must have merely moved to the bed to get comfortable. “The clerics have gotten their hands on Ruby, so she is here. Granny is too.” She sank back against the pillows. “Rumple, when will this end?”

He longed to tell her of Regina and the war, and how there was a small amount of hope for them. Anything to reassure her not to give up. But he couldn’t risk the news reaching the queen. Belle wouldn’t be able to keep it to her herself, not that he’d blame her. She’d want to tell Ruby, and then Ruby would tell Granny. Granny would end up telling someone, and before long, the whole castle would overflow with talk of the rebellion. Queen Snow White would get wind of it and somehow destroy what little hope that had.

“Sweetheart, there is so much I want to tell you. Yet I can’t. It will be all right, I promise.” Rumpelstiltskin knew that such paltry promises could hardly assuage her fears, but words were all he had to comfort her. She was holding the mirror far enough away that he could see the soft mound of her belly. “Have you given any thought to names for our little goblin?”

If he could direct both of their thoughts to their wee one, focus on the babe’s well-being, then they could get through whatever hardships awaited them. The baby would be their reward for all of their struggles and if they could find a way to be free, they would make a happy ending for themselves.

Belle brightened at the mention of their child. She stroked her stomach, her voice growing more maternal with each passing word. “I have compiled a list of all of my favorites. We can choose one when you get back.”

“I can’t wait.” He nodded and would pray night and day that the baby would be a girl. In his mind, if it were a girl, the child would be more likely to take after its mother. Their little one might not have the curse then, if it were a miniature Belle.

The sound of the trumpet blared throughout the camp; signaling that the king was prepared to go to battle again. He could feel King David’s hand grasp the handle of the dagger and knew that his talk with Belle was coming to an end.

Gritting his teeth and clinging to the present, as he fought the summons, Rumpelstiltskin’s hands began to tremor. “I must go.”

“Stay safe, my love.” Belle brushed her fingertips to her lips and blew him a kiss.

“You too.” Rumpelstiltskin nodded and slid the mirror back under the flap of his vest.

Half a second later, he was before the king, receiving his latest orders.

#

Belle led Ruby and Granny through the corridor, in the direction of the dining room. They could always take their meals in the library, but she had begun to feel too confined in that one room. Much as she loved the library and considered it her own, she needed to stretch her legs and she wanted to be certain her friends knew where everything was in the castle.

Ruby’s hand clamped on Belle’s shoulder, and the three of them halted. Glancing back at her friend, Ruby’s had stark terror on her face.

Belle turned back and noticed the queen and another woman were waiting at the far end of the hall. Queen Snow White looked much as she always did, adorned in white and jewels, but it was the other woman who captured Belle’s attention. The woman was small, prim, and had her auburn hair drawn back severely, giving her features a pinched look. She wore a cobalt blue frock, with long sleeves, and a thick belt accentuated her tiny waist.

Ruby leaned down and murmured in Belle’s ear. “It’s one of the clerics. The High Priestess.”

Ruby had never spoken of her interview with the clerics. But Belle had always thought that clerics were male, never once considering they could be women.

“We should go back.” Ruby clamored for her grandmother and clung to the older woman for safety.

Belle sent the High Priestess a dirty look. Whatever this woman did, she put the fear of the gods into Ruby, and could only cause further trouble. That woman had to be wicked to the core to be so cruel to Ruby.

Belle was about to usher them back to the library when the queen and the High Priestess stalked over to them.

“This is the Holy Mother.” Queen Snow White swept her hand towards the cleric, speaking as though the woman was nothing more than a close friend. “She wishes to interview you, Lady Belle, and see how your pregnancy is progressing.”

My baby! Not my baby! Hysteria mounted in her breast and she let out a squawking sound.

The Holy Mother gave her an angelic smile and extended her hand to shake Belle’s. “I have heard much about you, Lady Belle.”

Belle folded her arms across her stomach, barring anyone from coming near her child. “That is not necessary. Granny is my-” She cast the older woman a desperate look.

“Nurse and midwife.” Granny Lucas chimed in, keeping one of her arms around Ruby and slipping the other around Belle’s expanded waistline. “Lady Belle is progressing well, I assure you.”

The Holy Mother’s mask fell away and revealed a half-angry half-crazed expression.

Belle could hear Ruby’s breathing become labored, and Granny crooned a comforting litany in her granddaughter’s ear.

“There will be no interview.” Belle argued sternly, but could feel her resolve slipping when the High Priestess began to utter chants under her breath.

Queen Snow countered, “I insist.” Her cold eyes dropped to Belle’s midsection. The royal’s head tilted and her lips formed into meanly glad smile. “After all, it would be a pity if something were to happen to your child. Or your husband.”

Belle whimpered and hugged herself tighter. If she tried to fight them, the child within her could end up hurt. Or Queen Snow White could orchestrate something horrible to happen to Rumpelstiltskin. Now that the queen had bred her impish pet and he reproduced, she could use both as blackmail, and threaten to kill one or the other.

Belle reluctantly gave a short nod of acquiesce, hoping that if she complied, the interview might not last too long and she could return to the refuge of her library.

Detaching herself from Granny, Belle shuffled towards the royal and the cleric, flinching when they each grabbed one of her arms. They propelled her forward and she had to pick up her feet to keep up with them.

“Belle, just try to stay calm and think of something pleasant!” Ruby shouted after her.

Belle tried to conjure up an image of her and Rumpelstiltskin and the baby, living in a cottage in the woods. Something simple, quiet, with a little bubbling brook nearby. They had talked about such a place during their late-night chats.

A home of their very own, where they could be free and raise a handful of children.

#

The queen and the Holy Mother guided Belle past the curtain that led into the temple. She had never given much thought to the temple or what it might look like since she was not allowed in there. A place of worship for the clerics and the royals, it had been off-limits to the common folk.

A stone altar was mounted in the center of the room; orange stains marked it from top to bottom. Belle gulped. Blood. They had shed blood there; only the gods knew if it were human or animal blood. Or if her blood would end up mingled there.

Statues of the gods were lined up along the wall. They towered over them and seemed to be staring down on her, passing their divine judgement.

Tipping her head back, Belle gazed upwards and noted the round opening in the ceiling, revealing the starry host above. The royal calendar and holy days were in line with the sun, the moon, and the stars.

The High Priestess nudged Belle towards the altar. “Get up on that and lie back.” She barked out her command.

Belle knew it was fruitless to appeal to the queen for her to intervene, since the royal had treated her like dirt since day one. She hoisted herself up on the stone altar and stretched out on her back. Unconsciously, her hands went to her stomach and she let out a small cry when the cleric batted them aside.

The High Priestess began to chant, her voice deepening, sounding more demonic with each passing second.

“Please, don’t hurt my baby.” Belle pleaded and squeezed her eyes shut. Her fingers dug into the stone, snagging her nails.

Belle’s eyes flew back open when the High Priestess let out an unholy howl. Craning her neck, she was astonished to see the cleric clutching the queen’s belly. I thought this was about my baby.

The cleric drew back a couple inches and her bird-like hands hovered over the royal’s stomach. “Queen Snow White, the darkness in your child is rampant.”

Belle stifled a gasp. The White as Snow queen is giving birth to a child full of darkness? Queen Snow White had always prided herself on being pure and perfect, and insisted that whatever children she begat would be the like. Were she herself not sprawled out on an altar where numerous had died, she would be doubled-over, laughing at the queen’s expense.

The High Priestess whipped back around, facing Belle and the altar. “To make her White as Snow, we shall transfer its darkness to the demon’s spawn,” she shrilly announced.

“Do it.” The queen ordered.

Belle moved to cover her stomach, but two other clerics emerged from the shadows and pinned her arms back. Unaccustomed to such rough handling, she cringed at how fiercely they held her down.

The High Priestess placed her hands on Belle’s stomach.

“No, please!” Belle wailed, but her cries fell on deaf ears. “Not my baby! Please!”

Not that she could not accept her child if it was dark, but that didn’t mean she wanted her child damned with another’s darkness.

She felt the baby stir, upset by unfamiliar prodding. Her child was only used to gentle touches and soft words.

A wave of nausea hit her, churning her stomach. The bile climbed up her esophagus.

“Success.” The Holy Mother informed the others and the other clerics released Belle. The High Priestess, however, roamed the expanse of Belle’s stomach. “I can feel the darkness taking root in the demon’s child.”

Belle clamped a hand over her mouth, devastated that her baby was so ill-used. She had known that the royals had no regard for a child of Rumpelstiltskin, but she never would have guessed that this would have happened.

“One more thing- is the demon a boy or a girl?” Queen Snow White inquired, her expression full of manic glee.

Belle’s hearing had begun to fade, but she saw the cleric mouth, “Girl.”

She fell limply back against the stone and her world went white.

#

Belle cracked an eye open, her lid gritty and itchy. She was back in her and Rumpelstiltskin’s chambers, snug beneath the covers of their bed. She couldn’t recall reaching the room on her own volition and supposed that someone must have carried her back.

Her body was slick with sweat, she felt feverish and her stomach was twisted into knots. Or perhaps it was the baby, trying to rebel against the darkness thrust upon it.

A groan escaped her and she struggled to sit upright, when a cool hand rested on her clammy brow.

“Shh, don’t get up.” Ruby sat on the edge of the bed and replaced her hand with a wet cloth.

Belle slid her hand down to her belly and cupped it. Tremors overtook her and she began to cry. Her baby, her one bright spot since Rumpelstiltskin was taken from her, was now suffering at the hands of the queen. Nothing was the way it should be. This stage in her pregnancy should be full of joy; she and her husband should be together and celebrating the coming of their child. Instead she was fighting a wicked royal and trying to free her husband from a curse. And now her child was dark. She and Rumpelstiltskin would love their baby regardless, but their baby shouldn’t be burdened with a darkness that wasn’t its own.

Granny Lucas hoisted herself up onto the other side of the bed and slid closer. Clutching Belle’s shoulder, she urged, “Calm, girl. Anxiety isn’t good for you or the baby.”

“Granny...the clerics made my baby dark!” Belle cried out, panting for her breath, but unable to catch it. Both of her eyes were open wide now. “They put Snow White’s child’s darkness into my baby. Oh gods!”

“Hush now, child,” Granny ordered, removing the cloth and pressing a kiss to Belle’s forehead. “I never heard such foolishness. Darkness isn’t born, it’s made. Babies are innocent and perfect.” She snorted, scoffing at such a notion. The older woman spoke, fully confident of her superior knowledge of such matters. “Our darkness is just that - it is ours and it cannot be transferred.”

Belle nodded and prayed that the older woman was right. “They say I am having a girl.” Her chin wobbled.

The queen had taken that from her too. Queen Snow White had stolen the sweet joy of allowing her and Rumpelstiltskin to discover the baby’s sex on the day it was born. The only bright part of knowing ahead of time was being able to make more specific preparations. She could make more feminine clothing for the baby and narrow down names easier.

“Think of how pretty she will be,” Ruby reminded Belle, sounding a little enthusiastic. Knowing Ruby, her friend would be an adoptive aunt to the baby. “Smart, funny, and good. She will be the best parts of you and Rumpelstiltskin. You could name her after your mother.”

“Colette.” Belle said breathlessly.

If her mother’s memory could live on through her child, then her mother would be properly honored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/161698570564/skin-deep-chapter-19


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple tries to kill the king; Ruby tells Belle what happened while she was away; an old friend resurfaces.

 

“Hellfire and damnation!” Rumpelstiltskin was about to slam the mirror down on the flat surface of a rock when he remembered that he couldn’t withstand seven years of bad luck. He had already had more than his share.

The mirror he had fashioned to communicate with Belle was not working. Allowing his palm to hover over the glass, he frowned. He could sense magic surging through his mirror. _No, it’s not my mirror…its Belle’s that’s broken._ Knowing the queen, she had found Belle’s mirror, figured out they were communicating, and destroyed it. He had only been able to maintain his sanity by looking up on his wife’s face and hearing her speak of her day and how their child was fairing. Belle and the babe were his only hope.

Raising his head, Rumpelstiltskin cast a glance back at the encampment. The men and child who fought for the crown were fast asleep, including the king himself. For all that he was, the king had fought hard that day, shed almost as much blood as Rumpelstiltskin himself. Then the royal feasted and drank himself into a stupor before night fell. The effects of the wine would still be pumping through his veins, rendering him unconscious.

The dagger would be with King David, somewhere on his person. _But if I were to reclaim the dagger somehow, I could gain the upper hand._ Never mind that he couldn’t stand to look at the dagger or that his soul felt as though it were on fire when he was in close proximity of it. All the darkness within him cried out, driving him mad. _I have to try._ If he could retrieve it, then he could free Belle and the others, and this senseless war could come to an end.

Rumpelstiltskin stuffed the mirror back into his vest and on noiseless feet, traipsed back to the encampment. Nearing the camp, his ears twitched at the snores that bellowed and the sounds of pleasure of a few soldiers being entertained by members of the Oldest Profession. He slipped inside the king’s tent and found the royal on his pallet, dead to the world.

 _I could drive a stake through his skull._ Then half of his problem would be solved.

Rumpelstiltskin snatched up one of the stakes used to pitch tents, along with a mallet and had it aimed to pound into the king’s temple.

He jumped back when King David sprang upright and his eyes snapped opened. The royal looked possessed.

The king shot to his feet and sidestepped him. “You were going to murder me?”

Rumpelstiltskin flung the stake and the mallet aside. “Are you surprised?” he hissed, his scales rising on the back of his neck. “You enslave me, you make me kill, you order me to rape my wife to get her with child, then you want to enslave my child...I want your head on a platter and your wife’s beating heart in my hand!”

The darkness was running rampant inside of him, devouring the seeds of goodness that Belle had planted and nurtured. It thirsted for the king and queen’s blood to be spilled. But the queen’s heart, if he could, he’d slowly crush it. Queen Snow White should feel the effects of all the agonies she caused and then burn for all eternity in the seventh circle of hell.

“Snow was right; to allow you to be in control of yourself would mean travesty for us all.” King David countered, the color draining from his face.

“Only because you awoke a sleeping giant. Do not act innocent, Your Majesty.” Rumpelstiltskin knew he would pay for it, but he couldn’t resist advancing towards the king, growling like a rabid dog. “You are so drunk with power that you had me murder children. Children! Their blood is on your hands, not mine!”

“Please!” King David cried out, fumbling with the flap of his vest.

“Were you always so weak?” Rumpelstiltskin extended his hand and swatted the royal on the cheek. “So useless? So pathetic. I’m surprised the queen hasn’t neutered you, now that she is carrying her little snowflake.”

Quivering, King David jerked the dagger out from his vest and raised it in front of him, like a shield.

Rumpelstiltskin cowered, his retina’s burning at the short glimpse he had of it. He had caught his own name in the blade and his insides fluttered, recalling how the pointed tip had once been plunged into his heart. There were times he thought that he could still feel it sticking out of his chest.

“I command thee to submit.” King David’s chest puffed out, confident that he now had nothing to fear. “Kneel!”

Rumpelstiltskin slumped to his knees and prayed that the king wouldn’t have him slaughter a bunch of innocents in retaliation. Or have the queen abuse Belle.

“Look at me!” King David shouted.

Rumpelstiltskin angled his gaze and was able to see the king by looking beneath the dagger.

King David was gasping for breath, his cheeks hollowing in and out. “If you attempt to attack or kill me, Snow White will kill Belle. She’ll wait until the baby is born, then she’ll slit Belle’s throat.” A trickle of sweat ran down the length of his jaw. “You don’t want that, do you? Don’t try her.”

Rumpelstiltskin peered at the king, bewildered by the swift alteration in the royal’s mood. There were moments when the king did not sound or act like himself; then there were moments like these when King David showed his weaker side.

“You do everything Queen Snow White says.” Rumpelstiltskin held up a finger and studied the royal, then he cursed himself for being so blind. How could he of all people had missed it? “Oh dearie, dearie, dearie. Of course, why didn’t I see it before? The harpy queen has your heart, in more ways than one.”

Somehow, someway, Queen Snow White was in possession of the king’s heart. It explained why the king obeyed her every command, yet occasionally had promised to try and free him. Whether the queen practiced Dark Magic, or had some assistance from the clerics, she was able to control King David via his heart.

King David gave a discreet nod and Rumpelstiltskin felt as though he were seeing the royal for the first time. Deep down, the royal was not a depraved man, but he could not control himself. In many ways, he was as much of a victim as the rest of them. Only the gods knew all the queen did to terrorize her own husband.

Rumpelstiltskin bowed his head, feigning meekness. “Very well, I’ll be good, Your Majesty.”

 _For now._ Rumpelstiltskin added silently.

#

Belle turned the corner of the bed and grabbing handfuls of the blankets, she flung it back, revealing nothing more than a bottom sheet. She made a face and then dropped to her knees and checked in the empty space beneath the bed.

Nothing.

 _It has to be here somewhere!_ Belle released an aggravated groan and got to her feet. The mirror was on her vanity the other day. She always kept it there, except for night time, when she placed on Rumpelstiltskin’s empty pillow, in case he needed to communicate with her. Or her with him. But now the mirror was missing and for the life of her, she couldn’t remember where she put it. As her pregnancy progressed, she became increasingly forgetful. The tension was likely also a factor.

Turning around, she eased onto the edge of the bed and dropped her head in her hands. Every little thing set her off these days.

Belle was in the middle of a good cry when Ruby entered her chambers. Her friend was soon by her side, wrapping an arm around her shaking shoulders.

“What is it?” Ruby inquired, drawing her in for a side hug.

“I want to talk to Rumple and I can’t find my mirror. We communicate through it.” Belle answered, but didn’t elaborate any further.

After months of studying, months of research, months of thinking, she finally figured it out. She had unlocked the secrets of Rumpelstiltskin’s curse. The enchanted tree that she had read about in that ancient book, the one that had been extinct for centuries, its name was the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. Whoever sampled its succulent fruit changed form; the illustration showed a reptilian being, one which reminded her of Rumpelstiltskin. In another book, one of folk stories, Belle read of tales where the tree was located in Dark Hallow, which was now a wasteland. She didn’t know how or why, but her husband must have found the tree and eaten the fruit. And the mark on his chest, had been caused by a stabbing, his curse somehow latched onto the weapon and he was bound to it.

Queen Snow White was in possession of it.

 _Why did it take me so long to figure this out?_ The truth had been there all along.

Wiping the dampness from her cheeks, Belle longed to let Rumpelstiltskin know that she was on his side and they now had a better chance of setting him free.

Ruby scrounged through her skirt pocket and handed over a hanky. “When you were with the clerics, the maids went through your room.”

“We’re never going to escape this, are we?” Belle wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

Just when she thought she was getting ahead of the queen, the royal outsmarted her. It was a never-ending battle.

“I don’t know.”

Belle directed her gaze to her friend. Ruby was weary; her usual optimism having been drained out of her. She was pale, her face narrower than before, her hair lost its sheen. A lover of nature and a creature of the woods, she was fading from being cooped up in doors.

Reaching for Ruby’s hand, Belle stroked the back of it. “Ruby, what happened when you were away?”

Her friend never spoke of it, not in so many words. Ruby had buried it all down deep inside of her.

Ruby used her foot to boost herself up onto the bed and drew her knees to her chest. “I went in search of my pack...for my mother. I found her, and then...” Her friend faltered, her chin wobbling.

“What?” Belle probed, as gently as she could.

“Remember Sir Haemisch?” When Belle nodded, Ruby continued, her expression brightening at the mention of the peculiar knight. “He followed me; he said he was bound to me. He and I, well, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

It most certainly did matter. Belle had noticed from the start that Sir Haemisch was attracted to Ruby and it was plainer than plain that Ruby reciprocated his feelings. Something drove them apart though…perhaps the queen. The queen seemed to be the root of all horrible things.

“Haemisch has stirred up a rebellion and has connections to a woman named Regina. She intends to overthrow Queen Snow White. Perhaps all hope is not lost.”

Belle cupped her stomach and rubbed the spot where she felt the baby give a kick. She wanted to believe, to hope. But power was addictive; Regina could easily spiral out of control as easily as Snow White did.

“Perhaps.” Belle shrugged. “But there is no guarantee that this Regina would allow us to be free either.”

“We must have faith, or we should try.” Ruby’s eyes lowered to Belle’s belly and pointed at it. “For the baby’s sake.”

“For the baby’s sake.” Belle echoed. She massaged her stomach, wondering if the baby could feel her touch.

Ruby was right. They could not give up hope, not now. Bleak as things were, she had the baby to think of. The baby relied on her to make things right.

#

Rumpelstiltskin hunkered down at the base of a weeping willow and ran his fingertips across the clear surface of the mirror. He made a noise of disgust and laid it aside. The king and queen had always allotted him a small amount of magic for his own use, but must have curtailed it after his near murder-attempt of the king. Communicating with Belle was impossible.

Heavy footsteps squelched along the embankment near the river. Rumpelstiltskin sniffed the air and wrinkled his noise. The pungent stench of alcohol mixed with the sickly-sweet humidity. A shadowy figure paced, as though he were waiting, nay, encouraging him for a confrontation.

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the mirror and rising, he climbed out of his hiding place and ambled down to the man. Unlike other humans, his eyes adjusted well to the dark and on closer inspection, he could make out the identity of the visitor.

“Sir Haemisch,” Rumpelstiltskin greeted, offering him a stiff nod. “What brings you to my neck of the woods, dearie?”

The knight gave him a mock salute. He reeked of spirits and his appearance was more unkempt than it was the last time. His shaggy hair was limp and the stubble on his chin and cheeks were long enough to be considered a beard.

“To let you know that the rebellion is succeeding,” Sir Haemisch declared proudly. “And our army is sixty miles from the castle.”

Sir Haemisch and Regina’s endeavors were commendable and Rumpelstiltskin understood the people’s plight. He, too, wanted the rebellion to be successful. However, they had no concept of how depraved Queen Snow White was. She would stop at nothing until she achieved all that she desired.

“That is no matter.” Rumpelstiltskin countered. He didn’t want to destroy anyone’s hopes, but better they accept the truth now, rather than lay their lives down for a cause they could not win. “The royals will continue on with their bloodbath, until they silence you.”

Sir Haemisch was unmoved and dismissed Rumpelstiltskin’s objections with a half-shrug. “In a sense, they already have. You killed a woman today; dark hair, fiery eyes, cut near the lip.”

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed, but the bile continued to rise to the back of his throat. He had killed a fifty or so today, their existences etched into his memory. One woman had had dark hair, but he hadn’t looked at her face. He could no longer watch their expressions freeze on his kill’s faces as their lives slipped away. Much as he still hated Cora, it was soul crushing that he had killed his former lover’s daughter.

He fumbled, anxious to latch onto something and then he knew what he was groping for. Belle. Whenever something horrendous happened to him, he’d seek her out for comfort and she could chase away the darkness. But alas, she was unreachable.

“I killed Regina?” Rumpelstiltskin whimpered and closed his eyes in shame. “I killed Cora’s daughter?”

“Don’t act so shocked, you were very thorough.” Sir Haemisch withdrew a flask from his belt, unplugged the cork, and took a hearty swig. “Another will take her place and lead us to victory. You and the king will return home, once you look over the corpse, of course.” He held it out for Rumpelstiltskin to take and scowled when he didn’t. “What?”

Rumpelstiltskin ran a mottled hand over his face. He had waited for weeks to return to Belle and the babe and now was his chance, but the price had been Regina’s life. Since he had been at the frontlines, he had taken hundreds, perhaps thousands of lives.

“Belle won’t want me, not after all I have done.” His usually high-pitched voice was oddly low…low enough that it sounded like a normal man’s voice. “I’ve killed children.”

“You had no choice.” Sir Haemisch replied, “I’m not coddling you, but the king and queen forced you.” The knight was speaking the truth, that much he knew. The man was a vessel of the crown; his life was dedicated to the slaughter of others. “And they will pay for what they have done. Their time is coming.”

Rumpelstiltskin made no response. The knight may have been right, but that didn’t make his situation any easier.

Sir Haemisch took another drink, plugged up the flask, and returned it to its rightful place. “Is Ruby at the castle?” he asked.

“Aye, she is with my wife.” Rumpelstiltskin chuckled and raising a finger, he jutted it at the knight. “Right, you and the Wolf Girl. She’ll be safer there than roaming the woods.”

“It’s my fault Ruby was captured.” Sir Haemisch blurted out. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and shook his head. “I followed her to make sure she was all right, I wanted to help her. I ended up leading Gaston straight to her. Her mother was killed.”

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t know why the knight was confiding in him. Aside from Belle and the baby, I know nothing of the matters of the heart. But he couldn’t disregard Sir Haemisch’s blithering. In his own cold manner, the knight had tried to console him for killing Regina.

Rumpelstiltskin had forgotten about the mirror in his hand until his fingers gripped the handle tighter. His mirror still worked, but there was no point in hanging onto it since he couldn’t reach Belle. Besides, once the royals realized that Regina was dead, they’d return to the castle and he’d be reunited with Belle.

Passing the mirror to the knight, Sir Haemisch shot him a bewildered look.

“When I return to the castle, I will try and make one for the Wolf Girl, then you two can communicate.” Rumpelstiltskin hoped that would be enough for Sir Haemisch until the knight could see Ruby again. That’s the best I can do.

Sir Haemisch nodded his gratitude. “Thank you.” The knight turned sharply on his heel and departed.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around himself, envisioning them as Belle’s. Soon enough they would be together again and hopefully she would not reject him. He knew he was unworthy of her and the baby, but he’d beg her on hands and knees to have mercy on him and take him back. As long as he could be in her and the baby’s lives, he’d never ask her for another thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/162236457739/skin-deep-chapter-20
> 
> Rumple and Belle will be reunited in the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple are reunited.

 

Belle hadn’t realized that she was holding her breath until her chest began to burn. Releasing a lungful of air, she shifted her weight from one foot to another in eager anticipation. The queen had assembled everyone in the castle outside to welcome the king home from the front. She couldn’t care less about the king, but Rumpelstiltskin was to be with him. It had been two whole months since she had seen her husband in person. Much as she loved communicating via the mirror before it had been taken from her, it wasn’t the same as being with him.

Queen Snow White had announced to them this morning that the enemy had been killed and that the crown was more secure than ever. The threat to the monarchy had been crushed and every hope of freedom had been suspended. However, none of this mattered, now that her husband was about to be returned to her.

Belle whispered a prayer of thanks when the royal carriage entered through the gates and paused before the small crowd. The king emerged from the carriage first, her husband was two seconds behind.

Queen Snow White placed a chaste, unfeeling kiss on her husband’s cheek and squeezed his hand. There was an emptiness in the king’s expression, one that Belle had not detected before he had left for the front. But as her own husband timidly approached, King David was soon forgotten.

Belle’s hand instantly went to her stomach. She was seven months along; despite the darkness inflicted upon it by the queen, the baby was growing. Her middle was thick and round, and her hips and buttocks seemed to have widened. Large and feeling ungraceful, she hoped that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t be disgusted by her appearance. Or repulsed by the darkness that may possess the child, or even her. Since the darkness was transferred to her child, she didn’t necessarily feel any darker, but there were moments when she fretted to the point of sickness that her baby had been harmed.

Rumpelstiltskin slowed and stopped before her, rasping, “Belle, I-” He extended his hand to reach for her, then dropped his arm back down to his side, his brow crumpling in despair.

Her husband looked much like he did when she last saw him. The differences were only discernable to her. There was a wariness in his eyes and he jerked at every little noise, reminding her of a skittish deer. Or a dog that had been whipped and spent its days cowering in a corner. Gods only knew what the royals had forced him to do at the front.

Sensing his own uncertainty, her fears suddenly dissipated, and she was convinced that somehow, they would be all right. They would figure it out, just as they always did.

Belle propelled herself into his embrace and crushed her mouth to his, offering a proper welcome home. His arms encircled her, his talons splayed against her back. “I missed you,” she mumbled, nipping his lower lip playfully.

“My Belle...” Rumpelstiltskin trailed his fingers down to her belly and petted it. “Do pardon us, Your Majesties.”

Belle flushed, having forgotten that the royals and the entire household were there, and had witnessed their heated reunion. Not that the servants had never stumbled upon them entangled in one another’s embrace. Those who lived and worked in the castle were well aware of her and Rumpelstiltskin’s amorous antics, and were disgusted by them. No one – save Ruby and Granny – could comprehend her attraction to her husband. How she could bear sharing his bed.

“Eager, are we?” Queen Snow White observed.

Belle cast a cold glance at the royal. The queen’s nose was wrinkled in disdain, but then again what did she know about gratification? Queen Snow White had barely welcomed her husband back, bestowing a simple kiss on his cheek as a greeting. Rumpelstiltskin often quipped that the queen only kept the king around to do her bidding and sire her offspring. Perhaps he was not far from the truth.

“Can you blame me?” Rumpelstiltskin snarled at the royals, shooting them a threatening glance. “You had torn us apart and I have not lain with my wife in two months.”

The queen made a noise of revulsion, echoed by several of the other servants.

Belle pressed her thighs together, but their shock and disgust didn’t quell the throbbing that had mounted between them. Making love had always been one of the ways they managed their troubles and anxieties. Tugging on her husband, she led him off, anxious to have him alone in their chambers.

First, they had to talk. She had to tell him what the queen did to their baby and that she had figured out his curse.

And then they could make up for lost time.

#

Rumpelstiltskin barged into their private chambers, his fingers wrapped tightly around Belle’s, as he led her along. He nudged the door closed with his foot and hurried to the bed. Easing her down on the foot of it, he cupped her face and began to feather kisses on her lips, her eyes, cheeks, and nose. Afraid to let her out of his sight for even a second, that he might lose her or she would soon change her mind and reject him, he wanted to make the most of these few minutes before she learned the truth.

Allowing his hands to roam, he tested out her newly rounded curves and chest, he felt smugly satisfied that she was in this state because of him. Oh, how he longed for her company, yearning for the scent of her during those bleak and empty dark months! Only a couple of conversations, the memories of her, and the promise of their child kept him going.

Belle’s mouth met his once more, she sucked on his lower lip, making him release a primal growl. “Rumple, I want to lay with you too, but I-”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, accepting the fact that he could no longer hide his sins. “I only said that to get under the queen’s skin.” He placed his hand on the swell of her stomach and wanted to cry when he felt the baby squirm. “Sweetheart, just let me hold you for a little bit. Please...”

Belle rose and drew him close to the headboard. She stretched out on her usual side and patted the space next to her. “Come here,” she beckoned.

Rumpelstiltskin crawled in beside her, burying his face against the side of her neck. He wasn’t satisfied until he was fully pressed up against her, close enough to feel the palpitations of her heart.

His heart nearly broke when he heard her whimper, “Rumple...”

He sat back upright, disturbed that she was mournfully petting her belly. _Gods, is it the baby? Is it in danger?_ His knowledge of pregnancy and babies was minimal, but he knew that babies could be lost. They could be miscarried or stillborn. From the moment he learned of his baby’s existence, he assumed that it was healthy, but he also dreaded that it inherited his curse. Or maybe it was Belle herself; maybe she was dying. Some mothers died during pregnancy. _Please, let Belle and the baby be well._

“What is it? Tell me,” Rumpelstiltskin urged. He was limited, but he’d find a way to ensure their well-being. If he’d have to bargain with the queen, if he had carry out more dark actions, then so be it. His soul was worth less than his wife and child.

Belle’s lower lip quivered. “While you were away, the clerics cast the unborn princess’ darkness into our baby.” She guided his hand to her tummy. “Can you still sense things? Rumple, is our baby dark?”

Rumpelstiltskin choked back his rage. If he could, he would kill the queen in a heartbeat. No! He would wait until her little snowflake was born, and then do the dirty deed. The last thing he wanted was to harm another child.

Pressing a kiss to her clammy brow, he nudged her back into the pillows. “Shh, lie back.”

He placed his palms on her belly and closing his eyes, concentrating on the child.

A smile broke out on his face and he leaned down to kiss the soft mound, chuckling when he felt a feisty jab.

There was no darkness, none that he could feel. Not in the child, not in his wife. Not a single ounce worth worrying about. Whatever Queen Snow White had done, it failed. The baby’s goodness and inner Light shone through.

“Is the baby all right?” Belle’s tone wobbled. “Rumple?”

Rumpelstiltskin left another kiss there for the baby and then raised his head. “It’s all right. The baby is fine, it’s perfect, like you.” He rubbed her forearm, reassuring her there was nothing to worry about. At least, not in regards to the baby. “All I can feel is Light.”

It was the brightest light he had felt in an age, only to be compared to its mother. But then again, that was no wonder.

Such perfection gnawed away at his dark, putrid soul.

A lone tear slid down his craggy cheek. He shouldn’t be in bed with his pregnant wife, offering and receiving affection, not after the things he had done.

Belle sat up and brushed the moisture away with her thumb. “Rumple? What is it?”

Rumpelstiltskin shuddered beneath her touch, feeling dirty. “I killed people, Belle.” The admission made him close his eyes, unable to look upon her. “Men, women and children. Gods, all of those children! Their blood cries out to me. I am a beast!”

Belle framed his face with her hands, mushing his cheeks slightly. “No, you’re not!” She countered, adamantly. “The king and queen forced you to!”

Rumpelstiltskin slid open an eye lid, and then the other. His wife was staring at him, the look on her face was compassionate rather than condemning. “How can you bear to look at me?”

“Because you’re my husband, my best friend, and the father of my child.” Belle wet her lips. Tipping forward, she kissed him, her mouth pliant against his. “That’s what I see when I look at you.”

Belle pushed him back into the mattress and ran her fingers along the edge of his leather vest. Before he could reply, she undid the buttons on the vest, and then his shirt. When Belle traced the scar on his chest with the rounded edge of her finger nails, he released a breathy gasp.

Rumpelstiltskin flattened himself against the mattress, flustered by what his wife was about to do. Not that he feared her; hell, he’d let her do whatever she pleased to him.

Belle pressed her open palm to the scar. “They control you with a knife or a sword and they keep it in the dungeon, don’t they?”

“Belle!” He covered her hand with his own. His tongue was tied in regards to the curse, but loose enough to cry out, “I want to speak. Gods!”

Belle eased her hand away and lowering her head she pressed her lips to the scar. “It’s all right. I’m only sorry it has taken me so long to figure out. I had originally thought that they were practicing Dark Magic and had ripped your heart out to control you.” She sprinkled kisses along the ridge of the matted mess and he writhed beneath her heated mouth, groaning when she leaved the area with her tongue. “Then I read about this ancient tree that bore enchanted fruit. Somehow it and a knife plays into your curse... I’m still trying to work that part out.” She released the rest of the buttons on his shirt and stroked his bare chest, pinching his nipples. Her curls tickled his scaled flesh, making him harden. “But, someone stabbed you and the blade pierced your heart. That is how they control you. We will find a way to break the curse or we will steal the knife from them. Then you will be free.”

Tears leaked out and fell into his hairline. _She doesn’t hate me, she still cares about me. She is not going to forsake me._ Belle was going to stay with him and let him near the child! _Miracle of miracles!_

Rumpelstiltskin slid his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. Rubbing himself against her thigh, he whimpered, “Sweetheart…please, I need you. Please-”

Belle nodded and tugged on the hem of her skirt, she lifted it to give him access to her.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. He wanted more than a quick rut. Snapping his fingers, he flashed her a wicked grin when she yelped and covered her bare form.

“Rumple!” She exclaimed, folding her arms over her full chest. “I’m fat-”

He snickered, unable to conceive how she could be ashamed of the glorious changes of her body. “Darling, you are beautiful!” Grasping her wrists, he pried them away and feasted on the sight of her sumptuous figure. He cupped her breasts, gently squeezing, and rubbing his thumbs over the centers. “Lovely.”

Belle sucked in a breath and shifted her hips. “Rumple, please, no more teasing!” Rolling onto her side, she guided his fingers to her soaked core. “I’m ready.”

Rumpelstiltskin marveled at how wet she already was. Muttering an incantation to rid him of his own clothes, he pulled her flush against his front and slid his length within. Not too deep, lest he cause her pain. But it felt like seventh heaven to be one with her again.

Belle’s head dropped back as she mewled.

They finished together, and he slept for the first time in months, his hand splayed protectively across her abdomen.

#

Belle loved being pressed between her husband’s slender thighs, lying back against him as they lounged on the settee in the library. Rumpelstiltskin feathered kisses down the side of her neck, to her shoulder. Her large stomach was not a deterrent to him, because he couldn’t seem to get enough of her.

They had shared many intimate moments since Rumpelstiltskin’s return a month ago, never tiring of each other’s presence, desperate to catch up for lost time. The royals thankfully left them to their own devices, and Ruby and Granny occupied themselves in their absence. They spent their evenings with their friends, visiting and swapping old memories. Her virile husband, however, was never shy about his attraction to her.

She blushed, shy of being so demonstrative before Ruby and Granny. Thankfully they were sitting across the room, distracted by their projects. Granny was teaching Ruby to knit a baby blanket, which would likely be a gift for her and Rumpelstiltskin’s baby. Even so, she thought it risqué to be that expressive in public.

“Rumple!” Belle swatted him playfully on the hip and her frustration with him dissolved when he grinned against the back of her neck and planted a kiss there.

He spanned his hands across her belly stroking it. As much affection as he showed her, she could only imagine how much he would show their child. Rumpelstiltskin was going to be an excellent father.

Belle sank down further and sighed contentedly when he settled his chin on the top of her head. “What do you think of Colette? For the baby.”

“Pretty name for a girl.” Rumpelstiltskin massaged little circles into her belly.

Granny snorted from across the room. Belle head whipped around, wondering what the older woman was up to. Colette was her mother’s name and nothing would have made her happier than for her daughter to share her deceased grandmother’s name. But Granny evidently had other ideas.

“You have no need for feminine names.” Granny clucked her tongue, her mouth twisting, “You’re not having a girl.”

Rumpelstiltskin lithe frame grew taunt. Belle could practically feel the unease vibrating through his veins.

“Granny?” Ruby laid the baby blanket down and grasped her grandmother’s forearm.

“But the Holy Mother said-” Belle shivered as she recalled the cleric’s crass manner in revealing the baby’s gender to her.

“The clerics? The ones who said your baby was dark? Pfft.” Granny spat out, dismissing the whole bunch with a flick of her wrist. “Fools, all of them. You’re having a boy.”

“A son?” Rumpelstiltskin’s bewilderment could not be disguised.

Of course, neither can mine. Belle considered.

“Yes.” Granny persisted, “Belle is carrying the babe high, right beneath her ribcage. Like a duck on a rock. That’s how I carried my son.” The older woman patted her own little paunch, as if to prove her point. “So, best be thinking of masculine names.”

Belle dropped her gaze and studied her stomach. She had not given it much thought, how her belly was positioned, but there was a kernel of truth in Granny’s observations. Queen Snow White was carrying her baby low, on her hips. And my little one is snug beneath my ribs. She slid her hands over Rumpelstiltskin’s, feeling a bit more at ease about everything. If the Holy Mother was wrong about the gender, then their attempt to make her baby dark was truly a failure, just as Rumpelstiltskin had vowed when he examined the babe.

Rumpelstiltskin and Granny were right – the baby would be what it was meant to be. Their little one was going to be fine, and perfect, and beautiful.

Belle allowed her head to drop back, feeling the weight of the world lifted off of her shoulders. “Thank you, Granny.” Her eyelids were thickening and felt heavy. A nap was in order. “In that case, Rumple, what do you think of Baelfire?”

“A good, strong name.” Rumpelstiltskin concurred, and left a kiss on the crown of her head. “Perfect.”

 _Perfect, indeed._ And there was nothing the queen could do to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to MarieQuiteContrarie who discovered a "Duck on a Rock" for me. It was a medieval game, which may have led to basketball. So basically Belle is carrying their baby like a basketball. :~)
> 
> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/163067158574/skin-deep-chapter-21


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle discovers the dagger's exact location.

 

Belle rubbed soothing circles into her belly as it growled, the gurgles echoing throughout the corridor that led to her bedchamber. _Not again!_ Pausing in the hallway, she sighed. She had just polished off a scrumptious breakfast fit for the king himself, and here she was hungry again. Now that she had entered her eighth month, her appetite would not be sated, so matter how much she ate. Their little Baelfire seemed to always be hungry, which was fine with her, because that meant he was going to be big and healthy. And after all she and Rumpelstiltskin had been through, a beautiful, healthy boy would be their reward.

She could do without the queen’s judgmental stare and snide remarks about her weight. _“I’ve been able to maintain my figure,” Queen Snow White petted her miniscule tummy, her mouth twisted in a smug purse._ Small she may be, but that likely had been more to do with her vomiting. Belle could often hear the royal retching in the early hours of the morning.

Belle heard the rustling of skirts and turned. Ruby met her midway to the chambers, her cheeks hallowing in and out from her panting. Her usually hazel eyes carried a goldish hue, informing Belle that Ruby had only recently transformed back into her human state. Or that she was on the verge of transforming again.

Ruby cupped Belle’s elbow and guided her towards the bed chambers. “We need to talk.” Her tone was low and gravely; a remnant from the ear-piercing howls that she belted out throughout the night.

They swept into the chambers, arm in arm. Belle allowed herself to be ushered into a chair, only then finding her voice to speak up. “What is it?”

Ruby knelt down, her teeth gnawing into her lower lip. Her canines were sharper and gleaming in the candle light. “Last night I transformed and while I was in my wolf state, the king and queen summoned Rumpelstiltskin down to the dungeon. I can now recall all of my memories, so I remember what happened.”

Belle gulped. She hated to withdraw from her friend, but she feared that Ruby might be transforming as she spoke. Barring her arms in front of her belly, she knew that in this position that she could not escape. But she could scream for Rumpelstiltskin and even if Ruby attacked her, he could intervene. There might not be any hope for her, but he could rescue their child.

“R-really?” Belle exhaled a haggard breath, her heart slamming in her chest. Glancing around, there was nothing nearby that she could use as a weapon of Ruby lost control and attacked her. “Y-you never used to r-remember those ep-episodes.”

Ruby must have sense her unease, because she instantly shot to her feet and backed away. “While I was away, I came into my own and now I am in control of myself! But that is beside the point.” She waved away Belle’s concerns and continued, the pupils of her eyes growing more and more feral by the second. “Last night, I saw them command Rumpelstiltskin with a dagger. It was gray and black and had his name on the blade. They asked him about Regina, Cora’s daughter.”

“Who is Cora?” Belle shivered at the mention of the unknown woman’s name.

“From the gist of their conversation, she and Rumpelstiltskin were lovers.”

Belle propelled herself upwards and toddled towards the window. The carefully groomed gardens - adorned in white - could not distract her, no matter how hard she stared at them. Considering that Rumpelstiltskin was such a skilled lover, it should be no surprise that he had been with someone before they married. It was hypocritical of her to be jealous and resent that he had a lover before her, especially when she had come to their marriage with her reputation in tatters and deceit on her tongue. But she didn’t much like the idea of sharing Rumpelstiltskin with anyone.

Ruby joined her at the window and tugged on her silk sleeve. “Don’t let that bother you. Rumpelstiltskin adores you, trust me.” Her friend rolled her eyes and Belle knew that Ruby was right. Since they had wed, Rumpelstiltskin had never given her any reason to doubt his devotion to her. “Anyway,” Ruby continued, “The enemy that had arisen was Regina, and she along with Sir Haemisch are leading the rebellion. While Rumpelstiltskin was away, the king ordered him to kill Regina. He thought he did.”

“But Rumple was wrong?” Perplexed, Belle shook her head.

Rumpelstiltskin wielded power and magic unparalleled to anyone else within the land. He could sense things, Darkness and Light, everything under the sun…that he was mistaken in killing the child of a former lover didn’t make sense. Bound by silence, he could not explain himself and again, they could only piece together bits of information until they could make out the entire puzzle.

“Somehow, they were able to trick Rumpelstiltskin and the queen. But Regina lives.” Ruby pointed, her index finger extended, indicating the expansion of land laying beyond the snowcapped peak of the mountains. “She and her followers are twenty miles from the castle. She has a vast army of men and women.”

Belle sent a prayer heavenwards, begging the gods to let Regina and her army be successful. Her fingers sought her wedding ring and fumbled with it, twisting it around the third finger on her left hand. “None of that will matter if Queen Snow White uses my husband against them.” One swift incantation from Rumpelstiltskin and they would all be wiped out. Casting a beseeching glance towards her friend, she whispered, “I have to get to that dungeon, Ruby.”

Ruby nodded knowingly, and Belle was thankful her friend did not resent her for asking her to use her curse against others. Blood would likely be shed in the process and Ruby would be putting her own life at risk. However, if they were successful, they would be free.

“I will go out into the garden and I will transform.” Ruby reached for Belle’s hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. “It will cause a distraction and give you plenty of time to sneak down there.”

They hugged once last time and Belle wished her friend Godspeed.

 _I have to do this!_ Belle hurried out of the room not long after Ruby, willing her rounded body to hurry.

She had to get the dagger, she had to succeed. This was her chance to save her husband, child, and her friends. They depended on her. I cannot fail. If she did, Queen Snow White would certainly know and punish them all.

#

Rumpelstiltskin was muttering a string of curses as he fed the thread of straw through the machine. He ought to be with his wife, tending to her and the baby’s needs, especially after he spent so much time away from them. However, no sooner had he returned and had only a little private time with Belle, did the queen order him back to his daily routine of turning straw into gold. According to her, he was behind on his quota and they needed more if they were to make alliances with neighboring kingdoms.

 _I suppose I’m lucky not to be sent back to the front._ He wrinkled his hooked nose.

Queen Snow White’s plan had failed. Somehow, he had not killed Regina. It made more sense that the girl was still alive; his keen senses had not detected her demise. Nor had he seen the body. One of the queen’s spies had informed her that her enemy was not far. The queen had been enraged the night before and had confronted him, berating him for his failure.

Rumpelstiltskin had feared that she was going to send him out again, to kill Regina. Queen Snow White didn’t, although she didn’t elaborate on why. From what he could gather, Regina was close enough to the castle to be considered a threat and they needed him to protect the crown. _At least I am close to Belle and the baby and can be of use to them._ He had to meet his quota during the day, but the evenings were spent in the library with Belle, Ruby and Granny. And he and Belle were alone during the nights.

Rumpelstiltskin dropped the straw and clutched his chest.

_Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee!_

With a swivel of his hand, he was carried away in a purple cloud to the dungeon. He nearly fell over when he appeared before Belle, who had the dagger in her tightened grasp.

Rumpelstiltskin flinched and averted his eyes, the dagger too powerful for him to look upon. It had always pained him, to have someone control and more or less hold his soul in their hands. But that was nothing compared to having the one he loved most in the world hold him under the dagger’s thrall.

“Belle?” He sniveled, sounding worse than a whipped pup. But that was basically what he became whenever someone had the dagger in their possession.

Belle seemed to not hear him. Rumpelstiltskin peered around the dagger, avoiding looking at it. Her eyes had darkened and were fixated on the blade. Frozen in place, she had fallen into a trance. Good and pure as his wife was, she was slowly succumbing to the dagger’s darkness. It couldn’t be helped. The darkness preyed on a person’s greatest weaknesses. He had seen it time and time again with Queen Snow White. Though spoiled as a child, the queen had been a fairly good person, but overtime she had become corrupted by the dagger.

 _No, not Belle._ He wouldn’t allow the darkness to destroy his wife, no matter what the price would be. Even if it cost him his soul.

“Belle, don’t look at the dagger.” He murmured as calmly as he could. “Don’t look at the dagger, look at me.”

Belle’s ears were still closed to him and would continue to be so for however long she had the dagger. But the darkness responded and before he could jump back, she swung her arm around and slashed the side of his neck.

Rumpelstiltskin hissed, loathing that the dark blade pierced his skin again. Using what fortitude he had left, he grabbed her, pinning her arms in place. She fought him – nay the darkness was fighting him – and they wrestled, until the dagger clattered across the floor, skidding into the shadows.

“Belle?” Rumpelstiltskin grasped his wife’s shoulder and gave her a gentle shake to awaken her. “Belle?”

Belle instantly snapped out of the trance and her body sagged limply against his. She turned her terrified gaze up to him and her face crumbled when she realized what she had done. “I’m sorry, Rumple. Oh, gods, I hurt you!” She cried out and sinking into his lap, she pressed her lips against the graze on his neck. “I only held it for a few minutes and I was swept away. I’m so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, stroking her hair. He dropped a kiss on her brow and rubbed her back to reassure her that all was well between them. There was nothing that she could do to him could ever make him hate her. Even if Belle paraded him around as her pet and forced him to do her bidding, as the queen had done, nothing would diminish the love he had for her. He was thankful that it resulted in an insignificant cut, rather than the darkness forcing her to harm him further, or herself, or even their child. There was no predicting the whims of the darkness.

“Aye, it is very hypnotic.” Rumpelstiltskin concurred and hated how she trembled in his arms. “It’s all right, my love. You did nothing wrong.”

“Yes, I did!” Belle wailed and leaned back to cup his cheek, her palm quaking on his face. “It was seductive. The power. I saw the world at my feel. Everything and everyone worshipped me. That must be what the queen sees when she holds it.” She flicked a finger in the direction of where the dagger had landed. “Rumple, take it. You can be the master of your own fate.”

“I can’t touch it Belle.” Rumpelstiltskin shook his head; the very thought of being in such close proximity of the dagger shook him to his very core. “Just seeing it kills me.”  
Belle tilted her head and he knew she was looking at the mark on his neck again. “We can keep it covered, with a cloth or something.” She slipped a hanky out of her sleeve and dabbed it to his gash. “It will be all right.”

_Restrain Lady Belle!_

On receiving the command, his arms automatically encircled Belle in an iron grasp, his talon fingers shredding the back of her dress. He shuddered; the dagger was in someone’s possession…Not someone. He knew exactly who had a hold on his soul.

There was a low rumbling growl at the back of his throat, as he crushed his wife to him.

Belle gasped, wriggling in his lap. The babe, too, was loathed to be confined and squirmed. “Rumple, what are you doing?”

Rumpelstiltskin gnashed his teeth together. “I can’t stop.”

Tears leaked out of his wife’s terrified eyes and the color drained from her face. The only time Belle feared him was on their wedding night and then it was because she feared he might roughly ravish her. But she soon learned that he wouldn’t harm a hair on her head. But now…he could sense the fright mounting in her soul.  
Her frame tensed and she shoved against him.

Belle’s head snapped up and her expression twisted into a grimace when her gaze settled on the person who had emerged from the shadows.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t have to look. He knew it was Queen Snow White, raising the dagger over her head.

The queen sauntered over and towered over them, snorting at the two of them entangled on the floor of the dungeon. “Lady Belle, did you really think your little scheme would work?” She snorted. “That I wouldn’t know?”

“I had hoped it would,” Belle replied sharply and while she was still rigid, she stopped fighting against his hold. The fear was still present though, accompanied by pain.

 _Gods, my wife is afraid of me again!_ A strangled whimper escaped from him.

Rumpelstiltskin cast a timid glance at the queen. “Please, don’t make me hurt her. Please.” He’d grovel if he had to.

“I would never do that. At least not while she is carrying your child. You may release her.” The queen dismissed him by giving a simple wave of the dagger.

His hold on her loosened and Belle rolled off of him and wobbled away from him, her body stooped. And that’s when he saw the back of her gown ripped open and the red gashes marring her back. A whip wouldn’t have done that much damage. Her scars would never fade.

 _I did that! I hurt my wife!_ Rumpelstiltskin clasped a hand over his mouth in horror and turned away, unable to look upon the pain he inflicted upon the one he loved most. He felt wetness on his lips and pulled his hand back, tasting her blood on his claws.

“I’m sorry, Belle.” He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on the tops of them.

Rumpelstiltskin longed to take Belle’s pain on himself, to sooth and comfort her. But he was the one who caused that pain. _I hurt my pregnant wife, my lover, my best friend._ If he could do such a sinful thing to Belle, the gods only knew what he would do to the child. _I am a beast._ Belle and the baby would be better off without him.

“I see that I have allowed you both too much freedom.” The queen’s twittering laugh filled the rest of the chamber. “I must remedy that.”

The last thing he heard was Belle’s pleading, hysterical cries as he was ordered to a cell far back into the recesses of the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/163601647059/skin-deep-chapter-22


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White's child is born.Its getting angsty, I know, but we have only four chapters after this. And something really good happens for Belle and Rumple in Chapter 25. So, hang in there!

Rumpelstiltskin sensed that the guard was near and hopped down from the ceiling, landing on his feet. He lurched at the bars, hissing when the man shoved a bowl through the slot and recoiled to avoid making contact with the beast.

The bowl ended up upside down on the cold floor, the worms slithered out from their cocoon, leaving behind trails of porridge. Since they only fed him once a day, he’d end up eating it at some point. If he didn’t, the rats huddle in the corner on a nest of straw would.

The guard curled his lips. “Your supper, Beast,” he sneered.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a shrill giggle. “You feed the madness and it feeds on you.” His sharp talons coiled around the bars and he eased his face into the gap. “You feed the madness and it feeds on you!”

He had lost track of how long he had been there. Light did not reach the dungeon; therefore, day and night did not exist. Hours and days bled together, only to be interrupted by meals and orders from the queen. The happiness he had for those short months with Belle had escaped him. The queen’s commands and the darkness which took residence in his mind pushed out all of his good memories. The dungeon and spinning…that was all that he lived for now.

The guard, the only person other than the queen brave enough to face him, stood at a safe distance and grunted his disgust. “Gods, you are ugly as sin. How could that girl bear laying with you?”

 _Belle!_ The mention of her, his lover and best friend, caused his sanity to return to him. Brief images of her flickered throughout his mind off and on during his imprisonment. Her name often eluded him and all he was left with was her beautiful face, hopeful blue depths, and her silky chestnut tresses. Sometimes he could hear her utter his name, like a prayer and he could feel that she was frightened and in pain. _The baby! There was to be a baby!_ Did Belle have the baby already? The child’s name had been lost to him; he feared that his lapse of memory was a sign from the gods that something terrible happened to it.

 _I hurt Belle._ That much he could recall. The wicked sensation of his claws scraping her soft flesh was burned into his mind. For all he knew, he caused her to miscarry the baby. He didn’t deserve to be near her or the baby, but he had to be certain of their safety.

Rumpelstiltskin clung to the bars of the cage. “Where is she? Where is my wife? Did they kill her?” Rattling the iron rods, he screamed, “What about the child? Answer me!”

The guard crossed his arms over his bulging stomach and lowered his chin, the fat of his neck mashing together. “Think she might lift her skirts for someone like me?” He chortled, “I ain’t pretty, but gods, I’m not as hideous as you.”

“Where is she?” Rumpelstiltskin bore his teeth, growling at the tub of lard. He snapped his fingers, but it was no use; the queen limited his magic to the production of gold. “What have you done to her? Queen Snow White, bring Belle and the baby to me at once!”

 _Silence, Rumpelstiltskin. She is well,_ the queen responded.

Until Belle and the baby were before him and he could see them with his own eyes, and attend to them himself, he would never be satisfied. The guard may have only been trying to provoke him, but as long as Queen Snow White was in power, neither Belle or the baby were safe.

The guard threw his head back, raucous laughter erupting from his throat. He held his stomach in place.

Rumpelstiltskin released the bars and collapsed on the floor into a listless heap. He smacked the heel of his palm to his forehead, a useless attempted to knock the queen’s taunting voice out of his head. _I can’t concentrate with the queen in there!_ Each slap made the guard roar louder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her.” The guard grunt and turning on his heel, he swaggered away from the cell.

White hot rage surged through him. “I’m going to kill you, dearie, when I have a chance!” Rumpelstiltskin shouted his throat raw. He didn’t know who he was threatening; Queen Snow White for all she had done, or the guard for implying that he would to rape Belle.

Gripping his head, he howled when the final image of Belle slipped away from him.

#

Belle waddled – at least that’s how it felt to her – to the window outlooking the courtyard. She cupped her stomach and massaged the spot where the baby had jabbed her. Any day now. Now in her ninth month, sleep was a dim memory and she could not get comfortable. Lying on her back was impossible, the weight was too much on her spine. Her side was her only option, but her back ached too much for her to sleep for long.

Turning around, she paced the length of the room, feeling claustrophobic in the small, dank enclosure of the tower. Supplied with a bed, meals, clothing, and books, she had been closed off from the outside world.

Pressing the heel of her hand to her lower back, she kneaded the spot, unable to find relief. Rumpelstiltskin had always known the right places to touch to give her comfort, knowing her body better than she did.

 _Rumple…_ Belle gulped, choking back the bile.

A month had passed since she and Rumpelstiltskin tried to steal the dagger from the queen. The separation from him was worse this time because she knew that he was in the castle, far back in the dungeon, quartered off like some animal. Crying out his name did nothing, he couldn’t go to her. Despite her attempts to sneak notes down with Ruby or Granny to the labyrinth beneath the castle, she never managed to reach him.

_Gods, he is going to miss the birth of his child._

Rumpelstiltskin had missed out on so much: a normal life, freedom, happiness, and for a long time, true love. He deserved to be at the birth of his first born.  
_I need him._ Belle sucked in a breath and held it. She had to be strong, not only for the baby’s sake, but for her own. But Rumpelstiltskin was her best friend, her husband, her lover...her true love.

The door opened and Granny and Ruby shuffled inside, bearing a pot of stew, dishes, and spoons.

Granny set everything on the table in the corner and patted one of the empty chairs, beckoning Belle to come over. “You must eat, girl, for your baby’s sake.”

Belle slumped into the offered seat, rolling her eyes. “I know.” She wriggled, frustrated with her position. “Neither of you have seen Rumple or have heard about him?” She knew the answer, but had to ask again.

“The royals put him far back in the dungeon.” Ruby replied patiently. She scooped up a ladle full of stew and poured it into Belle’s bowl, then nudged the bowl over. “I heard Rumpelstiltskin the other night, but I couldn’t make out what he was chanting.”

Belle frowned. When she first met Rumpelstiltskin, he was more imp than man, but since then their True Love had begun to free him from the curse. Away from her and the baby, forced into solitary confinement, he sounded as though he was reverting back to his old ways. The curse was taking root in him again.

She knew her husband through and through: his guilt for what he had done to her was playing a part in this madness. Never mind that the queen had controlled him the whole time and forced him to claw her, Rumpelstiltskin would naturally blame himself.

 _My poor husband._ Belle shook her head mournfully. She had been frightened when it happened, that by the queen’s command he would kill her or harm the baby. Her back had healed quite a bit in the last few weeks, thanks to Granny’s home remedies. However, should would always bear the scars where he scratched her. But in her heart of hearts, she knew that Rumpelstiltskin would rather harm himself than harm a hair on her head.

 _I’m the one who is at fault._ Belle blinked several times, fighting the tears. If only she had planned it out better, rather than acting impetuously, Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t be separate from her. But her foolhardy scheme of stealing the dagger led to her using the dagger on him, which in turn led to Queen Snow White’s discovery. _None of my plans ever work out._

“I heard the other servants whispering.” Granny accepted her own bowl from her granddaughter and shoveled spoonful after spoonful into her mouth, speaking around the bites. “Regina and her followers are mere miles from the castle. It may be a matter of days.” Snapping her fingers inches from Belle’s nose, she gestured for Belle to follow suit and began to eat.

Belle nodded and reluctantly filled her spoon and slipped it between her lips. “If Queen Snow White does not have Rumple annihilate them first,” she reminded the older woman.

“Regina has magic of her own.” Ruby served herself last and took a seat between the others. “Something I heard the queen say while I was transformed.” She flashed a mischievous smile. Her curse had come in handy in unveiling Queen Snow White’s plans. Neither the royals or the clerics had figured out that Ruby was coherent when she was a wolf.

Even so, no good outcome from any of it. Either the queen would use Rumpelstiltskin to wipe out Regina and her followers, or Regina and her followers would wipe out everyone at the castle.

“Light or Dark?” Belle asked, taking another spoonful of the stew. The conversation, while serious, was distracting her from her nausea. Granny and Ruby always knew how to make things better.

“Is there a difference these days?” Granny snorted, scrunching her pug nose.

Granny was right once more. Light magic could be used for evil, and Dark Magic – the kind Rumpelstiltskin had – had been used for good. When he could use his own magic, he always did it to benefit others. In the end, magic was magic.

“I don’t know.” Ruby shrugged her shoulders and laid her spoon down. “But surely Regina will spare those who are innocent,” she argued, sounding less and less convinced by the second. “Sir Haemisch wouldn’t allow Regina to kill us.”

Belle could understand Ruby’s faith in Sir Haemisch. The man had been on the side of the people since the start and would no doubt fight for the innocent ones at the castle. At least, he would do his best to persuade Regina to do right by those who had been forced into the queen’s service.

“But what about Rumple?” Belle instinctively sought out her wedding ring, twisting it around her finger. Other than the baby, that was the only thing she had been allowed to keep that he had given her. “Will he be spared if he is forced to oppose Regina?”

Ruby looked helplessly at Granny.

Granny leaned over and grasped Belle’s shoulder, squeezing it affectionately.

Neither of them knew what Regina would have in store for Rumpelstiltskin.

Much as she loved her husband, Belle knew that none of the rebels would consider him innocent. While he had been under Queen Snow White’s command, Rumpelstiltskin had slaughtered hundreds of men, women, and children. He hadn’t been at fault, but there was still blood on his hands.

Belle’s meager appetite waned to nothing and she moved the bowl away. Only the gods knew what Regina and her followers would do if they triumphed over Snow White.

#

Belle shot upright in bed, her sweat dampened hair sticking to her brow and neck. Her shift had fallen down her body, exposing her shoulder to the cool, night air. She shivered and slid to the edge of the bed to climb out when a shrill scream resounded. It sounded too close to be emanating from the dungeon.

It must be one of the royals. Drawing in a sharp breath, she prayed that it was Regina and her followers coming to liberate them.

“Granny?” Belle eased onto her feet and padded towards the door, flinching when she heard a rustle from the corner of the room.

A woman of middle-years emerged, her frock simple and unadorned. Belle squinted but could make out her features. Likely another servant. She deduced.

“Where is Granny?” Belle went to the foot of the bed where she had left her shawl the night before. Wrapping around her swollen frame, she was thankful for the protective barrier against the dampness of the room.

Granny had stayed with her night and day, leaving only to use the privy and to fetch meals. The older woman treated her as though she were a granddaughter.

“With the queen. Her majesty is in labor.” The servant replied, sniffing haughtily. As if on cue, Queen Snow White let out a howl that bellowed throughout the castle. “We must pray for the queen and her child. May the princess be White as Snow.”

“I’ll pray for the baby, of course,” Belle retorted, stiffening with rebellion. She had no grudge against the unborn and as time went on, she agreed with Granny. Evil wasn’t born; it was made. “But do forgive me if I don’t have warm feelings for the queen. Especially after all she has done to myself and my family.”

She ignored the servant’s gasp and crawled back into bed, praying the princess would be nothing like her mother.

Belle didn’t wake until daylight and was relieved see Granny back in the room, laying out bread and butter for their breakfast. Ruby would not join them until later, after one of the guards released her from her cell. Her friend no long transformed when she pleased. Threatened by the queen to be impaled by a silver sword, along with threats made against Granny, Ruby did their bidding. Belle had been unaware that her friend could only die by being pierced by silver or mauled by another werewolf. She would wager that the clerics had enlightened the queen about it.

Belle rolled out of bed once more and padded over to the table, her bare feet smacking against the cement. “What is the news?” she inquired, sinking into the chair.

“They had a healthy girl, named Emma.” Granny laid out a plate in front of her and nodded to it, coaxing her to partake. “The clerics deem her White as Snow and they predict that she will be the Savior.”

To please the older woman, Belle tore off a piece and poked it into her mouth. “Savior?” She repeated, incredulously.

“Emma is to save us all from evil. She is the product of True Love and is Light incarnate.” A knowing smirk quivered across Granny’s careworn face.

“Now that they put the Savior’s darkness in my baby.” Belle couldn’t hide the bitterness that tainted her words, nor did she want to.

The clerics had been wrong before, but knowing Queen Snow White had attempted to use her and Rumpelstiltskin’s baby, and would continue to, ate away at her. No human life was superior to another, royal or not.

Granny leaned down and dropped a kiss on the crown of Belle’s head. “Fear not, my girl. The clerics have spoken of a savior for generations and this Emma, she no more fulfills the prophecies than you or I do.” The older woman plopped down in the seat next to Belle and propped her feet in the vacant chair across from her. “The queen is deluded; she thinks herself perfect so of course she feels the same about her daughter. Queen Snow White cannot accept anything less than perfection. Belle, your child will be as perfect as any other new born baby in the world. Rest try not to worry, my girl.”

Belle nodded and scolded herself for once against falling prey to her insecurities.

Perfect or not, dark or not, she vowed that she would love her baby unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/164138226714/skin-deep-chapter-23


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby comes...

_Rumple, Rumple, Rumple!_

  
Rumpelstiltskin dropped the gold strand and clamped down on the rotating spinning wheel. Shooting to his feet, he scrambled to the iron bars of his cell, his fingers coiling around them. His eyes scanned the vicinity of the dungeon but she was nowhere in sight.

 _Rumple, please, help me!_ Belle’s mournful cries pierced his ear drums. Her voice wasn’t audible, but he could hear her as though she were beside him.

His wife was in pain and she needed him.

His sanity was fleeting. One moment he was chanting up a storm, mesmerized by the spinning wheel and the queen waving the dagger at him. The next he was entertaining memories of he and Belle together, reading and laughing, crying and making love. Somehow through all of the darkness, Belle shined through.

“Belle? Guards! Guards!” Rumpelstiltskin thrashed against the cage, rattling the bars.

The grotesque, rotund guard meandered up to the barrier. A sly smirk quivered across his plump face. He was the same smarmy bastard who had made threats about violating Belle. Whilst Rumpelstiltskin wanted nothing more than to turn the guard into a snail, the guard was the only mediator between him and the outside world. He had to deal with him.

Rumpelstiltskin felt the scales on the back of his neck raise up. “My wife, something is wrong. She needs me; you have to let me go to her!”

“I’m not as dumb as I look.” The guard threw his head back and laughed merrily.

“Are you sure?” Rumpelstiltskin growled and swiped at him with his claw.

The guard leapt backwards, and though he escaped from being harmed, he had sobered. The guard’s eyes rounded in fear, he now seemed to realize that though the bars held the beast captive, once that beast was loose, he would have to answer for his sins.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t know what expression he had made or what he had done exactly to frighten the guard so; he only wished he had done it sooner.

The guard skittered away, reminding Rumpelstiltskin of a plump rat fleeing from its hunter.

Rumpelstiltskin paced the length of the cage bars, lapping his pathway several times. He had lost count of the days he had been in exile. For all he knew he had been in the dungeon for years and that his blessed memories of Belle and the wee one were distant ones. The child could be grown now, separated from his mother, never having known about his father or what they had gone through to have him. Whatever the situation, Belle was in agony and needed him to intervene.

His head snapped up when he sensed that he had company again. Flinging himself once more against the bars, his lips curled at the sight of King David groping through the shadows and up to the cage.

The king often wandered around in the dungeon. No longer of use to his queen, having sired an heir for the crown, Rumpelstiltskin wondered if the queen banished officially him down there too. King David was unserviceable on the battlefield now. He and his knights might be able to slay a normal army, but an army whose leader wielded magic, the king was no match for that. Regina was a force all of her own.

 _It’s a wonder the queen hasn’t sent me out into battle again._ Rumpelstiltskin asked himself for what felt like the hundredth time. Unless the queen feared that his own Dark Magic paled in comparison to Regina’s. After all, Regina had fooled them all by faking her own death. Or perhaps the queen preferred him to defend her, the heir, and the castle and planned to use him as a last measure. Whatever the reason, he prayed that he would not have to battle Regina. Though darkness reigned in her heart, she was their last hope and he didn’t want her to die.

King David stood before him, wearing his usual stupefied expression. Missing his heart, he was an empty vessel. Only useful to carry out instructions.

“Belle needs me! Let me go to her.” Rumpelstiltskin pleaded, though it was no use. The king couldn’t help him anymore than he could help himself.

“Lady Belle is in labor.” The king responded emotionlessly, lifting and dropping his shoulders. “There is nothing you can do, save pray.”

 _Weeks._ It had only been weeks since he had seen Belle. It felt so much longer, like a lifetime. Were he there, he would use magic to lessen her birth pangs. Or he could try to take the pain on himself. He could ensure that the child was safely delivered and if there were any ailments, he could heal the babe. But most of all, he could do what a husband should do, and that was comfort his wife.

Rumpelstiltskin ground his brow against the bars. “I can be there for her. I can hold her hand.” He faltered, loathing how his pain bled through his words. “Please, my wife and child need me.”

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t know if the queen had the king’s heart on her person now, but if she did, he hoped that she could hear everything that was being said. He hoped that she was aware of the torture she was inflicting on the people around her. He had memories squirreled away of her as a girl. She had been spoiled and selfish, as many princesses were known to be, but she had goodness in her. Her parents’ deaths and killing Cora had planted the seeds of darkness in her heart, and gaining control of the dagger had been her ultimate downfall. To hope Queen Snow White would undo all of this, was futile, but at this point.

“Your Majesty, please! I know you can hear me.” He raised his eyes to the king’s face and beseeched the royal who held the king’s heart. “Let me attend my wife!”

King David looked down his nose, reminding Rumpelstiltskin more of the queen than of himself. “You know that isn’t possible.” From the inflection of the words, he knew Queen Snow White was communicating through her husband. “Return to your spinning, Rumpelstiltskin.”

Rumpelstiltskin pushed away from the bars and slumped down on the bench.

Once more he lost himself in the hypnotic whirl of the wheel, and his memories receded.

#

Belle collapsed once more, mashing her head against the pillow. Sweat sluiced down every patch of skin on her quavering body, her nightgown and bed clothes were plastered to her bulging figure. Her skirt was rucked up to her waist and Granny was at the foot of the bed, shouting words of encouragement to her. Ruby was by her side, their hands clasped. Her wolfish friend had persuaded the queen to allow her to assist in the birth, that she could be of use.

 _The baby is coming._ Belle’s face contorted and she began to cry. Not from the pain, though it was agonizing and she felt like she was being torn in two.

The baby was coming and Rumpelstiltskin was going to miss it.

They had missed out on so many wonderful things in regards to the pregnancy and the baby. Things they should have experienced together. Special, private moments…ones that the queen ruined or blatantly stole from them.

Ruby laid a cool, wet cloth on Belle’s brow but she still was blistering. No amount of wailing scared Ruby or her grandmother off, though. They were as committed to her and the child as Rumpelstiltskin was.

There was a hum of chatter from the corner of the room.

Belle craned her neck and could discern the queen’s silhouette. The royal had swept into the room minutes after the labor pangs started, insisting on being present when the demon child was born. Queen Snow White ordered a chair to be brought in so she would not tire out. Baby Emma was brought to her for feedings, and taken away again. Belle had not been able to observe the queen’s interactions with the new princess, but from the brief feedings, she got the impression that queen had little to do with her daughter. Since the queen was pampered from dawn until dusk, Belle didn’t doubt for a second that servants saw to the baby’s needs.

How the queen could be apart from her new baby was beyond Belle. _The second I have my baby in my arms, I’m never going to let him go,_ she vowed to herself and to the gods.

Rather than take a respite between labor pangs, Belle braced herself, leaning on her elbows and addressed the queen. “Please, I need Rumple! Please.” Sweat mingled with the tears that rolled down her cheeks. “Don’t make him miss the birth, I beg of you.”

Queen Snow White exhaled a haughty little humph. “I am doing you a favor. It is better for us all that the beast is locked away. You are no longer obligated to lie with Rumpelstiltskin and you have an official position now.” Beaming from ear to ear, the queen was clearly proud of herself for coming up with a new scheme. “You are the children’s wet nurse.”

Belle sank back into the damp mattress and let out a strangled cry. It was not in her nature to let a helpless babe to do without, nor did she want Baby Emma to suffer. But the queen had perfectly good milk and was hale; she merely didn’t want to be bothered with her child. _First I’m a brood mare, now I’m a wet nurse._ Her mouth twisted into a grimace. It would never end. Queen Snow White would never stop.

“Don’t listen to her, Belle.” Ruby wet the cloth once more, wrung out the moisture, and dabbed Belle’s brow and her hairline. “Think of the baby. Soon you will have your child in your arms.”

Belle nodded, squeezing her eyes shut, to forbid any other tears from falling. She didn’t want to weep tears of sorrow as her baby came into the world. If there were to be tears, they had to be tears of joy.

“My granddaughter is right.” Granny crooned from the foot of the bed. The older woman patted Belle’s calf, clucking her tongue, “You’re progressing well. A couple more hours and your baby will be here.”

Belle braced herself for another birth pang. Rumpelstiltskin was going to miss the birth, there was no changing that. But she would move heavens and earth to ensure that Rumpelstiltskin got to meet their son.

She’d find a way.

#

Belle slumped listlessly into the bedding, using the cuffs of her sleeves to absorb the perspiration and tears from her cheeks.

The baby had passed from her body and made its debut into the world, with Granny Lucas prepared to catch it. Belle watched, weeping tears of joy, as the older woman cleaned the babe and swaddled him in fresh linens.

Granny hobbled to the side of the bed and laid the baby at Belle’s breast.

Belle tucked him to herself, dragging a finger down the curve of his cheek, stroking his round face. Her son, he was beautiful and perfect. He screwed up his face and screeched a hearty wail, informing her that his lungs were strong and his skin was pink with color. He was not happy to leave his warm little cocoon of nine months.

Pressing her lips to his tiny brow, Belle vowed that she would do everything in her power to make certain her son was safe and happy all of the days of his life. She briefly tore her gaze from her son and stole a glimpse at her friends.

Ruby and Granny were hanging back, shedding their own tears.

“A son.” Granny sniffed loudly and swallowed, attempting to regain her composure. “See, I told you. Perfect.”

Ruby chuckled, her mouth stretching into a watery smile.

Belle nodded her gratitude. She would never be able to thank them for their love and devotion, but she hoped they knew how much she appreciated them.

Peering back down at her son, Belle tilted her head, her stringy hair hanging limply on her shoulder. She was exhausted and felt disgusting, yet this was the most beautiful moment of her life. “My baby...Baelfire.” Once more she kissed his head, savoring the soft feel of his skin. “I love you.”

Baelfire continued to squall, this time his cry sounded different.

Belle could feel the pressure building in her breasts and knew that she had to feed him. She hated exposing herself in front of her friends, but her son came first and feeding him was natural. Tugging her nightgown down, she positioned Baelfire at her breast and breathed a sigh of relief when he latched onto her nipple.

_He’s taken to me naturally; he’s going to be all right._

Belle’s eyes began to sting once more, this time for her husband. Rumpelstiltskin was missing all of this. There was no doubt in her mind when he finally met Baelfire, he’d fall madly in love with his son. Their son seemed to resemble more her than Rumpelstiltskin, not having inherited his father’s scales and reptilian features. Yet there was something about Baelfire; when she looked at him, she saw Rumpelstiltskin in him.

“He’s so beautiful, so wise.” She heard herself say aloud, entranced by the sight of her son eating. The baby could spit up, belch, or mess himself, and she would think there was nothing more adorable.

“We’ll give you a few moments alone and then we’ll help you clean up.” Ruby announced, guiding her grandmother towards the door.

Belle was relieved to have a little privacy. The last ten hours had been spent with people hovering around her. She didn’t remember that the queen was still in the room until Baelfire finished his meal. Massaging his back, she clutched him close to her bosom, fearing that feral look in the queen’s eye.

When Queen Snow White stood and advanced towards the bed, Belle instantly knew the queen had been waiting all of this time to claim the demon child for her own use. “No! What are you doing?” She attempted to use her arm to block the baby from the royal’s reach, but her own limbs were weak from the strain of the birth. The queen wrenched Baelfire from her grasp and carried him far from her reach. “Stop, please! Not my baby!”

Her heart sank further when the Holy Mother entered the room. Together the queen and the High Priestess would examine and pass judgment on the child. The time she had spent with the clerics were torturous; a newborn shouldn’t be forced to endure such harsh treatment.

She had wondered why Granny and Ruby had not come to her aid and then understood that they must have been restrained and unable to help her.

The queen carelessly passed the child off to the High Priestess.

Belle slammed her palm against the mattress and screamed, “Please, Queen Snow White. Mother to mother, have mercy!”

Any mother in her right mind would be devastated to have her child ripped from her arms. The queen might not have much to do with Baby Emma, but Belle hoped that Queen Snow White’s maternal instincts would triumph over her darkness. That as a mother, she would sympathize and show an ounce of compassion.

Queen Snow White scoffed, wrinkling her nose at the baby. “Baby? This is no baby. This is a monster, just like his father.”

The Holy Mother sniggered her agreement, scowling at the child as she glanced down at his tiny face.

“And what are you?” Belle cursed her quivering legs. She couldn’t leave the bed, not in the condition she was in. She would collapse as soon as she climbed out of the bed. “Please, don’t take him from me. He’s only a child!”

The Holy Mother rolled her eyes and swept out the door, Baelfire protesting the whole way. He cries grew fainter as the High Priestess took him further and further away.  
“You’ll get him back once the clerics are through with him.” Queen Snow White dismissed her with a harsh wave and trailed after the Holy Mother, eager to carry out whatever scheme she had concocted.

Belle shouted, her screams echoing throughout the castle. “Baelfire! Baelfire, no...” Her face crumbled when it occurred to her that she might never see her son again. “Oh gods!”

#

Belle felt as though she couldn’t breathe, that there was an oppressive weight on her chest that was crushing her. Oh gods, please! She gasped for air, but her lungs wouldn’t cooperate.

Ruby and Granny returned mere minutes after Baelfire was taken away. Granny helped her wash up while Ruby held and comforted her. Despite their best efforts, Belle was inconsolable and couldn’t stop sobbing. First the queen takes Rumple from me and now she takes Baelfire. The royals treated Rumpelstiltskin worse than a dog; she could only imagine how Queen Snow White would treat his son. A child she considered a demon.

Baelfire had been gone more than two hours. Any number of things could have happened to him. Besides, he must have been starving. Babies needed to eat every two hours…

“Belle, you have to calm down!” Ruby’s frantic voice pierced through Belle’s dark reflections, but she was unable to heed her friend.

Belle gripped the blankets that covered her and was about to fling them aside and begin a half-crazed search of the castle, when the door opened once more.

Queen Snow White sailed back through the room, cradling a squalling Baelfire. She deposited him back into Belle’s arms and stepped back, her tiny features twisted into a disgusted scowl.

“Monster! You viper!” Belle hissed, pulling her nightgown aside. She carefully guided Baelfire’s little face towards her bosom. A prayer of thanksgiving was uttered when he eagerly began to suckle, his cries now pacified. “He was hungry and he needed me. You spiteful bitch!”

The queen visibly bristled. “Enough.” She looked down on the sweet, innocent babe. “Your child is worthless.”

“What?” Belle’s grasp instinctively tightened, her arms barring access to her son.

“The clerics examined him. He didn’t inherit his father’s curse. He is as normal as you or I.”

Belle swallowed back a mouthful of curses as well as hysterical laughter. She knew that it was simply exhaustion and tension eating away at her nerves. Of course, Queen Snow White couldn’t see how precious and perfect Baelfire was. First of all, she considered him the son of a beast. Second, she had intended him to inherit his father’s curse and since he had failed to fulfill her purpose, she had no use for him.

“Wh-what are you g-going to do to h-him?” Belle stammered.

There was no predicting the queen. She slaughtered hundreds of her own people in order to kill one woman she considered a threat to her rule. If the queen thought it in her best interest, she would have no qualms about killing one, helpless infant.

Belle felt Ruby’s arms encircle her and Baelfire. Granny moved into the queen’s path. Queen Snow White would have to get through them first to get to Baelfire.

Queen Snow White clenched her jaw, the tendons in her pale, white neck tightening. “Nothing. Neither of you are any use to me. There is no point in having you bear another child by Rumpelstiltskin. The results wouldn’t be any different.” Her words were harsh and cold as she spat out, “What a waste.”

Belle exhaled, unaware that she had been holding her breath. She loathed the cruel words that the woman spat out about Baelfire. But there was a part of her that was grateful. Dearly as she loved Baelfire and Rumpelstiltskin, she didn’t think she could go through another pregnancy wrought with turmoil. The three of them barely survived this one. She would love to have another child with Rumpelstiltskin, but only on their own terms and when they were ready.

“A human life is never a waste.” Belle heard Ruby growl.

The queen scarcely cast a glance at Ruby. Her beady eyes narrowed once more onto Belle. “You and the baby shall be sent to your father’s house.”

“No!” Belle winched, squirming in the mussed bedclothes. Baelfire had his fill and squeaked at her, to let her know that he was ready to rest. “We are staying with Rumple! I can be your baby’s wet nurse.” She reminded the royal of the earlier decision.

If caring for Baby Emma earned them the right of staying with Rumpelstiltskin, then it was worth it.

“What?” Queen Snow White released a string of haughty giggles. “And let you continue to cause trouble? Do you think I’m that foolish?” Her laughter died away and the corner of her mouth curled upwards. She reminded Belle of a spiteful cat. “You have three days to ready yourself then you will leave.”

Belle’s eyes rounded in horror. Three days! To expose Baelfire to the chilly elements, at only three days old. He could fall ill. And she would scarcely be recovered from the birth to travel. Worst of all, the queen expected Belle to depart, as if all the time she had spent with Rumpelstiltskin hadn’t mattered. The royal considered her chattel, a brood mare at most. Queen Snow White had no concept of the depth of love that Belle had for Rumpelstiltskin.

There was nine months of marriage, an abiding friendship, a grand love affair, and now a baby between them. Such a connection could not be cast aside.

“I have to see Rumple,” Belle insisted, locking eyes with the queen. “What harm would it be if Rumple saw his son?” She was resolute; she would see Rumpelstiltskin, and Rumpelstiltskin would meet his son. Even if it lasted no more than a few minutes, they had to see him.

 _I never told Rumpelstiltskin that I loved him._ Belle blinked away the tears welling up in her eyes. She had hundreds, thousands of chances. They had even shared True Love’s Kiss, which confirmed her love for him. Still, she never said those three little words. In the beginning, she had been uncertain of her feelings; she didn’t know what love really was. Her amore with Keith of Nottingham had left her broken and afraid. Little by little she learned, because Rumpelstiltskin taught her.

He had never known love; he had been closed off to all affection and compassion, yet he loved her unconditionally.

“I will consider it.” Queen Snow White replied. Pivoting on her slim heel, her skirts swishing, she stormed out of the room.

It wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a no either.

Belle brushed her lips against Baelfire’s little pug nose. Now is my chance to share my love with Rumpelstiltskin. She prayed it wasn’t too late.

#

Rumpelstiltskin slowed the wheel, tipped his head back, and sniffed the damp, stagnant air of the dungeon. A dainty, scent of vanilla and lavender teased his nostrils and beckoned him away from his work.

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. “You feed the madness and it feeds on you.” He whirled around and hurried to the bars, grinning as the royals escorted a hooded figure up to his cell. In the figure’s arms was a bundle.

His thoughts ricocheted off the confines of his mind, unable to pin them down enough to concentrate. _You feed the madness it and it feeds on you…so many voices in my head, they’ll only be silenced when I’m dead…_ so many commands… Then there was the wheel. Watching it go round and round made sane thoughts and memories flee and he could only think of making more gold.

The queen lifted her chin. “You have five minutes.”

The figure pushed back the hood, which revealed the identity of the visitor. A chestnut-haired beauty with luminous cerulean eyes, her child-like face pinched in pain.

 _I know her…_ He knew her face better than he knew his own, but her name escaped him. As did most of his memories.

She approached the bars, her small fingers curling around one of the iron rods.

“You feed the madness and it feeds on you.” Rumpelstiltskin allowed his gaze to wander over her. The sight of her voluptuous figure gave him comfort; he was familiar with her curves, having explored them at one time or another. “So many voices in my head, they’ll only be silenced when I’m dead.”

Her eyes bulged out onto her cheeks. “Gods, what have they done to you?” she cried out.

“Nothing that can’t be undone.” Queen Snow White retorted, tapping the toe of her shoe on the floor.

The woman edged forward, murmuring softly. “Rumple, can you hear me? It’s me, Belle.” She slid her free hand through a gap and claimed his taloned fingers. “I know you’re in there somewhere.”

Her pure touch was enough for him to focus his thoughts and to unleash an avalanche of memories upon him. Their first meeting, their wedding, their wedding night, the first time they made love, when they realized they were to be parents…

Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes stung with unshed tears. “Light.”

Belle, my wife, my True Love. He shook his head, pondering how he could have ever forgotten her. She was Light to him, light in an ocean of darkness.

“Look.” Belle raised the small bundle up for him to see. “This is your son, Baelfire.”

Rumpelstiltskin made a whine at the back of his throat. Crooking a finger, he traced his nail along the curve of the babe’s cheek. Baelfire, my son, my True Love. The sweet boy that they had been waiting for all of this time. He’d sell his soul to hold his son, but didn’t dare to ask. Were he to hold Baelfire in his arms and the queen were to order him to harm the child, he could kill his own son. _Like I could have killed Belle._

“Listen to me: we love you very much. I won’t stop fighting for you.” Belle released the bar and eased her hand up the length of his arm. “I’ll return, I promise. I love you, Rumpelstiltskin.”

Belle latched onto his shirt and dragging him forward, she angled her head between the bars. Her lips faintly brushed against his, no more than a whisper.

Rumpelstiltskin felt an electric spasm jolt through him, followed by a warmth that flooded every inch of him. The current reverberated from him, past Belle and Baelfire, and coursed throughout the dungeon and the remainder of the castle.

Rumpelstiltskin exhaled and drew back and felt uneasy when three sets of eyes fell on him. He lifted his hand and gasped when he found that his skin was no longer scaled. He had flesh, the flesh of a normal man.

 _A mere man._ He was a normal person again. His curse had been broken… _True Love’s Kiss can break any curse._ Sniffing, he now understood; Belle did love him. Truly, truly loved him.

“What is this?” Queen Snow White screeched. “What have you done?” The royal wedged herself between him and Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin cast a glance over his shoulder and smirked. The pools of gold that he had spent days and weeks on, were now no more than piles of twisted straw. He couldn’t be certain, but he suspected that when the curse was broken and the darkness expunged from him, everything that had been created by magic had disappeared.

Rumpelstiltskin replied, enjoying every second of the queen’s rage. “True Love’s Kiss can break any curse.” Rising up on tiptoe, he peered over the royal’s head and he marveled at how deep and masculine his voice was when he spoke to his wife, “It’s me, Belle. It’s me.”

“Rumple.” Belle breathed his name, her head tilted to the side. She clutched their son to her and dropped a quick kiss on the babe’s brow. “Our son is healthy and well.”

 _And not cursed._ Rumpelstiltskin thanked the gods above that Baelfire had not inherited his curse. His son would live a normal life and never be enslaved to anyone.

Queen Snow White fumbled for the dagger which she kept hidden in a scabbard at her waist. She jerked it out and held it out for him to see the blade. “I command you to transport yourself outside this cell,” she ordered, her brow furrowed in contempt.

Rumpelstiltskin studied the blade. His name was no longer there. “Queen Snow White, I am powerless now.” He lifted his hand, mocking his old ways of flicking his wrist as he once did. Back when the darkness of the curse had its claws deep inside of him. “Not an ounce of magic.”

Queen Snow White threw down the dagger and kicked it across the floor. To her still-enslaved husband, she commanded, “Take Lady Belle back to the tower and summon the clerics.”

Belle darted out of King David’s reach. “Please, let me stay with Rumple.” Her swift movements jostled Baelfire, eliciting a mewl from him. “Please!”

Rumpelstiltskin covered his mouth. He didn’t wish to be separated from Belle and Baelfire now that they had been reunited, but he also didn’t want his wife to witness what the clerics would do to him. Nor did he want Baelfire subjected to the harsh elements of the dungeon.

“Belle,” Rumpelstiltskin called out to her, loving how her name danced on the tip of his tongue. She looked to him and he nodded to her reassuringly. “I’ll be all right. Go on. Take care of Baelfire.”

His heart clenched painfully when King David cupped Belle’s elbow and guided her away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters, folks. 
> 
> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/165192275764/skin-deep-chapter-24


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple is reunited with his loved ones! Fluffy fluff from here on out.

Rumpelstiltskin lingered at the door that led into the tower. Through the thick door, he could hear Belle singing a melancholy lullaby to their son and longed to be with them.

The guards that flanked him grunted, urging him to go inside, but he still hesitated. He may have been a hideous creature before, but he had strength and prowess and confidence. Without the curse, he felt as helpless and as weak as a child. The last time he had been normal, he had been a lad of ten. That was more than three decades ago.

No longer a child, he was a simple man. The clerics confirmed that there was nothing remarkable about him. The Holy Mother had bitterly informed the queen that he was powerless. He would be of no use to the queen or the crown…unless they needed a surplus of wool spun for them.

He had caught a glimpse of his reflection in the holy water the clerics used. Thin, spare, scraggly graying hair, hooked nose, meek brown eyes, a mouthful of crooked teeth. Nothing that Belle would swoon over.

Sucking in a sharp breath, he entered the room and found Belle on the foot of the bed, Baelfire pressed to her belly. His eyes watered. I feel like I’m seeing them for the first time. And in a sense, he was. There was no barrier between them now, no curse, no darkness.

A beam of sunlight shone down on Belle, casting a halo around her. My angel. She wasn’t wearing one of the fine gowns he had conjured for her when he had his magic. Instead, she was wearing a simple homespun frock, with a bodice that laced up in the front, which would offer Baelfire easy access to her milk.

Rumpelstiltskin jumped a little when one of the guards slammed the door shut. “Belle?” he squeaked.

Belle’s head snapped up and she struggled to get to her feet, but managing their son made it impossible. “Rumple!”

In two strides, he was by her side and swallowed her in a long, over-due embrace. The last time they touched, really touched, he had hurt her. He placed a kiss on the side of her neck, wishing he could kiss the scars he had given her, and broke away from her when he heard the baby make a noise.

Rumpelstiltskin glanced down and froze, his heart swelled at the sight of their son. Their sweet, beautiful, perfect boy.

“This is your son, Baelfire. Would you like to hold him?” Belle settled Baelfire into his unskilled arms and urged his elbow into the proper position, instructing him, “Cradle his head.”

Rumpelstiltskin happily sighed. Baelfire felt light and small in his arms, but nothing felt more right in the world, than holding his son. “Baelfire...my Bae.” He had never been much for giving pet names to people, but he figured that proud papas gave their boys pet names. “Your papa’s here. You’re so perfect. I love you.” He pressed his mouth to the baby’s brow and relished in the babe’s soft flesh.

Rumpelstiltskin hazard a glance at Belle. His wife was watching them with shining eyes, wearing a timid, watery smile. Belle had always deserved more than the beast, but she continued to stand by him no matter what.

Stroking her cheek, he shook his head. “Sweetheart, I’m sorry for all you and Bae have been put through. You didn’t deserve any of this.”

His thigh and another part of him twitched when she squeezed his leg. “Rumple,” Belle began earnestly, “all of this trouble gave us Baelfire. He was worth it all, don’t you think? He’s our reward.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. Baelfire was worth all of the queen’s threats and commands; his very existence had redeemed all of that darkness. “Of course. Belle, I know I’m not the one you married.” He placed his hand on top of hers and compressed her fingers lovingly. “I have no strength or power, but I’ll be whatever you want me to be. All I ask for is a chance.”

His little speech was silenced by Belle launching forward and molding her lips to his. He moaned as she worked her tongue between his lips and tickled the roof of his mouth. Her hand traveled upwards and she teased his inner thighs. While he knew little of childbirth and babies, he figured after all the traumas she had endured, they wouldn’t be able to make love the way they used to or maybe as often. But he was touched that she was interested in him at all.

Nipping at his lower lip, she leaned her head back and smiled knowingly. “You are the same man I married. I’m the one who needs to apologize. If I had looked hard enough, I would have seen the real Rumpelstiltskin beneath the curse. True Love’s Kiss could have set you free months ago.” Belle shook her head mournfully, pecking the corner of his mouth. “But I was afraid to truly love you, because of what happened in my past. Part of me was holding back. I’m sorry.”

Rumpelstiltskin curled his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He pressed a kiss to her pulse point. “Shh, you did nothing wrong. I’m just thankful that you love me at all.” He hated to hear that she felt any guilt for what had happened in her youth. Yet he knew better than anyone that some scars took a lifetime to heal. “I love you, Belle. I have from the start and I always will.”

“I want to be with you and Baelfire does too.” Belle rested her head against his shoulder, murmuring, “He needs his papa.”

“Good.” He nodded, relieved that the matter was settled. He had been fully prepared to walk away and be cast aside. Thank the gods that his worries had been needless.  
Belle and Baelfire wanted him.

Rumpelstiltskin felt pride surge within his being. Pride for his family, and that his wife and child were looking to him for protection and comfort. He had never felt more like a man that he did at that moment.

#

Belle pressed another kiss to Baelfire’s cheek and tucked him against her chest as she slowly trailed after Rumpelstiltskin. Groping their way down the unlit corridor, she stifled a tired chuckle. A hush had fallen over the castle whilst the trumpets of the approaching armies blared outside. Since word spread about Rumpelstiltskin’s curse breaking and the loss of his magic, the servants and knights that had been loyal to the crown had fled. Either it occurred to them that the royals could no longer offer them magical protection, or they realized that the queen no longer wielded control over them. Whatever the reason, the White as Snow family was now on their own.

One of the servants left the tower door unlocked and Rumpelstiltskin and Belle decided now was the chance for them to leave. They did wish to be caught inside the castle when it was under siege.

Rumpelstiltskin brought his arm around Belle’s plump waist and drew to him as they entered the foyer. The former glories of the castle had shriveled up - either because they had been products of magic, or they had been stripped by the servants. The marble statues had been knocked down and lay in shambles, pieces of them having splintered across the floor.

Belle beamed at her husband, taken aback by the changes that had taken place in him. She loved him when he was a reptilian imp and pranced around in leather and dragon hide skin. Much as she liked that part of him, she wanted him to be happy and free from his restraints. Now Rumpelstiltskin could be himself and act by his own freewill.  
Ruby and Granny Lucas came in from the garden and met them in the center of the room. They, too, were ready to be free.

Belle cringed when Queen Snow White’s voice rang out, reverberating throughout the rooms of the castle.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The royal stalked down the steps and advanced on them.

“We are leaving.” Belle replied and with a satisfied smirk, she reminded her former sovereign, “You have no control over us now.”

Queen Snow White leveled her gaze, her nostrils flared, “Other than I am your queen and you are my subjects. And I own Rumpelstiltskin. My father paid handsome for him and I inherited him.”

Belle managed to balance Baelfire on one arm, and massaged the spot between Rumpelstiltskin’s shoulder blades. The tension in his muscles would not relax no matter how hard she worked it. _He wants to kill her._ Her husband had more than just cause and she would be lying if she said that she didn’t want to make Queen Snow White pay for all of the suffering she had inflicted up them. But he has shed enough blood. He said it himself, that the blood of the lives he claimed cried out to him. Rumpelstiltskin would never heal if he took another life.

Ruby sniffed the air and raised up on tiptoe. “Sir Haemisch is out there.” She pointed her finger at one of the windows, sensing that the knight was close. “Regina is coming.”  
Queen Snow White blanched, growing whiter than her own name.

  
Rumpelstiltskin lifted Belle’s knuckles to his lips and left a kiss there. Releasing her, he approached the queen, taking slow, deliberate steps. “Queen Snow White, your reign has come to an end. You may have some sort of Dark Magic, but it’s nothing compared to Regina’s. Regina is powerful, I am not, so you have no means of defense.” His cheek twitched as his lips curved into a menacing smile. “If you release me from my servitude, I will speak to Regina and try to convince her not to murder you. To spare you and your child. Either way, you are at her mercy.” He lifted and dropped his shoulders. “Do we have a deal, dearie?”

  
Queen Snow White backed away, retreating from them. “Get out!” she spat. She staggered out of the room, the clacking of her heeled slippers falling in sync with the marching of the army.

 

Rumpelstiltskin rejoined her and Baelfire, rubbing her forearm reassuringly. “We’re free, Belle.”

 

Belle kissed his lips and allowed him to usher her and others outside, to unite with the opposing forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/165690282294/skin-deep-chapter-25
> 
> One more chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What became of Belle, Rumple and Bae!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this it! The main story is over (I do plan to do a smutty one-shot at some point). Over a year and half’s worth of work, blood, sweat and tears, and it’s complete. I want to thank @mariequitecontrarie and @onceuponanovel for beta-ing this story. They are the godmothers of Skin Deep and have been as protective of it as I have. I also want to thank all of you readers who have shown love and support for this story - as well as patience. Its been angsty from start to finish. Thank you and I love you all!

TWO YEARS LATER

Belle settled her feet on the footrest, crossed her legs at her ankles and cleared her throat, preparing to read aloud to her husband and son as they spun the wool that had been shorn off the sheep. Their selection of books was far smaller, and their lives were far simpler, compared to how they used to live at the castle. But she wouldn’t trade her blessed life for a million books and fancy frocks.

“It soft, papa!” Baelfire giggled as he petted the fluff of wool.

Rumpelstiltskin hummed, feeding the line through the spindle. Opening his legs, he coaxed his son in between his knees and showed Baelfire how to spin.

Belle rubbed her belly, which was once more swollen with child. Another month, and Baelfire’s new little brother or sister would be here. This pregnancy had been far easier than her previous one had been. There had been no power-hungry queen to manipulate and control them. Since the day of the siege, no one had heard from Queen Snow White or King David again. Oh, there were rumors upon rumors. Rumpelstiltskin figured that they went into hiding and would remain so unless their fortune improved. But for the rest of their days, they would never know peace or happiness, they would be on the run, and despised by everyone they encountered. Last Belle heard, the clerics took in Baby Emma and raised her as their own. Regina Mills claimed the throne and though she was a hard woman, she was a fair ruler. Encouraged by Sir Haemisch, she had given Rumpelstiltskin a full pardon.

Once reunited, Ruby and Sir Haemisch traveled the countryside, connecting with other werewolves. The last time Belle had seen her old friend, it had been from a distance, and Ruby was in her wolf form. To her astonishment, Sir Haemisch was now a werewolf too. According to Granny, he had wanted to join Ruby’s pack and allowed her to bite him. The peculiar couple took many orphaned children under their wings, some of whom also joined their pack.

“Mama, look!” Baelfire held up a frazzled piece of wool, that would be no use to her husband.

Belle nodded and waved, wiggling her fingers at them. “Good job, Bae!”

Their son grinned from ear to ear. He was a beautiful boy; wide brown eyes dominated his tiny face and a crop of unruly curls sprung from his scalp. Granny had been right; the clerics attempts to make their child dark had failed. Their boy was innately good. Belle often pondered if it had in fact been Queen Snow White’s darkness that the cleric’s sensed, rather than her child’s.

Belle shifted in her chair, making a face when the babe jabbed a foot into her spine.

She, Rumpelstiltskin, and Baelfire had stayed with her father a few weeks, until they got on their feet. Then Queen Regina gifted them with a small piece of land, small compared to most properties, but nestled near the woods. Perfect for building a cottage. The cottage that they had dreamed about and discussed so often during their nights at the castle, had become a reality. They kept a small flock of sheep, and Rumpelstiltskin spun wool for them to sell.

It was a hard, but simple life. _It’s perfect._ Belle smiled to herself. Rumpelstiltskin had never been happier and reveled in the life of sheepherding. His days were full of working with the sheep and spinning; hers were full of household chores and cooking. Their shared the responsibility of raising Baelfire. Bone-tired, they fell into each’s arms at night, alternating between cuddling and making love.

She hadn’t realized that her lids had grown thick and heavy and she was close to dozing, until she heard her husband cry out. “Gods! Belle!”

Belle flung her book aside and squirmed to the edge of the seat. Her eyes bulged at the sight of a strand of shimmering gold hanging from her son’s fingers.

“He – he was playing with a piece of straw from his doll.” Rumpelstiltskin lifted the boy into his arms and carried him to where Belle was near the hearth. Plucking the strand of gold from Baelfire, her husband shrugged helplessly. “He wanted to feed it through and I didn’t see the harm in it.”

Baelfire never had showed any symptom of his father’s curse. He was like every other boy in the neighboring village. Two autumns had lapsed since their boy’s birth, not once had magic manifested in him.

Until now.

“Rumple?” Belle cupped her son’s cheek and shook her head. “What...how?”

Baelfire reached over and tweaked his father’s nose. It was something he had done as an infant and continued to do it as a joke.

Rumpelstiltskin brought his son’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “Bae has magic after all.” His hand sought Belle’s hand and shared a desperate look with her that only she could comprehend. “We must keep this to ourselves.”

“Of course. Absolutely.” Belle nodded and dropped a kiss in the midst of their boy’s messy curls.

They would hide it for as long as they could. She couldn’t bear to watch her son go through what his father did. It would be for Baelfire’s own good, until he was old enough to manage the curse and magic on his own. Because she and Rumpelstiltskin kissed him thousands of times, and True Love’s Kiss had not broken this curse.

Only the gods knew if anyone could break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/165937821714/skin-deep-epilogue
> 
> I am always open to questions and prompts, drop me a line at: http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/ask

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by onceuponanovel.tumblr.com and mariequitecontrarie.tumblr.com. Thank you, ladies! You're life savers!


End file.
